


Smile Even If It Hurts.

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Romance, Traición, engaños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 80,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Si sonríes aunque duela, la vida te regresará la sonrisa, eso era lo que su abuelo le decía, pero con el tiempo, Lily aprenderá que no es cierto, que mientras más sonría, más golpes le regresará la vida. No importa cuan amplía sea su sonrisa, la vida nunca se hace más fácil.





	1. El Comienzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno.
> 
> La historia es una adaptación del fanfic homónimo "Smile Even If It Hurts", escrito por Larissa, tengo permiso de la autora para hacer esta adaptación, que constará de dos temporadas.

_Silencio, déjame llorar_

_En ti buscaba mi vida_

_Y no la pude encontrar._

Observé a todos mientras las campanadas resonaban fuertemente anunciando el inicio de la ceremonia, la vi acercarse al altar lentamente, sujetada del brazo de mi orgulloso padre, él estaba feliz, estaba sonriendo, sujeto su mano al momento en que mi padre llegó con ella al altar, giraron hasta el sacerdote y ambos sonrieron. Quise salir corriendo del lugar y llorar todo lo que fuese necesario hasta quedar seca, pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacerles esto, sino podía hacerle eso a ella, menos a él. El hombre que no me amaba a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, preferí dejarlo ser feliz. Sonríe aunque duela, me dije.

* * *

Había despertado del lado contrario de la cama ese día, había olvidado por completo los compromisos que tenía mi padre, y que en una problemática cena familiar tan común, había sido yo la elegida por mis hermanos a acompañar al dueño de ésta familia a esa fiesta poco común, y es que Harry Potter, no asistía a eventos comunes y corrientes, su lugar en el Parlamento lo tenía un poco elevado del piso, sumando su inteligencia para los negocios, lo hacía un hombre rico y peligroso, así que muy “felizmente” acepte acompañarlo, aunque él no podía decir lo mismo de mí.

Soy Lily Luna Potter, mi hermana Victoire, era por muy lejos de mí, la favorita de mis padres, y es que la muy perra, era casi idéntica a mi padre, si bien era rubia, alta, de ojos azules, cuerpo delgado y senos un poco grandes, su personalidad era como una copia de la de nuestro progenitor, ya ni mi hermano James, el mayor de los tres, heredó tanto de nuestro padre, él se parecía mucho a mi madre, era alto, de cabello castaño claro, ojos color verde esmeralda como nuestro ascendente, él era más bien en su carácter como nuestra madre, que era físicamente idéntica a mi hermana, o mi hermana idéntica a nuestra madre, Victoire y mi padre, y luego estaba yo, que no me parecía a ninguno de mis padres y muy lejos de parecerme a mis hermanos, yo, era de corta estatura, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos extremadamente azules ¿Qué a quién me parecía? Lo mismo me preguntaba yo durante mis primeros años con uso de razón, las primeras veces pensé que el constante rechazo de mis padres se debía a que era hija de alguna de las mucamas con las que mi padre hubiese tenido alguna aventura, pero eso fue desmentido por James, que ya tenía uso de razón cuando yo viene al mundo, ya que es nueve años mayor que yo. A la persona a quien me parezco, es a la madre de mi padre, la abuela Lily, una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, claro, el cabello azabache solía ser de joven, ahora, ella estaba muerta, mi personalidad era más bien, la de mi abuelo James, él es un poco viejo ya, tiene el pelo canoso completamente, pero mantenía su personalidad fuerte e increbrantable con todos, menos conmigo, que cada que estábamos solos, se comportaba como un abuelo normal, cariñoso, que daba consejos a su rebelde nieta, por esa razón yo adoraba a mi viejo, aunque nadie más en la familia lo hiciera.

Me duche tan rápido como pude, y ni siquiera probé algo de comida, había despertado a las dos de la tarde, había llegado a la casa a dormir cerca de las ocho de la mañana y estaba un poco cansada, mientras me arreglaba un poco el cabello, me ponía un poco de maquillaje y todo eso del aspecto personal, paso un buen tiempo, eran las seis y tenía que estar a las seis y media en el auto esperando a mi padre, nos teníamos que ir a las seis y cuarenta por órdenes de mi abuelo, cuando terminé todo eso, eran las seis y quince, me puse el vestido, que era de color negro strapless a mitad de la pierna, con encaje, una cinta de color melón ajustando mi cintura, baje corriendo a las seis y veinte, me subí al auto y me puse los zapatos de plataforma que mi amiga me había comprado especialmente para ese día, en realidad, todo mi atuendo se lo debía a Jade, una de mis mejores amigas, mi padre se subió antes que el abuelo, ni me miró, pero el abuelo me observó sorprendido y no dijo nada, nunca era tan lindo frente a mi padre, yo pensaba que la razón por la que mi abuelo me adoraba, era porque me parecía tanto a mi abuela físicamente y a él en el carácter, en su forma de ser, y por esa razón mis padres no me soportaban.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, mi padre caminaba detrás de mi abuelo, y yo detrás de mi padre, siempre solía ser así cuando yo era la que lo acompañaba, ya que Victoire, siempre iba del brazo de mi progenitor, sabía el porqué era el rechazo, pero no terminaba por comprenderlo del todo, yo no había pedido ser casi idéntica a mi abuela físicamente y tan parecida a mi abuelo en el carácter, yo no los conocí hasta que el abuelo vino a vivir con nosotros después de la muerte de mi abuela.

Al entrar al lugar, mi padre se dirigió con sus conocidos, mi abuelo me advirtió con la mirada de que me comportara como una persona normal esa noche, y no armara alborotos, y le hice caso, me dirigí a la barra, pedí sólo un vaso con limonada, de todos modos, todos en ese lugar o al menos la mayoría conocían a mi padre y a mi abuelo, por lo tanto, yo no estaba autorizada para tomar licor, no con mis 17 años.

El ambiente no estaba tan aburrido, había muchos jóvenes presentes, bueno, no tan jóvenes, la mayoría de 21 a 27 años, así que todo estaba dividido por salones, los adultos jóvenes, que era donde me encontraba, el lugar aburrido donde se encontraba mi padre y el de fumadores retirados donde se encontraba mi abuelo.

—Tengo que admitir que esta vez organice todo mejor que mi padre ¿tú que dices pequeña Lily? –preguntó Edward Lupin junto a mí.

_Edward Lupin_ , era mi único mejor amigo dentro del círculo social al que mi padre nos obligaba a asistir, tenía la edad de James, y también eran amigos, pero por alguna razón, se llevaba mejor conmigo, tal vez porque era más relajado y le importaba un pepino lo que dijeran de su cabellera larga y su delineador, tal vez me identificaba con él, su padre era un importante empresario, y ellos habían organizado todo esto.

—Creo que has dividido todo perfectamente –le dije –sólo que hubieses puesto “Sala de aburridos” y la otra la hubieses llamado “Estancia de ansíanos” –me burlé.

—Por un segundo lo pensé, tengo que admitirlo, pero no tengo 12 años como para ponerlo –me sonrió.

—Tengo 5 años más que esos –le contesté frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Quieres un vodka? –preguntó.

—Claro –sonreí –sólo que nadie me ha dejado tomar uno.

—Pues yo tampoco dejaré que lo tomes –me contestó –hey, hey –llamó a un camarero.

—Sí Señor Lupin –preguntó.

—Un vaso de leche para la niña por favor –pidió.

—Lo siento…

—No te pregunte –le contestó tajante –ella sólo está permitida para tomar leche, así que consíguela –le ordenó –y llévate esto.

—No fue gracioso –le informé molesta.

—Lo sé, pero sígueme diciendo que opinas de la fiesta.

—Es bastante relajada –admití –aunque no sabía que eran dueños de un lugar como este.

—Oh no –se apresuró a negar –lo conseguí con un buen amigo, su papá es el dueño, y me dijo que me lo prestaría si lo invitaba, así que lo invite.

—De acuerdo –me reí –es un bello lugar.

—Lo sé, pero ven que te lo presento –me sonrió.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y caminamos abrazados, me llevó a una mesa, un chico un poco más alto que yo, pero no tanto como Ted estaba parado dándonos la espalda, traía traje, el cabello un poco largo, aunque no tanto como mi amigo, estaba fumando.

—Hola chicos –saludó Edward.

—Hola –dijeron ellos menos el chico que nos daba la espalda.

—Ella es mi amiga Lily Potter.

—Hola –saludé un poco nerviosa.

—Hola –contestaron ellos.

—Te estoy hablando serpiente –le informó Ted golpeándolo un poco.

—Perdón tejón –se quejó y giró hasta nosotros.

Me quedé en silenció y él también, no dijo nada mientras me inspeccionaba sorprendido, tenía los ojos más bellos que había visto en alguien, esos hermoso ojos grises me inspeccionaron por más de un minuto.

—Como te iba diciendo Lily–me distrajo Edward –él es quien me presto el lugar.

—Mucho gusto –le sonreí.

—El placer es todo mío –me sonrió y me extendió la mano así que la estreche.

Estuve un rato con Edward y los demás platicando de cómo se le había ocurrido algo así, mientras me sentía incómoda ante la mirada de ese chico al que Edward había llamado “Serpiente”.

— ¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó extendiendo su mano en mi dirección.

—Claro que quiere –contestó Edward por mí –no has visto a esta lindura moverse –le sonrió –ve –me dio un leve codazo para que tomara la mano del chico.


	2. Afortunado.

Fuimos a la pista, y comencé a seguirlo, ya que eran pistas suaves y lentas. — ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó.

—Lily –contesté, estaba bastante segura de que Edward les había dicho mi nombre cuando me presentó con todos, pero él realmente estaba muy distraído para escucharlo.

— ¿Lily qué? –interrogó.

— ¿importa mucho cual sea mi apellido? –averigüé.

—No, es sólo que hay muchas Lily en el país –me sonrió –sería lindo saber a qué Lily tendré que buscar en el directorio telefónico, o por lo menos en google –rio.

—Lily Potter –le informé un poco incómoda por decirle mi apellido.

—Bien, soy Scorpius Malfoy –me contestó –no soy hijo de un miembro del Parlamento, ni nieto de un inventor –sonrió –pero mi padre ha ganado la lotería cinco veces en el premio mayor, y ha invertido en muchas cosas.

—Realmente no me importa cuánto dinero tenga tu padre –contesté frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Ah no? –curioseó sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué debería de importarme? –lo observé.

—Es verdad, te negabas a decirme tu apellido.

—No, sólo pregunté si era muy necesario decirlo.

—Bien, no quise sonar arrogante, no soy así, pero estoy un poco aburrido, no sé ni porque vine.

—Bueno, somos dos.

— ¿También estás aburrida? –sonrió.

—Sí, no me gustan este tipo de cosas.

—Dime algo Lily ¿cuántos años tienes? –inquirió.

—Diecisiete –contesté un poco insegura, podría mentir sobre mi edad, pero era amigo de Edward, así que al final, sabría que soy una tonta adolescente.

— ¿Diecisiete? –Volvió a cuestionarme, con un semblante claramente sorprendido, posiblemente no me veía de mi edad.

— ¿Acaso me veo más vieja? –interrogué preocupada, si bien al inicio quería mentir sobre mi edad, con ese simple comentario me había hecho pensar que tal vez luzco como de treinta.

—No, pero tenía la esperanza de que fueras un poco mayor, ya sabes, como Edward, que es más viejo de lo que aparenta.

—Es verdad –sonreí un poco más relajada — ¿cuántos años tienes tú, Scorpius?

—Veintidós –me contestó –y es la primera vez que tengo tan mala suerte con una chica –admitió con un poco de pesadumbre, haciendo una mueca divertida.

—Oh, seguro que tienes que gustarle todas –intenté animarle un poco.

—Bueno, no siempre es el caso, pero… por lo menos, ninguna de las que me habían gustado eran menores de edad ¿comprendes mi mala suerte?

—Sí, pero puedo asegurarte que tendrás buena suerte la próxima vez, tal vez le gustes también –le sonreí un poco divertida, era lógico que me parecía atractivo también, pero era cinco años mayor que yo.

Scorpius y yo pasamos un buen rato bailando juntos, desde que las canciones eran lentas, hasta que se hicieron más movidas, lo único bueno era que estaba sobria, porque si no, hubiese terminado muy ebria a causa de todas las vueltas que él me daba.

—Ven –me tomó de la mano –vamos por algo de beber.

—Claro –deje que me llevara hasta la barra.

—Dos Whisky por favor –pidió. 

—Lo siento joven –contestó el mesero al verme –pero la señorita sólo tiene permitido tomar leche a petición del señor Lupin –informó el barman observándome directamente.

—Eh –exclamó Scorpius confundido para después observarme –entonces serán dos vasos de leche.

—Claro –contestó en un tono más ligero el hombre.

Caminamos hasta el balcón que daba al patio, Scorpius dejó los vasos en el bordo y me sonrió.

—Y cuéntame de ti –me pidió – ¿Qué te gusta hacer Lily?

—Mi pasatiempo favorito, sin duda es molestar a mi padre –no le mentía, técnicamente incluso el hecho que respirara le molestaba, así que después de un tiempo intentando ganarme su aprobación, sin conseguirlo, decidí hacer lo contrario.

— ¿En serio disfrutas eso? –me sonrió negando.

—Claro –admití –soy la hija rebelde –me encogí de hombros –me gusta ir con mis amigas a las fiestas, meterme en problemas y más que nada ser yo misma, no fui muy buena en eso de seguir órdenes y reglas –lo cierto es que de ser la preferida de mi padre, sería ordenada y disciplinada, pero es algo que no pensaba decirle a un desconocido.

—Ya somos dos –voltee a verlo, estaba un poco serio –yo tampoco soy como todos quieren que sea –dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo — ¿quieres? –preguntó ofreciéndome un cigarro.

—Claro –sonreí y lo tomé, el encendió su cigarro y después me extendió su encendedor para que encendiera el mío y así lo hice.

Duramos un buen rato ahí afuera, conociéndonos más, la verdad era que era un chico muy divertido, desarrolle cierta confianza con él, aunque no la suficiente como para contarle mis problemas con mi padre y todo eso, el odio que le tenía a mi hermana y el cariño que sentía por mi abuelo, nos contamos cosas de nosotros, pero, al menos yo, conté lo más superficial que pude de mí.

El encendió otro cigarrillo, era el décimo que fumaba en las tres horas que teníamos ahí platicando.

—Soy adicto al cigarrillo –confesó como si fuese el peor de los pecados.

—Me he podido percatar de eso –le dije divertida.

— ¿Tú eres adicta a algo? –preguntó.

—Al café solamente –contesté –bueno, al menos eso…

Scorpius me había tomado distraída al momento que decidió besarme, me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hasta él, el beso duró lo suficiente como para dejarme sin aliento.

—Lo siento –se disculpó –pero… realmente no soporte más sin besarte.

—Yo… bueno –me quedé callada, observándolo, completamente sin saber si tenía que enojarme o acercarme a él y ser yo quien lo besara esta vez.

—Señorita Potter –me llamó un camarero –la buscan su padre y su abuelo, están por irse.

—Claro, en un segundo voy –le sonreí.

—Permiso –observé al camarero desaparecer en el interior del lugar.

—Lo siento, me tengo que ir –dirigí mi vista hasta él.

— ¿No te molestaste cierto? –averiguó.

—No –le dije –es sólo que me tengo que ir.

—Lily –me tomo de la muñeca –me encantaría verte otra vez ¿podemos vernos?

—Lo siento, no sé si podamos vernos otra vez.

—Entonces si te incómodo el beso ¿no? –examinó.

—No –me reí y lo bese rápidamente en los labios de nuevo.

Me aleje y fui hasta mi padre y mi abuelo, el primero estaba molesto, mi abuelo negó con la cabeza y salimos.

En el trayecto mi padre y mi abuelo comenzaron a hablar sobre el evento. —No sé porque Remus dejó que el raro de su hijo organizara todo el evento –se quejó mi padre –no puedo creer que esa música sea la que escuchan los jóvenes ahora, bueno es sólo ruido, parecía más un bar de mala muerte que un asunto de negocios –despotricó molesto.

—Bueno, en eso tengo que darte la razón Harry –admitió él abuelo –las cosas no fueron tan serias como deberían de haber sido.

—Me pareció entretenida –defendí a Edward –además, los demás importantes se veían más relajados que en las otras reuniones, que parecen que luchan con no quedarse dormidos.

—Si no se durmieron ahora, fue por las mujerzuelas en la pista de baile con vestidos cortos moviéndose como serpientes –señaló mi padre disgustado.

—Bueno, a ti nunca te gusta nada, tal vez si lo hubiese organizado tu querida Victoire te hubiese gustado la idea y te hubieses preguntado porque los demás no las hacen así.

—Victoire no hace estupideces si a eso te refieres… tú, como te llames –me señaló molesto.

—Claro –murmure viendo hacia la calle.

Odiaba la manera en la que mi padre defendía a Victoire, lo más seguro es que Edward se le adelantara en los planes, ella estaba organizando un evento para la empresa de nuestro progenitor y esa respuesta me decía que sí.


	3. Amistades.

—Tranquila –me intentó tranquilizar el abuelo, acariciándome la cabeza.

—Me pareció agradable –le contesté.

—No querida –me corrigió el abuelo y me escoltó hasta mi cuarto –el evento no te pareció agradable, tu compañía hizo que fuera agradable y dime ¿quién es el afortunado? –me sonrió.

—No lo sé –le mentí a mi propio abuelo, y eso de que me vanagloriaba diciendo que entre él y yo había demasiada confianza, que yo le contaba todo y él a mí, así que no supe la razón por la cual, le estaba ocultando el nombre de Scorpius –estaba en la barra tomando una limonada y llegó a invitarme a bailar –continúe la mentira.

—De acuerdo, de todos modos no creo que lo vuelvas a ver, Victoire será la que acompañe a tu padre de ahora en adelante, tú y tus ganas de defender a ese alocado muchacho, mientras no me digas que te gusta, todo está bien.

—No te preocupes abuelo, Teddy es un chico maravilloso y divertido, pero no, por fortuna no me gusta, no de la manera en la que tú piensas que lo hace.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta para que sea tu cuñado? –Bromeó el hombre.

— ¡Santo cielo no! –Exclamé –jamás condenaría a Eddy a soportar a mi hermana.

—De acuerdo pequeña –aceptó mi abuelo besando mi frente –hasta dentro de un rato.

—Claro abuelo, hasta luego, descansa –besé su mejilla y entré a mi habitación.

Me quite el vestido y me puse la pijama, me recosté sobre la cama y suspiré, jamás había dejado que un chico me besara tan rápido, por lo regular los golpeaba si se atrevían a hacerlo, pero con Scorpius había sido tan diferente, y gruñí ofuscada al recordar que era mayor que yo y que como dijo el abuelo, lo más probable es que no lo volviera a ver en mi vida, o tal vez en los eventos, pero dejaría de asistir todo por defender al tonto de Edward ¿cómo le había robado la idea a Victoire?

Por la mañana baje a desayunar aun en pijama, me senté al extremo que a toda la familia, me tomé el jugo, el café y media tostada francesa, me levante y fui a mi cuarto, me duche, me puse unas bermudas color verde un tanto fluorescente, una playera sin mangas anaranjada y unos sucios converse, así solía vestir para ir con mis amigas y es que mis amigas no eran todos de la alta sociedad, y los que eran de sociedad eran las ovejas negras también, por eso nos llevábamos bastante bien.

—Buenos días –me sonrió Jade.

—Hola Jade –le saludé y me senté junto a ella.

— ¿Cómo te fue anoche? –Me sonrió –lucias hermosa, puedo saberlo ¿tu padre que te dijo? –preguntó emocionada.

—Nada –contesté resoplando –no me dijo nada, es más, ni el abuelo me dijo que lucía bien.

—Vaya malagradecidos –expresó molesta –por lo menos debiste usarlo por segunda vez antes de que Debby lo tire al incinerador –bromeó.

—No te preocupes, ese vestido está sano y salvo, logre esconderlo de Debby.

—Más te vale, perdí dos uñas y varios mechones por conseguirlo –se burló, claro que no era cierto, lo había elegido en una de las más prestigiosas boutiques de la ciudad, ahí no pasaban esas cosas.

—Pobrecita Jade –rodee su cuello, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Qué tanto hacen? –preguntó Audrey McLaggen llegando hasta nosotras.

—Hablando de la fiesta de anoche –contesté.

— ¿Aburrida como siempre? –adivinó frunciendo el ceño.

—Para nada amiga –le sonreí –la mejor velada que he podido tener.

—No me digas –contestó Audrey en un tono sabiondo –te encontraste con Daniel Craig y te invitó a cenar –se burló.

—Daniel no es mi tipo –contesté fingiendo que tenía un buen gusto en hombres, o en lo que fuera –se puso a llorar por mi rechazo un rato y mejor se fue –sonreí.

— ¿Por qué no estuvo tan mal? –preguntó Jade.

—No estuvimos todos juntos ¿comprendes? –la observe.

—La verdad no –admitió.

—Fue como ir a bailar, un salón para negocios, otro para abuelos y otro para jóvenes, con música moderna, bailable, fue divertido, claro, sólo a los Lupin se les ocurriría eso.

—Hablas de ellos como si fueran los tres chiflados –sonrió Jade.

—No los conoces –respondí divertida –sin duda lo son, sí, lo son.

—No lo creo, puedo apostar que sus padres son los típicos hombres de negocios que…

—Remus era un simple vendedor de coches que invirtió 200 dólares en un negocio con mi padre –le sonreí –funcionó, entonces ahora son lo que son, ambos, tanto mi padre como Remus, claro que el señor Lupin es un mejor padre con sus hijos.

—Hijos –repitió Audrey.

—Así es, sólo tuvo dos, Edward y Lyall –sonreí.

—Y por la sonrisa tengo que adivinar que uno te gusta –cuestionó Jade.

—Para nada –contesté frunciendo el ceño –el abuelo me preguntó lo mismo anoche, además, me dijo que si Edward me gustaba como para cuñado –contesté como si fuese un gran escándalo –te imaginas a alguien casado con mi hermana ¡Tendría que ser un loco!

—Entonces no te gusta, más bien lo odias ¿no es así? –Examinó Jade –digo, para cuñado, bueno –sonrió –a menos que quieras que se quede con James –se burló.

—Bueno, Edward es de mente muy abierta, pero sin duda lo suyo no es eso de… ya sabes, ir seduciendo chicos, a él le gustan más las chicas, por lo poco que he visto –me burlé.

— ¿Intentó seducirte? –investigó Audrey.

—No, nunca, creo que soy como la hermana que nunca quiso tener –me reí.

—Entonces ama ser el centro de atención –contestó Jade –vaya presumido egocéntrico.

—No es así, adora a su hermano, pero hablar de tener una hermana mujer, cambia las cosas ¿no es así? –Interrogué –tomando en cuenta como se comportaba con las mujeres, pensar en tener una hermana real, y a los hombres como él rondándola, lo hubiesen vuelto un asesino serial.

—Bueno, tienes razón, que tal si le sale como Victoire –cuestionó Audrey –o como tú, pobre se hubiese suicidado desde hace mucho –me sonrió.

—Sí, creo que sí, haré un trato con Lyall entonces.

A pesar de que Audrey y Jade eran mis mejores amigas, no quise contarles sobre Scorpius, ¿para qué les contaba? Si lo más lógico es que no lo volvería a ver, y ellas me molestarían con el hecho de su existencia y yo sonreiría como idiota ante recordar esos hermosos ojos grises, lo mejor era que lo olvidara, aunque fuera el chico perfecto.

—He pensado en mandar mi solicitud a ese curso de fotografía, pero sólo de pensar lo que me costará la cámara y la inscripción, me quedo sentada –informó Jade desanimada — ¿Por qué no me dejan asistir con la cámara de mi celular? Con ella hago que Lily se vea linda, ya no necesitaría editor –sonrió.

—Eres una tonta –la empuje levemente –yo soy bonita, no necesito retoque en las fotos.

—Sí, lo sé –dijo desanimada.

—Yo te compraré la cámara –le sonreí –pero promete que la usaras para tomarle fotos a Marty dormida.

—Gracias Lils –agradeció –pero no quiero que pienses que soy tu amiga sólo por eso.

—Claro que no lo pienso –contesté.

—Tú no, pero luego los demás lo pensarán y si algún día llegamos a pelear tal vez lo uses como ataque a mi persona y no lo soportaría.

—Jamás te lo diría aunque estuviésemos peleadas Jade –contesté frunciendo el ceño, podría ser inmadura, tonta, pero no era capaz de echar en cara lo que hacía por las personas, y mucho menos si esas personas eran mis amigos.

—De todos modos no –dijo rotundamente.

—Pero…

—No, no y no –contestó tajante –eso se gana uno por ser pobre y juntarse con gente rica –frunció el ceño molesta.

—Vaya genio hermana –le sonreí –pero bueno, vamos al centro comercial a comprar algo.

— ¿Comprar qué? –pregunto Jade.

—Una cámara profesional, sino la quieres de regalo, la compro yo y te la presto para que tomes tu curso.

—No Lily, y es enserio –contestó.

—Sé que es en serio, pero a mí me agrado la idea, además no te ofendas pero el gato de tu vecino sale muy distorsionado con la cámara de tu celular –Audrey comenzó a reír.

—No tienes que ser tan mala –informó Jade.

—Vamos ya –me levante.

Caminamos hasta la parada de bus y lo esperamos cerca de diez minutos, en veinte, ya estábamos cerca del centro comercial, al llegar al lugar lo primero que hicimos fue comenzar a ver tiendas, primero fuimos a la de discos, así que compramos un par y salimos rumbo a la tienda digital, así que después de dos horas eligiendo la correcta, salimos, Jade por su parte muy feliz por su nueva cámara, que después de un lavado de cerebro por parte de Audrey y mío, accedió a tomarla como obsequio.


	4. Inscripciones.

—No es por nada pero a ese señor le olía la boca a cebolla –se quejó Audrey.

—Lo sé, pero tal vez fue eso lo que me dio hambre –me burlé.

—Que asquerosa –frunció el ceño Jade.

—Era un chiste, bueno, no, porque si tengo hambre.

—Vamos por algo entonces.

—Quiero algo de sushi –les informé.

—Perfecto, era lo que tenía en mente, amo el sushi y…

—Ya sabemos que amas el sushi, Audrey –la interrumpió Jade con una sonrisa burlona.

—Lo siento, pero eso es parte de ser mis mejores amigas.

—Sí, tomamos ese riesgo cuando decidimos ser tus amigas –contesté burlándome –pero es algo que soportamos y soportaremos siempre –le dije divertida.

—Es bueno saberlo Lily –contestó divertida también.

—No sé si es el hambre o que es, pero mi estómago está por matarme del dolor –me quejé.

—Seguro es el hambre, así te pones de dramática cada que mueres de hambre, pero no te preocupes Lily, ese riesgo lo tomamos cuando decidimos ser tus amigas, pero es algo que soportaremos siempre –me imitó.

—Tonta, aliméntame ya o gritaré.

—Mientras tú gritas, nosotras corremos ¿cierto Jade? –preguntó Audrey divertida.

—Creo que es mejor apurarnos, creo que alguien nos viene siguiendo desde que salimos de la tienda con la cámara.

—Tiene garantía por cinco años y una de esas garantías es si te la roban.

—No quiero que me la roben el día que la compre, es más, no quiero que me la roben nunca.

—Tienes razón –acepte y voltee a ver quién nos seguía pero no vi a nadie.

Comenzamos a caminar más rápido, entramos al restaurante un poco exclusivo, así que Jade se quedó tranquila.

— ¿Cuándo comienza tu curso de fotografía? –preguntó Audrey.

—En dos semanas, durará aproximadamente tres meses –sonrió –estoy realmente feliz de eso, gracias por el apoyo chicas, y muchas gracias por la cámara Lily, te prometo que en cuanto sea famosa, te la pagaré.

—Con que me invites a una sesión que le hagas a Paul McCartney me conformaré, te lo juro, y te deberé mucho.

—Trato hecho –me sonrió.

Después de comer algo, fuimos a ver una película y de ahí Jade nos invitó a cenar a su casa.

—Hola chicas –saludó la señora Finnigan.

—Hola señora Finnigan –saludamos Audrey y yo con una amplia sonrisa, su familia siempre había sido amable con nosotras, nos dejaban pasar casi todo el tiempo ahí, nos alimentaban sin quejarse.

—Hola mamá –sonrió Jade – ¿tienes el dinero de mi inscripción al curso? –sonrió. 

—Claro, aún lo tengo ¿Por qué? –examinó.

—Mañana iré a inscribirme –sonrió.

— ¿Conseguiste la cámara?

—Así es mamá –informó con una expresión alegre.

—Jade, sólo espero que no fuera tan cara.

—Créame señora Finnigan –contestó Audrey –lo es, Paul McCartney no puede salir muy barato, así que es la cámara más cara que puede encontrar en el mercado –se burló.

—Jade…

—Lily me dijo que ese era el trato mamá –contestó –me dijo que cuando fuera famosa la invitara a una sesión con Paul McCartney –sonrió.

—Oh Jade –soltó su madre –sólo espero que me invites a mí también.

Las tres comenzamos a reír, los padres de Jade eran unas personas encantadoras, habían educado bastante bien a su única hija de 17 años.

— ¿Te quedarás Lily? –preguntó la mamá de Jade cuando vio la hora, Audrey se había ido hacía una hora cuando fue su novio por ella.

—Bueno, no avise a nadie en casa y…

—Como si les importaras –contestó Jade.

— ¡Jade! –la reprendió su madre enfadada.

—No se preocupe, Jade tiene razón, claro, me quedaré.

—Vamos ya entonces –sonrió Jade y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Subimos a su habitación, se dirigió a su cómoda y me prestó el pijama que siempre me prestaba cada que me quedaba que era muy seguido.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Jade? –pregunté.

—No es nada, sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Lo imagino, será Paul McCartney –le recordé.

— ¿Y si no soy lo bastante buena Lily? –me observó.

—Está bien –le dije –sino es Paul será Ringo, pero ningún otro, claro, si se puede, los dos –le sonreí para darle ánimo.

Sabía lo que le preocupaba en realidad, sabía que sus padres no iban a tener el dinero suficiente como para pagar los cursos, y mucho menos la universidad.

Jade me despertó cerca de las 8:00am para desayunar, me vestí y baje, sus padres no estaban, trabajaban temprano.

— ¿Me acompañarás? –me interrogó, estaba más seria de lo normal.

—Claro –contesté en el mismo tono serio –sólo…

—Audrey me dijo que la disculpara, pero que no podía hoy.

—Bueno, entonces vamos –sonreí para después tomarme el café.

Salimos un poco en silencio, Jade sólo se ponía triste cuando sus padres comenzaban a decirle que recortarían un poco los gastos, le preocupaba mucho la situación económica de sus padres, ella jamás había deseado ser rica, sólo deseaba no tener tantos problemas de dinero.

Cuando llegamos a las oficinas, las reconocí de inmediato, eran de los Lupin, así que podía hacer un trato con Edward.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? –preguntó seria.

—Me acordé de un chiste –le dije — ¿te molesta si entras sola? Iré a buscar un baño.

—No, no me molesta, corre antes de que te hagas encima.

—Gracias, no tardo –le sonreí.

Subí por el ascensor hasta el piso donde estaba la oficina de Teddy, no tardaron en anunciarme, así que entré feliz, y me quedé un poco quieta al ver a Scorpius en ese sitio también.

— ¡Lily! –Exclamó Edward feliz – ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Y sin identificación te dejaron entrar? –preguntó ofendido.

—Hola –saludé.

—Hola –contestó Scorpius sonriéndome.

—Sí, sí, nadie conteste las preguntas.

—Entre por las otras oficinas –le informé –tu compañía está organizando un curso de…

—Fotografía, lo sé, fue mi idea –me contestó orgulloso.

—Necesito un enorme favor –lo observé, aunque quería seguir mirando el atractivo rostro de Scorpius.

—Depende –me objetó serio y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla.

—En este momento una amiga mía se está registrando –le conté –su nombre es Jade Finnigan, y bueno… yo te pagaré la inscripción y todos los cursos –sonreí.

—Lily –el tono que usó Edward fue un poco serio, reprendiéndome –no te entiendo nada.

—Que levantes el teléfono y le digas a tu empleada que no le acepte el pago, que lo deposite a la cuenta que te daré en lugar de la del curso.

—Bien –dijo sin protestar y levanto el teléfono –Teresa –dijo él –contigo está una chica llamada Jade Thompson.

—Finnigan –lo corrigió Scorpius.

—Ah, Finnigan, eso –rectificó poniendo los ojos en blanco –bien, quiero hablar con ella.

— ¿Qué haces? –pregunte asustada.

—Dime alguien que sea tu amigo y de ella –investigó.

—Audrey McLaggen –respondí.

—Hola –saludó Edward viéndome –Soy el organizador del curso, estaba esperando a que vinieras a registrarte, pero lo haces hasta el último día –la reprendió –claro, mira, habíamos estado esperando a que vinieras a hacer tu registro, una chica llamada Audrey McLaggen ¿te suena ese nombre? Bueno, ella nos envió un poco de tu material y nos interesa mucho, así que tengo que decirte que el curso ha expedido sólo un cierto número limitado de becas totales y tú has sido elegida como una de las participantes que la obtuvo –espero un momento en la línea con una sonrisa divina –esa no es toda la noticia señorita Finnigan, si su desempeño dentro del curso es impecable, será tomada en cuenta para los siguientes cursos y si su interés es mayor, la empresa la apoyara completamente, claro, le haré llegar los papeles mañana para que vea los acuerdos, que tenga un buen día –sonrió y colgó después de un minuto.

—Gracias –sonreí –eres un buen mentiroso y…

—No es mentira, estamos ofreciendo eso a los chicos que se inscriben y que tienen mucho potencial, así que sí pienso darle la beca, tendrás que darme su material a más tardar hoy por la tarde.

—Eres el mejor –lo abrace –pasaré luego que tenga más tiempo, lo prometo, pero se le hará extraño si no aparezco pronto.

Salí tan a prisa que ni le dije adiós a Scorpius, llegué cuando le estaban dando su número de registro, estaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –examine fingiendo inocencia, era buena para eso, después de todo era amiga de Teddy.

—Hablé con el chico con voz más hermosa en mi vida.

—Así que conseguiste novio en la fila de registro –sonreí divertida.

—No, es uno de los organizadores del curso –contestó –tengo que agradecerles chicas –me sonrió –tú me diste una oportunidad con la cámara y Audrey mandando mis fotos, estudiaré el curso gratis –me abrazó.

—Felicidades Jade –sonreí –sí que lo mereces.

Le hablé a Audrey antes de que Jade hablara con ella, Audrey no era una persona con dinero, pero su familia nunca había tenido crisis económicas como las que seguido tenía la familia de Jade, se reunió a festejar con nosotras cerca de las tres de la tarde.

—Es en serio –suspiró Jade –ese hombre tenía la voz más linda en el mundo.

—Creo que te enamoraste Jade –le dijo Audrey divertida.

—Sí, de una voz misteriosa –admitió ella divertida –pero me imagino que en el curso lo voy a ver –sonrió –sólo espero que sea aun joven, no un viejo pelón, gordo y apestoso.

—Yo también me pregunto cómo es –admitió Audrey viéndome.

Yo me había quedado seria, había desperdiciado mi oportunidad de hablar de nuevo con Scorpius, me sentía tonta, pero ya sabía dónde encontrarlo.

—Lils –me nombró Jade — ¿estás bien? –preguntó.

—Sí, sólo que me quedé pensando en ese hombre y por un momento pensé en una cabeza flotante –reí divertida.

—Puede ser, es una buena opción –rió ella. 

— ¿Qué les parece si para festejar hacemos una noche de películas en mi casa? –Sonsacó Audrey –hace mucho que no van y mis padres ya las extrañan.

—Por mí está bien –aceptó Jade –sólo deja entrar y avisarle a mis padres.

—Claro –sonrió Audrey y esperó a que Jade entrara a su casa — ¿y bien? –averiguó.

— ¿Bien qué? –la observé.

—Jade debería saber que fue gracias a ti que entró a ese curso gratis y aún no sé cómo ese tipo piense cobrarte el favorcito Lily –me observó entre enojada y preocupada.

—Tú no te preocupes por eso del curso, que yo me encargo –la tranquilicé.

—Pero Lily, sé que tus padres no se preocupan por el dinero, pero tú padre trabaja para conseguirlo, le compraste una cámara de no sé cuántas mil libras –me recodó molesta –pagarás un curso que sólo la inscripción costó 5 mil –me informó –no quiero imaginar…

—Audrey –la observé –no le cobraron nada, puedes ir a ver las bases, lo que le ofrecieron a Jade está dentro de las bases del curso, aún tengo que llevarle las fotos a Edward –contesté –no fue un favor que cobrará como tú piensas que lo hará, él no es así.

— ¿No crees que lo defiendes mucho? –preguntó molesta.

— ¿Es malo confiar en mis amigos Audrey? –Averigüé molesta —él es mi amigo así como tú –solté –no me hagas pensar…

—Eso es diferente –contestó –yo soy una persona promedio, pero los ricos sólo están viendo que les conviene y cuando menos lo esperas cobran sus deudas y sus favores, jamás hacen nada por buena caridad –confesó –todos son vanidosos y estúpidamente superficiales.

—Yo soy parte de esas personas ricas –musité –pero jamás he hecho algo por ustedes esperando que me devuelvan el favor, bueno, favores pequeños pero no con grandes aspiraciones, gracias por pensar que soy una persona superficial Audrey –le dije molesta.

—No, yo no…

—No me importa por quien lo dijiste –me puse de pie –le dices a Jade que tuve que irme.

—Lily –me llamó Audrey.

Caminé hasta la parada y tomé el primer autobús para evitar que Audrey me alcanzara, me bajé todavía en un lugar conocido, porque no conocía la ruta de este autobús, después tome un taxi hasta la oficina de Edward, tenía que agradecerle bien y con suerte, volvería a ver a Scorpius.


	5. Favor.

—Hola –saludé a la recepcionista.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece? –examinó molesta, estaba bastante ocupada.

—Vengo a ver al señor Edward Lupin –me asomé un poco hacía su computadora.

— ¿Tiene cita previa con él? –interrogó.

—No –contesté frunciendo el ceño un poco confundida ¿cita previa? Siempre me dijo que podía ir cuando quisiera a la hora que quisiera.

—Pues entonces le va a ser imposible pasar a ver al señor Lupin.

—Pero… ¿puedes avisarle que estoy aquí? –Le pregunté –lo conozco, es mi amigo y muchas veces me ha dicho que no necesito cita previa –sonreí ante la mirada enfadada.

—Mire señorita –me observó de arriba abajo –la razón por la que yo estoy en este lugar es para no dejar pasar a las personas sin citas –contestó –ya he escuchado muchas veces eso de que lo conocen, las aventuras de cama del señor Lupin a mí no me importan.

— ¿Qué? Pero…

—Así que le pido que se vaya sino quiere que le hable a seguridad para que la saquen.

La observé un segundo completamente sorprendida, y recordé el cómo Edward se había enfadado porque la dejaran pasar sin identificación.

— ¿Qué espera aun ahí parada? –me asustó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Nada, yo… ya… me iba –sonreí incómoda.

— ¡Lily! –Escuché que dijeron mi nombre –Débora ¿Por qué no la has hecho pasar? –Preguntó Teddy llegando hasta mí y besando mi mejilla — ¿Qué tal está tu padre? –curioseó. 

—Bien, ¿Por qué? –pregunté aun sorprendida por el trato de la mujer.

—Claro, Harry Potter jamás estará de manera diferente que al bien ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Claro –le dije y vi la cara de la mujer al momento en que Edward mencionó el nombre de mi padre.

—Señorita –me nombró poniéndose de pie apenada.

—Ya, ya, Débora –la reprendió Ted –ven, vamos a mi oficina.

—Pero no tengo cita –le dije cayendo a la realidad.

—Por dios, son patrañas, tú no necesitas cita, ven.

Camine junto a Ed hasta su oficina, por desgracia no estaba Scorpius en ella, así que suspiré resignada, me senté en el sofá de piel que había y él se sentó frente a mí.

—Vine a agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí y por mi amiga.

—Necesito las fotos –me recordó –aunque sea hijo del dueño no pienso favorecer a nadie porque conoce a alguien importante ¿de acuerdo?

—Me encanta eso de ti –admití y sonreí.

—Lo sé, pero no te enamores, eres muy joven para mí –sonrió — ¿te ocurre algo? Te veo triste, y eso no es normal –frunció el ceño.

—No, sólo problemas con mis amigas.

— ¿Después de lo que hiciste? –investigó.

—No, ella no, pero mi amiga señuelo se molestó, dijo que no quería ni imaginar cómo cobrarías el favor.

—Vaya –contestó él — ¿me conoce de algún lado? –Indagó –porque ¿cómo sabía que pensaba cobrarte el favor?

— ¿Qué? –lo observé.

—Sí –contestó –Victoire me dijo que tenías un conocido que hacia tartas deliciosas, necesito una grande y cuanto antes –me sonrió –así que perdón que cobre el favor tan rápido, pero… podrías darme el número.

—Claro –sonreí –es más… ¿podrías hacer de esa persona tu repostera de planta?

— ¿De quién demonios eres el ángel de la guardia? –Me sonrió –es más, no me importa, me alegra que en ese maldito imperio Potter exista alguien como tú, tú eres la única que vale la pena en esa familia.

—Gracias –le sonreí.

— ¿Me darás el número? –preguntó.

—Puedo llevarte, les cortaron el teléfono hace un par de días –le sonreí.

—Claro –fue por su chaqueta.

Salí con Edward y fuimos hasta el estacionamiento, condujo hasta el lugar donde trabajaban los padres de Jade, estacionó el auto y bajó junto conmigo.

— ¡Lily cariño! –saludó la señora Finnigan.

— ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunté al momento en que se limpió las lágrimas.

—No, nada cariño –sonrió — ¿Jade viene contigo? –sonsacó.

—No, en realidad vine con un amigo.

—Oh –expresó ella.

—Listo Lily –me informó Teddy entrando –ya quedo el auto –sonrió –oh, buenas tardes Señora –saludo.

—Buenas tardes joven –sonrió.

—Necesito un enorme favor –le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, tan de él –necesito 45 tartas de frambuesa –la sonrisa se volvió un poco angelical –sé que es un poco descabellado, pero… ¿podrían estar para mañana a eso de las 8 de la mañana? –averiguó.

—Claro –le sonrió –si gusta dejarme su dirección y nosotros nos encargamos de…

—No, no, por eso no se preocupe señora –le sonrió –yo mandaré por ellas a las 8 en punto.

—De acuerdo –le sonrió.

—Gracias, Lily me dijo que sus tartas son las más ricas de todo Londres y era lo que buscaba –sonrió.

—No se preocupe joven.

Me quedé preocupada por lo que le pasaría a la señora Finnigan.

—Está en ruinas ese lugar –se quejó –sólo porque me dices que realmente son ricas –admitió –porque por la pinta no hubiese encargado nada Lily, y lo digo en serio.

—Tienen problemas económicos –confesé.

—Si son ricas sus tartas…

—El padre del Sr. Finnigan sufrió de cáncer –le conté –gastaron mucho en las quimioterapias del señor, tuvieron que hipotecar ese lugar, y con tanta deuda lo fueron dejando caer –suspiré.

—Vaya –contestó apenado –pobres, pero te prometo que si las tartas de mañana son lo bastante buenas, invertiré en ese lugar –sonrió.

—No creo que acepten la inversión –le dije –lo mejor que podemos hacer es comprar las tartas del Sr. Finnigan.

—Bien, si eso funciona comprare tartas para mi personal y sus familias –me sonrió –sabes que estoy en pro de ayudar a las personas ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé, tal vez por eso eres mi único amigo en ese imperio.

—Deberías tomar las cosas como un consejo de amigos –me expuso –la chica esta, con la que te molestaste… imagino que te dijo eso porque se preocupa por ti, y tiene razón, sino hubiese sido yo, por muy Potter que fueras Lily, un imbécil si te pediría un favor como el que tu amiga pensó, así que deja de solucionar por completo la vida de tus amigos, no puedes, y ellos tienen que enfrentar que no siempre podrán conseguir todo lo que quieren sólo porque tienen un amiga Potter.

—Odio ese maldito apellido –contesté molesta.

—Pero no lo odies, tómalo como un escudo, las personas no intentarán dañarte, y haz cosas buenas con ese apellido para que ganes el afecto y lealtad de algunos.

—Lo dices tan fácil porque tu padre es un amor –le dije.

—Bueno, pero no todos nos quieren.

—Oye –llamé su atención recordando lo de la fiesta – ¿cómo se te ocurrió eso de dividirlo por salones? –inquirí y lo observé.

—Oh, fue en una junta, estaba reunido con Lyall, con tu hermana Victoire y con otro amigo que aún no conoces, y estábamos hablando de lo aburrido que era ir con los viejos a esas fiestas y eventos y se me ocurrió y dije que como ya estaba en puerta eso, podríamos organizar ese evento así.

—Oh –contesté seria, así que la que había robado la idea había sido Victoire.

— ¿Por qué? –averiguó.

— ¿Prometes no enojarte? –cuestioné.

—Soy una persona difícil de molestar –me sonrió.

—Victoire planeaba hacer así el evento de papá el mes que entra, y ahora mi padre piensa que le robaste la idea a Victoire –le sonreí.

— ¡Maldita perra! –Se quejó golpeando el volante –por eso odio tener reuniones donde esté involucrada ella.

—Lo imagino –admití –yo odio las comidas porque tengo que verla, de hecho en el desayuno, en la cena también, pero aprenderé a soportarla algún día.

—No creo que puedas acostumbrarte a esa maldita bruja –contestó –no entiendo como tu padre la adora tanto, bueno, es igual de perra que él.

—Oye –lo regañé.

—Perdón, pero ella es una maldita bruja y no puedes negarlo.

—Bien, en eso tienes razón –sonreí.

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa? –preguntó.

—No ¿puedes llevarme con mi amiga? –curioseé.

—Claro, me alegra que tomes mis consejos –sonrió.

—Eres lo más cercano a un hermano que tengo, y eres mi mejor amigo hombre –le recordé.

—Tienes razón –aceptó.

Condujo hasta la casa de Audrey, ellas ya estaban ahí, su madre me abrió encantada.

— ¡Lily! –sonrió.

—Hola señora McLaggen –la saludé — ¿está Audrey?

—Claro, claro, pasa ven adelante –me dijo y me dejó pasar.

Subí al cuarto de Audrey, estaban hablando del curso y de lo que Jade haría en él, cuando toque.

—Pasa mamá –contestó Audrey desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Ehm –me aclaré la garganta un poco dudosa –soy yo, Lily.

—Pasa –contestó.

— ¿Desde cuándo pides permiso para entrar? –cuestionó Jade sonriendo. 

—Desde que nos enojamos hace rato, bueno, desde que me enoje hace rato –informé a Jade.

—Sabía que habían peleado y tú no me quisiste decir nada –la reprendió molesta.

—Lo siento –se disculpó Audrey –no quería opacar tu felicidad.

—Iré con tu mamá a que me regale una rica empanada de crema pastelera en lo que ustedes hablan, pueden decirme que les traiga una cuando terminen de hablar.

—Gracias Jade –le sonreí.

—De nada.

Jade salió y ambas esperamos a que sus pasos dejaran de escucharse para después la escucharla comenzar a hablar con la mamá de Audrey.

—Lo siento –admití –ya arreglé todo con Edward.

—Lils… yo…

—Ya lo sé –la interrumpí –Edward me dijo que no tenía por qué molestarme, que sólo te preocupabas por mí y tenías todo el derecho.

—Es que no quiero que les pase nada a Jade y a ti Lils –admitió –son mis mejores amigas en el mundo y no sé qué sería de mí si las perdiera o algo malo les pasara.

—Para que te quedes más tranquila si cobró el favor.

— ¿Y crees que con eso me quedaré tranquila? –preguntó molesta poniéndose de pie.

—Sólo quería unas tartas de los padres de Jade –aclaré –las ocupaba para mañana y nadie quiso hacerlas.

—Wow –contestó ella bastante sorprendida –aparte de ti, es el segundo millonario que conozco con nobles intenciones –me observó.

—Él es diferente Audrey –le dije –es como mi hermano, jamás haría algo para lastimarme a mí o a alguien cercano a mí –la observé –por eso confié en el tanto como para pedirle ese favor.

—Lo siento –me observó apenada –no quise sonar como una maldita malagradecida, tu haz hecho mucho por nosotras y mira cómo te hablé –sonrió.

— ¿Puedo pasar? –examinó Jade al otro lado de la puerta.

—Claro –sonrió Audrey.

—Perdón, pero llegó tu prima Rachel y muy sutilmente me corrió –expresó despreocupada.

—No te preocupes –le tranquilicé.

—Pero en serio Lils –sonrió Audrey –no tenía por qué hablarte así, creo que tengo que ser más agradecida, tu haz hecho mucho por mí y mira –me dijo. 

—Ya te dije que…

—Lils –me llamó Jade –perdón que me meta en su discusión, pero Audrey tiene razón, tu haz hecho mucho por nosotros, eres algo así como nuestro ángel guardián, pero… aunque haces mucho por nosotras, no deberías, es parte de la vida el fracaso –me sonrió delicadamente –yo soy una de las beneficiadas con tu amistad y eso me hace sentir realmente inútil, creo que tienes que aprender a que no puedes solucionarnos los problemas por más que quieras, sé que lo haces con las mejores intenciones, pero el fracaso viene incluido en la vida cuando vienes al mundo, así que déjanos fracasar de vez en cuando, no te caería mal ¿no crees? –me sonrió.

—Jade tiene razón Lils –me dijo Audrey.

Sonreí ante las palabras de Jade, habían sido tan similares a las de Teddy, creo que se llevarían bastante bien si se conocieran.


	6. Negocios.

Pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas de terror, o bueno, según la clasificación eran de terror, no asustaban nada, así que decidimos llamarlas comedia de terror, esa noche dormimos en la casa de Audrey, fue bastante bueno que no duráramos peleadas mucho tiempo, eran mi único escape al mundo real, lejos de mi familia, donde realmente no era aceptada, sólo mi abuelo me quería y si acaso James, pero llamaría más afecto que cariño.

— ¿Cómo durmieron? –preguntó la señora McLaggen.

—Bien, gracias –contestó Jade con una bonita sonrisa.

—Les prepararé un Omelett –nos informó.

—Gracias, cocina delicioso –comenté sonriendo.

—Gracias Lily, siempre tan linda igual que Jade.

—No es verdad –negó Audrey –Lily es una maleducada agresiva, la única que rompe el medidor de ternura aquí es Jade –informó Audrey riendo.

Y era verdad, Jade era la persona más dulce y tierna que pudiese encontrar en el mundo, siempre educada, siempre viendo lo bueno de la vida, aunque a veces no tuviese nada bueno, ella siempre encontraba el lado hermoso de las cosas o de las personas, aunque por más que buscaras tú no lo encontraras, ella siempre sabía las palabras correctas para ayudarte en los momentos más obscuros de tu vida, no había momento en el día que ella no agradeciera a Dios lo mucho que le daba, aunque a los ojos de alguien más, no tuviese nada. Ella jamás renegaba de su situación, sólo quería salir adelante y ayudar a sus padres, y agradecía las fuerzas y el coraje que Dios le daba, para querer salir adelante.

— ¿Cuándo inicia tu curso Jade? –preguntó la Señora McLaggen.

—En una semana 3 días –sonrió –me mandaron las bases del curso, son tres meses por curso, en total son dos cursos por año –sonrió.

— ¿Dos por año? –Preguntó Zoé — ¿y eso porque?

—Tienes un mes de vacaciones entre cada mes –le aclaró –bueno, en total son seis meses por curso –contestó –sólo que tienes un mes libre antes de ir a la siguiente.

—Ah, o sea que es un mes de “clases” y un mes de vacaciones y luego otro mes de “clases” y otro mes de vacaciones y otro mes de “clases”.

—Así es –le sonrió –el chiste de ese periodo es que lleves a la práctica lo que te están enseñando

—Suena bien –indicó la mamá de Audrey.

Después de desayunar fuimos al centro comercial a dar una vuelta, estábamos aburridas, así que entramos a ver una película que nos distrajera, pero nos salimos cuando iniciamos a platicar y a reír como locas y comenzaron a callarnos.

—Ya es tarde –informó Jade viendo su reloj –es mejor que me vaya a mi casa o mis padres se preocuparan.

—Tienes razón –admití –le hablaré a Shon para que venga por mí y te llevamos ¿te parece? Al fin tu casa queda de paso para la mía.

—De acuerdo –aceptó.

Shon tardó cerca de media hora en llegar, llevamos a Jade a su casa y nos dirigimos a la mía.

—Su abuelo está muy enojado señorita Potter –me informó –y me dijo que le avisara.

—No te preocupes Shon –le sonreí –le diré que me avisaste.

—De acuerdo.

Me bajé del auto y entre a la casa, no pensaba pasar con mi abuelo, pero estaba esperándome en el vestíbulo, así que no pude huir de él, me observó molesto.

—Lily –me reprendió el abuelo.

—James –le contesté, odiaba que le hablara de tú cuando estaba molesto.

— ¡Soy tu abuelo! –me gritó enfadado.

—entonces deberías llamarme “Nieta” cuando quieras que te llame abuelo ¿no?

— ¿Piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras y a la hora que sea? –los ojos azules le brillaban de ira.

—prácticamente sí, sí lo creo –le sonreí.

—Pues claro que no, no puedes hacer lo que te plazca, no puedes irte un día y volver dos después –me informó –este es un hogar, no un hotel o un burdel.

—Por Dios abuelo –le contesté molesta –como si a alguien de esta familia le importara si llego o no a dormir.

—Me importa un tomate lo que le importe o no a tus padres –me contestó –no puedes seguir haciendo tu voluntad –sentenció –no cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de pagar tus gastos propios.

—Soy menor, según las leyes de este país ellos tienen que mantenerme hasta que sea mayor –sonreí.

—Y según las leyes de este país, no puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana, tus padres tienen tu custodia te guste o no te guste.

— ¡Ya basta abuelo! –Le chillé –a los que no les gusta tener mi maldita custodia es a ellos –de pronto sentí como las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir – ¿y sabes porque no les importo? –Lo observé –porque me parezco a ti y a tu esposa –se lo grité en la cara –si mis padres no me quieren es por tu culpa.

Mi abuelo se quedó de pie sin decir nada, sabía que se preocupaba por mí, pero odiaba la forma en la que a veces se comportaba conmigo, yo no necesitaba un carcelero o dictador, yo sólo necesitaba que alguien me demostrara por lo menos un poco de afecto en esa familia.

—Esto es peor que la cárcel –me quejé.

—Muchos dirían lo contrario –me contestó el abuelo.

— ¿Qué quieres abuelo? –le inquirí molesta.

—Quiero que hablemos –caminó hasta el sofá de la habitación y se sentó –esta vez sin gritos ni exaltarnos.

—Tú fuiste el que comenzó –le espeté.

—Sin exaltarnos ni gritos Lily –me dijo de nuevo.

—Bien –me senté en el sillón frente a él.

—Eres mi única esperanza en esta familia y no quiero que te pierdas en el camino cariño –me explicó el abuelo, sus ojos demostraban ternura, compasión, amor, completamente diferente a hace dos días.

—Abuelo…

—Eres la más humana en esta familia –me señaló –he cometido más errores de los que te puedes imaginar, la piel colgada es sólo un poco de lo que la vida me ha regresado –me sonrió –no soy una persona que se enorgullece de todo lo que hizo cariño –sonrió –pero tampoco puedo estar completamente arrepentido, porque todo lo malo que hice, en su momento siempre trajo un hermoso y significante detalle en mi vida –acarició mi rostro –tú eres uno de esos bellos presentes que me trajo la vida a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, y tienes razón, me recuerdas tanto a tu abuela, eres tan decidida, cariñosa y eres capaz de morir por alguien a quien tú amas –sus ojos se cristalizaron –ellos sólo están tratando de matar todo lo bueno que tienes ahí –me señaló directo al corazón –no los dejes mi amor –me sonrió –no todo en esta vida será desprecio, tal vez te sientes mal por todo lo que ellos dicen o cómo se comportan, pero sólo buscan herirte hasta lo más profundo de tu ser, intentan plantar esa semilla de odio, quieren que dé frutos y cambies por completo tu esencia, no los dejes, porque allá afuera hay un mundo enorme, con gente esperando ver brillar el sol y a pesar de que no tienen nada en la vida, no hay un segundo en que ellos pierdan la fe, y yo tengo fe en ti.

—Abuelo –le dije y comencé a llorar –te adoro –lo abracé.

—Yo a ti mi amor –me dijo –eres lo más lindo en mi vida –sonrió –aunque sea un gruñón, no dudes que siempre voy a quererte Lily –sonrió.

—Yo a ti abuelo y perdón por ser tan grosera contigo cuando no lo mereces –lloriquee –eres el único que se preocupa por mí y al que más le reprocho el que no me quieran –acepté. 

—Sigue brillando mi amor –acarició mi cabeza –y como diría tu abuela, siempre sonríe aunque duela, que el sol brillará más bonito para ti después de eso.

Se levantó y salió de mi habitación, me quedé ahí sentada, meditando todo lo que me había dicho el abuelo, tenía razón, pero a pesar de tener razón, aún me dolía que ni mis padres ni mis hermanos me quisieran ni un poco.

—Aquí estás –habló Victoire –necesito que vengas conmigo –informó –y es obligatorio el que vengas, no me hace muy feliz tener que soportar ir en el mismo auto que tú, pero tenemos una reunión y mi padre no me puede acompañar y James está ocupado en el club, eres la única libre para mi desgracia.

—Voy –me puse de pie.

—Hey, hey no tan rápido, ponte ropa decente y trata de solucionar algo tu rostro, pareces muerta de hambre –ordenó con un tono altivo, con un gesto similar.

—Claro –me burlé, pero aun así seguí instrucciones.

Esperé a que Victoire saliera de mi cuarto, me duche y me puse un traje, tenía un armario repleto de esa ropa, una vez Victoire compró todo eso para cuando nos tocara salir juntas a juntas o algo por el estilo, casi nunca pasaba, así que todo tenía etiquetas.

— ¡Mierda! –Me quejé –esto me queda enorme, pero antes me quedaba perfecto –me observé –no importa.

Baje rápido, ya me esperaba en el auto, no me dijo nada, iba hablando por teléfono diciendo todo lo que quería listo cuando llegara, para tener sólo 22 años, era toda una amargada y mujer exitosa en los negocios, mi padre había dicho que el imperio se lo dejaría a ella, así que yo podía seguir faltando a clases ¿a quién le importaba?

Me quedé junto a Victoire mientras ella hablaba con las personas, a mí me sonreían más que a ella, creo que fue lo que le molesto.

—Hola linda muñequita –me saludó un señor — ¿eres nueva aquí? –preguntó tomando mi mano.

—Hola –sonreí –lo que…

—No –me interrumpió Victoire –es como la mascota de la familia señor Johnson –intentó bromear con el hombre –es como un animalillo salvaje.

—Me agrada el animalillo salvaje más que la hija domada –informó Teddy saludando maleducadamente al hombre que le sonrió. 

—Señor Lupin –saludó Johnson –tengo que felicitarlo por las nuevas ideas que ha estado aportando al mundo de los negocios, mi hijo estará dispuesto a tratar con sus empresas si sigue organizando eventos como los de la vez pasada –le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias Señor Johnson –le sonrió –escuche que la hija mayor de Potter quería robar la idea, pero por fortuna mi evento era más próximo al de ella –sonrió –oh, perdón, aquí está la antes mencionada –le sonrió.

—No intenté robar nada –contestó ofendida y me observó –esa idea la tenía yo en mente desde antes que tú lo dijeras.

—Creo recordar tus palabras –respondió un poco más serio –“Será ridículo y los inversionistas son eso, inversionistas no idiotas yendo a cabarets y siendo separado de la prole” –citó Teddy haciendo que el señor Johnson observara más serio a Victoire.

—Debería tomar en cuenta que la prole como le llama, señorita Potter, es la que le ha dado para comprar esos costos dijes, anillos y le ha permitido todos estos años tener la comodidad y la paz que ellos no siempre tienen –Victoire se quedó callada sin decir nada –esa no es la mentalidad de una exitosa empresaria –le dijo por último molesto –hasta luego querida –besó mi mano de nuevo y se alejó.

—Si pierdo el contrato con los Johnson será tu culpa –lo observó furiosa.

—Deberías dejar de creerte mejor que los demás –le sonrió –no lo eres, ven aquí pequeño animalillo salvaje, te presentaré a mi querido amigo Krum –me tomo la mano y me jaló un poco.

—No –chilló Victoire –no le puedes presentar a Krum –soltó furiosa.

—Podría presentártelo también, pero como jamás te ha agradado que te presente a mis amigos, no te presentaré a Krum –le sonrió.

Me aleje junto con Teddy, iba sonriendo victorioso, se notaba que estaba divertido al ver a mi hermana molesta.

—Debes saber que te lo presento porque él me lo pidió –informó en voz baja –Krum es un empresario búlgaro con muy buena fortuna, muchos aquí quieren invertir con él pero es muy difícil de complacer, está entrando a la crisis de los 30 –me informó –eres la más joven en el salón y quiere demostrarse a sí mismo que puede conquistar a quien quiera.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices? –pregunté.

—Porque él no invertirá en la empresa de tu padre –me confirmó –no son sus planes tratar con Victoire, así que no te veas obligada a seguirle el juego.

—Bien –acepté.

—Hola de nuevo –lo saludo cordialmente –Lily te presento a mi amigo Konstantin Krum –me sonrió –Krum, te presento a mi amiga Lily.

—Encantado –me besó la mejilla.

—El placer es mío –le sonreí.

—Eres encantadora –admitió.

—Gracias.

—Krum y yo nos conocimos hace 8 años en Italia –me informó Teddy –íbamos a bares a beber y drogarnos un rato –bromeó sobre las drogas, al menos en el consumo personal de Edward –una vez viajamos hasta la India con mochila en hombro –me indicó divertido.

—Sigo siendo tan aventurero como entonces –me explicó.

—Vaya, suena como mis planes a futuro –sonreí.

—Cuando quieras podemos ir juntos a dar una gran vuelta por el mundo, solos –me sonrió.

—Por el momento no –me excusé –mi abuelo me dijo que primero tendría que terminar mis cuatro posgrados antes de hacer lo que yo quiero hacer con mi vida.

—Así son los abuelos, y ni se diga de los padres –nos sonrió.

—Más los de ella –admitió Ted –vamos Lily, por allá están los Carson y los Williarson.

—No –nos detuvo Krum –deberías dejarnos solos e ir a saludar tú –le pidió.

—Lo siento Konstantin –le sonrió –normalmente te dejaría con la chica, pero Lily es como mi hermana y sólo tiene 17 años –le explicó molesto –no voy a dejar que intentes llevártela a la cama.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó en dirección a los hombres que estaban tomando una copa.

—Señor Carson, señor Williarson –los saludó –les presento a Lily Potter.

—Oh, es un placer jovencita –contestó el hombre castaño que debía ser el Señor Carson.

—El placer es todo mío Señor Carson –le sonreí.

— ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo jovencita? –Preguntó el señor Williarson –a los únicos Potter que conocemos son a tus padres, tu abuelo, a tu hermano y a la jovencita insoportable pero de mente brillante.

—He estado ocupada en mis estudios –mentí –con todo lo que hago de la escuela me es imposible asistir a los eventos. 

—Seguramente es eso –sonrió el señor Carson –deberías honrarnos más seguido con tu presencia.

—Tengan por seguro que lo hará –contestó Victoire tomándome del brazo –pero es momento de irnos, lo siento Señores –les otorgó una sonrisa fingida y me arrastró por todo el salón rumbo a la puerta.

No dijo nada durante todo el trayecto hasta el auto, estaba molesta, pero realmente no me importaba, no había hecho nada malo.

—Es la última vez que me acompañas –me informó –no quiero tener que soportar las burlas de todos por tu forma de vestir –gruñó enfadada.

—Tampoco me importa mucho el asistir a este tipo de reuniones –contesté –lo bueno es que ahora también conozco a Krum además de Teddy, no me sentiré tan perdida en esos lugares.

—No, tú no volverás a venir ni conmigo, ni con mi padre…

—Bien –solté –puedo decirle a Ted que asistiré con él –le solté molesta –es más divertido y por lo visto conoce más gente que tú.

—Eso no es verdad –bufó –la empresa tiene más tratos que la de los Lupin, y eso me hace sentir más orgullosa de los negocios que hacemos de lo que ellos puedan sentirse.

—Pues –me quedé callada un segundo –los pocos que ellos tienen son con empresarios más renombrados y que tienen pocos colaboradores o son muy seleccionadores –sonreí –porque si no me equivoco tú estás buscando un contrato con Krum mientras los Lupin tienen más de 6 con él.

La cena en casa fue bastante normal, yo estaba tan alejada de ellos como me fue posible, pero de todos modos, se escuchaba lo que Victoire decía, odiaba lo hipócrita y mentirosa que era, pero desmentirla frente a mi padre no serviría de nada, creía ciegamente lo que su boca escupía.

—Fue agradable estar ahí –sonrió Victoire –no tanto por quien me acompañó –se quejó observando a mi padre –pero pude presentarme con Krum –le sonrió.

—Me alegro –contestó orgulloso mi padre tomando su mano, ya que ocupaba el asiento junto a él en la mesa –he estado tratando de hacer tratos con él desde hace 4 años –indicó –me alegro que tu si logres lo que yo no he logrado.

—Soy tu hija –le sonrió –no hay duda que te heredé la inteligencia y la facilidad para los negocios –sonrió.

Suspiré profundo, no podía creer que se adulara ella sola, eso sí que era el colmo y muchas ganas de ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Qué tal te fue a ti Lily? –curioseó el abuelo.

— ¿A mí? –levanté la vista –sólo vi como Victoire hacia negocios, me aburrí mucho, no sirvo para nada y menos para los negocios –le dije y mi padre me observó, era lo único que le agradaba que dijera, que admitiera la superioridad de mi hermana ante todo el mundo.

La siguiente semana me quedé con el abuelo, mi padre había regresado a sus asuntos en el Parlamento y la casa estaba más tranquila ya que no había quien “me obligara” a adular a mi hermana.

—Ese me lo obsequió un marinero en los 60’s –dijo el abuelo cuando observé el barco dentro de la botella –se necesita gran habilidad para hacerlos, no cualquiera puede hacer bellas piezas de arte en un espacio tan pequeño.

—Es hermoso –le sonreí –tienes muchas cosas en este estudio –le dije –y no lo digo por los 14,000 libros que hay aquí.

—Es parte de que tengas éxito –me indicó el abuelo –pero no debes perder el suelo querida, no es bueno.

—Lo sé –contesté observando aún el barco –recuerdo que una vez me dijiste una cita muy cierta, que nunca olvides a todos los que pisas mientras vas ascendiendo, porque tal vez vuelvas a verlos en tu caída.

—Me alegra saber que pones atención a lo que te dice este viejo –sonrió.

—Por Dios abuelo –lo observé –tú no estás viejo –acaricie sus mejillas –sigues siendo joven de corazón y espíritu.

—Eso ni dudarlo cariño, en este cuerpo decrepito y acabado late el corazón de un adolescente de 16 años aun.

—Me alegra saber que aún tengo mucho abuelo para rato.

—Acompáñame –me pidió –tengo que reunirme con el padre de tu amigo Edward, tal vez puedas platicar con él un rato en lugar de quedarte en casa sola.

—Claro –sonreí.

Mi abuelo y Remus se llevaban muy bien, casi como Teddy y yo, aunque jamás los había visto juntos o escuchado una plática de ellos sólo sabía por el mismo Ted que mi abuelo era muy estimado por ellos y claro, mucho más por su padre, que tenían una gran y buena amistad.

—Son buenas –me dijo al ver las fotos de Jade –sólo que por la calidad…

—No tenía una buena cámara, ahora la tiene –contesté.

—Eso espero, realmente después de ver su trabajo y escuchar su bella voz, me han dado ganas de conocerla –me sonrió –tiene un gran talento la chica.

—No quiero que te le acerques –le informé molesta.

— ¿De qué hablas? –averiguó sonriendo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Krum? Pues eso mismo te digo yo con Jade.

—Espera –hizo una pausa — ¿me estás diciendo que la persona que tomo estas fotos es una nena de 17?

—Si –acepté — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pensaste?

—Pensé que era una persona en busca de una oportunidad en el mercado y sólo quería obtener una recomendación del curso.

—Pues no –lo observé –es una niña de 17 años que si busca ser reconocida mundialmente.

—Bueno, el curso sin duda le ayudará a mejorar su técnica –dijo viendo aun las fotos y sonrío al ver una mía –eres tú ¿en verdad? –preguntó sonriendo.

—Claro que soy yo –bufé un poco enojada.

—Es una lástima que este un tanto borrosa –sonrió.

—Tonto –reí –pero es en serio Teddy –lo observé –no quiero que intentes seducirla en ese curso.

—No tienes que preocuparte –contestó –estaré en Bulgaria por tres meses –me observó –me voy pasado mañana.

— ¿Y eso? –investigué.

—Krum quiere que vaya a revisar cosas de negocios allá, él ha estado aquí por tres meses y me pide lo mismo –expresó desganado –pero el todavía estará dos semanas más –me comentó –y se lo debo, así que ni como negarme a ir a ese lugar.

—De acuerdo –acepte –te voy a extrañar –lo abracé –por cierto –dije alejándome de él — ¿dónde serán los dichosos cursos? –curioseé.

—En una villa cerca de Londres–me explicó.

—De acuerdo –sonreí.

Antes de que Edward se fuera a Bulgaria, lo acompañe por un par de tartas más con los padres de Jade, le habían fascinado, y eso era bueno, porque sería un comprador recurrente de las tartas y me alegraba por los señores Finnigan.

— ¡Victoire! –gritaron desde el vestíbulo.

Levante la vista para ver a mi hermana, todos se quedaron callados, era extraño que alguien entrara gritando de esa manera a la casa y más buscando a mi hermana.

— ¡Papá! –Señaló sorprendida — ¿qué ocurre? –inquirió.

— ¡Eres la mejor hija en el mundo corazón! –expresó caminando hasta ella y abrazándola.

—Gracias –sonrió –pero ¿a qué se debe tanta felicidad?

—Me habló Krum en la mañana –sonrió –me dijo que había conocido a mi hermosa hija y que después de haber cruzado un par de palabras con ella, decidió invertir con nosotros, que quiere tratar contigo directamente, estará una semana más tratando algunos asuntos, que te espera en la oficina que te dijo cuándo hablaron –sonrió mi padre –que sólo cuatro personas conocen la su ubicación en el país, los tres Lupin y mi hermosa hija –sonrió –eres tan perfecta.

—Gracias –sonrió nerviosa.

—Tengo que regresar al Parlamento –informó –pero me haces sentir el padre más orgulloso en el mundo.

—Claro papá –le sonrió –tú me haces la hija más orgullosa.

Sonreí al ver su cara preocupada cuando mi padre salió, era verdad, me había dicho dónde podía ir a buscarlo si se me ofrecía algo en su estancia dos días antes de que Edward se fuera a Bulgaria, quería saber que iba a hacer Victoire ahora.

—Ahora vuelvo –dijo poniéndose de pie pálida.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó mi madre.

—Hablarle a Edward –le contestó sería.

— ¿Para qué? –preguntó James.

—Me faltan unas firmas de su parte para un trámite.

—Teddy está en Bulgaria desde hace una semana –informó el abuelo.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó preocupada.

—Y el menor de los Lupin está en la Machu Picchu por diversión –le informó.

—Iré a hablar con Remus –le contestó seria.

—Remus no contestara a tu llamado –le informó –tus tratos son directos con Edward, no con él, así que no podrá firmarte el documento y menos decirte dónde encontrar a Krum.

—Pero que dices –gruñó mi madre –Victoire es una de las cuatro personas que conoce su lugar de residencia en Londres.

— ¿En serio? –Pregunté sonriendo y recargándome en la mesa –será fantástico el encuentro –le sonreí –por los rumores que escuche Krum sólo trata con la persona que él dice, no con mandatarios o representantes.

—Lo sé –indicó aun con su postura.

—Suerte con el negocio hermanita –sonreí.

Victoire me alcanzó en la escalera después de la cena.

—Deja de jugar –me soltó seria –necesitamos ese negocio.

— ¿Necesitamos? –pregunté.

— ¿Sabes cómo nos lanzaría al mercado internacional el trato con Krum? –me observó.

—Hace años estamos en el mercado internacional Victoire –sonreí.

—Un negocio con ese hombre estabilizaría a la empresa más de lo que ya está y sacarla del mercado sería más complicado de lo que es ahora –me dijo molesta.

—Tú conociste a Krum, tú lograste el negocio, no yo ¿Por qué jugaría? –interrogué.

—Eres demasiado estúpida y egocéntrica como para preocuparte por los negocios y la familia ¿no es así?

—Sí –sonreí –después de todo, la que se preocupa por eso y gana millones eres tú, no soy yo.


	7. Cita.

Salí de la casa y fui rumbo a la casa de Audrey, Jade había ido al curso casi al mismo tiempo que Edward se fue a Bulgaria, así que la única amiga cerca era ella.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? –inquirió.

—Estoy en un dilema Audrey –confesé y me dejé caer en su cama.

— ¿Cuál dilema? –preguntó.

—Fui a un evento con Victoire y mi amigo Edward me presentó a un tipo –le dije –el chiste que el tipo quiere hacer negocios con mi padre pero que yo trate con él.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? –interrogó.

—Victoire dijo que ella había conocido al tipo y ahora mi padre piensa que ella es la que consiguió el negocio.

—Pues que vaya ella y ya –contestó simplemente.

—El chiste que sólo los Lupin y yo sabemos dónde se encuentra.

—Deja que la bruja se queme en la hoguera sola –me sonrió –sería una lección de humildad ¿no?

—En eso tienes razón –sonreí.

Las cosas en mi casa se pusieron horribles, por esa razón dividí mi tiempo entre la calle y la casa de Audrey, mi padre se había enfurecido con Victoire por haber perdido el negocio con Krum, y aun no regresaba a casa emberrinchado por eso, estábamos por cumplir el cuarto mes desde que eso había pasado y Victoire me había declarado la guerra, si pensé que era imposible que se volviera peor de lo que era, me había equivocado sin duda alguna, me había jurado que me daría donde más me doliera hasta que muriera en agonía y le suplicara perdón y aun así, se reiría de mí y me lo negaría. Pero tenía pocas cosas que me dañaran y realmente no temía.

—Me alegra que estés aquí –abracé a Jade –es muy aburrido estar sin ti.

—Lils tiene razón –aceptó Audrey –las películas románticas no son lo mismo si no hay quien llore con el final.

—Oigan –se quejó frunciendo el ceño –me gustan las historias de amor con final feliz –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

—Lo sabemos –concedí –y bueno, por fin ¿cuándo podrán usar la cámara en su dichoso curso? –pregunté.

—En este próximo –informó –bueno, en realidad ya tenemos que llevar algunas fotos.

—Me siento tan relajada –contestó Audrey.

Estábamos recostadas en el patio de la casa de Jade viendo las nubes moverse con pereza.

—Tengo que decirles algo –habló Jade de la nada.

— ¿Qué? –levante la cabeza para verla ya que estaba un poco más abajo que ellas.

—Conocí a alguien en ese curso –nos dedicó una sonrisa soñadora.

— ¿En serio? –Inquirió Audrey –me alegro por ti –sonrió –me preguntó cómo será tener novio.

—Claro –me burlé –lo dice la que ha tenido más novios que los días del año dentro del mismo –reí.

—Bueno –comenzó –una cosa es que tengas muchos novios y una cosa es que vayas de cama en cama.

—En eso tienes razón –acepté.

— ¿Y cómo es? –sonsacó Audrey completamente emocionada por Jade.

—No, no entienden –se sentó –conocí a un chico, es hermoso realmente –sonrió –pero sólo me agrada, es un amigo, no un novio, y quiere conocerlas.

—Conoces a alguien y dices que sólo es un amigo y completas con un es hermoso –me puse de pie –tienes que estar bromeando Jade –me burlé al ver que las dos se quedaron calladas –las chicas no decimos que son nuestros amigos si pensamos que son hermosos y menos si no les conocemos por lo menos un mes.

—Ahora entiendo porque no dices que soy tu amigo –expresó la voz de un chico al momento que choqué con él.

Giré asustada y caí al pasto, Scorpius estaba ahí de pie, frente a mí, con esa sonrisa perfecta y los ojos grises brillándole hermosamente, le miré entre asustada y sorprendida.

—Perdón por asustarte –me sonrió.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –averigüé poniéndome de pie y fui a encararlo.

—Jade ya lo dijo –me sonrió divertido –nos conocimos en el curso de fotografía y me dijo que era amiga de una chica llamada Audrey, que era muy divertida y otra muy loca llamada Lily –se encogió de hombros –y recordé que tú te llamabas así y que tenías una amiga llamada Jade, así que le dije: oye, tu amiga Lily es una chica de ojos espectacularmente azules, hermosa, y su apellido es Potter, Jade rió divertida y dijo que así era y le dije que quería conocerlas y aquí estoy.

—Oh –dije ante toda la explicación.

— ¿Sólo oh? –Curioseó divertido –ni un lo siento Scorpius por no decir que eras mi amigo.

—No somos amigos –contesté seria, y era cierto, que lo conociera y mantuviese una charla con él no nos volvía amigos, ni si quiera porque me hubiese besado.

—Es verdad –sonrió –pero ni siquiera les dijiste que me conociste en ese evento que organizo Edward hace un tiempo, donde por cierto lucías preciosa.

—Fuiste irrelevante en mi vida –sonreí despreocupada.

—Te bese en esa reunión –me recordó y se acercó más a mí.

—Y así es como se estrena una buena cámara –habló Jade para liberar la tensión que había.

— ¿Qué? –pregunté y voltee a verla.

— ¿Te gusta? –Sonrió –no se ve distorsionada y es la primera que tomo.

—Deberías canalizar tu talento a algo bueno Jade –le sonreí.

—Ya tengo el titulo para cuando la presente en el curso.

— ¿Qué? –Aclare –tú no puedes presentar esa foto, es horrible.

—Gracias por decir que soy pésima fotógrafa Lily –frunció el ceño, enfadada por mi comentario.

—No es por eso, pero él arruinó la foto.

—Tan agresiva como siempre –dijo Audrey divertida.

—Oye –me quejé –ustedes son mis amigas.

—Pero él ni siquiera te ha hecho nada –lo defendió Audrey y ahí supe que estaba perdida.

—Buen punto ¿puedo sentarme chicas? –les sonrió Scorpius.

—Claro –aceptó Audrey, señalando un espacio para que se sentara con ellas –así que la conociste en un evento de esos –lo observó.

—Así es –sonrió –iba en un vestido…

—Negro –explicó Jade –sí, yo elegí el vestido.

—Elegiste muy bien –le agradeció él –se veía hermosa en él.

—Lo imagino –afirmó Jade.

Ellos comenzaron a platicar animadamente, no podía creer que Scorpius estuviera frente a mí, era tan perfecto, que hasta a mis amigas les había encantado.

—Me voy –les informé poniéndome de pie.

—No es porque yo esté aquí ¿o sí? –me observó.

—No –negué –tengo planes –informé, aunque no tenía por qué.

— ¿Planes? –Cuestionó Audrey sorprendida –no me habías dicho que le ibas a decir que no –preguntó sonriendo.

—Me convenció –sonreí –además sólo serán palomitas y soda –me encogí de hombros –si acaso cenar después del cine.

— ¿De qué me perdí? –Sonsacó Jade –oigan, tengo seis horas aquí y no me han puesto al día –se quejó.

—Nada Jade –sonrió Audrey –lo que pasa es que Malcolm invitó a salir a Lily.

— ¿Qué? –Examinó sorprendida — ¿Malcolm? El chico alto, de cuerpo atlético de ojos chocolate.

—El mismo –aceptó Audrey intentando avergonzarme –le suplique una semana entera que le dijera que sí y me dijo que no iría y ahora dice que si irá con él.

—Vaya –soltó Scorpius –me siento perdido entre tantas cosas que no entiendo.

—Malcolm es un chico de mi escuela –le informó Jade –es un año más grande que nosotras y es del equipo de la escuela, tiene seis meses tratando de que Lily salga con él y… ¿exactamente hace cuánto aceptaste? –preguntó ella.

—Hace una semana le dije que hoy saldríamos –me encogí de hombros –no puedo cancelar a esta hora.

—Hola chicas y chico –saludó la mamá de Jade –Lily cariño te busca Malcolm.

—Oh, ya voy –le sonreí –muchas gracias señora Finnigan.

—Claro –me sonrió y regreso a dentro.

—Tienes que hablarme cuando regreses a tu casa –me ordenó Audrey –tengo cuatro meses buscándote novio y creo que Malcolm es perfecto para ti –sonrió –que mejor que un sexy chico atlético para andar con una loca como tú.

—Gracias –sonreí –hasta luego… Scorpius –lo observé –nos vemos mañana Jade –la abracé –me encanta que estés de vuelta.

—nos vemos mañana en el parque a las 10 –me gritó Audrey.

Intenté disfrutar la cita con Malcolm, juro que lo intenté, sólo que venía mi mente la imagen de Scorpius al escuchar que saldría con Malcolm y luego cuando Audrey dijo que llevaba cuatro meses buscándome novio.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

—Sí, gracias –sonreí.

— ¿Te gustó la película? –me interrogó.

—Sí, fue bastante linda –le sonreí.

—Lily, se trataba del fin del mundo.

—Ah –sonreí apenada.

— ¿Nos olvidamos de la cena o quieres que vayamos a pesar de que estás ausente? –preguntó.

—No, no, vamos –le sonreí.

La cena fue un poco mejor que la ida al cine, platicamos de lo bien que le estaba yendo en su equipo, si seguía así podía ser seleccionado para ir a la universidad con una beca de deportes, estábamos hablando a gusto y disfrutando la cena cuando Scorpius y un amigo de él, me imagino, entraron al restaurante, sonrió al verme y se sentó en la mesa frente a la nuestra.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó.

—No –le sonreí –me decías de tu trabajo temporal –le recordé.

—Claro –sacudió la cabeza y sonrió –mi hermana me convenció de que entrara al asilo de ancianos a ayudar a las enfermeras a cargar a las personas que no podían caminar y muy pesadas para que ellas las cargaran.

—Me imagino que debe ser lindo ayudar a todas esas personas ¿no? –Lo observé –bueno, me imagino a mí de anciana y me agradaría que hubiese personas que ayudan a los que no pueden ayudarse, después de todo, muchos de ellos hicieron todo lo que pudieron por sus hijos y sus hijos los enviaron a morir lejos.

—Muchos son los casos –aceptó –pero hay una campaña que se llama: Adopta un abuelo –sonrió –es realmente lindo verlos sonreír, pero es lamentable que pocos vayan.

— ¿Cada qué es esa campaña? –inquirí.

—Dentro de unas semanas comenzara de nuevo –informó con una sonrisa.

—Me encantaría que me dijeras –tome su mano –yo quiero adoptar a una abuelita –sonreí.

—Todavía tienes un abuelo ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Así es, lo quiero con todo mi ser, aunque a veces me hace enojar y le grito –dije sería –no me sentiría capaz de seguir viviendo si él me faltara –dije bajando la vista.

—No te pongas así –se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Por un momento me había olvidado de que Scorpius estaba en el mismo restaurante que nosotros, nos veía atento, al parecer ignoraba al chico de color que nos daba la espalda a nosotros así como Malcolm le daba la espalda a Scorpius, no me alejé de Malcolm cuando me beso, lo conocía desde hacía tiempo y siempre había sido un caballero conmigo. Cuando nos separamos, vi como Scorpius salía molesto del restaurante y el chico que lo acompañaba dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

Malcolm me llevó a casa después de un rato, y le pedí que me avisara cuando comenzaran con la campaña de adoptar un abuelo, al día siguiente le hablé a Audrey, le platique como estuvo mi cita, y le pedí disculpas, tenía que acompañar a mi abuelo por unas cosas para su trabajo y no podía ir con ellas aunque tenía muchas ganas de ir sólo para ver a Scorpius, claro, si es que se aparecía por el parque.


	8. Obsequios.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado a comer? –preguntó el abuelo.

—Claro –sonreí –lo que sea menos soportar a mi hermana y a mi madre a la hora de la comida.

—Bien –aceptó.

El chofer condujo hasta el restaurante favorito de mi abuelo, duramos un buen rato en ese lugar después de que termináramos de comer, hablamos sobre lo que quería que le ayudara a hacer durante el resto de la semana y aunque quise negarme, no tuve oportunidad alguna de zafarme de los planes del abuelo, así que lo acompañe a todos los lugares a los que tenía que ir para comenzar a trabajar en su proyecto.

— ¡Te dejas ver! –gritó Audrey al verme caminar hasta donde estaba ella.

—Lo sé –sonreí –pero el abuelo me pidió que lo acompañara por algunas cosas que necesitaba para su nuevo proyecto –informé — ¿y Jade? –pregunté.

—Fue con Scorpius por un helado que se nos antojó a los tres –me sonrió.

—Así que han pasado la semana con él –contesté enfadada, mis amigas saliendo con el chico que me interesaba mientras yo estaba lejos, no, eso no me agradaba.

—En realidad no –contestó –de hecho, parece que se pusieron de acuerdo para verse aquí con nosotras –sonrió.

—No –solté seria para que dejara de insistir en eso.

Jade me sonrió de inmediato cuando me vio, se sentó junto a mí y dejó que Scorpius se sentara junto a Audrey.

—Me hubieses dicho que venías y te hubiese comprado uno a ti también –se quejó Jade.

—No, gracias –negué –no se me antoja mucho los helados ahora.

—Qué raro, los amas –me observó Jade.

—Lo sé, pero estoy un poco extraña –acepté.

—Tiene que ser por acompañar a tu abuelo a esos lugares –me justificó Audrey.

—No sé, tal vez sea eso –observé a Scorpius que no había dicho nada, sólo me observaba.

—Lils –me nombró Jade –ocupo que vayamos a la playa.

— ¿Y eso? –la observé.

—Tengo unas ideas para las fotos que ocupo en el curso y quiero que seas una de mis modelos.

—Claro –acepté y comencé a arrancar pasto despreocupada –sólo dime cuando.

— ¡Deja de arrancar pasto! –Me reprendió Audrey — ¿Qué no sabes que eso deja a un hada sin hogar? –frunció el ceño.

— ¿Es en serio o puedo reírme? –pregunté a punto de reír.

—Es en serio Lily Potter –me regañó.

—De acuerdo –levanté las manos en señal de rendición y de que dejaría el pasto –intentaré volver a poner la casa en su lugar.

—Volviendo a mi tema –interrumpió Jade –vamos ahora, mientras más pronto tenga mis fotos menos estresada voy a estar al final del mes –me sonrió.

—No puedo –la observé apenada — ¿puede ser mañana? –supliqué. 

—Dame una buena razón para esperar hasta mañana –puso cara triste.

—Bueno –no sabía cómo decirles y menos con Scorpius ahí –hoy tengo planes.

— ¿Planes? ¿Nos abandonas una semana y luego no quieres ir con nosotras porque tienes planes? –interrogó Audrey molesta.

—Si te digo con quien son mis planes me correrás ahora mismo –le dije.

— ¿Con quién? –me observó seria.

—Voy a salir con Malcolm –acepté.

— ¡De nuevo! –exclamó Scorpius abriendo por primera vez la boca desde que llegó.

—Sí –fruncí el ceño un poco confundida.

— ¿Ya salen? –Sonrió Audrey –digo ¿han vuelto a salir después de esa ida al cine? –me observó.

—No tanto así como salir.

— ¿Ya te beso? –examinó Jade.

—Si –confesé apenada.

—Para Malcolm esto va en serio Lils, así que si vas en serio, déjalo, pero sino, es mejor que le cortes las alas desde ya –me observó.

— ¿A dónde irán? –investigó Audrey.

—Está como voluntario en un acilo de ansíanos…

—Le ayudas en su trabajo ¿segura que esto es en serio? –examino Jade.

—Hay una campaña llamada adopta un abuelo, y bueno… lo tomamos como nuestra segunda cita formal, ha ido a mi casa y si llegamos a una tercera cita tomaré en cuenta más en serio una relación con él.

— ¿Puedo ir? –preguntó Scorpius.

— ¿A mi cita? –cuestioné.

—No –sonrió –me refiero a la campaña de adopta un abuelo –me observó –yo quiero una abuela –sonrió –mi abuelo es genial y quiero una abuela ahora…

— ¿Por qué no vamos todos? –Intervino Jade –mientras más nietos vayan, mejor para ellos, me imagino su cara de emoción cuando nos vean llegar…

—Podemos llevarles algo –sugirió Scorpius –un obsequio, algo bonito.

—Sería genial –aplaudió Audrey sonriendo — ¿les parece si vamos ya?

— ¿Vienes con nosotros? –Indagó Scorpius –puedes decirle que lo ves allá en el acilo.

—No puedo –lo observé –en realidad no sé dónde queda el acilo donde él trabaja.

—Dile que lo esperas en el centro comercial.

—Sí, sí Lily, vamos –me pidió Jade emocionada.

—De acuerdo –le sonreí.

Jade y Audrey comenzaron a caminar dejándome a mí con Scorpius, que me sonrió, tomó mi mano y me jaló un poco para que comenzara a caminar junto a él, no dije nada, iba un poco seria, estaba incómoda, no sabía si podría prestarle tanta atención a Malcolm tendiendo a Scorpius así de cerca como lo tenía ahora.

—Vas muy en serio con él ¿no es así? –Preguntó observándome –aunque no quieras decirles a ellas que si vas muy en serio.

—Es mi segunda cita con él –contesté observándolo –no puedo decir que es serio cuando sólo he salido con él dos veces.

—Ha ido a tu casa ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver –le dije soltándolo.

—Vi que se besaron ese día en el restaurant –me indicó serio porque lo solté –a los ojos de todas esas personas parecían una dulce pareja, y que era algo serio.

—Eso es algo que realmente no tengo porque discutir contigo –contesté cruzándome de brazos.

—Vamos Lily –se detuvo y me tomo del brazo para que me detuviera también –pensé que te lo había dejado muy claro aquella vez en el evento –me observó serio –me gustas ¿y ahora soy lo suficientemente claro? O tengo que besarte de nuevo para que me creas –me informó molesto.

—Scorpius… lo siento –me disculpé –no te ofendas –lo observé –pero eres un poco mayor para mí.

— ¿Cinco años se te hacen muchos años mayor? –Me dijo enfadado –hay parejas que se llevan quince o treinta y eso no les impide ser felices, intenté que Edward me dijera dónde encontrarte por tanto tiempo y cuando conocí a Jade pensé que todo estaba prácticamente solucionado. 

— ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Jade junto a nosotros.

—No –le sonreí –no pasa nada –comencé a caminar hacia Audrey.

Pensé que después de eso, no vendría con nosotras, pero me equivoqué, fue con nosotras al centro comercial y nos ayudó a elegir los obsequios.

—Perdón la tardanza –se disculpó Malcolm entrando a la tienda.

—Hola –lo saludé y me besó la mejilla.

—Hola –me sonrió –hola chicos –saludó.

—Hola –le sonrieron Jade y Audrey, pero Scorpius ni lo miró.

—Se ofrecieron a adoptar un abuelo –le sonreí.

—Será magnifico –expresó rodeando mi cintura en lo que ellos se decidían que comprar — ¿ya compraste algo?

—Aun no –le dije –en realidad no sé qué le guste a mi abuela nueva –me reí.

—Bien, te ayudaré, eche un vistazo y vi quien te tocaría –me dirigió a otro lugar.

— ¿Y qué le compro? –lo observé.

—Le gustan los dulces, pero lo que más le encanta son los libros y los suéteres.

—Genial –sonreí –y de casualidad no sabes su color favorito –lo observé.

—Le gusta el verde.

—Será genial.

Mientras ellos elegían un buen obsequio, Malcolm y yo elegimos varias cosas para mi futura abuelita.

— ¿Aún no? –les pregunté.

—Bueno, tú hiciste trampa –se quejó Jade.

—Oye –dije seria –son las ventajas de tener influencias en el chico que asigna a los abuelos.

—No digas eso –pidió Malcolm –no sabía que ellas también planean inscribirse –pero les diré que solo quedan un par libres, así que alguien de ustedes tendrá que compartir abuelo.

—Yo quiero un abuelito para mi solita –frunció el ceño Audrey.

—Ni quien quisiera compartir algo contigo –expuso seria Jade.

—Que genio –sonreí.

—Yo también entraré –informó Scorpius con semblante reservado.

—En ese caso puedes quedarte con la misma que Audrey, digo, sino te molesta –le dijo.

—A mí para nada, no sé a tu novia si le moleste compartir a su abuela conmigo.

— ¿Te molestará compartirla? –me observó.

No conocía mucho a Scorpius, pero por su estúpido comentario me di una idea del porque lo hizo, para ponerme entre la espada y la pared, y también quería ver si para Malcolm las cosas iban ya serias, y bueno, para él sí, ya éramos pareja no oficial, pero para mí, sólo estábamos viendo si las cosas funcionaban, pero sabía que no funcionarían, no teniendo a Scorpius cerca, porque a mí me gustaba Scorpius, y Audrey se había dado cuenta desde el primer instante en que nos vio lo suficientemente cerca.

—Para nada le molestará –intervino Audrey –Lils es tan linda que comparte hasta a su novio –sonrió.

— ¿En serio? –preguntó Malcolm.

—Bueno, no tanto así pero…

— ¿Qué les parece si mejor pagamos y nos vamos? –sonsacó Scorpius.

—Me parece fantástico –le dijo Malcolm.

—Dame eso Jade –ordenó Scorpius –yo lo pagaré, también tú Audrey –estiró la mano.

—No, no es necesario –contestó Jade.

—Claro que no es necesario, pero quiero hacerlo, además, fue mi idea.

Scorpius llevó a Jade y a Audrey, ya que yo me fui con Malcolm en la moto, él entró porque tenía que comenzar con sus cosas, así que yo los espere a ellos en lo que llegaban.

— ¿Porque tardaron tanto? –pregunté.

—Pasamos por otra cosa –me explicó Jade –iré a dentro, ustedes esperen a Scorpius que fue a buscar un estacionamiento distinto al del acilo –informó.

—Claro –sonrío Audrey y espero a que Jade entrara –ahora si vas a decirme que pasa con Scorpius –pidió seria sin voltear a verme.

— ¿Pasar de qué? –Pregunté –no pasa nada.

—Por dios Lily, soy una de tus mejores amigas, no puedes engañarme como a ese pobre con eso de que no te gusta –me sonrío –se siente toda la atracción en el aire cada que están los dos lo suficientemente cerca.

—Eso es mentira –me quejé.

—Malcolm no merece que juegues con él –soltó –es un buen chico y te quiere bien, pero ambas sabemos que no tiene las mismas posibilidades que Scorpius.

—No busco a un hombre de mi estatus social –le aclaré.

—Eso lo sé, pero ambas sabemos que entre Malcolm y Scorpius, te irías mil veces con Scorpius antes que con el pobre chico –suspiró –y no por la condición social, te gusta el hombre y no lo niegues.

—Bien –acepté –sí, me gusta, me encanta, pero…

—Díselo a Malcolm y deja de ilusionarlo –puso su mano en mi hombro como señal de apoyo –tú espera a tu príncipe azul que iré a dentro con Jade.

—Claro –me reí.

Scorpius llegó 10 minutos después, venía un poco agitado y despeinado.

—Perdón –se disculpó –pero tuve que dejar el auto lo bastante lejos.

—Este lugar tiene estacionamiento –me crucé de brazos, con el semblante serio, reprendiéndolo.

—No confió en la gente que trabaja aquí.

—Pero si en la que va pasando por la calle como para dejarlo en un camino alejado y no en un lugar al cual puedes demandar si te lo roban, vaya lógica la tuya –puse los ojos en blanco.


	9. Acilo.

Scorpius y yo entramos al lugar, fuimos a registrarnos y nos dijeron quién sería nuestra abuelita, estaba sentada junto a la ventana, era delgada, con cabello hasta la barbilla y un tanto ondulado, tenía los ojos de color chocolate, usaba lentes en forma de media luna, su nariz era respingada. Tenía labios delgados y rositas, y las arrugas surcaban sus manos y su rostro; nos sonrió cuando nos vio caminar hasta ella.

—Oh –exclamó alegre y sus ojos brillaron.

—Hola –saludé –soy Lily y él es Scorpius –lo presenté tomándolo del brazo.

—Soy Eva –me abrazo de inmediato –en realidad es Evangeline –nos informó –pero me agrada más el Eva. 

— ¿Puedo llamarla abuela de ahora en adelante? –preguntó Scorpius abrazándola.

—Claro que no –expuso ofendida –que muchacho tan insolente –indicó empujando sus lentes que resbalaban por su nariz –el abuela es una palabra muy seca, prefiero el abuelita –sonrió.

—Abuelita –sonrió –si, en realidad es más bonita la palabra abuelita –sonrió.

—Te trajimos algo abuelita –informé con una sonrisa.

— ¿Es en serio? –sonrió.

—Claro –Scorpius le entregó los obsequios.

—Veamos, veamos, espero que no crean que soy una abuela interesada –nos explicó.

—No te preocupes por eso –contesté.

Nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba junto al de ella, y mientras Eva ocupo el lugar donde estaba cuando llegamos, abrió el obsequió que Scorpius le había llevado, era un relicario de oro, abarcaba toda la palma de Eva, era hermoso, ella sonrió y lo observó.

—No puedo aceptarlo –contestó –esto debe ser más caro que el acilo junto –le sonrió educada.

—Es más el valor emocional que el costo de mercado –le informó –era de mi abuela, y me gustaría que usted lo tuviese –le sonrió.

—Pero…

—Pero nada –Scorpius la tomo de las manos –por favor, es un obsequio realmente desinteresado.

—Eso es injusto –me quejé –mi obsequió se verá muy pobre junto al de él –suspiré –pero bueno, espero que te guste.

—Gracias cariño –me sonrió y tomo el obsequio.

Sonrió de inmediato al ver los libros y el suéter que venía envolviendo a los libros pero sonrió al ver el libro de Matt Rees.

—Son hermosos, muchas gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer –le dije –en realidad me siento apenada porque mi obsequio sea tan insignificante comparado con el de Scorpius –lo observé.

—Cuando un obsequio viene acompañado de un libro jamás puede ser insignificante cariño –me sonrió –los libros son lo que mantienen libre la mente del cuerpo, es poder volar sin alas, y poder ver más allá de lo que se ve con los ojos normales, las letras son un mundo lleno de sueños, esperanzas y magnificas posibilidades de crear lo más grande que el hombre pudiese imaginar –acarició la tapa del libro de Rees y sonrió –así que no digas que ha sido un regalo insignificante, porque no lo es para nada.

Estuvimos un largo rato platicando con Eva, era la persona más interesante que hubiese conocido en mi vida, su forma de expresarse y pensar era magnifica, la adoré en tan solo una tarde.

—Es hora de que se marchen –me dijo Malcolm.

—Oh Malcolm –se quejó Eva –me la estoy pasando muy bien, ¿Por qué los corres?

—Porque es hora de que terminen la visita Evie –se excusó –mañana volverán, ¿cierto? –me observó y sonrió.

—Claro –sonreí al verlo.

— ¿Me he perdido de algo? –nos observó ella y luego a Scorpius que había volteado a otro lado.

—Bueno –expresó Malcolm –aun espero que Lily acepte ser mi novia –le informó sonriendo.

—Jamás intentes ganar el corazón de una chica –le aconsejó ella observando mi reacción por el comentario de Malcolm –no cuando está ocupado ya por un amor.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos –le sonreí nerviosa –nos veremos mañana –la abrace.

—Hasta mañana cariño –me sonrió –vayan con cuidado Scorpius –lo observó.

—Claro abuelita –la abrazo con una sonrisa delicada y sincera.

— ¿Dónde está Jade y Audrey? –le pregunté a Malcolm.

—Están en la otra habitación, vamos –me tomó de la mano.

—Vayan ustedes –indicó Eva –permítanme un segundo con Scorpius.

—Claro –los observé y seguí a Malcolm.

Caminamos por el corredor hasta la puerta del fondo, me seguía tomando de la mano, pero no le dije nada, observe sobre mi hombro un par de veces para verlos.

—Evie es la persona más cariñosa en este lugar –me informó –por eso quise que fuera tu abuela, pero ese chico tuvo que unirse contigo –se encogió de hombros –nunca te dirá cosas tan personales cuando hay más de una persona con ella, son las reglas de Evie –me observó –así que tal vez un día pudieses venir sin él –sugirió.

—Lo pensaré –le sonreí.

—Oye –me detuvo el paso –necesito que me digas algo –me observó — ¿somos algo o no?

—Que directo –murmure y voltee a ver a Eva y a Scorpius, ambos estaban serios y Scorpius ponía mucha atención.

—Lily –tomo mi barbilla para que lo mirara y me besó de nuevo.

—Lo siento Malcolm –le dediqué una mirada apenada –no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones, eres agradable, caballeroso y eres demasiado guapo, pero me gusta alguien más –acepté.

—Sabía que Evie lo había dicho por eso –sonrió –sólo espero que podamos ser amigos y que no dejes de venir sólo por el hecho de que me batearas.

—No te preocupes –le sonreí y lo abracé –seguiremos siendo amigos y claro que no dejaré de venir a ver a Eva.

— ¿Interrumpimos? –preguntó Jade sonriendo.

—No –contestó Malcolm –de hecho íbamos a buscarlas.

—Sí, bueno –se burló Audrey –nos echaron del lugar prácticamente.

—Lo que pasa es que terminó la visita hace diez minutos –contestó.

— ¿Y porque Scorpius sigue con su abuelita? –curioseó Jade viéndolo.

—Porque Evie le dijo que estuviera un minuto más –le sonrió.

Caminamos de regreso, Eva nos sonrió, Scorpius se despidió de ella y caminó hasta nosotras con una bella sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te diría que estás feliz? –inquirió Jade.

—Es bueno tener alguien que te de consejos –me observó — ¿nos vamos?

—Claro –aceptó Audrey.

— ¿A quién llevaré primero? –preguntó cuando llegamos por fin a su auto.

—Me imagino que a Lily –me observó Jade.

—Oh no, por mí no se preocupen –les dije –puedo regresar al acilo y hablar para que vengan por mí.

—Claro que no –negó Audrey sujetándome de la muñeca –es muy peligroso que regreses tu sola hasta el acilo, además ya estamos aquí, si Jade quiere que te llevemos primero, te llevamos primero si es que el dueño del auto quiere que seas la primera en bajar de su auto –sonrió.

—Bien –sonrió Jade –llévenme a mí primero.

—Perfecto –brincó emocionada Audrey.

—Bien –observe nerviosa a Scorpius y le gané a Audrey el asiento de atrás.

—Tonta –me regaño.

Jade fue la encargada de ir como copiloto, ya que Scorpius se negó a ir el solo adelante, y fue una suerte que Audrey no me obligara a bajar a mí, el camino hacia la casa de Jade fue tranquilo.

— ¿Qué te dijo Malcolm? –me interrogó Audrey, íbamos tan concentradas que no notamos que Jade ya no iba en el auto.

—Bueno, pues… cuando íbamos por ustedes… volvió a besarme –sonreí.

—Ese chico tiene los labios más atractivos, comprendo que no te negaras –me sonrió.

—Audrey –le reprendí.

—Claro, es todo tuyo –levantó las manos y sonrió, fue cuando note que Scorpius nos miraba por el retrovisor.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté.

—Jade se tomó la amabilidad de indicarme donde está la casa de Audrey, ya que ninguna quiso decirme y ninguna se despidió de ella.

— ¿Notaste cuando bajó? –pregunté.

—No –se burló.

—bueno, hablando de…

—Es ahí –le dijo interrumpiéndolo –gracias por todo Scorpius, te encargo a Lily, que no le pase nada.

—Claro –le sonrió.

—Pero no te quedes ahí, no mandarás a Scorpius de chofer –me jaló de la mano y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Nos veremos mañana –le dije.

—Claro –sonrió –hasta luego Scorpius, largo viaje –sonrió.

Scorpius espero a que Audrey entrara a su casa y puso el auto en marcha, lo escuché suspirar.

—Por increíble que parezca, tendrás que decirme dónde vives, porque no lo sé –me observó.

—No esperaba que lo supieras –le contesté.

— ¿En serio? –preguntó.

— ¿Por qué crees que pienso que todo el mundo está obligado a saber todo de mí? Me gusta ser una persona normal y pasar desapercibida en la calle, yo no soy como el resto de mi familia –gruñí.

—Sólo conozco a tu padre y a tu abuelo de vista y eso como a 6 metros de distancia, así que no sé cómo sean los demás en tu familia.

—Bien –solté y observé hacia la calle.

—Lily, si no te caigo bien sólo dímelo –aparcó para observarme.

— ¿No crees que eres muy melodramático? –lo observé.

— ¿Y no crees que eres demasiado fría conmigo? –Dijo serio –si te molestó que te besara sólo dímelo, si te molestó que fuera tan directo y te dijera que me gustas, también dímelo, pero dime porque…

Observé sus labios rosas moverse, me acerqué a él lo suficiente y lo besé, ahora era mi turno de besarlo desprevenido, Scorpius tomó mis mejillas y se inclinó hacia el frente pegándome a la portezuela.

—Si no fue el beso ¿Por qué te comportabas así conmigo? –me observó.

—No es que… así suelo comportarme normalmente.

—No es verdad –me observó –Jade suele decir que eres la persona más adorable que conoce.

—Es mentira, Jade es la chica más adorable y tierna sobre la tierra –le dije.

— ¿Sabes que está enamorada de Edward? –sonrió.

—Ni siquiera lo conoce –me reí.

—No, pero me preguntó si conocía al organizador, que porque no había podido quitarse de la mente su voz.

—Jade es muy pequeña para Edward –contesté.

—De nuevo con el tema de la edad.

—Edward también lo piensa –bufé molesta –porque si no pensara que 17 años es muy chica hubiese dejado que Krum me sedujera y no le habría molestado y mucho menos le hubiese advertido.

— ¿Krum intentó seducirte? –preguntó incrédulo.

—Bueno, sé que había mujeres más bonitas en el lugar pero…

—No lo digo por eso Lily –frunció el ceño molesto –tú eres completamente hermosa, me encantaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero ese tipo hace de todo por acostarse con la mujer que le gusta, aunque sea sólo una noche.

—Edward le dejó muy claro que no lo permitiría.

—Bueno, pues yo tampoco lo voy a permitir, claro está –admitió enfadado.

—Es mejor que me lleves a mi casa –lo distraje –es un poco tarde.

—Tienes razón –aceptó poniendo el auto en marcha de nuevo.

El camino fue bastante entretenido, Scorpius y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, dejando de lado el hecho de que nos atraíamos, claro está, creo que si primero intentábamos ser amigos, si las cosas se dieran a más, podrían ser más serías de lo que realmente pensaba que Scorpius me tomaba ahora.

—Aquí es –le dije.

—Claro.

Scorpius entró cuando nos abrieron la puerta, se detuvo en la puerta de la casa y me sonrió.

—Supongo que nos veremos cuando vayamos a ver a Eva –confirmé.

—Tengo la esperanza de que realmente podamos vernos aparte de ir a verla –confesó.

—Lo pensaré –admití y me baje del auto.

—Lily –se bajó y me alcanzó –sé que tú tienes una vida y claro que estoy consciente de que no dejaras a tu novio sólo porque yo te dije que me gustas.

—Malcolm no es mi novio –contesté.

—Los vi besándose en ese restaurant y los vi besarse hoy –me informó –está bien, pero sé honesta conmigo ¿sientes algo por mí? –me sujetó de la muñeca.

—Scorpius…

— ¿Tengo alguna posibilidad de hacer que lo dejes? –preguntó.

—No salgo con él –repetí –y no quiero tener que aclararlo siempre –lo observé –y no, no me gustas, en realidad me encantas –él sonrío.

— ¿Entonces porque no aceptas salir conmigo? –preguntó.

—Scorpius, ¿en serio no crees que esto es realmente apresurado? –Lo observé — ¿Por qué quieres que las cosas surjan de una manera tan rápida? Podemos ser amigos y si lo demás se da, pues…

—De acuerdo –dijo pasando su dedo pulgar por mis labios después de besarme –pero sabes que las cosas entre nosotros si seguimos frecuentándonos terminarán en algo más que un simple noviazgo, no sé porque quieres que de todos modos esperemos –me sonrió –bien, puedo imaginar la razón –se acercó a mí y sentí su respiración cuando volvió a sonreír –pero si quieres tiempo para que te demuestre que no serás sólo un pasatiempo puedo darte el resto de mi vida para que me pruebes –volvió a besarme –ahora entra a tu casa que no me iré hasta que entres.

—Regresa con cuidado ¿quieres? –le sonreí.

—Claro –sonrió.


	10. Picnic.

Me recargué en la puerta cuando la cerré, él espero unos minutos y después escuché como puso el auto en marcha, aunque él dijera que no, estaba tomando las cosas muy apresuradamente, y por alguna razón las relaciones prontas no eran mis favoritas, mi abuelo siempre me decía que lo que pronto se inicia pronto se acaba y no quería, porque Scorpius realmente me gustaba, y no quería que si iniciábamos una relación tan repentina, termináramos mal y demasiado pronto, por alguna razón, por tonto, estúpido y cursi que sonara, creía con mucha fuerza que él era el hombre de mi vida, y no quería perderlo más rápido de que pudiese tenerlo, yo no quería gustarle solamente, quería que él se enamorara de mí, claro que dudaba que pasara tan rápido, Edward una vez me había dicho que sus amigos se enamoran y se desenamoran de la misma manera e igual de rápido.

—Buenos días –saludó el abuelo.

—Buenos días abuelito –sonreí y lo besé en la frente, todos en el comedor me observaron extrañados, jamás me había comportado tan adorable con él enfrente de mis demás familiares, al abuelo no le gustaba eso.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? –investigó mi madre.

— ¿Tiene que pasarme algo para saludar a mi abuelo? –curioseé.

—Bueno, nadie en esta familia lo soporta –me contestó como si él no estuviera presente –ni su propio hijo.

—Creí que estaba muy claro que yo no era como mi padre, en realidad como ninguno de ustedes.

—Claro –se burló Victoire observándome –tú tienes la misma actitud de mujer fácil como la que tenía la madre de mi padre –me observó, el abuelo aventó su servilleta a la mesa y salió del comedor.

Observé seria a Victoire y camine tan rápido como pude hasta que llegue a donde estaba sentada.

—Que te quede muy claro –amenacé sujetando su muñeca con fuerza –no voy a dejar que vuelvas a insultar la memoria de mi abuela frente a él –la solté haciendo que la silla se hiciera hacia atrás y casi cayera de ella.

—No es mi culpa que seas como esa mujer –soltó seria.

—Esa mujer es tu abuela –solté molesta –gracias a esa mujer y a ese hombre como todos lo llaman, viven y gracias a ellos tú tienes una vida como la que tienes –le recordé a mi madre –pero claro, eso que les va a importar a ustedes, si sólo se preocupan por ustedes mismos y no por los demás.

—Pero mira quien lo dice –me sonrió Victoire.

— ¿Lo dices por Krum? –Pregunte sonriendo para mi madre y James se enteraran –no salvé tu farsa que fue diferente, ¿pero quieres ese negocio? Sólo necesito decirle que tuve un asunto que hacer y volverá a decirme que lo vea en su apartamento ¿pero sabes qué? –Sonreí –no lo haré, porque tú lo conociste, tú conseguiste ese negocio, no veo porque me dices que sólo me preocupo por mí, si yo no hice nada más que acompañarte a ese evento.

Subí y me dirigí al cuarto del abuelo, toqué y pase después de que no contestara.

— ¿Estás bien? –inquirí.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que todos en esta casa me traten como a un extraño –contestó –y en realidad no me importa cómo me traten a mí, pero jamás he tolerado que insulten la memoria de la mujer que fue mi vida muchos años.

— ¿Así que la abuela ya no es tu vida? –Le sonreí – ¿conociste a alguien más acaso? –él sonrió.

—No mi amor –me abrazo –cuando tu abuela murió, las ganas de vivir se me fueron, las pocas fuerzas que tenía este cuerpo viejo y cansado se hicieron cada vez más escasas, hasta que vine a vivir a esta casa, y esa pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabellos rojos corrió por todo el vestíbulo y me abrazo diciéndome: _abuelito que bueno que viniste a vivir con nosotros_ –me observó –en ese momento supe que ella vivía aún, que tú habías heredado lo más hermoso de mi vida, su carácter y su belleza –sus ojos brillaron –así que las fuerzas volvieron y la vida de este viejo tuvo una nueva estrella guiando su camino y alumbrando sus miedos más grandes y profundos, eso es lo que eres en mi vida mi pequeña –sonrió –eres la estrella que más brilla en ella.

—Tú eres todo lo que siempre quise –sonreí –eres mi padre, eres mi abuelo y sobretodo eres mi mejor amigo, te adoro –lo abracé –y aunque no me creas abuelo, creo que me hubiese vuelto loca si tú no hubieses llegado a mi vida y sin duda creo que me volvería loca si te pierdo.

—No mi amor, nunca me vas a perder –beso mi frente –ahora, te dejo, porque iré a arreglar algunos asuntos.

—Claro –le sonreí –yo iré a cambiarme porque iré con mis amigas a la playa.

—Disfruta del día, que se ve que será hermoso.

—Sí, puedo verlo –lo abracé –ten un buen día abuelo.

Salí junto con él, lo vi desaparecer por las escaleras, yo me duche, me vestí y fui a la casa de Jade, su madre le ayudaba a preparar la canasta para el picnic que haríamos, la verdad era innecesario, hubiese podido llevarlas a comer a algún restaurante, pero cuando Jade se ponía de necia, no había poder alguno que pudiese convencerla.

—Hola Lily –saludó la señora Finnigan.

—Hola –sonreí –así que… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas? –pregunté.

— ¿Puedes traer las servilletas y unos cuantos tenedores por favor? –examinó Jade.

—Claro –sonreí.

—Entonces, si no les molesta, les dejo –indicó su madre.

—No se preocupe señora –le sonreí –Jade y yo podemos encargarnos perfectamente de esto.

—De acuerdo, buena suerte –nos deseó y se marchó.

Jade estaba seria, tal parece había discutido si no con su madre, con ambos, así que no quise preguntarle del porque estaba así.

— ¿Y qué tal les fue con Scorpius? –investigó Jade.

— ¿Irnos? –averigüe.

—Creo que a Audrey le gusta Scorpius –me sonrío — ¿no has visto como lo mira? –preguntó.

—Bueno, realmente no he prestado mucha atención a eso –acepté.

— ¿Qué acaso no te cae bien Scorpius? –Me observó –es mi amigo y me encantaría que no te portaras tan seca con él, y bueno… si te cae mal… sólo dime y te juro que no intentaré que sea amigo de ustedes.

—No es eso Jade –le sonreí –es raro que alguien más forme parte de nuestro círculo cuando por años sólo hemos sido, Audrey, tú y yo –contesté –pero Scorpius no me cae mal.

—Me alegra –me sonrió –porque le gustas –fue hasta el fregadero.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunté incrédula.

—Me dijo que desde el primer momento en que te vio en ese evento le gustaste, y que no ha podido sacarte de su cabeza un instante –me sonrió.

— ¿Por qué te dijo eso? –investigué incrédula.

—Bueno, porque yo le confesé que… —se quedó callada –nada, es mejor que nos demos prisa con esto.

— ¿Nos iremos en el bus hasta la playa con todo esto? –pregunté.

—No –me sonrió –no tardan en… justo a tiempo –dijo viendo su reloj de pulsera — ¿puedes ir a? –Me observó y sonrió –bien iré yo.

La seguí, Scorpius apareció cuando terminó de abrir la puerta, le sonrió a ella y después a mí.

—Buenos días –sonrió — ¿están listas?

— ¿Vendrás con nosotros a la playa? –averigüé.

—Si te molesta mi presencia, sólo las llevo y regreso –sugirió.

—Oh, no, no es eso, sólo que… me sorprendió, eso es todo.

—Bueno, me encanta sorprenderte –sonrió.

—Tranquilo romeo –lo sujetó del brazo Jade –iré por las cosas.

—No –la detuvo –iré yo.

Caminó hasta la cocina y cargó las cosas hasta el maletero, Jade se subió en la parte de atrás, Scorpius me sonrió.

—Eso te deja como mi copiloto.

—Pero…

—Sé que estás acostumbrada a los choferes, pero… no me agrada ser chofer –se acercó a mí –no cuando puedo tenerte más cerca –abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí, vi a Jade sonreír y guiñar un ojo.

— ¿Dónde veremos a Audrey? –indagué.

— ¿Quién dijo algo de Audrey? –aclaró Jade.

—Bueno, me imagino que…

—Buena suerte Scorpius –nos sonrió y bajó del auto en lo que Scorpius arrancaba.

—Pero que… –él bajó los seguros en cuanto se puso en marcha.


	11. Fracaso.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? –cuestioné. 

—Jade me ayudó –me sonrió –así que como buenos amigos, iremos de picnic a la playa ¿te agrada la idea?

—Odio el sol, odio la playa, odio…

—Vamos –me sonrió –me haces imposible ser tu amigo ¿no lo crees?

—Scorpius no es eso –me justifiqué.

—Sabes que mis intenciones son buenas contigo ¿no? –Me observó –jamás intentaría algo malo contigo, lo hago y Edward me mata.

—Gracias por decirme que Edward es el único que te detiene y no lo que yo opine.

—Bueno –me sonrió –a veces creo que tú y Edward tienen una historia que no es muy agradable.

— ¿Te ha dicho algo? –pregunté observando el camino sería.

—Así que si la tienen –se burló –dime la verdad –me observó –eso de la diferencia de edad que hace que las relaciones no funcionen es porque tú y él lo intentaron ¿cierto? –preguntó.

—Tu mente es tan enferma que…

—Tranquila, sólo quiero saber –contestó tranquilo.

—Lo siento –bufé –son cosas entre Edward y yo, y si Ted no te lo ha dicho a pesar de que eres su amigo, yo menos te lo diré porque no eres mi amigo.

Scorpius suspiró y condujo sin decir nada, puso el estéreo y se dedicó a conducir por la carretera, cuando llegamos al lugar, se estacionó, esperó un momento y después de un suspiro bajó del auto.

—Cambio de planes –me informó, tomó su teléfono y marco –hola –sonrió –tengo unos planes ¿Qué te parece una tarde de picnic en la playa –espero unos segundos –bueno, tengo a Lily aquí conmigo y bueno, estamos los dos solos y… de acuerdo –sonrió –nos vemos en media hora.

— ¿Qué hiciste? –pregunté nerviosa.

—Hice que alguien viniera –contestó –porque realmente no sé tú, pero yo odio ese maldito silencio incómodo que provocas –murmuró enfadado.

— ¿Provoco? –Bajé molesta azotando la puerta de su auto –tú lo provocas –le grité enfadada.

— ¿Yo? –preguntó.

—Sí, tú lo provocas, ¿Qué tan tonto se tiene que ser para pensar que en un día puedes considerar a alguien tu amigo? –averigüé.

— ¿Qué te pasa? –Examinó –tengo excelentes amigos hechos en una noche –me indicó enfadado – ¿Te crees muy especial sólo por ser una maldita Potter? –Caminó hasta mí –oh claro, eso tiene que ser, tú eliges quien reúne todas las características para ser tu amigo y quien no ¿no es así?

—No comprendo cómo Edward puede ser tu amigo, son tan diferentes y…

—Dime de una maldita vez que estás enamorada de mi mejor amigo y desistiré de todo contigo –explotó –te lo juro Lily, si me dices que la razón de todo este rechazo es porque soy el mejor amigo del tipo que te gusta lo comprenderé mejor que esa ridícula excusa de la diferencia de edad, que es muy pronto que todas esas tonterías –gruñó –jamás saldría con una chica enamorada de mi mejor amigo, por mucho que me vuelva loco –me observó –así que ya sabes cuál es la solución para que te deje en paz, porque no suelo renunciar a algo o desistir a menos que esa sea la razón.

Observe a Scorpius y no dije nada, caminé hasta la orilla y me senté esperando a que el coraje se me bajara, voltee un par de veces mirando sobre mi hombro, Scorpius me observaba, estaba sentado en el cofre de su auto y fumaba un cigarrillo, voltee de nuevo a ver hacia el océano.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Edward sentándose junto a mí –así que ahora estás molesta hasta conmigo ¿cierto?

—Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres –gruñí molesta y me puse de pie.

— ¿Por qué lo soy? –comenzó a seguirme.

—Por presentarme a esa clase de idiotas –me quejé –es tan…

—Te gusta –me sonrió –reconozco esa mirada cuando la veo, le gustas a él ¿cuál es el problema en todo esto?

—Que estoy harta Edward, una cosa es que me guste y otra muy diferente que planee tener una relación con él.

—Bien –aceptó –comprendo tu punto ahora comprende el de él.

— ¿Y cuál es el de él? –inquirí. 

—Pues si no le das oportunidad de que te trate nunca lo sabrás ¿no crees?

—Edward por Dios, él no sabe decir nada más que _: salgamos, deberíamos salir, deberías darme una oportunidad_.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad como amigos y bueno, después…

—Eso intenté –exclamé –pero tiene algo que fácilmente –me quedé callada un segundo.

—Lo comprendo –contestó serio.

— ¿Te pasa algo a ti? –investigué.

—No, no, nada, no me pasa nada –me sonrió.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –lo observé.

—Bien, creo que Scorpius conoce a tu amiga la del curso.

— ¿Y qué? Oh no –solté –tú no me puedes hacer esto Edward –lo golpee.

—Sólo…

—No –le prohibí –no puedes saber ni de qué color tiene el cabello.

— ¿Jugaremos a ese nivel? –me pregunto.

—Claro que si –me burlé –y puedo subirlo a experto si gustas –contesté molesta.

—Bien, subamos esto a experto –me cargó como un costal y caminó hasta donde estaba Scorpius.

Edward me sujetó fuerte ya que ante mis constantes bájame estuve a punto de caerme dos veces de su hombro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –curioseó Scorpius preocupado.

—Nada.

—Pero Edward…

—Aléjate de Lily –le advirtió.

— ¿Qué? –Aclaró incrédulo –te hablé para que…

—Me importa una mierda para que me hablaste –expuso — ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Si entre ella y yo han pasado cosas más allá de tu entender? –Sonsacó –pues sí, entre Lily y yo han pasado cosas que no puedes entender desde hace más de 5 años.

—Eres un maldito enfermo –lo empujo bruscamente.

— ¿Perdón? –Sonrió –es una niña hasta para ti –informó –y no de esa clase de cosas que vinieron a tu mente desquiciado loco –dijo en su defensa –Lily es peor que mi hermana menor –contestó –es como mi hija –le sonrió –así que ya sabes que tan desquiciado me volveré si vuelves a acercarte a ella.

—Pero…

—Sube al auto Lily –me ordenó.

—Pero…

—Sube al maldito auto, que iremos con tu abuelo y créeme que se molestara mucho contigo, así que entra al auto.

—Pero…

—Subes al auto o… —suspiro –podemos bajar el nivel a principiante, tú decides.

—Aléjate de ella Edward –le amenacé –las cosas no son tan cerca de como…

— ¿De qué demonios hablan? –inquirió Scorpius molesto.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta Scorpius? –pregunté.

—Claro que él sepa cosas que yo no –contestó con obviedad.

—Quiere saber de Jade –objeté.

—Con Jade no jugarás –le aseguró Scorpius y frunció el ceño molesto.

—Conduje 30 minutos hasta aquí a solucionarte tu problema con Lily maldito mal amigo –contestó ofendido — ¿Crees que no merezco ni siquiera saber de qué color tiene el cabello?

—No –negué.

—Es rubia –soltó Scorpius y me observó.

— ¿En serio? –inquirió sonriendo.

—Sí, es en serio, y si un solo cabello se le cae por tu culpa, el mundo será chico para que puedas esconderte –explicó –te lo advierto.

—Está bien –sonrió Ted –pero no tienes que decirlo por quedar bien con la chica –le sonrió.

—No lo hago por quedar bien con Lily –contestó –Lily no es mi amiga, Jade si lo es –informó –esa es la diferencia –dio media vuelta hacia su carro.

— ¿No quieres hacer picnic? –Averiguó Edward –traje a una amiga.

— ¡Oye! –exclame golpeando su costado.

—Tranquila mi amor que no dejaré que el joven te haga nada malo –rodeo mi cuello.

—No estoy tan seguro de quererme quedar –admitió molesto y nos observó.

—Bien –expresó Edward — ¿Qué planes tienes Lily? –Me preguntó –puedo decirle a alguien que nos traiga algo romántico para comer y cenar, champagne, velas, y una casa de campaña con una sola bolsa de dormir.

— ¿Es en serio? –lo observé con cara de disgusto.

—Bien, no tengo nada que hacer –expuso Scorpius –así que puedo quedarme.

—Genial, vengan –me tomo del brazo y camino conmigo.

—Por lo menos ayúdame con lo que traigo –le señaló Scorpius.

—Claro, claro –volvió hasta él –sí que tenías planeado un buen rato –le sonrió.

—Todo lo preparo Jade –le sonrió.

—Demonios –se quejó –esa chica me persigue hasta en sueños.

— ¿Disculpa? –lo observé, él me observó y se encogió de hombros.

—Olvídalo –me sonrió –yo no dije nada, pero ayúdanos.

—Ustedes son los caballeros –le sonreí.

—Pero como la dama que eres, preguntaras en que puedes ayudarnos y yo como un caballero diré: _no, no, lo tenemos bajo control_ , y tú como toda una dama dirás: _insisto, en que puedo ayudar_ , entonces yo como todo un caballero diré: _si la dama insiste_ , llévate esto –me lo extendió y ayudó a Scorpius con lo demás.


	12. Orgullos.

—Yo llevaré esto –le dijo Edward, Scorpius asintió solamente y cargó lo demás.

—Con cuidado Lily –pidió Teddy –no quiero que se te caiga lo que llevas –sonrió.

—Bueno, dímelo de nuevo y ten por seguro que pasará.

—Entonces me quedaré callado –se burló.

—Eso es imposible –señalamos Scorpius y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya –indicó Ted –hasta hablan a la par, eso es muy tierno.

—Cállate ya –señaló enfadado Scorpius.

—Bien –le comentó.

Comenzamos a organizar todo entre los tres, el único que bromeaba era Edward, pero eso nos hacía sonreír tanto a Scorpius como a mí, tardamos cerca de media hora en organizar todo, me senté frente a los dos dando la espalda al océano.

— ¿Cómo se volvieron a reencontrar? –investigó Teddy de la nada.

—Jade nos “presento” –comentó Scorpius.

— ¿Dónde conociste a Jade? –indagó observándolo.

—Me dijiste que me hiciera cargo del curso y eso hice –le objeto –realmente es hermosa –expuso.

—Lo imagino –apuntó Edward sonriendo –y simplemente se conocieron así, te dijo: _hey tengo una amiga te la presentaré_.

—Claro que no, recordé que tú no me quisiste decir dónde encontrar a Lily aunque te lo supliqué casi, así que cuando llegué al curso, la vi sentada sola, y me sorprendió, porque había muchos chicos “atractivos” y vamos hermano, ella es realmente hermosa, una chica sola y así de hermosa, no podía ser normal, así que me senté frente a ella, se sorprendió que lo hiciera, pero no dijo nada, después de unos minutos en completo silencio intenté entablar una conversación con ella y créeme que me fue más sencillo que intentar entablar una con… —se detuvo y me observó –ella –le dijo.

—Lo sé –se burló Ted –Lily es un poco rara, por lo regular no suele tener muchos amigos, es muy rara en eso.

— ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviese presente? –les pregunté molesta, me molestaba como Scorpius se refería a Jade, yo sabía que ella es hermosa, pero… me ponía de malas que él lo dijera.

—Perdón –indicó Edward –pero te es complicado ser amiga de todos.

—No tengo porque ser la amiga de todos, disculpa si no me gusta ir coleccionando hipócritas en lugar de amigos, para mi mis únicos amigos son Audrey, Jade y tú –le dije sería y les di la espalda.

—Eso hace cuando se enoja –le explicó a Scorpius –yo no quiero que seas coleccionista de hipócritas, simplemente que hables con las personas y los trates como conocidos, luego, tal vez, muchos de ellos te sorprenderán y podrían convertirse en tus mejores amigos, o enemigos, siempre es bueno saber de qué lado estarán.

— ¿Para qué quiero saber de qué lado estarán? –pregunté.

—La guerra –me sonrió –cuando alguien te ataque es mejor tener aliados y no enemigos en todos lados.

—Eres un…

—Estratega –me sonrió –así que bien, deja de ser tan amargada, tonta y en general, deja ese comportamiento idiota y comiencen de nuevo –así que voltea Lily –me indicó.

—Bien –acepté molesta y me senté frente a ellos de nuevo.

—Lily, te presento a mi buen amigo Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius, te presento a mi malhumorada amiga Lily Potter.

—Sí, ya tenía el placer –le contesté y Edward me dio un manotazo leve en la mano.

—Dije comenzar de nuevo, no seguir con eso.

—Bien –fruncí los labios molesta –hola, mucho gusto –saludé.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan… hipócrita –me expuso directamente.

— ¿Perdón? –lo observé.

—Dices que no te gusta ir coleccionando hipócritas, bien pues tú eres una y muy grande.

—Ahora me agredes –le miré incrédula y observé a Ted para que le dijera algo, pero no dijo nada.

—Perdón si decirte la verdad es una ofensa –me explicó serio –dices que no te desagrado pero tu actitud hacia mí es tan idiota e infantil, que bueno, que esperaba, tan sólo tienes 17 años, no se puede esperar mucho de ti a esa edad ¿no esa sí?

—Es realmente lindo que recuerdes mi edad –le sonreí molesta.

—Bien –comentó Edward –hagamos un round, y quien se mate en el primero será el indiscutible ganador, no habrá revancha.

Lo observamos serios los dos, así que suspiro molesto y espero a que alguno siguiera hablando pero ninguno continúo.

—Los dos son tontos e idiotas –expresó al final Edward –tu porque quieres forzar una amistad y tú por no intentar abrir un poco ese maldito caparazón –me señaló –si dejan de lado sus orgullos tontos, tal vez, y digo tal vez puedan lograr algo, ya sea una bonita amistad o una verdadera enemistad –nos apuntó –así que iré a donde el rey va solo, y ustedes comenzaran de nuevo, y digo comenzar de nuevo, dejen de lado toda esta mala vibra que es tan pesada que el océano se salara más o de plano se secará.

Ted se alejó hasta perderse de vista, Scorpius me observó pero yo voltee hacia otro lado, lo escuche resoplar enfadado.

—A los 7 años perdí a mi mejor amigo –le conté –juré que jamás iba a tener amigos para no sentir el dolor de volver a perder a alguno de ellos.

—Lo siento –contestó –no lo sabía.

—No me agrada tener que sonreír todo el tiempo cuando no encuentro motivos para hacerlo –lo observé.

—Odio a las personas que se creen superior a las demás sin importar si tienen o no dinero –me dijo –a los nueve años mi abuela murió llevándose todo mi sentido común y mi cautela –me sonrió –siempre me han dicho que soy muy inteligente para mi conveniencia, soy un poco hiperactivo y mi abuela era la que me controlaba demasiado para que fuera un poco más tranquilo –me dio la mano –Soy Scorpius Malfoy.

—Lily Potter –dije estrechando su mano.

—Es un placer conocerte Lily –me sonrió.

—El placer es todo mío –bajé la vista un poco apenada.

—Así que eres de Londres –me dijo.

—No, en realidad nací en Manchester –le informé –pero nos mudamos a Londres por asuntos de negocios de mi padre ¿y tú? ¿De dónde eres?

—Nací en Wiltshire, pero nos mudamos a Londres buscando una mejor vida, y parece que funcionó. 

— ¿Cuántos años tienes Scorpius? –él me sonrió divertido.

— ¿Mentalmente o físicamente? –investigó.

—Ambas –contesté.

—Bueno, dicen que físicamente parezco de 10, realmente tengo 22 y mentalmente me encantaría tener 17, aunque creo que aún no llego a los 7 ¿y tú?

—Físicamente dicen que luzco de 20, mentalmente soy recién nacida y realmente tengo 17 –el rió divertido.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te agrada hacer en tiempos libres? –averiguó.

—Pasar tiempo con mis amigas –me encogí de hombros, yo era una persona aburrida normalmente –molestar a mi padre y pellizcar las mejillas de mi abuelo ¿y a ti?

—Me encanta divertirme –admitió –así que busco muchas actividades divertidas durante el día por eso por lo regular mis amigos son muy divertidos y locos ¿Qué es lo que normalmente suena en tu IPod? –preguntó.

—The Who, Pixies y bueno, entre muchos otros ¿y en el tuyo?

—The Who, Pixies, Beatles, Queen, mucho rock y bueno, me gusta la buena música –sonrió.

—No lo dudo –admití –ya no sé qué preguntar –me burlé –soy muy mala en esto de hacer nuevos amigos ¿no lo crees? –pregunté.

—Una pregunta –me sonrió –hay muchas cosas en las que no somos buenos, y es bueno intentar cosas en las que no somos buenos ¿no lo crees? –me sonrió.

—Por supuesto –sonreí.

Comenzamos a platicar de nuevo, como Edward lo había dicho, dejando orgullos tontos y mentalidades infantiles, intenté ser un poco más sociable esta vez y parece que funcionó, él se comportó normal, sin intentar una relación apresurada y eso fue lo que me agrado aún más de él.

—Me sorprende que los dos sigan vivos –señaló Ted regresando.

— ¿Fuiste al baño o a qué? –investigué.

—No te importa a donde fui, violas mi privacidad –me sonrió.

—Perdón, pero parece que tuvieses problemas de estreñimiento, tardaste una hora cuarenta minutos en volver.

—Quise dejarlos hablar tranquilamente y aproveché para dar órdenes en la oficina.

—De acuerdo –comentó Scorpius con una sonrisa.

— ¿Así que ya se llevan mejor? –preguntó.

—Un poco, así es –me burlé.

—En realidad diría que bastante mejor –explicó él.

—Bien, tienes razón, nos llevamos bastante mejor, gracias –le agradecí.

—De nada –me sonrió –para eso somos los amigos.

—Sí, creo que sí –reí, posiblemente esa respuesta iba para Scorpius.

—Pero seguirás sin presentarme a tu amiga ¿cierto? –me observó.

—Muy cierto –acepté –seguiré sin presentártela.

— ¿Y tú Scorpius? –preguntó.

—Lo siento –levantó las manos defendiéndose y negando al mismo tiempo que ponía una sonrisa incómoda –tampoco estoy muy convencido de tus intenciones con Jade.

—Oh vamos –se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento hermano –se excusó Scorpius –pero Jade es la chica más tierna y noble y no quiero que salga lastimada por un idiota como tú.

—Te amo Scorpius –comentó sonriendo –tu siempre diciéndome mis verdades enfrente de todos.

—Eso de que eres un idiota no puede ser nada nuevo para Lily ¿o si lo es? –preguntó.

—Para nada, lo sabía –admití sin darle mucha importancia de que estuviese “agrediendo” a mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Ves? –le dijo.

—Pero que buenos amigos los dos –se quejó –soy su amigo y dicen todo eso de mí.

—Porque te conocemos –contesté seria observándolo con poca aprobación –y te encantan las mujeres, todos aquí sabemos que tú no eres hombre de una sola mujer –confesé mi pensamiento, jamás se lo había dicho, más que nada por herir sus sentimientos, pero no iba a dejar que conociera a mi amiga y su falta de interés o que por que otra mujer se cruzara en su camino la lastimara, jamás le perdonaría si algo así pasara y más por mi culpa, por presentarlos –y Jade es la chica que aún llora con el final de las películas románticas.

—Que dulzura –comentó Teddy sonriendo, pero su mirada era un poco extraña.

—Lo digo en serio Edward –repetí con toda la firmeza que pude conseguir para enfrentarlo, mejor ahora, a tiempo, que cuando las cosas se pusieran feas –ella es capaz de enamorarse de ti y no será nada agradable lo que sufrirá cuando tú te canses y te busques otra, además tiene 17 años –le recordé.

—Sí, sí, no tienes que recordarme que es una bebé –negó –sólo quiero conocerla, no haré nada malo, lo prometo.

—No Edward –Scorpius soltó tajante –y es en serio –se inclinó un poco hacia él –si en algo valoras mi amistad, dejaras de insistir en Jade.

—Bien –aceptó Teddy ante el chantaje, así que me tranquilicé, dudaba que Ted siguiera insistiendo si sabía que su amistad con Scorpius y que por consiguiente la mía estaba de por medio–pero realmente porque los aprecio más que simples amigos –nos dijo.

Estuvimos todo el día en ese lugar divirtiéndonos con historias tontas que contábamos, entre Scorpius y Edward encendieron la fogata, Scorpius me cubrió con la pequeña manta que llevaba y me sonrió, se sentó junto a mí.


	13. Desde Cero.

— ¿Por qué no vas por tu mujer al auto Scorpius? –sugirió Teddy.

—Está muy lejos –se quejó el rubio sin prestar mucha atención.

—Anda, ve por tu guitarra –lo sonsacó –toca algo, se está volviendo muy silencioso aquí –se quejó.

— ¿Tocas la guitarra? –pregunté.

—Sí, un poco –me observó con una media sonrisa.

—No le creas, es un maestro en la guitarra.

—Hay mejores en la guitarra –admitió.

—Bien, nunca dije que tan bueno eras –se rió.

—Bien, iré por ella.

—De acuerdo –me observó Ted.

Scorpius se dirigió hasta su auto un poco tranquilo y sin prisa.

—Me alegra que hicieras un esfuerzo –confesó mientras jugaba un poco con la arena.

—Le conté lo de Freddy –contesté, Ted volvió a mirarme serio.

—Tu gato –me dijo serio.

—Era mi mejor amigo –reproché seria –era lo único que tenía que me quería en ese tiempo –admití.

—Nunca me dijiste como murió –se recargó en sus rodillas.

—Victoire le retorció el cuello en mi cara mientras Shanna me agarraba –me encogí de hombros.

—Esa maldita bruja –blasfemó molesto y me abrazó.

—Tú llegaste a mi vida cuando realmente necesitaba de alguien –acepté, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, mientras él acariciaba mi espalda.

—Oh no, no, no –pidió Teddy y me tomo por las mejillas –no, no llores –me sonrió –sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti cuando me ocupes ¿no es así? –su mirada estaba llena de un brillo extraño, así que sonreí con melancolía –tú eres muy importante en mi vida Lily, y sabes que no me gusta que llores y menos por lo que sucedió ese día, olvídalo, bórralo de tus recuerdos ¿quieres? Si no puedes, inténtalo por mi ¿sí?

— ¿interrumpo algo? –cuestionó Scorpius.

—Nada –aclaró Ted serio y se sentó de nuevo junto a mí.

—Ahora veo porque me enviaste por la maldita guitarra –soltó serio.

—Mencionamos a Freddy –interrumpí el reproche de Scorpius –nunca reacciono bien cuando hablo con alguien que supo lo que paso después –me encogí de hombros –no es nada de lo que estás pensando.

—Perdón –se disculpó.

Scorpius se sentó frente a nosotros y comenzó a tocar la guitarra, Edward comenzó a cantar la canción, sonreí, siempre me había gustado como cantaba Teddy, incluso me enoje con él cuando dijo que se dedicaría a la empresa de su padre en lugar de continuar con su banda, pero ahora que lo pensaba, había sido una buena decisión, tal vez mi mejor amigo estaría ocupado con sus giras como para perder su tiempo conmigo, y bueno, de empresario viajaba, pero no tanto, y siempre estaba ahí cuando yo lo necesitaba, desde que lo conocí, hasta el día de hoy, siempre había estado ahí para mí, en el momento que fuese que yo lo necesitara.

— ¿Qué hora es? –cuestioné.

—Las once y quince –contestó Scorpius — ¿por qué?

—Eva –le recordé, haciendo que sonriera –íbamos a ir a verla, le prometimos que…

—Eva sabía que no iríamos hoy –negó e intentó tranquilizarme –de hecho, ella me dio la idea de traerte aquí –me dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

— ¿En serio? –pregunté.

—Si –me aseguró sin quitar esa bella sonrisa y la mirada intensa.

— ¿Quién es Eva? –inquirió Edward.

—Nuestra abuela.

— ¿Su abuela? ¿De los dos? –investigó.

—Así es ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? –indagó Scorpius.

—Bueno, es la primera abuela que apoya el incesto entre sus nietos ¿no lo creen? –bromeó.

—Tonto –lo golpee.

—Pero será mejor que nos vayamos ya –expresó Edward –tu abuelo se puede preocupar –me indicó.

—Tienes razón –suspiré, pero no quería irme, la estaba pasando bastante bien ahí, con ellos dos.

— ¿Con quién regresaras? –averiguó Scorpius.

—Oh –la mirada de Ted se perdió un momento en la nada y su expresión se volvió una mueca de confusión después –lo olvidé, tengo que ir a otro lado antes de regresar a la ciudad, eso te hace el único que la puede llevar –sonrió él, con la mirada en Scorpius, como si su tonta y rápida excusa fuese una clase de permiso –perdón que no te lleve yo –se giró hasta mí cambiando su expresión por una seria y dolida, pero no hacía falta, había visto la complicidad que tenía con el atractivo rubio respecto a todo esto, y posiblemente en que me conquistara también –pero tengo un par de cosas que hacer por lo de la oficina –se disculpó poniéndose de pie –con cuidado ¿quieren?

—Por supuesto –contestó Scorpius –voy a cuidarla por ti, no le pasará nada, te lo prometo.

—Sé lo que haces –me quejé cuando lo abracé para despedirme.

—Bien, entonces no vuelvas al pasado –me guiñó un ojo.

Nos ayudó con las cosas y se subió a su auto, se marchó antes que nosotros, Scorpius puso el auto en marcha y me sonrió.

—Perdón por lo idiota que me había comportado contigo –aceptó.

—No te preocupes, yo no fui una dama exactamente contigo –le sonreí.

—Entonces… eso significa que… ¿voy por buen camino para poder ser tu amigo? –preguntó.

—Sí –acepté –vas por muy buen camino Scorpius, en realidad me agradas mucho.

—Tu a mí –me sonrió –me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, eres una chica bastante agradable, divertida y sobretodo misteriosa.

—Detente con los halagos que me pondré como tomate –me reí.

—Es en serio –rió divertido, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco por el sonido tan cautivante.

El antiguo Scorpius me hubiese besado, pero este nuevo, sólo se limitó a sonreír, así que le devolví el gesto.

—Tengo que entrar –me aclaré la garganta –nos veremos después. 

—De hecho mañana –me informó –procura llevar traje de baño, iremos con las chicas a la playa.

— ¿Qué? –regresé hasta él.

—Jade quiere hacer sus fotos en la playa, ya sabes cómo es –me sonrió.

— ¿En dónde exactamente? –Pregunté –no sé si pueda ir a la casa de Jade desde la mañana, tal vez tenga que alcanzarlos allá.

—Oh –expresó sorprendido –bien.

Me dijo a qué parte irían, y se quedó recargado en la portezuela de su auto y me indicó con la cabeza que entrara a casa, que él no se marcharía hasta que yo no entrara, le dije adiós con un movimiento de la mano y entré a casa.

—Lily Luná _tica_ Potter –apreté los labios, estaba en problemas.

—Hola abuelo –le sonreí.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hacías con dos hombres tú sola en la playa desierta? –investigó furioso.

—Ay abuelo, no eran dos hombres, era sólo un hombre y Edward, que no es exactamente un hombre para mí –sonreí –y… el único hombre conmigo es amigo de Teddy –lo tranquilicé.

— ¿Sabes a lo que te arriesgaste? –Cuestionó –no me agrada que estés sola con dos hombres Lily, es muy peligroso, nunca sabes que tengan planeado, así uno sea menos que un hombre para ti.

—Por Dios, era Teddy, él se comería su propia lengua antes de hacerme daño abuelo, lo sabes, Remus te lo ha dicho.

— ¿Tú cómo puedes saber qué me ha dicho Remus sobre ese muchacho y que no? –sonsacó.

—Vamos abuelito, tú sabes que él es incapaz de hacer algo para hacerme daño.

— ¿Segura que Edward era uno de esos dos hombres? –aclaró.

—Por supuesto, le puedes hablar a Remus mañana y que le pregunte.

—Bien –aceptó cediendo un poco –ahora sube a dormir.

—Claro –lo besé en la mejilla y subí corriendo a mi cuarto, lo más seguro era que se quedara trabajando en su proyecto, así que era mejor no molestarlo.

Me quedé dormida con una tonta y cursi sonrisa en los labios, me encantaba Scorpius, y aun no entendía porque era tanto mi problema porque el insistiera tanto, tal vez debería sentirme halagada de que un chico de 22 años, guapo y con la posibilidad de tener a cualquier chica, se fijara en mí, y perdiera su tiempo tratando de hacer que le diera un sí, cuando podía ir a algún lugar y decirle a una chica al azar y esta le diría que si al instante, pero sin duda mi abuelo no me había educado de esa manera.

Desperté a las 7:40am, le envié un mensaje a mi adorable amigo Teddy, por excluirse él solo y dejarme volver con el chico lindo y no con él, me duche, obedecí a Scorpius y me puse un bikini, me puse la ropa encima y bajé al comedor, todos estaban en medio desayuno, incluso el abuelo, que me observo serio, su rol cuando estaban mis otros parientes cerca de nosotros.

—Bueno días –saludé alegre.

—Buenos días –respondió sólo el abuelo –tráele el desayuno a mi nieta Shanna –le ordenó.

—Claro señor –contestó bajando la vista y fue a la cocina.

— ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? –preguntó mi abuelo.

—Bueno, los planes de ayer se pusieron para hoy, pero si quieres que te ayude en algo, los cancelo, no hay problema alguno –le dije esperando que me dijera que no los cancelara.

—Entonces cancela los de hoy y el resto del mes –voltee a verlo, él tenía una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Abuelo! –me quejé.

—Era una broma –se justificó –los jóvenes deberían estar todo el día de buen humor, sus problemas no se convierten aún en problemas graves, bueno, al menos los que son mantenidos aún por sus padres.

—Muchos se preocupan por sus padres y sus economías –le dije recordando a Jade.

—Pero no pueden hacer nada, y mientras no puedan hacer nada, la preocupación y el malhumor tampoco harán nada para que los problemas se disuelvan desde el aire hasta la tierra –me sonrió.

—Deja de inventar frases –me burlé.

—Ese es mi trabajo niña –frunció el ceño fingiendo enfado –inventar, cuando Dios me dio ese don, jamás me dijo que me limitara a una cosa en específico –me otorgó una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño –son los humanos que se limitan a si mismos diciendo qué y qué no pueden lograr, yo mantengo abierta mi mente y las ideas llegan solas, sólo es cuestión de saberlas escuchar –me dijo –escucha bien y sobrevivirás, escucha entre líneas, escucha al sol mandar a los rayos en la dirección correcta, al agua al momento de enviar a las olas golpear la costa, al viento enamorarse de las copas de los árboles, a los árboles reír, es cuestión de abrir tu mente y limpiarte bien los oídos mi amor, y jamás negarte a lo que venga a tu mente, como dijo tu amigo Edward una vez, si algo suena ridículo, probablemente sea una buena idea –sonrió –los inventores somos eso para las personas, ridículos soñadores, pero realmente vemos más allá de lo que las personas ordinaras ven, y lo que sus atrofiados oídos quieren escuchar.

—Abuelo –pronuncie –es en serio, dudo que esa frase sea de Edward –le sonreí –y tú, escribe un libro porque realmente adoro tus consejos y todo lo demás que dices, no lo entiendo, pero me encantan –bromé y él me sonrió.

—Tal vez tengas razón –aceptó –escribiré uno sólo para ti.

—Donde no lo hagas, jamás te querré de nuevo, queda advertido señor James Potter.

—De acuerdo, señorita Lily Luna Potter.

Cuando iba saliendo de casa me encontré con Ted, así que sonreí completamente feliz, después de todo mi buen humor se lo debía a él, por ayudarme a resolver mis problemas con Scorpius y mi mal comportamiento que ni yo entendía del todo.

— ¡Hola! –chille emocionada, le brinqué encima, rodeando sus anchas caderas, él me sujetó de la cintura con sus frías manos, haciendo que me diera un poco de frío, así que lo alejé un poco –eres el mejor amigo del mundo –acepté, porque vamos, lo era.

—Lo sé –aceptó de inmediato sacudiendo los hombros fanfarronamente.

—Bobo –lo besé en la mejilla –te quiero y lo sabes –murmuré aun en su mejilla cerca de su oído para que nadie nos escuchara –gracias por lo de ayer, fuiste increíble.

—Lo mismo me dijeron un par de chicas anoche –me informó con una sonrisa petulante.

—Eso es asqueroso –reí divertida, me moví para que me bajara, se me haría tarde y quería llegar a casa de Jade a tiempo, lo escuché suspirar, me alejé dejándolo un poco serio.

Fui directo a la casa de Jade, por fortuna aún estaban esperando a Scorpius, cuando me vieron sonrieron ambas, pero no preguntaron nada, mi buen humor les dio una errónea idea de que Scorpius y yo salíamos.

—Scorpius dijo que tal vez nos alcanzabas allá –rompió el silencio Jade.

—Pensé que el abuelo me haría trabajar un rato con él, ya sabes, por la hora en la que regresé.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste a tu casa? –preguntó Audrey y sonrió viendo a Jade que también sonrió.

—Cerca de la una de la mañana –les informé.

—Vaya, sí que les funciono –se burló Audrey.

—En realidad no mucho –admití, iba a ver qué tan cierto era que Jade estaba enamorada de Edward, prefería pensar que sólo le había llamado la atención su voz, porque tenía una voz seductora, no por nada le iba tan bien con las mujeres, pero quería saber si Jade no se había ilusionado de más como decía Scorpius.

— ¿Es en serio? –elevó las cejas Audrey incrédula.

—Así es –acepté moviendo la cabeza –además, Scorpius llamó a mi amigo –confesé.

— ¿Qué amigo? –cuestionó Audrey entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que tenía un amigo llamado Edward? –la observé y Jade me miró desconcertada.

—Así es –aceptó — ¿lo llamó a él? ¿No te hicieron nada verdad? –su semblante fue preocupado.

—Para nada, me enteré que mi amigo Edward es el que organiza el curso donde asiste Jade —mentí a Jade, porque era obvio que Audrey sabía la verdad –creo que me dijo que había hablado una vez contigo para darte la buena noticia de la beca Jade –continúe y se le cayó el plato ya que se había dedicado a hacer otras cosas.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? –Volteo a verme — ¿lo conoces? –preguntó y caminó hasta mí.

—Claro –sonreí –lo conozco desde hace años.

— ¿Cómo es? –Investigó –Scorpius no me quiso decir si lo conocía o no, así que tú me dirás…

—Jade –le habló su madre — ¿puedes subir un momento?

—En seguida voy mamá –contestó y me observó –me tendrás que decir –me señaló con un inmenso brillo en sus ojos, como si hubiese probado LSD.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? –cuestionó Audrey elevando su ceja en forma acusadora.

—Scorpius me dijo que Jade está enamorada de Edward –conté un poco inquieta.

— ¿Qué? Pero es ridículo, ni siquiera lo conoce, perdón, sé que es tu amigo, pero ¿Qué tal si es un loco pervertido? Jade es aún muy chica –se aceleró –Scorpius es una cosa, no es raro y lo conocemos, no puedes presentárselo Lily, ve cómo se emocionó, puede… enamorarse y no sabemos cómo le vaya con él, tú lo defenderás a él por ser tu mejor amigo, pero… yo a Jade, y no sé tú, pero yo no quiero verla sufriendo por las esquinas después –me dijo enfadada.

—No te preocupes –le sonreí –tanto Scorpius como yo le prohibimos que se acercara a ella.

—Sí, está bien porque… —se detuvo y me observó –me estás diciendo que él está interesado en ella también.

—Bueno –contesté dubitativa y luego asentí –pero tampoco voy a arriesgarme, conozco a Edward y no está hecho para una sola mujer, y ya le dijimos que se alejara de ella.


	14. La Playa.

Jade bajo divertida y me observó seria después y caminó hasta mí. —Dime como es él –me suplicó y me tomó de los brazos –por favor Lily.

—Lo siento –me disculpé –Scorpius me prohibió que te dijera como es.

— ¿En serio? –investigó.

—En realidad no, pero se me hizo fácil echarle la culpa a él porque no estaba –me reí.

—Lily por favor –suplicó.

—Bien, es alto –contesté por inercia –y es todo lo que te puedo decir de él, odia que lo describamos y sobretodo, odia que hable bien de él con otras chicas –sonreí, en eso no mentía, él prefería conquistarlas y que nadie le ayudara a conquistarlas –es un poco especial en el sentido público y vida privada.

—Bien –sonrió triste.

Era mejor que dejara de pensar en Teddy desde ahora a que se hiciera falsas ilusiones con un Edward a su modo de ver a los hombres, era muy inocente en ese aspecto aún Jade.

—Vamos, tiene que ser Scorpius –me expresó aun seria.

—Claro, vamos –dijo Audrey cargando algunas de las cosas.

—Tu cámara –le hablé para hacerla reaccionar, me sonrió y fue por su cámara.

—Hola –sonrió Scorpius.

—Hola –saludó Audrey besándolo en la mejilla.

—Hola –saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza Jade siguiendo el ejemplo de Audrey y caminaron hasta el auto del rubio.

—Hola –repitió con una sonrisa cuando llegué hasta la puerta.

—Hola –le sonreí y mordí mi labio inferior.

— ¿Pueden darse prisa? –gritó Audrey.

—Claro –dijo él volteando a verlas –vamos.

Dejamos que Jade fuera su copiloto, después de todo, éramos amigos, y sólo eso y tengo que decirlo, el hecho de que Jade estuviera emocionada con Edward me dejaba respirar tranquila, mi amiga no era mi competencia, porque de tenerla como competencia, ella tenía más ventaja que yo.

Jade y Audrey caminaron más aprisa, sabía que Jade estaba molesta conmigo, pero era demasiado noble como para admitirlo, además, no lo estaría mucho tiempo, por eso tampoco admitía que lo estuviera.

— ¿Qué tal te fue cuando entraste a tu casa? –preguntó Scorpius que venía junto a mí.

—Bueno, no muy bien, el abuelo me llamo Lily Luná _tica_ y eso nunca es bueno –admití.

— ¿Lunática? –Me observó –mencionaste tu segundo nombre era Lunática cuando nos volvieron a presentar.

—Tal vez porque no es mi segundo nombre –le dije divertida.

—Y si no te llamas Lunática, pero te va bien ¿porque te llama así tu abuelo? –cuestionó.

—Las personas de su edad le ponían dos nombres a sus hijos y solían llamarle sólo por uno, el que fuera, y cuando les reprendían le gritaban los dos para que supieran que el regaño iba en serio, yo tengo dos nombres raros que cuando era más joven me hacían reír por como sonaban juntos, eso hace las llamadas de atención un tanto flojas para él –contesté con una risita –así que me llama Lunática, para hacerme saber que realmente es serio, no llamas a una persona Lunática por nada.

—Te hizo adoptar un desorden mental para poder gritarte cuando está enojado –negó divertido.

—Así es –suspiré — ¿no te parece la cosa más adorable mi abuelo? –le sonreí, el giró a verme.

—Me encanta que hables así de él –expresó –creo que ya sé a quién le heredaste tanta adorabilidad –sonrío.

—En eso te equivocas –negué –todos dicen que saque la personalidad de mi abuela.

—Bien, entonces no me la presentes, podría enamorarme de tu abuela en un segundo y querer casarla con mi abuelo.

—En ese caso hipotético –lo observé –mi abuela seguiría con mi abuelo y jamás aceptaría divorciarse de él para casarse con tu abuelo –le informé –pero desgraciadamente, murió antes que pudiera conocerla.

—No sabes la clase de señor que es mi abuelo –se defendió –le herede lo guapo, lo inteligente, lo divertido, lo galán, todo lo herede de él –contestó –de mi padre no le herede nada –se burló –ni siquiera la altura.

—Oh vamos –le dije y lo aventé un poco.

—Tal vez el malhumor cuando me enojo –respondió –pero mi padre es bastante alto y bueno, yo puedo servir de chinche de circo algún día, después de todo no creo crecer mucho de aquí a 30 años –Me observó divertido.

—No creo, creo que seguirás igual.

—Sólo espero que tú no crezcas mucho –me dijo –con zapatos altos lucirás más alta que yo y bueno… luciríamos bastante mal.

—Sí, claro –me burlé.

Llegamos hasta las chicas y acomodamos las cosas, Audrey se quitó la ropa y se quedó en el traje de baño y después de unos minutos entró al océano, Jade siguió su ejemplo, y tuve que mirar a otro lado ya que Scorpius la observó detenidamente cuando se quitó la ropa para quedar en traje de baño.

—Iré a nadar un rato –dijo Jade — ¿ninguno quiere venir? –preguntó.

—No –le sonreí.

—Bueno –expuso Scorpius –tenía toda intención, pero… ¿cómo la voy a dejar sola? –inquirió.

—Por mí no te detengas –solté seria –puedo comer un rato y verlos desde aquí, no estoy de muchos ánimos para nadar ahora –le dije.

— ¿Estás segura que no quieres que me quede contigo? –preguntó Scorpius.

—No –le dije –ve a nadar con las chicas.

—Claro –se puso de pie y se quitó la playera y los calcetines y tenis, aunque tal vez no en ese orden.

Caminó junto a Jade, hacían linda pareja, crucé los pies en forma de loto, observando a Scorpius y a Jade, que se habían puesto a jugar y el rubio la alzaba y acariciaba su mejilla, me dedique a observar a todos lados mientras comía galletas.

—Pero fue trampa –se quejó Jade acercándose.

—Claro que no fue trampa –se defendió Scorpius divertido.

—Claro que lo fue, espera que llegue Audrey y lo dirá –contestó.

—La sobornaste –rió divertido y se sentó junto a mí — ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó.

— ¿Qué? –curioseé fingiendo que no había escuchado.

—Has estado muy seria aquí –me dijo.

—No –negué riendo –me quedé pensando en algo, eso es todo.

— ¿En algo o en alguien? –averiguó Audrey llegando hasta nosotros.

—En alguien –le dije –alguien llamado James.

— ¿James? –Inquirió Scorpius –pensé que tu pretendiente se llamaba…

— ¿Scorpius? –sonsacó Jade divertida.

—Bueno también –explicó divertido — ¿cómo se llamaba el musculoso alto? –le inquirió a Jade.

—Malcolm –esclareció.

—Eso es, pensé que era en él, ahora ya tienes otro.

—James es su abuelo –aclaró Audrey comiendo una galleta.

—Oh, lo siento –se disculpó.

— ¿Y porque pensabas en él? –curioseó.

—Bueno, creo que lo convencí de escribir un libro –le dije –pero creo que sólo jugó conmigo y no lo hará.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó Jade sentándose junto a Scorpius.

—Que lo dejaría de querer si no lo escribía –me burlé.

—Entonces no lo escribirá, para que no lo quieras, a ver si por fin –bromeo Audrey.

—Tienes razón.

Después de un rato, Jade se puso de pie, me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a levantar.

—Quítate la ropa –me ordenó.

— ¿Qué? –pregunté observándola sorprendida y observé a Scorpius nerviosa.

—Como escuchaste –me dijo.

— ¿Ni siquiera un besito y una café? –Pregunté –mis lonjas no están dispuestas a ser expuestas delante de todos Jade –me quejé.

—Sé que sufres cada que tienes que estar con poca ropa, pero tienes que hacerlo –me dijo –mi calificación depende de que tan bonito cuerpo has conservado –me guiñó un ojo –mi profesor es joven y atractivo.

— ¿Qué tanto? –pregunté.

—Demasiado, podrías volverte loca con tanta belleza –me sonrió.

—Bien, donde descubra que me mientes –la amenacé.

—Pregúntale a tu amigo Edward –dijo haciendo un tono especial al decir “Edward” –su nombre es Erick Marshall. 

—Lo haré –acepté.

—Ahora quiero tu ropa ahí –me señaló junto a la ropa de ellos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Me quité primero los calcetines y los tenis, después me desabotoné los jeans y los baje, después mi playera me la quité, no me gustaba estar en bikini, traje de baño, en general, no me gustaba estar con poca ropa.

—Wow –expresó Scorpius.

—Ahora ponte tú de pie –le ordenó.

— ¿Yo para qué? –preguntó.

— ¿Pensaste que ver a Audrey en bikini iba a ser gratis? –Le sonrió –claro que no, ella sólo sale en bikini cuando no tiene de otra o para ayudarme –le dijo –así que tu vendrás conmigo también.

— ¿Y yo? –preguntó Audrey haciendo puchero.

—Volveré por ti –le explicó –pero alguien tiene que cuidar las cosas.

—Es verdad.

Camine junto con Scorpius, Jade iba delante buscando un lugar que le agradara, así que iba diciendo cosas en voz baja.

—Luces bien en bikini –aduló — ¿Por qué no te gusta estar así? –preguntó.

—Me siento vulnerable –le observé –no sé, no me agrada que las personas me vean.

—Bueno, para nosotros es bueno que te dejes ver en bikini, luces realmente bien.

—Gracias –agradecí nerviosa.

Seguimos a Jade durante unos cinco minutos, y comenzó a fotografiar el lugar antes que a nosotros, así que nos dedicamos a platicar, cuando nos dimos cuenta, Jade había sacado una foto de nosotros.


	15. Ilusiones.

—Oye –la reprendí –tendrías que habernos avisado para posar ¿no es así? –cuestioné.

—Bueno, ciertamente es así, pero… me gusta como lucen sin que tengan que posar necesariamente.

—De acuerdo –me reí.

Duramos quince minutos haciendo lo que Jade nos ordenaba, era muy estricta en eso de los ángulos y lo que ella sólo entendía.

— ¿Sabes algo Jade? –Le pregunté –con este genio que te cargas al momento de tomar fotos, Paul terminará cambiado de fotógrafo y no lo tomaré como pago si no es una sesión completa –me reí.

—Paul McCartney es perfecto por donde lo veas Lily, a ti tengo que buscarte buenos ángulos para que no luzcas como el monstruo come galletas –respondió en tono serio.

— ¡Oye! –exclamé fingiendo indignación.

—Perdón –se disculpó con una risita –y aun no terminamos, así que haz lo que te ordeno.

—Claro dictadora –se burló Scorpius.

Después de diez minutos volvimos, Jade dejó a Scorpius y nos llevó de vuelta a ese lugar, así estuvimos un rato, hasta que Audrey dijo que deberíamos llevar las cosas ahí para no estar regresando y todo eso, así que a Jade le agradó más la idea.

Estuvimos realmente todo el día en la playa, Audrey ya no me dejó volver a vestirme hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse, pero no tomé ya mucha atención, seguía incomoda pero la luz se agotaría en minutos.

—Ha sido muy divertido –explicó Scorpius –juntarse con chicas tiene sus ventajas –me sonrió.

—Pervertido –gruñí.

—No soy pervertido, sólo sé admirar la belleza natural –me sonrió.

—Sí, claro –respondí sin dar mucha importancia.

—Ven, vamos a nadar un poco –extendió la mano.

—No –negué.

—Claro que sí, ven, vamos –me tomo de la mano y fuimos hasta el agua.

—Está helada –me quejé.

—Te abrazaré si es necesario.

—Mejor regreso con las chicas.

—No –pidió.

—Si –le sonreí y comencé a correr rumbo a las chicas.

—No, no, todos entramos a pesar de lo frío, faltas tú –señaló.

—Pero no quiero –chillé divertida.

—Claro. Pero querrás, se niña buena –su tono fue suave me alcanzó, me tomó por la cintura y me alzó.

—Bájame –exigí, pero su mirada era un tanto pesada, supe que no lo haría.

—Claro, cuando estemos en el mar.

—Es océano –me encogí de hombros, realmente no sabía cuándo dejaba de ser mar para volverse océano o nada de eso, sólo quería corregirlo en algo.

—Es mucha agua, y le da igual cómo le llamemos mientras no le discriminemos llamándole charco.

—De acuerdo –comenté riendo.

Entramos al agua, pero me quede un poco afuera, él sonrió y se alejó un poco.

—Quedarse intermedio es malo –me contó –así que te recomiendo que entres más.

—Claro que no, aquí estoy muy bien –me reí.

—Es en serio, mira, si te da miedo, iré por ti ¿bien? –inquirió.

—No es necesario –sonreí.

—Pero en donde estás –me explicó llegando hasta mí –Lily, es muy fácil que una ola te arrastre y… –No terminó de decirme cuando terminamos revolcados por la ola y llegamos hasta la orilla.

— ¿Estás bien? –investigó asustado.

—Si –contesté — ¿y tú? –indagué.

—Sí, pero espero que me hagas caso la próxima vez –frunció el ceño.

—Claro –sonreí — ¿puedes quitarte de encima de mi ahora?

—Oh –expuso notando la situación.

Me puse roja como un tomate cuando me sonrió y se puso de pie, me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme, así que la tomé, me jaló fuertemente, creo que pensó que pesaba mucho, pero casi me regresa al mar con tremendo jalón que me dio.

—Perdón –se disculpó con una sonrisa –pensé que pondrías más resistencia a ser levantada.

—No te preocupes –sonreí divertida.

Caminamos hasta las chicas que estaban guardando las cosas, me sonrieron cuando me vieron.

—Es mejor que te vistas para las últimas –indicó Jade.

—Claro –acepté tiritando y comencé a vestirme.

Después de no muchas fotos, nos dirigimos hasta el auto de Scorpius.

— ¿Les parece si vamos a cenar a algún lado? –curioseó.

— ¿Cómo a dónde? –inquirió Jade.

—No lo sé, tengo ganas de algo de comida tailandesa –señaló él –algo así, algo con especias.

—De acuerdo –aceptó Audrey.

—Vayamos entonces –explicó — ¿te ayudo con eso? –averiguó.

—No, bueno, si quieres.

—Claro que quiero –soltó con una sonrisa.

Tomó el mantel, y la canasta donde habíamos llevado un poco de comida y camino junto a mí.

—Debes saber que Jade me dijo que no quisiste presentarle a Edward y mucho menos decirle como es.

—Audrey también cree que no debemos presentarlos –le expliqué.

— ¿Sabe que Edward está enfermamente atraído por la voz encantadora al otro lado de la línea? –averiguó.

—Jade no lo sabe, alimentaría su ilusión diciéndole eso, Audrey lo sabe, pero dijo que yo lo iba a defender por ser mi amigo, pero que ella no quería ver a Jade sufriendo después.

—Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con Audrey –expresó Scorpius –ambos conocemos a Edward, la posibilidad de que se enamore de una mujer es punto 1 en cien mil billones de posibilidades –me dijo –y no creo que Jade sea ese punto 1 por muy bella que es –se encogió de hombros –y esta vez lo digo por su edad –admitió –Jade es muy chica y un poco inocente, y Edward es un adulto loco que no ha podido madurar en todo este tiempo, Jade es madura para su edad, pero no deja de ser una bella adolescente, tal vez cuando ella cumpla 21 –contestó considerando las posibilidades.

—Tienes razón –acepté –creo que aunque se moleste conmigo no alimentaré su ilusión por el loco de Edward.

—Sabes que te apoyo –me sonrió.

Fuimos a cenar, Jade no paro de tomar fotos, pero a pesar de eso, pasamos un gran día todos juntos, en realidad me encantaba la forma de ser de Scorpius, y ahora que lo trataba como si fuera un amigo de años, su personalidad no dejaba de gustarme.

— ¿Qué haremos mañana? –examinó Audrey.

—No sé –le dije –yo tengo planeado ir a ver a Eva –les contesté –hace dos días que no voy a verla.

—Bien –indicó Jade –me parece una muy buena idea, no adoptamos abuelos para dejar de verlos ¿no creen?

—Suena bien –reí –sirve que vamos más temprano y podemos pasar más tiempo con ellos.

—Yo tengo que decir que mañana no puedo –gruñó Scorpius –tengo un par de tratos con Edward y no puedo dejarlo plantado –me observó –aunque desearía hacerlo por lo… —se detuvo al ver el interés de Jade –las veces que me ha dejado por irse con mujeres –mintió, Edward jamás dejaba plantadas a las personas cuando se trataban de negocios por mujeres, pero le funcionó muy bien la estrategia, porque Jade volteo a otro lado seria.

El humor de la cena cambio desde ese momento, en el auto íbamos todos serios, Scorpius me observaba de vez en cuando, ya que iba de copiloto esta vez, claro que sentía horrible por Jade, pero realmente si se ilusionaba más podría sufrir mucho a causa de que sus sueños no se hicieran posibles.

—Gracias por traerme –agradeció Jade seria.

—No te preocupes –le sonrió Scorpius –para eso somos los amigos.

—Claro –espetó seria y se dirigió a casa, esperamos a que entrara y Scorpius puso el auto en movimiento.

—No me gusta cómo se puso –habló culpable Audrey –pero es un poco ridículo que se enamore de una persona que no conoce –expuso ella lógicamente.

—Bueno, Edward es una persona bastante genial –intervino Scorpius.

—Entonces no veo el chiste que no se lo presenten.

—Bueno –murmure –Edward es el chico más ejemplar y magnifico que he conocido en mi vida, y a mí en lo personal me encanta su forma de ser, es un chico casi perfecto.

—Pero entonces…

—Pero yo te lo estoy diciendo como su amiga –hice un mohín –conmigo jamás ha sido maleducado, o se ha comportado desagradable, pero como amiga así como reconozco que es un hombre increíble y adorable, sé que sus relaciones de pareja jamás son las más adecuadas, yo en lo personal, nunca haría de un hombre como Edward mi modelo de pareja –me encogí de hombros, haciendo que Scorpius sonriera.

—Yo no diré nada –se excusó Audrey –no lo conozco –pero por lo menos dile si es moreno, chaparro, gordo, calvo –me permitió.

—Le dije que era alto –sonreí –y Edward sólo sabe que Jade es rubia –reí –no es la única que insistió en saber cómo era él, él insistió en saber cómo es ella.

—Pues sólo espero que valga la pena, porque si es el organizador, ya sea que Jade pregunte o que él investigue –soltó Audrey lógicamente.

—Ya me encargue de eso –sonrió Scorpius interviniendo por primera vez.

—A ningún participante del curso se le dará información sobre los organizadores.

—Podía tomarse como…

—Fraude, pero tenemos todo legal, les entregamos una copia del contrato que hicimos, les hicimos todo legalmente, sólo no se les dará información, todo lo que necesitan saber para investigar si es o no fraude lo tienen en sus manos, pero no les debería importar los organizadores, después de todo, no damos las clases.

— ¿También eres organizador? –pregunté sonriendo.

—Claro que si linda –me guiñó un ojo –soy todo un ejecutivo.

—Vaya –me reí.

Dejamos a Audrey en su casa que se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Scorpius.


	16. Tipos de Amor.

—Jade me dijo que Audrey quería contigo –comenté.

—En realidad no es verdad –me sonrió –intenté que te diera celos, pero como me dijo que no funciono, deje eso por la paz.

— ¿Intentaste darme celos? –pregunté y voltee a verlo, él soltó una suave risita.

—Claro, pero ahora como sólo somos amigos, dejaré de intentarlo, cumpliré tus deseos así como me los pediste.

—Me alegra que dejaras esos intentos que sólo te llevarían a ser despreciado –me encogí de hombros y le dediqué una sonrisa inocente.

—La verdad que agradezco haberme tomado un tiempo de respiro –aceptó –por lo regular consigo a la chica rápidamente, jamás me he tomado el tiempo de conquistarla, creo que para muchas soy atractivo que no necesito conquistarlas, tú eres la primera en mucho tiempo que me ha costado hasta hablarle.

—Soy una chica difícil –me burlé.

—Tengo que admitir que eso es lo que me atrae más de ti –me observó –ese misterio escondido entre tanto… auto respeto me hace querer conquistarte mucho más que a cualquier otra.

—Mucho más que a cualquier otra –me burlé –me encanta que seas muy directo Scorpius –le sonreí –pero hay cosas que no se le dicen a una chica por muy directo que seas –lo aconsejé.

—Sí, lo siento –se disculpó –pero me es un poco complicado guardar las palabras en mi boca después de que pasan por mi cabeza.

—Así que tú eres del hablo después pienso.

—Algo así –admitió –confió en que las personas son lo bastante maduras como para soportar sus defectos de frente, digo, si nos acostumbramos a que nos apuñalen por la espalda con puñales formados por palabras, por lo menos deberíamos acostumbrarnos a ser golpeados por un puñetazo en la cara formado con una mano y no con un montón de mentiras. 

—Tú mismo lo has dicho –apuñalamos por la espalda porque sólo se dicen mentiras –sonreí.

—Bien, tengo que admitir que en eso tienes mucha razón ahora que lo pienso –me sonrió.

—Es hora de que entre a mi casa –dije viendo su reloj –si no te molesta, claro.

—Para nada, lo que menos quiero es que te regañen por mi culpa –me dijo.

—No te preocupes por eso, lo más seguro es que mi abuelo no este, pero de todos modos le dirán todo, así que para no meterte yo a ti en serios problemas, mejor entraré.

—No me importaría meterme en problemas por ti –aceptó –pero si es lo que deseas, bien, adelante.

—Hasta luego –me despedí y lo besé en la mejilla.

—Hasta pronto, espero –me sonrió.

—Hasta pronto –sonreí.

Entre a casa, y fui directamente a mi cuarto, me cambie y me acosté sobre la cama y comencé a leer, era tarde, pero no tenía sueño, por alguna razón me sentía alegre, feliz, tal vez era por la compañía de Scorpius.

Al día siguiente baje al comedor, todos estaban ahí, hasta mi padre, cosa que me sorprendió, pero no salude ni dije nada, me senté al otro extremo junto al abuelo y le sonreí.

—Estás muy feliz el día de hoy ¿no lo crees? –me dijo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que si –admití –no sé el porqué, pero me siento alegre.

—Me alegro que lo estés –aceptó.

Desayunamos en silencio comparados con mis hermanos y mis padres, que hablaban de negocios y no sé qué más, porque no les preste mucha atención.

— ¿Qué harás hoy? –investigó mi abuelo.

—Pensaba ir al acilo a visitar a mi abuela adoptiva –informé — ¿por? –lo observé.

—Sólo quería que tan tarde ibas a llegar hoy.

—No muy tarde –admití –S… —me detuve – _Supuestamente_ me he puesto a pensar y por lo menos un día llegaré temprano.

—Sí, claro –me dijo el abuelo –me voy, que _Supuestamente_ te traiga temprano no solo hoy.

Se alejó del comedor en silencio, me cubrí el rostro, que idiota era, no quería que nadie se enterara de mi nuevo amigo, pero bueno, mi abuelo se enteró antes que yo cuando decidí adoptar un ratón de mascota, así que no me sorprendía que ahora ya supiera de Scorpius.

Después de un rato le pedí a Shon que me llevara al acilo, y que me esperara, no tenía planes ese día, así que pasaría un buen rato con Eva y después iría a casa a no hacer nada.

—Hola –salude.

—Oh, cariño –sonrió poniéndose de pie y sonriendo –hola, me alegra que volvieras a venir.

—Perdón que no viniera a verte, pero…

—Comprendo que las cosas con Scorpius salieron muy bien ¿no es cierto? –averiguó sonriendo.

—No del todo –admití –somos amigos solamente Eva –acepté.

—No es lo que tú quieres corazón, y es mejor que lo admitas antes que algunas de las damitas que venía con ustedes ese día realmente lo conquiste, las tres son hermosas, y por desgracia los hombres se cansan rápido de amar a alguien que no les corresponde.

—Bueno, me imagino que es verdad –le sonreí.

—No lo imagines, es la verdad, si tanto te gusta, deberías intentarlo ¿no lo crees? –preguntó.

—Bueno, verás –murmuré –mi abuelo siempre me ha dicho que las relaciones que inician rápido, terminan rápido, y la verdad –le sonreí –yo no quiero sólo gustarle, quiero que si es posible él se enamore de mí.

—Scorpius es un gran chico –contestó –lo conocí unas horas, pero se ve que es un chico con un gran corazón, se enamora rápido Lily –me dijo –y tengo la seria impresión que es de los que se enamoran sólo de una mujer, tu abuelo tiene razón en eso de las relaciones rápidas –me sonrió –pero tu abuelo no te dijo que tú no puedes enamorarte de alguien al que jamás has tratado como novio –le sonreí –tu abuelo no se enamoró de tu abuela después de 5 años de verla pasar frente a su casa ¿o sí? –me preguntó.

—Bueno, en realidad él nunca habla de la abuela y cómo fue su relación o como se conocieron.

—Bien –me sonrió –entonces te diré como conocí yo a mi marido –me cayó mal desde el primer momento en que lo vi, era muy apuesto, claro que lo era, y por lo tanto muchas de las mujeres estaban tras él, eso lo hacía bastante superficial y frívolo, y no me enamore de él al año de toparme con él cada domingo rumbo a la iglesia, mi niña, me gustó, después de un tiempo, me gustó, pero eso no implicaba que estaba enamorada de él, el amor llegó después de 2 años de novios y creció tanto que nos llevó a casarnos –tomó mi mano –no pienses que por más que lo trates harás que él se enamore de ti como tú esperas, la atracción ya la sienten ambos, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? El amor vendrá después o no lo hará, pero no te detengas y que no te asuste el no ser correspondida –me acarició la mejilla –alguien allá afuera está destinado a compartir el resto de su vida contigo, pero si no te das la oportunidad nunca sabrás si ese alguien es realmente el que tú quieres, o alguien más. 

—Gracias por tus consejos abuelita –le sonreí.

—Deberías decirle a ese abuelo tuyo que te aconseje mejor querida –me sonrió –eres demasiado bonita como para perder tu tiempo sola, lucirá como desfile pero llegará el indicado, sólo es cuestión de saber a quién entregarle todo tu ser, no a todos ellos se los tendrás que entregar, sólo con quien mejor te sientas, con el que en verdad lo sientas, no todos ellos ¿bien?

—Claro –le sonreí.

Duré cerca de cuatro horas con Eva, hasta que me corrieron ya que tenía que hacer sus trabajos de grupo con los demás, volví a casa suspirando y meditando con lo que Eva me había dicho, tenía razón, en todo tenía razón.

— ¿Está mi abuelo? –le pregunté a Shanna.

—No lo sé –soltó molesta –búsquelo usted misma si quiere saberlo.

—Claro, gracias –suspiré y ella se alejó, no me sorprendía, siempre había sido más afecta a Victoire que a mí, y realmente no me importaba mucho, fui a su despacho y ahí estaba con una gran maqueta a la mitad.

—Eres tú –musitó sin verme –sabes que aunque seas tú debes tocar ¿no es así?

—No sabía si estabas –le dije –perdón por no tocar, de todos modos te hubiese asustado y hubieses arruinado el avance –sonreí.

— ¿Qué tal _Supuestamente_? –Me preguntó –por fin te regreso temprano a casa.

—Ya te dije que hoy no lo vería –sonreí.

—Hablé con Remus hace un rato –me indicó –tu amigo Edward está metido en serios líos –expresó.

— ¿Ahora porque? –investigué poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Se comprometió con una hija de Brad –me informó.

— ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? –inquirí.

—Bueno, ciertamente le gusta usarla mucho –sonrió.

—Por Dios abuelo –me quejé –eso se escuchó tan vulgar.

—Pero es la verdad –repuso –Brad no permitirá que la ofensa a su hija pase así como así.

—Esto no es la época del renacimiento, que lo acepte –le dije.

—Tu amigo dice que jamás se acostó con ella.

—Tal vez sea cierto –voltee a verlo — ¿cuál de las hijas de Brad? –escudriñé.

—La chica alta –señaló –la que usa el cabello extravagante.

—Claro, la que estaba entretenida con Shon aquella noche –le dije.

— ¿Ella era la chica que estaba con nuestro chofer la noche de la cena en su casa? –preguntó incrédulo.

—La misma –me reí –deberías creerle a Edward cuando te diga que él no fue, al menos en los asuntos de cama.

— ¿Y ahora que te ocurre? –investigó.

—Abuelo –musité pasando mis dedos por los vidrios de la ventana — ¿cómo conociste a la abuela?

—Lily, sabes que eso no me agrada hablarlo con nadie.

—Abuelo, si tanto la amabas ¿Por qué te niegas a hablar de ella? ¿Acaso te hizo algo que jamás le perdonaste tú y mi papá? –lo observé.

—Prohibirle casarse con tu madre –confesó –eso es lo que tu padre jamás le perdonara a tu abuela, en cuanto a mí, jamás le perdonaré que me dejara solo.

—Sabes que si le hubiesen dado a elegir ella jamás te habría dejado abuelo –le dije.

—Lo sé –me sonrió –pero es un poco complicado acostumbrarte a la ausencia de la persona con la que viviste, dormiste y pasaste 30 años.

—Bueno, comprendo lo difícil que tiene que ser ¿cómo se enamoraron? –examiné.

—Temo que eso fue amor a primera vista cariño –me sonrió –sabía que ella sería la mujer de mi vida desde el primer momento en que la vi, aunque ella siempre fue un poco difícil, no me importo luchar por ella, después de un par de meses, me animé a hablarle y nos hicimos novios –me sonrió –a los tres meses de ser novios no había duda alguna, la amaba, era la mujer de mi vida y debí ser el hombre de su vida, ya que le propuse matrimonio y ella no dudo un segundo en aceptar –me sonrió –nos casamos y vivimos felices por treinta años, hasta que… bueno, hasta que ella murió.

— ¿Entonces porque me dices que no me apresure en las relaciones abuelo? –inquirí.

—No siempre haces las elecciones correctas mi amor –me expresó –puedes creer que estás enamorada de una persona, pero tal vez sólo estás deslumbrada, tal vez se atraen mucho, pero no son el uno para el otro, y uno siempre suele sufrir más que el otro –me acarició el brazo –mira a tu padre, a pesar de todo, prefiere estar todo el tiempo fuera de casa y el menos tiempo con su esposa.

—Bueno –le dije –pero siguen juntos –y si tienes razón en eso, entonces ahora se lamenta el no hacerle caso a mi abuela ¿no lo crees así? –me sonrió.

—Piensas casi como ella –comentó con cierto orgullo –eso mismo dijo ella, que cuando se diera cuenta, se arrepentiría y desearía haberle hecho caso y no escaparse.

—Así que una vez mi padre fue un loco aventurero –me burlé.

—Fue un poco rebelde –aceptó –pero lo hice entrar en cintura –me observó –nunca has preguntado porque me odia tanto –me sonrió.

—Porque lo hiciste estudiar, jamás le permitiste salir del país y lo obligaste a golpes a asistir a la universidad en lugar de ir a buscar oportunidades lejos de ti –lo observé –eso dijo una vez en la cena, que por eso él le permitía todo a Victoire –contesté.

—Y parece que la echó a la basura ¿no es así? –volví a dirigir mi vista hasta él –tengo que admitir que me sorprendió cuando me dijo que viniera a vivir con ustedes, y te seré honesto mi amor, agradezco a Dios que tu padre no te soporte –me sonrió al ver mi cara –porque así me dio la oportunidad de criarte y no sólo como si fueras mi hija, sino como mi nieta, tu abuela tenía razón cuando me decía que los nietos me ablandarían el corazón de roca que le mostré tanto tiempo a mi hijo, y que ellos me pagarían muy mal –sonrió con cierta melancolía –por fortuna sólo se equivocó poco, porque mi nieta favorita jamás me traicionaría ¿no es cierto? –curioseó.

—Jamás abuelo –lo abracé –tú eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida.

—Hasta que llego Edward a ella –me sonrió.

—No lo veo como tú crees –me quejé –para mi… bueno, es cierto que un tiempo pensé que estaba enamorada de él, pero… tenía 10 u 11 años, no recuerdo, él solía ser muy atractivo.

— ¿Solía? –Me observó –hasta Victoire admite que si no fuera tan patán hubiese amado la idea de salir con él.

—Bueno –le dije –es muy atractivo, pero… él es como el hermano que tengo pero que jamás comparte un saludo de buenos días conmigo.

—Tienes razón, tengo que admitir que él te ve más que una niñita, te adora y jamás terminaré de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ti y sigue haciendo –me abrazo más fuerte –gracias a él sigues aquí conmigo, y créeme mi amor, con nada podré pagarle eso.

—Lo sé –le sonreí –Edward me ha salvado muchas veces del precipicio donde a veces me pongo.


	17. Querida Lily.

Pasé una semana bastante agradable, Victoire había hecho un viaje de negocios y no estuvo toda la semana, mientras que yo, pasé todo mi tiempo con Scorpius, paseando, yendo a comer, a cenar, al cine, a todos lados íbamos juntos, en una semana nos volvimos tan inseparables, que hasta Edward se sorprendió de nuestra nueva y agradable amistad, aunque no sólo Jade insistía que la química era más que perceptible, Ed lo dijo, y con las mismas palabras, cosa que hizo que Scorpius y yo nos observáramos un tanto sorprendidos y preocupados, así que él se tomó el tiempo de investigar si Ted había desobedecido nuestras peticiones, y nos topamos con que había sido honesto, no había preguntado por Jade a sus empleados, y Jade no había preguntado por los organizadores.

— ¿Cómo es posible que hablen tan parecido y ni siquiera se conozcan? –le pregunté a Scorpius mientras caminábamos a ver a Eva.

—No tengo idea, tengo que admitir que también me sorprendió –contestó con un semblante serio –pero te juro que ninguno se ha buscado, al menos eso dicen mis informantes anónimos –me sonrió.

—Tonto –le sonreí.

Entramos al lugar, Eva no estaba sentada en su mecedora, así que voltee a ver si estaba en alguna de las mesas pero tampoco se encontraba.

— ¡Lily! –me llamó Malcolm alegre, hacía tiempo que no nos topábamos en ese sitio, Scorpius resopló molesto y caminó hasta la ventana donde solía estar Eva.

—Hola Malcolm –lo saludé.

—Veo que ya son novios –sonrió y volteó a ver a Scorpius.

—Oh, no, no, aun no –contesté apresurada.

—Vaya, ¿Qué acaso no se anima a decirte? –se burló.

—No me gusta que me presionen en eso –me encogí de hombros –mientras más paciencia tenga, la respuesta será un sí –le dije ocultando el enojo.

—Ya vi que no fui lo suficiente paciente –se burló.

—Bueno, no fue eso –admití.

—Comprendo –me sonrió –no tienes por qué darme explicaciones — ¿y Jade? –inquirió.

—En su curso, la próxima semana llega –contesté alegre por el cambio de tema.

—Espero que se pase a ver a su abuelo pronto –rió.

—Hablando de abuelos, venimos a ver a la nuestra –sonreí — ¿dónde está Eva?

— ¿Qué no te avisaron? –indagó serio.

— ¿Avisarme qué? –solté preocupada, hacía tres días no habíamos ido, pero no era mucho tiempo.

—No, no es nada de eso –me tranquilizo –vino su sobrino por ella, estará dos semanas fuera, se supone que tendrían que haberles avisado para evitar su pérdida de tiempo.

—Oh, no te preocupes –resté importancia un poco más tranquila.

—Por cierto –me tomó de la mano –aprovechando que viniste, te dejo una carta y su cumpleaños será en cuatro semanas, sólo por favor no le digas que yo te dije, me prohibió decirte, aquí jamás se acuerdan de los cumpleaños, así que si planeas algo con… tu amigo –me dijo –puedo solucionar que les dejen la tarde con ella fuera del acilo, así que espero tu llamada.

—Claro, muchas gracias –me despedí besándolo en la mejilla.

Camine hasta Scorpius que había quitado esa sonrisa y ahora estaba molesto y tamborileaba los dedos sobre el vidrió de la ventana.

—No está –informé.

— ¿Tardó tanto en decirte eso? –curioseó molesto — ¿y para decir eso tuvo que tomarte de la mano? –Volteo a la ventana –perdón –se disculpó –me cuesta trabajo controlar lo que siento y pienso –admitió.

—Vámonos ya, porque no quiero que hagas algo loco.

—Sí, será lo mejor –caminamos hasta el auto.

Observé la perfecta caligrafía de Eva, después de alejarnos lo suficiente, la sonrisa de Scorpius volvió a aparecer.

— ¿Te molestaría acompañarme con un amigo? –investigó.

— ¿Qué clase de amigo? –interrogué.

—Bueno, cuando fui a espiarte a tu cita, él fue el único que acepto ir, y eso porque le mentí.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella platica donde te dije que hay ciertas cosas que no debes decirle a una chica? –Voltee a verlo, me observaba con una sonrisa divertida –claro, mentías –le dije.

—No, no mentía –se rió fuertemente –pero me encantas cada día más –indicó y se quedó callado unos minutos — ¿entonces es un sí o un no? –sonsacó.

—Bueno, si no es una mala persona o no intimida, adelante.

—Perfecto –indicó –te vas a enamorar de él –se detuvo y frunció el ceño –espera, entonces no te llevaré.

—Por favor –lo observé –yo te presente a mis hermosas amigas –me encogí de hombros –es tu turno de presentarme un amigo guapo del cual pueda enamorarme.

—Puedo presentarte a Hyperion Greengrass –contestó un poco serio.

— ¿Qué tan sexy y agradable es? –lo observé.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú, lo estás viendo ahora mismo –me sonrió.

—De nuevo estás jugando conmigo –me quejé.

—Jamás jugaría contigo Lily –se estacionó y giró hasta mí — ¿en serio? ¿Cuándo vas a entender que realmente me gustas?

—Scorpius, yo… —contesté nerviosa ya que se acercó mucho, giré el rostro pero eso no hizo que Scorpius se alejara de mí, pude sentir su respiración en mi mejilla y parte de mi cuello haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara.

Comencé a respirar un poco agitada, y fue cuando vi que mi hermana se acercaba hacia el auto de Scorpius, no quería que me viera, y que lo viera a él, así que giré mi rostro de nuevo hasta el de él y lo besé tomándolo por las mejillas, observé a Victoire pasar hacia su auto y deje de besarlo hasta que se dejó de escuchar el vehículo.

—Dame una oportunidad –pidió –me encantas, y para nadie es un secreto que nos atraemos, démonos una oportunidad Lily, no eres la única que puede salir lastimada si las cosas no funcionan, y créeme que así como vamos, el más lastimado puedo ser yo –murmuró.

— ¿Puedo pensarlo? –pregunté.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? –Me observó — ¿o no puedo presionarte en eso tampoco? –me sonrió.

—Te diré cuando nos veamos con Jade ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Una semana? –inquirió.

—Una semana –acepté.

—Genial –beso mi mejilla.

Subimos hasta las oficinas, la secretaría camino rápidamente hasta él y comenzó a acomodar su cabello y su sudadera.

—Señor Malfoy –expresó con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Hola Priscila –saludó –vengo a ver a…

—Al señor Auth –completó ella rápidamente –me temo que la –me observó –es la más bonita que ha traído –le sonrió –me imagino que esta le salió más cara ¿no es así? –Investigó –pero esta vez su “amiguita” no puede pasar.

— ¿Perdón? –Examinó Scorpius molesto –oh claro –le dijo –no es ninguna amiguita –le indicó enfadado.

—Perdón señor Malfoy, pero el señor Carson me ha prohibido llamarlas sexo servidoras en su cara.

Me crucé de brazos, no sabía mucho de los aspectos laborales, pero eso comenzaba a desagradarme, ¿Por qué me habían confundido con una prostituta? ¿Qué acaso a esos hombres no les buscaban mujeres con otras profesiones?

—Priscila –expresó Scorpius –ve guardando tus cosas, estás despedida –contestó furioso.

— ¿Pero por qué? –investigó sorprendida.

—Basta Scorpius –negué –no es su culpa que a tus amigos y sus jefes sólo los busquen ese tipo de personas.

—Bueno –dijo él acariciando mi rostro –confundirte a ti con una mujer de esas, es un grave error, y ahora lo sabrán todas aquí.

—Pero –volvió a insistir la mujer.

—Josefine –llamó Scorpius a la otra chica –dile a Roland que Lily Potter lo busca y que yo vengo con ella.

—Enseguida señor Malfoy –asintió la chica que se había mantenido en su trabajo.

—La señorita Potter se acaba de marchar –le indicó Priscila molesta.

—Oh si la vi –le dije –su nombre no es Lily –informé –es mi hermana.

—Demonios –expuso en voz baja.

—Ve por tus cosas no quiero verte cuando salga y es en serio, te liquidaré mañana mismo.

—pero señor…

—Scorpius –intervine de nuevo –puedo jurarte que no era su intención.

— ¡Potter! –gritó un hombre frente a nosotros, alto comparado con Scorpius y conmigo, de cabello color marrón.

—Roland –saludó Scorpius –yo también estoy aquí si no te has dado cuenta.

—Por Dios –explicó molesto –tú no eres para nada atractivo, en cambio la señorita Potter, es más atractiva que su engreída hermana que justo salió de aquí hace como diez minutos.

—Si la vi –le dije.

—Roland Auth –estiró su mano –porque Scorpius se negará a presentarnos el mismo.

—Lily Potter –le dije estrechando su mano.

—Lo sé –me sonrió –eres famosa, Edward habla de tus locuras junto con tu abuelo, aun me niego a creer que James Potter tiene sentido del humor.

—Pero lo tiene –aseguré.

— ¿Podemos entrar? –indagó Scorpius.

—Señor…

—Sólo esta vez –respondió molesto –y porque Lily lo pidió.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –investigó Roland.

—Nada –le sonreí –un pequeño malentendido, eso es todo.

Entramos a la oficina de Roland, la verdad era un hombre atractivo, y por lo que entendí, tenía la misma edad de Edward, así que aún era joven, aunque no mucho.

—Catherine llega mañana –le dijo a Scorpius –viene de España.

— ¿A que fue a España? –examinó.

—Fue un mes, ama eso de las fundaciones y cosas de esas –señaló –es una mujer fantástica.

—Sí que estás enamorado de ella –le sonrió. 

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti –le sonrió y ambos me observaron.

—La verdad si –rió.

Pasamos dos horas mientras ellos se ponían de acuerdo por lo del curso de fotografía, así que yo me dedique a ver las guitarras que tenía en su oficina, eran muy bonitas.

—Es hora de irnos –me tomo de la cintura –cuando vuelva Catherine podemos ir a cenar a algún lado los cuatro, puedo jurarte que Lily la adorará.

—Y Catherine a ella –sonrió.

—Hasta luego –le dije cuando Scorpius caminó hasta la puerta.

—Hasta luego Lily.

Bajamos en silencio en el elevador, pero ya en el auto reanudamos nuestra platica, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, así que fuimos a dar un paseo y luego a cenar.

—Estoy esperando a saber cómo le fue a Jade con nuestras fotos –me sonrió –creo que seremos los modelos más atractivos en esa clase.

—Eres un vanidoso –sonreí.

—Dime que no te gusta este bello rostro –se acercó a mí.

—Eres atractivo –acepté.

—Las cosas entre nosotros no cambiaran ¿cierto? –averiguó.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –lo observé.

—Que si en una semana tú me dices que no, no quiero que te alejes de mi –tomó mi mejilla –a pesar de todo me gustaría mantenerte tan cerca como pueda, si no como mi novia, por lo menos como mi mejor amiga.

—Scorpius –pedí.

—lo sé, lo sé, perdón, no quiero influenciar en tu decisión y menos si es en contra mía, pero sólo quiero quedar seguro si dices que no –informó.

—Las cosas entre nosotros no pueden cambiar –acepté –al menos nunca para mal Scorpius –sonreí.

—Eso me alegra –sonrió.

Cerca de las diez me llevó a casa, esperó a que entrara y se marchó, subí a mi cuarto y saqué la carta de Eva.

_Querida Lily._

_Perdón que no esté en estos momentos en los que tal vez necesitaras una abuela en quién apoyarte y aconsejarte, sólo puedo dejarte esto después de que el pequeño Scorpius me contara sus planes de pedirte la oportunidad que ha estado callándose desde aquella vez en la playa, y sabes que para él callarse algo es muy sorprendente. Sólo quiero decirte que está vez, dejes de lado ese pensamiento de cuanto puedes llegar a sufrir, NO TENGAS MIEDO A ENAMORARTE. Qué es lo más hermoso en el mundo, decidas lo que decidas, sabes que siempre voy a apoyarte en tu decisión, pero recuerda que los hubiera no existen, no quiero que después pienses que hubiese sido de tu vida si no te hubiese dado miedo a intentar ser feliz. Que no te de miedo ser feliz, no temas abrir tu corazón a las personas. Sólo. Déjalo ser._


	18. Encuentros Inesperados.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Scorpius me había pedido una oportunidad, y no nos habíamos vuelto a ver a causa de que se había ido con Edward a Devon por lo del curso de fotografía.

— ¿Tienes planes? –inquirió mi abuelo.

—No –contesté – _Supuestamente_ está en Devon y Audrey está en la escuela–le informé.

—Bien, entonces iremos a un lugar y después al banco ¿bien? –curioseó.

—Claro.

Fuimos con el notario primero, no le presté mucha atención, desde hacía días quería comprar una casa a las afueras de la ciudad y sólo faltaba que la escrituraran a nombre de mi abuelo, duró cerca de tres horas ahí, yo lo esperé en el auto junto con Shon, que escuchaba la radio, cuando mi abuelo salió, de inmediato nos dirigimos al banco, sonreí al reconocer el lugar, Jade vivía a dos bloques y medio de ese lugar.

—Abuelo –lo llamé usando mi mejor tono de voz — ¿puedo ir con Jade? –investigué.

—Pensé que estaba en ese curso de fotografía –me observó.

—Bueno, sí, pero tengo ganas de un par de tartas de su papá y quiero encargarlas –le sonreí.

—Que Shon te lleve en lo que entro al banco –aceptó.

—No –me negué –vive a dos bloques y medio de aquí –informé, mi abuelo observó a Shon, que asintió –además son las 3 de la tarde abuelo.

—De acuerdo –suspiró –con cuidado de todos modos –ordenó por último y él entro al banco y yo caminé rumbo a la casa de Jade, iba pensando de que sabor pediría mis tartas cuando noté que el auto negro que venía detrás de nosotros después del notario me seguía, a pesar de que iba despacio y un poco alejado para que no lo notara, lo noté, así que me asuste, me había visto salir del banco y tal vez pensó que traía dinero, comencé a caminar más rápido y el auto aumento un poco la velocidad. Estaba tan cerca de la casa de Jade, cuando dejé de ver el auto, así que respiré aliviada.

—Shhh –escuché que me dijeron al momento que me tomaban por la cintura elevándome unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y me tapaban la boca justo cuando iba a pedir ayuda, ahora me arrepentía de decirle al abuelo que no me pasaría nada y que iría caminando.

— ¡Suéltame! –Grité cuando me destapó la boca pero aún estaba suspendida en el aire a causa de que me sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura. 

— ¿Es verdad que le dijiste a Scorpius que lo pensarías? –me preguntó y de inmediato reconocí la voz.

— ¡Suéltame ya! Tonto, idiota –intenté golpearlo completamente enfadada.

—No si no me dices si es verdad.

— ¡Qué me sueltes o gritaré! –le dije y comencé a patalear para que me bajara.

— ¿Más de lo que ya estás gritando? –Se burló –no es para tanto.

— ¡Que me sueltes estúpido!

— ¡No te soltaré si no me das lo que quiero! –comentó haciendo la voz más grave jugando.

— ¡Suéltala estúpido pervertido! –dijeron detrás de nosotros y un segundo después caí al suelo ya que me soltó.

Giré para ver a Edward, que era el que me había tenido sujeta, se estaba cubriendo, alguien lo estaba golpeando, pero por un instante no vi quien era.

— ¡Detente! –expresó Edward cubriéndose los golpes.

— ¡Así como tú te detuviste cuando ella te lo pidió! –gritó.

—Oh vamos –se quejó Teddy — ¡Detente ya de una buena vez! –expresó molesto y me observó.

— ¿Estás bien Lily? –me preguntó.

— ¿Jade? –inquirí y me puse de pie.

— ¿Estás bien? –averiguó ella de nuevo sin dejar de golpear a Edward con su mochila.

—Si –acepté.

— ¡Ya basta! –expuso Ted molesto y sujetó la mochila de Jade girando para verla.

Jade dio un paso hacia atrás asustada a causa de la brusquedad que Teddy había empleado para detener el ataque, los observé cuando los dos se quedaron frente a frente viéndose como idiotas, Edward fue el primero en reaccionar, le extendió su mochila y Jade la tomó después de sacudir su cabeza para reaccionar bien.

— ¿Se puede saber quién eres? –averiguó ella molesta.

—Es mejor que entremos –le pedí a Jade rápidamente y la tome del brazo –y tú –lo señale –que sea la última vez que planeas matarme del susto –lo acusé.

—Oh vamos Lily –se defendió –te vi con tu abuelo y los seguí, después te seguí porque no quería que te pasara nada, después recordé que Scorpius me había dicho que lo pensarías y…

—Momento –lo detuvo Jade que había ido por su maleta que estaba a unos metros de donde había atacado a Edward — ¿te conozco de algún lado? –examinó ella.

—No –giró hasta ella –recordaría un rostro tan bonito –le sonrió haciéndola sonreír –aunque… tengo el presentimiento de que si –aceptó.

—Ninguno de los dos se conoce –les informé –al menos no en persona.

Ya no podía evitar que se conocieran, había sido tan arte del destino que se toparan, Jade no llegaría se supone que dentro de tres días, pero no, y se supone que Edward llegaría hasta mañana y ambos se adelantaron y los dos aquí, frente a frente por fin.

— ¿Cómo? –investigaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Edward, te presento a Jade, Jade te presento a Edward –los presenté con poco ánimo.

— ¿Jade Finnigan? –curioseó.

—Sí –contestó ella sorprendida y no era la única, yo también lo estaba, Edward con trabajos recordaba el nombre de las chicas que le gustaban, había salido, o se había acostado, y mucho menos recordaba sus apellidos –Edward Lupin –le tomo la mano y le sonrió.

—Mucho gusto –sonrió educada Jade.

—El placer es mío ¿puedo ayudarte con eso? –se ofreció.

—Eh, claro, supongo –se hizo a un lado.

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta y Jade buscó sus llaves, Edward la observó cómo idiota todo el tiempo, caminé hasta ellos y Jade me sonrió emocionada.

— ¿Dónde está Scorpius? –pregunté.

—Oh, lo deje comprando una botella de agua –contestó.

—Iré a hablarle y decirle que estamos aquí –Jade asintió.

—Claro –accedió y le indicó a Edward que se sentara.

— ¿Entonces piensas responderme o no? –interrogó Edward.

— ¿Qué te importa? –le dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Sabes que si me importa y mucho –camino hasta mi olvidándose un segundo de Jade –dime si es verdad –investigó de nuevo –porque sabes que no voy a permitir esa relación si no pongo mis condiciones primero.

—Tú no eres nadie para hacer eso –solté molesta y le golpee la mano cuando comenzó a picar mis mejillas, era lo que hacía cuando peleábamos para que ninguno de los dos se exaltara y dijera cosas de más.

—Le hablaré yo –comentó Jade caminando hacia la cocina.

—Vaya que es linda –sonrió.

—Te lo advierto –lo amenacé.

—No estoy haciendo nada –se excusó serio.

—Pues sigue así –lo señale.

—Ven acá –me abrazó –entonces.

—No sé –acepté –estoy muy tentada a decirle que no –admití.

—Te golpearé peor que a tu amigo si lo haces –informó Jade saliendo.

—Y vaya que golpea fuerte para ser una niñita –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Pero es que…

—Vamos Lily –me reprendió molesta –tú fuiste la primera en convencer a Audrey de que saliera con Oliver, y fuiste la primera que me motivo para aceptar volver con Jason –recordó.

— ¿Volviste con Jason? –pregunté observándola, le había dicho que volviera con él antes de lo del curso, pero ella decía que no, me imagino que ante la negativa de presentarle a Edward decidió aceptar.

—Bueno –musitó seria –sólo te digo que me motivaste, más no que la motivación fue muy buena –sonrió –ahora te lo digo yo –camino hasta donde estaba con Teddy –Scorpius es el chico más lindo, tierno, caballeroso y…

—Oye, oye, oye –la interrumpió Teddy — ¿Quién de las dos es la enamorada de Scorpius? –aclaró.

— ¿Siempre es tan metiche? –curioseó.

—Todo el tiempo.

—Odio que hables de mí –expresó él molesto.

—Lo sé –admití –pero era lo mismo que tu hacías con Scorpius ¿recuerdas?

—Malvada –hizo un puchero.

Los tres volteamos a la puerta cuando el timbre sonó, Jade sonrió y con un “el príncipe azul a la puerta” fue a abrir.

—Hola Jade –indicó Scorpius besando su mejilla –te ves hermosa ¿Qué te hiciste? –investigó.

—Golpee gente –se burló.

— ¿Golpear gente? –Averiguó sorprendido –hola Li… ¿Edward? –inquirió sorprendido.

—Hola Scorpius –le sonrió — ¿acaso yo no me veo hermoso hoy? –le sonrió.

—No –frunció el ceño y caminó hasta mi –hola –besó mi mejilla.

—Jade –expresó Edward –porque puedo llamarte Jade ¿o no? –preguntó caminando hasta ella.

—Claro –indicó ella seria.

— ¿Puedes ofrecerme un vaso con agua? –Sonrió –creo que alguien aquí ocupa hablar –le guiñó un ojo.

—Bien –caminó hasta la cocina y nos sonrió en forma de aprobación.

Scorpius me alejó un poco de la cocina y observó que no espiaran.

—Se supone que no íbamos a presentarlos –recordó — ¿te has vuelto loca? –curioseó.

—No fue mi culpa –me defendí –venía a decirle a los papás de Jade que quería un par de tartas para mañana, y el idiota de Edward casi me mata de un susto, Jade pensó que intentaba asaltarme, secuestrarme o que se yo –informé –y lo golpeó, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –solté enfadada.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó tomando mis mejillas.

—Si.

—De acuerdo, perdón por…

—Sí –le dije y no comprendió.

— ¿A qué te refieres con doble sí? –aclaró.

—Te dije que cuando nos viéramos con Jade te daría una respuesta –sonreí –y tomando en cuenta que tanto tu como ella volvieron antes de lo anunciado –le dije –creo que te debo responder.

—Bueno –se removió él nervioso –supongo que si ocupas más tiempo para pensarlo, puedes tomarte más tiempo.

— ¿Entonces no quieres que te diga hoy la decisión que tome? –averigüe.

—Si es _no_ espero que me lo digas hasta dentro de tres días –me dijo cerrando los ojos y sonreí.

—Bien –acepté y me alejé un poco, el abrió los ojos y resopló –entonces te lo digo ahora, porque mi decisión lleva un sí de respuesta.

—Oh Dios mío –sonrió —no es un chiste planeado por los dos locos de allá adentro ¿cierto?

—Cierto –le dije.

—Perfecto –se acercó a mí y me beso.

No presté atención a algo más que no fueran los labios de Scorpius sobre los míos y sus manos que sujetaban mis mejillas, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y él mi cintura.

—Romeo y Julieta –informó Jade.

—Me agrada el nombre –aceptó Teddy.

—Sólo espero que no terminen en tragedia romántica –sonrió ella.

—Sí, tienes razón –indicó Edward cruzándose de brazos al igual que ella y observándonos.

—Será una buena fotografía colgada sobre una chimenea –comentó Jade.

—Te equivocas –apuntó Ted –se vería mejor un óleo con esa imagen sobre la chimenea.

— ¿Ah sí? –expuso ella volteando a verlo.

—Claro –indicó Edward –soy muy bueno en eso de las artes.

—Claro –se burló Jade –organizan un curso de fotografía y se creen geniales.

—Por supuesto que no –contestó él divertido –yo hablo de las artes visuales, artes plásticas.

— ¿Eres cirujano plástico acaso? –interrogó ella burlándose.

— ¿No quieres admitir que tal vez yo soy igual de bueno que tú sólo que yo en dibujo y pinturas al óleo?

—Discúlpame, no quería herir tus sentimientos Da Vinci –le dijo y caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó.

Edward sonrió, Scorpius y yo nos observábamos y sonreímos, tal vez nos habíamos equivocado un poco, se complementaron tan bien a pesar de que Jade intentó controlar sus emociones y aunque lo negara, sus ganas de besar a Edward, tal vez su comportamiento se debía lo mismo que nosotros pensábamos, para no enamorarse demasiado de él, y si era eso, por mí no había problema.

Cerca de las 7 llegó Audrey, la puerta estaba emparejada así que entró sin tocar.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! –gritó desde la sala y entró apresurada a la cocina.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –examinó Jade preocupada.

—Lo mismo pregunto –señaló ella — ¿Qué demonios hicieron? –averiguó.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿A quién asesinaron? –sonsacó.

—A nadie –contestó Scorpius.

—El cadáver del sillón ¿de quién es? –aclaró.


	19. Verdades.

Jade fue la primera en soltar la carcajada, Edward entró en la cocina al escuchar lo que Audrey había dicho y vio serio a Jade que moría de la risa.

—Gracias –soltó Ted y me observó –y dices que tus amigas son tan lindas y educadas.

—No es mi culpa que luzcas como muerto fresco –contestó Audrey en su defensa.

—Ya basta –pidió Jade –y se sujetó del brazo de Teddy.

—Sólo porque tú lo pides –aceptó Ted.

—Bien ¿Quién eres chico nuevo? –preguntó Audrey curiosa.

—Soy Edward Lupin –le tendió la mano.

—Audrey McLaggen –le estrecho la mano y luego nos observó a Scorpius y a mí, yo me escondí detrás de Scorpius — ¿podemos hablar? –nos preguntó.

—No, no, hoy no –me excusé.

—Ahora mismo Potter, Malfoy –dijo seria.

—No les hables así –la regañó Jade sería –que después de hoy tal vez sólo sean Malfoy.

— ¿De qué tanto me perdí? –interrogó.

—Sólo de que el destino nos jugó mal y ellos se conocieron –comentó Scorpius –y bueno, algo salió bien, Lily aceptó darme una oportunidad, eso es todo.

— ¡Felicidades! –chilló emocionada y nos abrazó a los dos.

—Gracias –agradeció Scorpius sonriendo.

—Vaya, por fin se te hizo ¿no? –sonrió.

—Claro –indicó Scorpius feliz.

—Sólo te lo advierto –habló Edward desde la puerta de la cocina –si dañas a Lily te las verás conmigo, y créeme que olvidaré si alguna vez fuiste o no mi mejor amigo, así que piénsalo un millón de veces antes de planear hacerle daño, porque no soy muy agradable cuando se trata de defender a Lily.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan solicitada Lily? –Preguntó Audrey –Scorpius, Edward ¿Cuántos más pretendientes?

—Oh no –explicamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo –nosotros sólo somos amigos y los mejores amigos.

—Conozco a Lily desde hace tantos años que prácticamente es peor que mi hermana, para mí es como una hija/hermana.

—De acuerdo –expresó Audrey –sólo porque si insisto Scorpius se pondrá celoso.

—Ella ahora es mi novia –expuso rodeando mi cintura –y me aceptó por algo.

—Porque Jade me amenazó con golpearme si te decía que no –le dije.

— ¿Es en serio? –preguntó observándome y luego a Jade.

—No es verdad –mintió ella –si te dijo que sí es porque ya lo tenía planeado, si cuando el teatro de afuera termino lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti.

— ¿Entonces porque me llamaste tú? –interrogo.

—Porque discutió con Edward y cuando te colgué escuché que le dijo que te diría que si –informó.

—Tiene razón –la apoyo Edward –aquí el único golpeado, soy yo.

— ¿Dejaste que una niñita te golpeara? –preguntó Scorpius divertido.

— ¿Qué querías? –Inquirió — ¿Qué la golpeara? No soy esa clase de maricones –nos dijo.

—Pensé que así se referían a los gay en forma de despreció –señaló Jade observándolo.

—Oh no –le sonrió –ellos sólo son homosexuales, y no hay nada de malo con eso –coincidió –pero un “hombre” que golpea a una mujer no puede ser llamado hombre, ni gay, simplemente es un maldito maricón que no tiene el valor suficiente de ponerse con uno de su tamaño y fuerzas –expresó sus pensamientos, haciendo que Jade le sonriera.

—Vaya –expresó Audrey –ahora entiendo porque dices que es toda una maravilla, Lily.

— ¿Ustedes ya habían hablado de mí? –examinó molesto.

—Sí, un par de veces ¿por qué? –inquirió Audrey.

—Porque odia que hablemos de él, sino es él quien habla –informé a Audrey.

—Ay por Dios, eso es lo más tonto que he escuchado –indicó ella y fue a la sala.

—Parece que hubiese crecido conmigo –señaló Ted –me recuerda al amargado de mi hermano.

—Audrey no es amargada –soltó Jade.

—Oh disculpa cariño, pero a eso no puedes llamarle amable y delicada –señaló haciendo que las mejillas de Jade se pusieran de un rojo intenso, se aclaró la garganta al notar que Jade se ruborizó.

—Les doy tres semanas –expuso Scorpius al oído –y creo que estoy tomando mucho tiempo.

—Les doy una –le sonreí.

— ¿Entonces dejaremos de preocuparnos así como así? –curioseó él.

—No lo sé –acepté –recordó el nombre completo de Jade –le dije.

— ¿Es en serio? –averiguó sorprendido.

—Muy en serio, él jamás recuerda el nombre de las mujeres, que no sean empresarias o él mío, olvida hasta el de su secretaría –le recordé a Scorpius.

—Sí, lo sé, por eso me sorprende que lo supiera a pesar de que se equivocó en el apellido la primera y única vez que tú lo dijiste.

—Tal vez no es tan serio, pero tampoco tan casual como pensamos ¿no? –lo justifiqué.

—Pues sí, pero yo me encargo de detener sus planes si en algún momento trata de herirla –me besó –te prometo que no dejaré que le haga daño a Jade.

—Gracias –sonreí –oye Jade –voltee hacia ellos que estaban tan cerca de besarse.

—Estropeadora de bellos momentos –me susurró Scorpius divertido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió ella acomodándose el cabello.

— ¿Y tus papás? –Investigué –venía a pedirle un par de tartas para mañana.

— ¿Tu padre son los de las tartas deliciosas? –indagó sorprendido Edward.

—Sí –explicó ella desconcertada.

—Ahora entiendo todo, veo que todo lo que hacen lo hacen de maravilla.

— ¿Perdón? –indicó Jade volteando a verlo.

—Sí, las tartas, los cupcakes, los pasteles.

—Claro –soltó Scorpius sonriendo.

—Cállate –lo amenazó.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo te comportabas cuando Lily aún ni me quería hablar?

—Malvado –le dijo y reí.

— ¿Cuántas quieres? –Curioseó –puede que lleguen un poco cansados, pero puedo decirles mañana por la mañana.

—Unas diez –me encogí de hombros –creo que de fresa ¿tú quieres? –le pregunté a Scorpius.

—Sí, pero de mango –sonrió.

—Bien, 5 de fresa, 5 de mango y 6 de frambuesa.

—Yo también quiero –señaló Edward.

—Perfecto, pídelas –le sonreí.

—Eres tan mala conmigo sólo porque ya tienes novio ¿cierto?

—Te amo cuando te enojas –le dije divertida.

—Claro, claro, yo también amo cuando estoy de diva –expresó bromeando –yo quiero 50 de frambuesa.

—Oye hermano, no crees que son muchas –apuntó Scorpius –está bien que esa panza no se mantenga sola pero ¿no son muchas? –preguntó.

—Me dejo diez –le informó –las demás se las doy a los trabajadores de la casa, tengo que decirte que las amaron.

—Muchos dicen que son ricas –aceptó Jade.

— ¿Muchos? ¿Acaso tu no? –investigó incrédulo.

—Jamás probaste las de mi abuelo, no puedes decir que hay tartas más ricas que las de mi abuelo después de que las probaste.

—Bien, sólo porque probarlas será imposible –le dijo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –aclaró Jade.

—Hasta donde puedo recordar, tu abuelo murió –contestó.

—Sí, bueno, pero eso jamás lo dije yo, al menos no frente a ti –le dijo molesta.

—No creas que te he espiado –la siguió ya que Jade fue a la sala molesta.

Scorpius me observó sorprendido, yo bajé la vista de inmediato.

—Fuiste tú quien se lo dijo ¿no es así? –indagó.

—La primera vez que llevé a Edward con los papás de Jade para encargar tartas se quejó del lugar, dijo que si eran tan deliciosas porque el lugar parecía sucio y de mala calidad, le comenté lo del abuelo de Jade, no pensé que me pusiera tanta atención y menos que lo fuera a recordar después de casi cinco meses –me defendí.

—Tranquila –me abrazó –Jade está emocionada aunque lo niegue, creo que no quiere lucir tan entusiasmada, pero Edward lo está, jamás soporta estar encerrado en un lugar sin hacer nada en especial.

—Sólo espero que realmente no esté muy enojada conmigo.

—Me van a explicar cómo ese tipo llegó aquí –pidió Audrey cerrando la puerta de la cocina.

—Me siguió del banco que está a unos cuantos bloques de aquí –le dije –me jugó una broma y Jade pensó que me estaban asaltando, o algo así, comenzó a golpearlo, no podía evitar que se conocieran, aunque lo intenté –Audrey resopló resignada.

—Es feo –se recargó en la barra –no sé qué le vio.

—Edward es atractivo –defendí a mi amigo haciendo que Scorpius me observara con cara de “hablas en serio”.

—Oh no –me dijo –créeme, no lo es –expuso Audrey –es más atractivo Scorpius que él.

—Bueno, no puedo negar eso –le sonreí.

—Te adoro –informó Scorpius sonriendo y besando mi mejilla.

Después de un rato fuimos a la sala, Edward y Jade estaban muy juntos, veían las fotos que Jade había tomado de nosotros y unas tantas que había tomado de la ciudad.

—Esa es la foto más increíble que he visto de Westminster –comunicó Teddy.

—En realidad no tenía nada que hacer y me distraje un poco en la posibilidad de decirle al chico frente a mí que se dejara fotografiar junto con su pequeña hija de 3 años.

—Tienes mucho talento, para tener 17 años –contestó.

—En realidad pienso que he renacido muchas veces con el mismo don –le sonrió –para el talento la edad no cuenta, es igual que en el amor y la inteligencia.

—Así que crees que la edad no puede ser obstáculo para una relación –sonrió.

—No necesariamente –aceptó –los obstáculos en las relaciones nos los ponemos nosotros complicándonos la existencia y no confiando en el otro.

—Tienes razón –la observó y se acercó un poco a ella que veía hacia las fotos.

— ¿Qué hacen? –pregunté asustando a Ted.

—Ver las fotos –indicó Jade con una sonrisa –como hicieron reunión en la cocina y no nos invitaron, perdimos el tiempo con las fotos.

—Yo quiero verlas –señaló Scorpius sentándose entre Jade y Edward –de hecho le había comentado a Lily que estaba emocionado, quería saber cómo te había ido con tus modelos estrella.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que mi profesor se sorprendió que uno de los modelos fuera uno de los organizadores.

—Es verdad –acepté sonriendo, Scorpius volteo a verme.

—Ni te atrevas a preguntarle –me amenazó.

—Sólo quería saber que tan atractivo es –sonreí.

—Pues no lo hagas –me dijo.

—Jade dijo que era muy atractivo y hermoso, así que me quedé con la duda.

—Es verdad –me dijo Jade –es muy atractivo y amable –me sonrió –te lo recomiendo como amigo.

— ¿Has hecho amistad con los profesores? –investigó Edward y casi se sube sobre Scorpius.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? –curioseó.

—Está prohibido crear lazos de cualquier tipo entre profesores y alumnos –contestó.

— ¿Desde cuándo? –investigó.

—Desde siempre –aclaró él –ellos sólo están ahí para guiarlos en el camino correcto de la fotografía, no para hacerse amiguitos, eso influye bastante en la hora de quien realmente aprueba el curso.

—Bueno, si insinúas que me hago amiga de mis profesores para que me pasen, tengo que decirte que mi trabajo habla por sí solo, no necesito trucos bajos, porque en ese caso, influiría más que Scorpius fuera mi amigo, él podría ayudarme a pasar más fácil ese curso que todos los profesores juntos y ahora que lo dices, entonces te quiero fuera de mi casa.

Todos observamos a Jade y a Edward después, había pocas cosas que a Jade le ponían de mal humor, y Edward había tocado dos de las cosas que la hacían enfurecer, una, que la llamaran oportunista, dos, que le insinuara que no tenía talento en el arte de la fotografía cuando todos sabíamos que era una de las mejores dentro de ese curso.

—Yo no dije eso –se defendió –pero no importa, me han corrido de Downing Street que no me corras ahora tú de tu casa –se puso de pie ofendido.

—Intentaste pintarle bigotes al retrato de Sir John Major –dijo Scorpius –e intentaste robarte el cuadro de Margaret Tatcher —completó.

—Bien –aceptó Edward indignado –pero es la primera vez que me corren por ser honesto.

—La honestidad jamás puede cubrirse con tiranía y frivolidad –expresó Jade poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesto? –Curioseó caminando hasta ella — ¿Qué te dijera que la mayoría de las personas se guían por las amistades y sus sentimientos hacia las otras personas cuando tienen lazos marcados dejando de lado su imparcialidad? –Preguntó acercándose más a ella — ¿o el hecho de que pensaras que te llamé oportunista con poco talento? –Jade se quedó sorprendida al igual que todos los demás.

—Las dos –aceptó –porque que tu hagas a un lado tu imparcialidad tal vez te hace una persona con poco carácter y bastante manipulable –le dijo.

—Oh niña por dios –expresó Edward realmente molesto –la única forma de que me pueden manipular es en la cama, y no cualquiera lo logra y si de carácter hablamos –le sonrió –veamos cómo te va el próximo curso –camino hacia la puerta –si es que te dejan volver.

—Edward –le dije e intenté ir hacia él pero Audrey me tomó del brazo.

—No Lily –se disculpó Edward –la señorita aquí presente está gozando de todo lo que has hecho por ella, desde una beca hasta una cámara profesional, veamos que puede hacer sin todas las facilidades que le has conseguido, porque sin duda es la chica con más talento en ese curso –le informó, y fue cuando Jade comprendió que se había exaltado un poco y malinterpretado las palabras de Edward –pero no es oportunista, veamos si todo su talento le favorece en ese curso –la observó –Porque la beca te la consiguió Lily, no sé si sabias eso, pero fue a pedirme que lo hiciera –expresó por último y salió.

Jade me observó completamente seria, odiaba que las personas le mintieran, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, Edward se había comportado como un total idiota, pero en el juego de orgullos, él jamás era derrotado, y diría todas las verdades tan crudas y fuertes sin importar si lograba romper mi amistad con Jade, baje la vista cuando Scorpius abrazó a Jade, la escuché sollozar.


	20. Muff Potter.

—Bien –habló Audrey –es un completo hijo de puta –soltó molesta — ¿ahora comprendes cuando te dije que no te ilusionaras mucho con una voz bonita? –observó a Jade, ella sólo asintió.

—Jade –la llamé.

—No –soltó y alejó a Scorpius –vete Lily –me dedicó una mirada dolida –te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí y por mi familia –me observó –pero te pido que te vayas de mi casa.

—Pero Jade…

—No –fue hasta la cámara y me la dio –toma tu cámara y vete de mi casa.

—Lo que Edward te dijo…

—Vamos, miénteme de nuevo, di que es mentira, que la que consiguió que me dieran una beca realmente fue Audrey al enviar mis fotos –me dijo –me ayudaste mucho, pero de ahora en adelante te pido que te mantengas al margen.

—Jade, no puedes terminar nuestra amistad por lo que un idiota como Edward dijo –le pedí y comencé a llorar.

—Yo no la estoy terminando Lily, fuiste tú con tus mentiras la que termino nuestra amistad.

—Jade –intervino Audrey –Lily sólo lo hizo para ayudarte y realmente te ayudó mucho, es injusto…

— ¡NO! –Gritó molesta –es injusto que ahora todo mundo piense que soy una maldita oportunista –reprochó llorando –yo era tu amiga Lily, tuya no de tu maldito dinero o tus influencias –recordó –tu como persona me agradabas, te adoraba, eras como un ejemplo para mí, pero tenías que derrumbar todos estos años de amistad con tus mentiras e influencias –se secó las lágrimas –para todo el mundo ahora soy lo que soy porque la famosa Lily Potter hizo que su amiguito me diera una beca, no seré nada por mi talento, sino por lo que tú hiciste, mandaste todo mi potencial y mi talento a la mierda –se quejó –ahora vete de mi casa.

No me atreví a decir nada, observe a Jade y caminé hasta la puerta, salí molesta, observé a todos lados, pero el auto de Edward ya no estaba, así que comencé a caminar rumbo a la parada del bus.

— ¡Lily! –me gritó Scorpius.

—Ve con ella –supliqué cuando me abrazó –creo que ahora necesita un buen amigo.

—Tú eres una buena amiga, está dolida, eso es todo –me consoló.

—Ve con ella –le pedí.

—No, te llevaré a casa, no te puedes ir tu sola, ya es bastante tarde.

Scorpius condujo serio, yo iba observando hacia la calle, no podía creer que había perdido a una de mis mejores amigas porque al idiota de Edward se le había soltado la lengua.

—Gracias por traerme –agradecí.

—No tienes que agradecer –me dijo –no te pongas así, ya verás que las cosas con Jade van a mejorar Lily.

—Eso espero –acepté –conocí a Jade hace seis años y siempre fue mi mejor amiga, desde el primer día, ella fue la única que se acercó a mí y me habló –le conté –tiene razón, yo fui la idiota que arruinó todo.

—No es así –me besó –Jade comprenderá que lo que hiciste fue por ayudarla, no por perjudicarla.

Después de media hora subí a mi cuarto, me recosté y comencé a llorar, hasta que me quedé dormida, desperté cerca de las 10 de la mañana, me duche, me vestí y fui hasta el patio para pedirle a Shon que me llevara a la casa de Jade, pero fue cuando recordé lo que había pasado anoche.

— ¿A dónde la llevo señorita? –preguntó Shon.

—A la casa de Edward –pedí.

Cuando entró al estacionamiento, fui directo al ascensor y subí directo al piso de Edward, caminé hasta su apartamento y tomé la llave extra, así que entre sin tocar, él estaba en la sala, traía la toalla enrollada en la cintura y se secaba el cabello con otra.

—Hola Lily linda –me dijo sonriendo — ¿Qué tal? –preguntó como si nada.

— ¡Eres un maldito Idiota! –le grité furiosa.

—Gracias –me sonrió pensando que bromeaba.

—No estoy bromeando, gracias por arruinar mi amistad con Jade –le dije y su rostro cambió por completo, se puso serio y la sonrisa se cambió por una mandíbula tensa.

—Yo…

—Gracias por decirle lo de la beca, gracias por decirle que todo lo que es me lo debe a mí.

—Pues así es –soltó.

—No, no es así –murmuré furiosa –ella tiene la capacidad de lograr grandes cosas –gruñí –lo único que yo hice fue ayudar una mínima parte a su futuro.

—No, estás ocupando el lugar de sus padres y no puedes hacerlo –contestó molesto –tiene unos malditos padres Lily, deja de comportarte como si fuera tu hija.

— ¡A ti no te importa cómo me comporto con ella! –Le grité — ¿crees que sus padres no estarían encantados de pagarle un curso que cuesta un millón de libras? –escupí molesta. 

—Bueno, no es tan caro como eso, pero es más fácil que la millonaria amiga de mi hija lo pague y nosotros…

— ¡No tienen dinero! –Le grité –la casa bonita que viste era de su abuelo y es lo único que les queda –Edward se quedó serio –su madre está pensando en venderla porque no tienen lo suficiente como para mantener a Jade, ellos pasan hasta una semana sin probar nada para mantener a su hija sana. –Edward me observó completamente sorprendido –perdónalos por no tener un millón mil libras para pagar un curso a su hija que su mayor sueño en la vida es poder ser una buena fotógrafa y ayudar a sus padres.

—Lily, yo no sabía –se justificó.

— ¡Claro que no lo sabías! –vociferé y no pude contener el llanto –es por eso que no juzgas a la gente sin saber su vida Edward –intentó abrazarme pero lo aventé –la vida de Jade jamás ha sido fácil, desde que la conozco ha sufrido por dinero a causa de que su abuelo enfermó –le recordé –ella no sueña con ser millonaria, con tener fama, ella no sueña con todas las frivolidades que tu sueñas –le ataqué –ella sólo quiere lo necesario para vivir sin preocuparse si mañana tendrá o no para comer ella y sus padres ¿y sabes? –le sonreí –a pesar de que su vida es difícil, no hay un solo día en el que ella se queje de su posición económica, no pasa un solo día sin agradecer a Dios por todo lo que le da, aunque tu desde arriba veas que lo único que Dios le da es un día más miserable que el anterior –me limpié las lágrimas y lo observé –y fue tan doloroso que tu rompieras mi amistad con ella –admití –eras mi mejor amigo Edward, y jamás pensé que tu harías algo así.

— ¿Era? –investigó.

—No quiero seguir siendo tu amiga –confesé –no con la cara que mostraste ayer –negué –es una pena ver cómo eres realmente, con razón la gente habla pestes de ti, pero siempre preferí verte como alguien diferente a todos, eras mi Tom Sawyer –le dije, el bajo la vista y pude ver que le dolía lo que le decía –pero hasta los más grandes caen del pedestal en los que se encuentran –musité.

—Lily, estaba molesto –intentó remediarlo.

—Sí, pues Jade también lo estaba, pero jamás puedes dejar caer tu orgullo ¿no esa sí? –Lo observé –eso es peor que golpear a una mujer en el rostro –contesté.

Edward volteo a la puerta que yo había dejado abierta, así que voltee también, Scorpius estaba ahí, nos observó desconcertado y luego se preocupó al verme comenzar a llorar.

—Pensaba ir a verte después de pasar con Edward –informó abrazándome — ¿estás bien? –investigó.

—Tan bien como perder a dos amigos te puede dejar –contesté viendo dolida a Ted.

— ¿Cómo? –examinó.

—Lily me culpa de su problema con Jade –contestó su pregunta.

—No te culpo sólo por culparte –bufé.

—Lily –me pidió Scorpius –creo que terminar tu amistad con Edward no servirá mucho para solucionar tus problemas con Jade –razonó.

—No –admití –pero mi amistad con Jade si pienso recuperarla –lo observé.

—La prefieres a ella que a mí –me observó incrédulo.

—Ella jamás hubiese hecho algo para dañar mi amistad contigo –reproché –Jade es la persona más sensible y dulce en el mundo, y tú con tus palabras la quebraste.

—Y tú con tus mentiras –refutó –si tú le hubieses hablado con la verdad y no le hubieses mentido, mis palabras no hubiesen ocasionado nada en el orgullo de Jade –Edward me observó –así que no soy el único culpable cariño –camino hasta mí y me tomó por las mejillas –Lily he estado para ti cuando más has ocupado de alguien, no puedes llegar un día y decirme que soy el indio Joe y no más Tom Sawyer –suplicó, Scorpius me observó confundido y volteo a otro lado mientras Edward seguía sosteniendo mis mejillas.

—No –me burlé –ahora eres peor que el indio Joe –contesté dedicándole una mirada dolida.

—Si es lo que quieres está bien, no puedo hacer nada para hacerte cambiar de opinión, al menos ahora –aceptó –pero recuerda que cuando me necesites siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, cuando sea, a la hora que sea, el día de mi boda también –informó.

— ¿Te vas a casar? –curioseo Scorpius.

—No –lo observó con cara de “no seas idiota” –pero no sé cuándo piense perdonarme. 

—Mejor me voy –besé a Scorpius –nos veremos después.

— ¿Segura? –me preguntó.

—Si –le fingí una sonrisa y el me besó de nuevo.

—No –me tomó de la mano –sólo vine a decirle que no le quitaremos la beca a Jade.

—Perfecto –aceptó Edward –no pensaba hacerlo, estaba molesto, como se lo dije a Lily, pero tanto tú como Roland aprobaron la beca por las fotos que Lily me dio, su lugar fue por su talento –me observó –como te dije a ti Lily, no pienso favorecer a nadie por muy amiga que sea tuya, y se ganó el lugar.

— ¿Ya oíste Jade? –Inquirió Scorpius y Edward y yo volteamos a la puerta, el cabello rubio de Jade fue lo primero en verse –entra –le dijo –que no te de pena.

Observé a Jade, tenía los ojos completamente rojos e hinchados igual que los míos, la abrace de inmediato.

—Perdón, perdón –le supliqué –no era mi intención mentirte, Jade –le dije –pero sabía que te negarías a asistir al curso si te decía la verdad.

—Perdóname tu a mí –sollozó –fui la persona más estúpida por enojarme contigo por los comentarios tontos de un idiota al que ni siquiera conozco –comentó.

—Claro –se quejó Edward –para todo soy un idiota –le indicó a Scorpius.

—Sí lo eres –confirmó Scorpius.

—Por lo menos, ellas se arreglaron –contestó –y bueno –indicó interrumpiendo las disculpas –dime ¿Qué hay de mí? –Curioseó — ¿sigo siendo el indio Joe? –investigó.

—Por el momento eres Muff Potter –contesté.

—Bien, soy malo, pero no tanto –se rascó la cabeza.

Edward sonrió al notar que Jade se ponía roja y volteaba a otro lado al notar que sólo traía la toalla en la cintura.

—Sí –admitió Ted –tampoco traigo ropa interior –informó a Jade y sonrió más al ver que el rojo de su cara aumentaba.

—Yo no pregunté –soltó.

—Pero tal vez lo pensaste –sonrió.

—Deja eso pervertido –lo regañé.

—Iré a cambiarme y los invito a desayunar –sonrió Teddy –por cierto ¿Por qué venían ustedes juntos? –averiguó.

—Oh –expresó Jade –Scorpius fue a mi casa y le dije que iría a Westminster por mis cosas, que si no iba a volver, no tenía caso dejarlas allá –se encogió de hombros –así que me dijo que lo acompañara por unas cosas y me llevaba a la estación, porque me negué a que me llevara hasta Westminster –le contestó.

—Bien –le sonrió –no será necesario que vuelvas por tus cosas –le guiñó un ojo –perdón por ser un completo idiota contigo ayer –se disculpó –pero…

—Será mejor que se lo digas vestido –le sonreí –así no te tomaremos tan en serio en las disculpas.

—Claro –me sonrió y fue a su cuarto.

Eso pasaba, Edward y yo casi nunca peleábamos, pero siempre cuando lo hacíamos, era por algo serio o fuerte, aun así lográbamos vencer todos los obstáculos, y después de las peleas, siempre retomábamos nuestra amistad que con el tiempo se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Pasará lo que pasara, sabía que pasaría, sabíamos que siempre íbamos estar ahí el uno para el otro cuando lo necesitáramos, aunque nos separaba un gran barranco de nueve años de diferencia, la amistad era como si fuésemos de la misma edad, yo jamás le haría daño a Edward, y sería capaz de matar por su felicidad, y él era capaz de lo mismo por mí.

Después de un rato, salió, vestía pantalón de vestir y una camisa, Jade sonrió y se giró hasta mí para que Edward no notara que sonreía totalmente enamorada.

—Es tan lindo –me dijo en voz baja — ¿cómo es que no te enamoraste de él Lily? –preguntó.

—Bueno –contesté haciendo memoria –la verdad es que el me rechazó.

— ¿En verdad? –inquirió sorprendida.

—Tenía 9 años cuando le dije que lo amaba –me reí –él tenía 18, me dijo que me adoraba, pero que era sólo una niña, lloré amargamente dos días porque el amor de mi vida me había rechazado –le sonreí –pero después llegó a mi casa con un ratón blanco y orejas negras y me dijo que era una niña hermosa, pero que él era demasiado viejo para mí, que un día llegaría mi príncipe azul en un unicornio dorado –dije cambiando la sonrisa por un rostro serio y Jade comenzó a reír llamando la atención de Scorpius y Edward.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Scorpius.

—Nada –camine hasta él y lo abracé.

— ¿Es en serio? –preguntó ella.

—Sí –contesté seria –por cierto Scorpius –lo observé — ¿de casualidad tú no tienes un unicornio dorado?

Edward bajó la cabeza y la movió negativamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No puedo creer que le dijeras nuestro secreto a Jade –me dijo Edward.

—Ahora será de los tres –aceptó ella.

—Eso espero –le sonrió.

— ¿No planean decirme? –preguntó Scorpius.

—Por el momento no –lo besé –no te enojes.

—De acuerdo –aceptó.

—Creo que será almuerzo –indicó Edward viendo su reloj –pero vamos porque si nos esperamos más será comida o cena –se burló.

—Tu que te tardas años en vestirte, pareces chica –reprochó Scorpius.

—Tengo que guardar todo aquello y no es sencillo –bromeo Teddy.

—Cállate –le dije y lo empujé.

—De acuerdo, perdón mi vulgaridad –se disculpó con Jade.

—No te preocupes –le contestó.

—Iré a decirle a Shon que se vaya –les informé.

Cuando regresé, los tres platicaban divertidos, así que sonreí, Edward era un gran tipo, siempre quise verlo diferente a los demás desde que lo conocí, primero como mi hombre ideal, pero luego como el mejor amigo que mi abuela me pudiese enviar para que me ayudara cuando el abuelo no estuviera cerca.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté.

—Hoy abrieron un restaurante de comida italiana bastante bonito y con comida deliciosa –comentó Edward.

— ¿Cómo sabes si apenas lo abrieron hoy? –inquirió Jade.

—Bueno, digamos que yo fui a inaugurarlo antes que el demás público –le sonrió.

—Claro –obvió Jade.

—Digamos que conozco al dueño –le sonrió –tuve el privilegio de ir a comer hace una semana para ver que tal estaban los platillos.

— ¿Conoces al dueño? –Curiosee — ¿acaso inauguraste algo nuevo y no me invitaste? –inquirí ofendida.

—Sí –expresó –pero si te hubiese invitado Scorpius me hubiese asesinado.

— ¿Por? –pregunté.

—Krum es el dueño –contestó –invertí unas pocas libras en el lugar que aquí tu brillante novio nos consiguió.

—Eres bueno eligiendo lugares bonitos –adulé a Scor.

—Soy mejor eligiendo chicas hermosas –me sonrió.

—Tonto –me burlé.

—Vienes con nosotros Jade –dijo Scorpius.

—Claro –indicó ella.

—No –apuntó Scorpius –no entendiste, sé que vendrías al restaurant, pero vienes en el auto con nosotros.

—Oh –indicó ella –claro, está bien.

—No –señaló Edward sonriendo –es tan malo ser un mal tercio –yo la llevare, sino te molesta.

—Claro que no –le sonrió.

—Bien, nos vemos allá –nos dijo y tomo a Jade de la mano y la dirigió a su convertible rojo.

Me subí al auto de Scorpius y lo observé mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

—Por solucionar mis problemas con Jade –le dije.

—Bueno, no contaba con que estarías con Edward, así que me ahorraste el ir hasta tu casa –se acercó a mí y me beso –no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase Lily –me dijo –no quiero volver a verte llorando, no lo soporto.

—Gracias de todos modos por todo, ha sido… gracias –sonreí.

—No tienes que agradecer –me besó –haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Nos pusimos en marcha, Scorpius conocía la dirección a causa de que él había elegido el lugar y en verdad era bello, era un restaurante demasiado elegante, jalé a Scorpius de la chaqueta cuando vi a Jade y a Edward sentados ya a la mesa.

—Tardaron –dijo él serio.

—Lo siento –me disculpe.

—Estás despeinada Audrey –me indicó Jade.

— ¿Qué? –examiné acomodándome el cabello y observé a Jade que sonrió.

—Tonta –reí.

—Si no hicieron nada porque te acomodaste el cabello –explicó Edward.

—Porque traía la ventanilla abajo –les revelé.

—Bien –expresó Jade.

—Yo ordenaré –nos indicó Edward –soy el único que habla italiano aquí, y si no, por lo menos el que ha comido todo en el menú y sabe que tan rico esta cada uno.

—Elegiré por mí mismo, gracias –explicó Scorpius –no confió en ti desde la última vez.

—Bien –señaló divertido.

—Yo también elijo por mí misma –le sonreí, siempre solía bromear y pedir algo asqueroso. 

— ¿Puedo ordenar por ti? –le investigo a Jade.

—Oh –dijo ella y lo observó –de acuerdo –le sonrió.

—Claro –le sonrió y llamó al mesero y ordenó por él y Jade.

—Fue mala idea Jade –confesó Scorpius cuando el mesero se alejó.

—En realidad no tanta –suspiró Jade –no entendí nada del menú y antes de pedir algo asqueroso.

—A eso me refiero con mala idea –dijo Scorpius –porque crees que Lily y yo no dejamos que ordenara por nosotros.

—No dirán lo mismo cuando traigan los platos –dijo él.

—Por más que busqué no encontré la pizza –me burlé.

—Lily –me reprendió Jade –no creo que en un lugar así vendan pizza.

—Tienes razón –le dije y me acerqué a ella –pero te has dado cuenta que el único que viene vestido para un lugar así es Edward –susurré.

—Tienes razón –aceptó Jade.

—Te recuerdo que me visto así todo el tiempo –expresó pegando su cabeza con la de Jade para inmiscuirse en nuestra platica, Jade giró el rostro hasta el de él y Ted la volteo a ver pero se alejaron ya que pusieron el plato de Jade frente a ellos, Jade volteó a otro lado apenada, Edward tomo los cubiertos y me sonrió.

—Se ve delicioso –dijo ella, y era verdad, era de suponerse que sólo a Jade no le jugara su novatada.


	21. Miedo de Pensarlo.

En cuanto a mí y a Scorpius, después de regresar nuestros asquerosos platos de comida rara que no se veía comestible, no después de ser desechada, o así era como lucía, dejamos que Edward ordenara por nosotros esta vez.

—Confíen en mi la próxima vez –nos otorgó una sonrisa burlona.

—Claro, procuraremos traer a Jade cuando vayamos a un lugar italiano –solucionó Scorpius.

Estuvimos un buen rato después de que termináramos de almorzar, algunos se molestaron ya que no tardamos mucho en ser atendidos, como Edward lo había dicho, era la inauguración del lugar y muchos tenían tiempo esperando en el lugar a nosotros no nos tardaron ni 10 minutos.

—Estás muy seria –indicó Scorpius.

— ¿Te has puesto a pensar cómo sería tu vida si tus dos mejores amigos comienzan a salir? –pregunté.

—Lo dices por Edward y Jade –me sonrió –tengo que recordártelo linda –besó mi mejilla –también son mis mejores amigos.

—Tienes razón –sonreí — ¿Qué tanto cambiará después de que Edward no soporte más y le diga que le gusta?

—Sino es que Jade le dice primero –me dijo.

—Buen punto –reí.

Me recosté sobre el pecho de Scorpius y este comenzó a acariciar mi brazo durante un minuto.

—Sólo espero que no se le ocurra hacer nada estúpido con ella –soltó.

— ¿Qué tan estúpido? –investigué.

—Jade tiene 17 años –me recordó –él tiene 26.

— ¿Y eso qué? –Curioseé –tú tienes 22.

—Si las cosas entre Edward y Jade siguen igual de rápidas, esos dos terminaran haciéndolo –contestó de forma lógica.

—Jade no es tan estúpida Scorpius –fruncí el ceño –por mucho que le guste, no creo que lo haga así como así, al menos no tan rápido, en unos cuatro años, si él sigue insistiendo o son novios, tal vez lo haga, pero no creo que sea tan apresurada.

—Eso espero, porque los papás de Jade no se quedarán tranquilos, y bueno, sería una muy buena opción para salir del aprieto que han vivido durante mucho.

— ¿De qué hablas? –me levanté y giré un poco a verlo.

—Piénsalo –pidió –si Edward se atreve a hacerlo con Jade, automáticamente estaría cometiendo un delito, y los papás de Jade podrían acusarlo, Edward por no ir a la cárcel, les daría una muy buena cantidad, y tal vez… como para resarcir el daño se ofrezca a casarse con Jade –me sonrió –y lo digo hipotéticamente, no quiero que te enojes por mi comentario, y tampoco digo que sean los planes de Jade.

—No creo –me recosté de nuevo sobre su pecho – ¿tu harías lo mismo en nuestro caso? –Averigüé –También soy menor de edad.

—Tu no ocupas el dinero Audrey –me dijo divertido.

—Aunque Jade y sus padres sí, Jade jamás tendría un plan tan bajo como ese, ella sólo se entregaría por amor, todas sólo lo haríamos por amor –le dije.

—Me alegro –contestó aliviado –porque espero ser yo quien te enamore –voltee a verlo, sonreía –quiero ser yo el hombre de tu vida Lily –me besó –quiero ser tu amigo, tu novio, tu marido, tu amante, quiero ser todo de ti.

—Tal vez algún día lo seas –contesté y observé hacia la pared.

—Eso espero –confesó –porque tú ya comienzas a ser la mujer de mi vida –sonreí.

—Es mejor que me lleves a casa –me puse de pie.

—Claro –se levantó también de la cama.

Fuimos hasta el estacionamiento, ya estaba oscuro, eran cerca de las 9:20pm cuando salimos, llegamos a mi casa cerca de las diez y media.

—Nos vemos después –lo besé.

—Claro –sonrió –me saludas a tu abuelo.

—Lo haré –lo besé de nuevo y bajé del auto.

Entre a casa, ya que no se iba hasta que entrara y no quería entretenerlo mucho, ya era noche.

—Hola abuelo –le dije cuando me indicó que podía pasar.

—Hola cariño –contestó sin voltear a verme.

—Te está quedando muy bien –adulé.

—Ahora imagínalo a tamaño real –me retó.

—Será fabuloso –admití.

—Claro que lo será, James Potter no le pone su nombre a cualquier garabato de niños.

—Eso lo sé –me senté en el sillón de piel que estaba junto a la ventana.

—Te noto extraña ¿Qué te ocurre? –curioseó.

—Pelee con Edward –acepté –pero por fortuna las cosas las solucionamos ya –lo tranquilicé.

—Puedo saber el porqué de la pelea –dejó todo lo que hacía por sentarse frente a mí.

—Ayer conoció a Jade –le conté –creo que se siente demasiado atraído por ella.

— ¿Qué dices? Jade es tan sólo una chiquilla de tu edad –contestó frunciendo el ceño, pero después meditó un momento sus palabras.

—Lo sé, eso mismo me preocupa, Jade se siente igual o más atraída por Teddy y vamos abuelo, ambos sabemos cómo es él en sus relaciones amorosas.

—Hasta el más maldito puede cambiar –me sonrió –la biblia habla mucho de esos que eran crueles y terminaron siendo adorados por su conversión a santos ¿no es así?

—Bueno, no sabría, no leo la biblia –contesté.

—Yo tampoco –me sonrió –pero esos son muy populares, dale una oportunidad a Edward.

—Pero Jade es muy chica abuelo y…

—Las mejores relaciones no estas sostenidas y mucho menos basadas en la equidad de edades mi amor, si fracasas, fracasas, y si triunfas, triunfas, es así de simple, el éxito en una relación no se basa en cuantos años tienen cada uno, sino que tan bien se comprenden y cuanto se es leal en la relación.

—Así que tú dices que ellos pueden llegar a ser muy felices –lo observé.

—Tal vez esa chica es lo que tu amigo necesita para sentar cabeza –me sonrió –las cosas más imposibles se vuelven las más posibles con el pasar del tiempo.

—Así que no tengo que preocuparme –contesté poco convencida.

—Sí, preocúpate, yo en tu lugar lo estaría –confirmó –si ella no está asustada de enamorarse de un hombre nueve años mayor ¿Por qué tu estas tan asustada de enamorarte de uno sólo cinco años más grande? –me observó.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? –inquirí sonriendo.

—Digamos que _Supuestamente_ , no es tan desapercibido en esa ventana –me guiñó un ojo.

—Eres el único que me presta tanta atención –le sonreí –y ya somos novios –le informé orgullosa.

—Me alegra que te sacudieras el miedo a ser feliz –volteo a verme ya que había regresado a su maqueta –al final del día, yo moriré y Edward se casará, con tu amiga o con otra, y tu tendrás que tener a alguien que te amé y te cuide.

—Tu nunca morirás abuelo –le dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Si lo haré, algún día lo haré, pero no te preocupes mi amor, que para eso falta mucho aún, ahora ve a dormir, que quiero que me acompañes en unas horas por más material, tengo que hacer la segunda planta y no tengo mucho material.

—Claro –me levanté –descansa –besé la frente de mi abuelo –por cierto, _Supuestamente_ te envió saludos –le sonreí y fui a mi cuarto.

Leí un rato y después decidí dormir, mi abuelo tocó a mi puerta a las 7:10 de la mañana, me duché y me vestí, salí con él rumbo al lugar donde vendían el mejor material, al menos para él, pasamos cerca de dos horas viendo los diferentes tipos de papel y sus colores, sus texturas y no sé qué más que buscaba el abuelo, siempre quería que sus maquetas quedaran impecables para que no hubiese ningún problema al pasar ese “juguete” a la realidad y deslindarse de errores de fábrica, después de los papeles pasamos al pegamento, a la madera y no sé qué más, perdí la cuenta de todos los lugares a los que pasamos que estaban dentro de la misma tienda.

—Fue Edward quien me recomendó esta tienda –me dijo para distraerme mientras pagaba todo lo que llevaría.

— ¿En serio? –pregunté.

—Sí, su amigo de la universidad tenía ganas de hacer una tienda así, a los estudiantes de arte con poco dinero les saldría económico, pero a personas como nosotros, al precio justo –me sonrió –eso es saber balancear los negocios, no robas a los pobres y le quitas a el dinero de los bolsillos a los ricos que sólo se preocupan por eso –me observó –Edward lo apoyó con el capital y le consiguió proveedores.

—Cada día me sorprende más mi amigo –acepté.

—Por desgracia cuando vio que comenzó a funcionar, le dio una patada a Edward y bueno, él sigue promocionando la tienda a todos sus conocidos que saben que ocupan material de buena calidad.

—Es un amor –me burlé.

—Buenas tardes –saludó la chica.

—Buenas tardes –contestó cortés el abuelo.

Salimos cerca de las cinco de la tarde, tenía gran dolor de cabeza, pero no me queje, me gustaba acompañarlo a comprar sus cosas, era pasar tiempo con mi abuelo y realmente aprovechaba todo el que pudiera pasar con él.

— ¿A qué hora te quedaste de ver con Supuestamente? –me preguntó.

—Nos veríamos en la casa de Jade en quince minutos –contesté.

—Perfecto, te llevaré.

—Me parece muy bien.

Shon se dirigió a la casa de Jade, me dejaron y se marcharon ya que el abuelo quería comenzar en cuanto antes la segunda parte de su maqueta, nunca le había gustado demorarse, caminé hasta la casa de Jade pero giré al escuchar el claxon, sonreí y camine hasta el auto de Scorpius.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –inquirí.

—Jade no está –informó.

— ¿En serio? –Investigué sorprendida –nos quedamos de ver aquí con ella.

— ¿No adivinas con quien salió? –me observó.

— ¿Con Edward? –Lo observé –y no bromeas por tu cara –sentencie.

—Se conocen desde hace dos días y ya salen a pasear como si se conocieran de toda una vida –contestó sorprendido, su sonrisa lo dijo todo.

—No te gusta Jade ¿cierto? –curioseé.

—Claro que no –me sonrió –pero me preocupo, tal vez Jade sólo quiere jugar con Edward y… —me observó y sonrió –bromeo con lo último.

—Sí, más te vale –le amenacé — ¿no sabes a donde fueron? –indagué.

—Su mamá me dijo que había salido con Audrey y un amigo.

Jade jamás llegó a su casa en tres horas que la esperamos, y Audrey tampoco, pero nos tranquilizaba que Au anduviera con ellos, así que nosotros por nuestra parte, fuimos a disfrutar del día juntos, como pareja, aunque estos últimos días, habíamos preferido pasarla en el apartamento de Scorpius, vivía solo, y bueno, su departamento era cómodo, y no, hasta ese momento, jamás había pasado algo entre nosotros y estábamos por cumplir los cuatro meses de pareja. También tengo que admitir que nos apresuramos a pensar mal de Jade y Edward, se volvieron muy amigos, pero ni se habían besado, ni nada, y nosotros que pensábamos que en una semana se harían novios.

— ¿Dónde estabas? –Examiné a Jade –tu mamá me hablo y tuve que decirle que estabas dormida.

—Dormí con Edward –soltó de la nada.

— ¿Qué? –cuestioné incrédula y me dejé caer junto a ella en el pasto.

Voltee a verla, veía hacia el cielo y tenía una enorme sonrisa, la felicidad no podía ocultarla en ninguna parte, ¿cómo demonios pasó eso tan rápido?

—Ayer –suspiró –ayer lo hice con él.

—Estás completamente loca –diagnostiqué.

—Por dios Lily, tú y Scorpius…

—No me digas que te convenció con eso –la observé –Scorpius y yo no hemos hecho nada –bufé.

—Él no habló de ustedes, yo pensé que ustedes…

— ¡Pues no! –le dije molesta –él y yo no hemos hecho nada y no lo haremos en un buen tiempo –informé.

—No sabes de lo que te pierdes –sonrió, estaba como en otra dimensión –es maravilloso.

—Jade por dios, tiene 26 años –supliqué –tú tienes tan sólo 17 ¿no pensaste que en el futuro pudieses conocer a alguien del que te enamores y después?

—No –me observó –Lily –contestó –sé que te sonará tonto, pero sé que él es el hombre de mi vida, es algo que no sólo el corazón te lo dice, tu mente también –me observó apenada –pero es algo que tu jamás sabrás si no te quitas ese miedo irracional al amor –me dedicó una mirada dolida.

—Pero Jade…

—No estaba en los planes de él, si es lo que quieres saber, fuimos a cenar –me sonrió –después fuimos a su apartamento porque olvide la cámara en él, comenzamos a platicar –cerró los ojos –y de la nada nuestros labios se pegaron el uno contra el otro –se mordió el labio inferior –Teddy se hubiese detenido en cualquier momento si se lo hubiese pedido, pero no lo detuve –suspiró –fue tan delicado conmigo, fue… lo más hermoso que me ha pasado –abrió los ojos –y no me arrepiento en ningún momento, de ninguna manera de lo que hice y lo volveré a hacer con él tantas veces él quiera –me avisó. 

— ¿Y si solamente te quiere para eso? –pregunté.

—Lily –refunfuñó, la felicidad se le esfumó –perdón si te sueno ruda o una perra malagradecida –volteó hasta mí –no sé si realmente pasó algo malo en ese viaje que hiciste a Nueva Zelanda –me dijo –pero Edward no es como tú crees que es, y que tu tengas miedo a enamorarte y que te asuste que sólo te quieran para pasar un rato agradable, no significa que todas tenemos que detener todo por eso –me observó apenada –no me arrepiento de haberme entregado a él, y si tú tienes miedo de tan sólo pensar que Scorpius piense en ti de esa manera, pues entonces deberías replantear tu relación con él, porque él te ama, y planea formar una familia contigo, pero adivina, si te casas con él, harás lo que tanto te asusta ahora.

—Jade –musité.

—No Lily –frunció los labios –no sé qué es lo que tanto te da miedo del amor, eres muy valiente, pero te escondes del amor como si fuera una bomba nuclear y no está bien.

—Jade –la interrumpió su madre.

— ¿Qué ocurre mamá? –preguntó.

—Te hablan del curso.

—Voy enseguida –sonrió –piénsalo Lily.

Se levantó y fue a contestar, tardó cerca de quince minutos en la línea porque le estaban dando informes de los nuevos conceptos del curso.

—Has estado muy seria durante la cena –se quejó Scorpius.

—No es nada –le dije –le hablaré a Shon para que venga por mí –me levanté de la mesa y fui hasta el teléfono público que estaba en el restaurant.

— ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupado.

—No es nada –repetí.

—Lily por Dios, jamás estás tan seria, al menos no conmigo, sé que algo te pasa pero no sé qué es –señaló.

—Scorpius –lo observé directamente a los ojos –creo que esto no está funcionando.

— ¿A qué te refieres con esto? –averiguó.

—Esto, nuestra relación, no soy la persona que tu realmente esperas que sea y bueno… creo que jamás lo seré, así que no haré que pierdas más tu tiempo –le dije apenada.

— ¿Estás terminando conmigo? –inquirió.

—Sí –confirmé con un dolor en el pecho –por favor ya no me busques.

Me levanté cuando vi a Shon en la puerta del restaurant y fui hasta él, mi cara debió ser fatal, porque me observaba preocupado por el retrovisor.


	22. Teddy Bear.

—Disculpe señorita Potter –me sacó de mis pensamientos –perdón que me entrometa en lo que yo sé que no me importa pero… ¿se encuentra bien? –inquirió.

—Sí Shon ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –lo observé.

—Porque su cara demuestra todo lo contrario ¿quiere que la lleve al médico?

—No, no es necesario, gracias –sonreí.

Jade tenía razón, no era nadie para hacer que Scorpius se estancara y que pensara que algún día iba a ser la mujer de su vida, me aterraba salir lastimada, no es que alguna vez lo fuera, por lo regular terminaba mis relaciones de manera rápida por el mismo caso, por temor a enamorarme de alguno y no poder soportar si las cosas resultaban mal.

—Así que aquí has estado por una semana –sonrió Ted sentándose en la cama.

—Vete –gruñí –no quiero ni verte a ti.

—Vamos Lily, Jade me dijo lo que ocurrió, sé que te prometí que no haría nada estúpido, pero jamás la lastimaré, te lo juro.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando vayas a un bar y te topes con una mujer linda y quieras acostarte con ella? –Investigué –tus relaciones siempre terminan igual Edward, y no quiero que la mujer que termine en depresión sea mi amiga. 

—No pasará –intentó convencerme –adoro a Jade, Lily, soy tu mejor amigo, por lo menos confía en mí en eso –expresó molesto.

— ¿Qué? –Lo observé – ¿también me dirás que tengo que dejar de pensar que los demás deben alejarse de todo a lo que yo le temo? –le pregunté.

—No les dijiste lo que te paso en Nueva Zelanda ¿verdad? –averiguó.

—Sólo tú lo sabes –le dije –y sabré si se lo dices a alguien –lo observé –jamás te perdonaría que le dijeras a alguien todo lo que sabes de mí Edward –le advertí –y te lo juro por mi abuelo que si algún día dices algo de todo lo que sabes, ese mismo día desearé que te mueras.

—Jamás diré nada –me tranquilizó–te lo juro –me abrazó, hizo a un lado las cobijas y se acostó junto a mí, me sujetó fuerte contra él y me quedé dormida después de un rato de escucharlo cantar en mi oído.

Cuando desperté, Teddy seguía ahí, aún me abrazaba, estaba dormido, me fije y eran cerca de las diez quince de la noche, sonreí, ese hombre sí que era mi amigo, jamás me había dejado sola, y aquí estaba una vez más, junto a mí, sosteniéndome y alejando todos mis miedos como todo un caballero con armadura y espada. El tan solo hecho de pensarlo me hizo comenzar a llorar.

—Deja de llorar –pidió –no tienes nada a que temerle cuando estoy contigo –me dijo.

—Lo sé –admití –y es por eso que lloro –confesé y el abrió los ojos sorprendido –porque eres el único que está para mí cuando lo necesito, porque no es tu obligación pero siempre me proteges de mis miedos.

—Soy tu Teddy Bear –me sonrió y me abrazo –Scorpius también estaría aquí si se lo permitieras –contestó.

—Edward…

—Lily –musitó serio –sabes que jamás he cuestionado tus miedos, siempre he estado ahí para alejarlos, pero eso es algo que tienes que tratar –aconsejó –Scorpius te ama –voltee a verlo sorprendida –no ha salido de ese maldito bar desde que lo dejaste, me ha preguntado un millón de veces que hizo mal para que tú lo dejaras, que si no te dio el suficiente espacio, que si te forzó a algo ¿Qué porque lo dejaste? No encuentra respuesta, y realmente yo tampoco. 

—Jade me dijo que debería replantearme mi relación con Scorpius –susurré a Edward –y tiene razón, no puedo hacer que él se quede a mi lado cuando…

—Te asustas de nada –señaló –Scorpius no ha pensado en lo que Jade dijo –me observó –Lily, él te ama a ti no a tu cuerpo, de la misma manera en la que yo amo a Jade –me dijo y lo observé –bien, teníamos dos meses saliendo antes de que bueno, de que lo hiciéramos, perdón por no decírtelo, pero ella fue la que dijo que lo mantuviéramos en secreto, que si las cosas no funcionaban no quería que tú te molestaras conmigo, Lily, ¿crees que si no sintiera algo realmente fuerte y honesto por ella me pondría en riesgo a mí mismo?

Tenía razón, él siempre pensaba en él antes que cualquier mujer, si ponían algo de él en riesgo, simplemente la dejaba, y bueno, Jade ponía todo de él en peligro, lo había dicho Scorpius, si los señores Finnigan se enteraba, eran capaces de meter a Edward a la cárcel y no pedirían su dinero, ni lo aceptarían como trato, sólo se conformarían con que lo dejaran encerrado por muchos años por atreverse a tocar a su hija.

—Ahora date una ducha que apestas a mi perfume –sonrió –y si Scorpius se entera, me matará.

—Y a mí Jade –reí.

—No –sonrió –le explique todo lo que siento por ti –besó mi frente –al inicio dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, y se sentía celosa de ti, pero le explique que sí, los dos nos amamos, pero no de una manera de pareja, sino como hermanos, como algo más allá que no está obligado por códigos sociales y menos por lazos de sangre.

Me duche, pensé que Edward me llevaría con los chicos, pero no, condujo hasta una oficina, observé el letrero en la puerta “Bradley Adams” Observé a Ted y él me sonrió.

—No pasará nada –soltó y entró sin tocar –hola Brad –comentó Edward.

—Hola Edward –señaló el hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, era bastante atractivo.

—Te presento a Lily Potter –me señaló.

—Hola –me sonrió –soy Bradley Adams, mucho gusto –se puso de pie y fue hasta mí y me tendió la mano.

—El placer es mío –contesté confundida del qué hacía ahí.

— ¿Sabes porque estás aquí? –preguntó él.

—La verdad no tengo idea –sonreí incómoda.

—Soy psicólogo –contestó –Edward me dijo que traería a una amiga de él para terapia, que era un poco especial tu tema –luego observó a Edward.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó él.

— ¿Te puedes salir? –Curioseó –la terapia es para ella, porque no es terapia de pareja ¿cierto? –lo observó –porque puedo hablarle a tu hermosa novia y decirle.

—Bradley –indicó Edward rodeando mi cuello –no hay nada que mi hermosa novia no sepa de mi –aseguró.

— ¿Seguro? –inquirió.

—Bueno, no sabe que estoy aquí, pero Lily es su mejor amiga.

—Vaya, eso es mil veces peor.

—No hay nada que Lily pueda decirte a ti que yo no sepa –se sentó en el sillón detrás de las sillas frente al escritorio.

—Pero de todos modos Edward, te pido que la esperes afuera.

Me observo y salió, me senté cuando me pidió que lo hiciera, me observó unos momentos en silencio y después comenzó a platicar.

— ¿Por qué Edward cree que necesitas un psicólogo? –investigó.

—No lo sé, tal vez porque huyo del amor –me reí pensativa.

—Lo dudas –indicó –así que no crees que sea la única razón.

—Bueno, de hecho no es la única, pero creo que sí la que más le preocupa.

—De acuerdo –interpretó –porque una linda chica tiene miedo a enamorarse.

—No lo sé –me encogí de hombros –un día desperté con una mala noticia y bueno, no quise que me pasara un día a mí.

— ¿Qué mala noticia? –averiguó.

—Una ex novia de Edward la cual me caía muy bien terminó internada en un hospital después de que él rompió su corazón, fui a verla y me suplicó que le pidiera a él que volviera con ella.

— ¿Y fuiste a decirle? –preguntó.

—No, no lo hice, no me correspondía a mí, jamás vi a alguien sufrir tanto por una ruptura, dijo que lo amaba, que su vida completa giraba alrededor de él y que no quería vivir sin él –observé al psicólogo.

—Sabes que no puedes obligar a las personas a quererte y estar junto a ti ¿cierto? –preguntó.

—Sí, lo sé, el abuelo lo dice siempre.

—Bien –me dijo –entonces, cuando encuentras a una persona que desea pasar parte de su vida, su tiempo contigo ¿Qué es lo que haces normalmente?

—Huyó de ahí –me reí como si fuese lo más obvio –no permanezco mucho tiempo con esa persona, los alejo siempre que puedo

— ¿Eso pasa todo el tiempo?

—Sólo cuando sé que sus intenciones son formar una pareja, por lo regular cuando se trata de hacer amigos, los mantengo cerca de mí lo más que puedo.

—Eso explica que mantengas a Edward cerca de ti ¿Y si él te dijera que está enamorado de ti? –preguntó.

— ¿Qué? –Voltee a verlo –no puede, él no puede arruinar nuestra amistad así –exploté.

—Te niegas a la posibilidad rotundamente.

—Sí, porque cuando yo le dije que estaba enamorada de él, simplemente sonrió y me dijo que jamás me podría ver como algo diferente.

—De acuerdo –anotó algo en su libreta — ¿cada que tienes tiempo? –Indagó –las terapias por lo regular son una hora, pero tengo que salir y bueno, hice una excepción por ser Edward.

—No sé –contesté.

—Lo primero que harás –ordenó –es regresar con ese chico.

—No puedo.

—Si puedes, Edward dijo que realmente te gusta ese chico.

—Sí, pero jamás me atrevería a usarlo como ratón de laboratorio.

—No Lily –me sonrió –ese eres tú, yo sólo voy a ayudarte a perder el miedo y no a él, después será tu decisión, sin miedo es mejor saber si ese alguien es tu alguien especial o no lo es –me sonrió.

Salí junto con él, Edward se puso de pie, por primera vez no lo vi coquetearle a la secretaría de alguien, él aguardaba en el sillón, mientras la chica intentaba llamar su atención.

—Hola –lo saludé.

— ¿Tan rápido? –investigó.

—Tengo algo que hacer, pero que deje la hora y los días que quiera venir.

—Claro, gracias Brad –sonrió.

—De nada Edward –sonrió –hasta mañana Sally –le dijo.

—Hasta mañana doctor –le sonrió y volvió sus ojos a Edward.

— ¿Y Jade? –pregunté.

—Oh, quedamos de ir a cenar mañana –contestó con una sonrisa –hoy no pude ir a verla, pero mi chica comprende que soy un poco ocupado.

—Espero que no piense mal.

—Jamás le sería infiel –me guiñó un ojo.

—Más te vale o te golpeare por engañar a mi amiga.

Fue Edward el que le dijo los días y el horario, yo lo observé seria, y sonreí al imaginarlo como sería si un día tenía hijos, y fue cuando recordé que a la mujer que ahora decía serle fiel sólo tenía 17 años y era mi mejor amiga.

—Es muy noche para que siga aquí atendiendo personas –observé a Edward.

—Bueno, ama su trabajo más que a las relaciones sentimentales –se burló –es un poco ilógico siendo psicólogo.

—Tal vez él sepa lo que está mal con él y se siente cómodo siendo así. 

—Puede ser –me dijo –ahora si no te importa, iré por Scorpius a ese bar.

Fuimos al bar y Edward hizo que me dejaran entrar, le preguntó al barman por él pero le dijo algo que no alcancé a oír y se alejó.

—Que ya vinieron por él –informó –no te preocupes.

—Bien –suspiré tranquila — ¿entonces que se supone que haré en unas horas? –pregunté.

—Pasaré la noche contigo, así que vamos a tu casa.

—Gracias –le dije.

—Somos amigos ¿no es cierto?

—Claro que sí.

Llegamos a mi casa cerca de la una y media de la mañana, hablamos durante todo lo que restó de la madrugada, habíamos dormido lo suficiente como para no tener sueño el resto de la noche.

—Lily… –Victoire se quedó callada al ver a Edward recostado sobre mi cama y a mí sobre su estómago.

— ¿No te enseñaron a tocar? –inquirí molesta.

—Nunca te visita nadie –expuso seria –el anciano te busca.

—Voy –dije furiosa.

Ella salió no sin antes mirar de nuevo a Edward. —Es rara –se burló.

— ¿Sabes lo que pensó? –lo observé.

—Que tuvimos sexo salvaje –se rió.

— ¿Te acostaste con ella? –curioseé.

—Bueno –me observó –se me regaló una noche –me guiñó un ojo –sólo que no quise quitar el moño del regalo.

—Por eso te odia tanto –me reí.

—Entre eso y que siempre te he preferido a ti, ella no puede vivir con que alguien te prefiera a ti y no a ella, por eso odia también a tu abuelo.

—Que loca –negué –vamos –lo tomé de la mano y bajamos al comedor.

—Edward –dijo el abuelo — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pasé la noche con su nieta allá riba –le sonrió –tiene una nieta maravillosa.

El abuelo enterró el cuchillo junto a la mano de Edward cuando este se distrajo un poco, quitó su mano lentamente y me observó preocupado.

—Te dije muchas veces que…

—James por Dios –se quejó Ted –me viste con mi novia hace dos días –lo observó.

—Claro –expuso el abuelo –y hoy llegas a mi comedor diciendo que pasaste la noche con mi nieta favorita y que es maravillosa –lo observó.

—Bien, pasamos la noche arriba, hablando de cosas sin importancia, y niega que tu nieta es maravillosa.

—Bien, no puedo negarlo ciertamente –le dijo.

— ¿Ves? Viejo cochino –apuntó Edward bromeando.

Jamás los había visto juntos conversando alejados de un entorno de negocios, y tomando en cuenta que todos los Lupin eran del mismo humor, bueno, Lyall era más serio y contrabajos sonreía, pero Remus y Edward tenían el mismo humor, y sabiendo que Remus era el mejor amigo de mi abuelo, tenía que estar acostumbrado a ese humor, sonrío y ordeno a Shanna que nos sirviera el desayuno, ya que si lo hubiésemos pedido alguno de los dos, nos hubiese ignorado.

— ¿Qué planes tienes Edward? –preguntó.

—No muchos, Krum regresa a Bulgaria en dos días y me quedaré a cargo de los negocios que tenemos atrasados mientras él abre otra sucursal en Italia –le indicó — ¿y usted? –curioseó.

—Quería ver las posibilidades de que llevaras a cabo un proyecto que tengo en mente –le explicó.

— ¿Está bromeando cierto? –señaló sorprendido.

—Para nada –expresó el abuelo.

—Sería un placer, dejaré todo a cargo de Roland –contestó emocionado.

—Me parece perfecto, por cierto, puedes poner tu firma junto a la mía.

—Dios Lily –sonrió Edward –este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

—Ya lo creo –le sonreí.

Siempre había soñado con que el abuelo lo dejara trabajar con él en un proyecto, pero James Potter siempre trabajaba solo, y jamás trabajaría con un mocoso como Edward, le decía a ella. Pero no sabía que planeaba el abuelo, pero más tarde podía descubrirlo.

— ¿Nos vamos? –inquirió Teddy.

—Claro –le dije y me puse de pie –nos vemos al rato abuelo –bese su frente y salí.

Edward condujo hasta la casa de Jade, tocó y quien abrió la puerta fue Scorpius, se quedó completamente callado al verme.

—Hola –saludó Ted.

—Hola Teddy –contestó Scorpius –hola, Lily –saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Hola –contesté poco audible.

—Hola amor –sonrió Teddy entrando, caminó hasta Jade, la elevó unos centímetros del suelo y la beso en un gesto lindo.

—Hola –sonrió ella — ¿cómo estás? –inquirió.

—Bien, necesito dormir un rato, pero todo bien –la beso de nuevo — ¿y tú?

—Soportar a Scorpius ebrio es como cuidar de un bebe dormido –bromeó.

—Me alegro que no te hiciera nada –admitió él un poco más tranquilo, arrepentido posiblemente de dejarla a ella cuidando de Scor y no ocuparse él del ebrio.

—No creo que se atreva, golpeo algo fuerte –ironizó.

—Lo sé –la dejó sobre el suelo de nuevo.

—Lily –me llamó Jade — ¿podemos hablar? –indagó.

—No hay nada de que –solté.

—Por favor, tienes que disculparme, pero…

—Dijiste la verdad Jade –acepté –es mi culpa no saber lidiar con ella, así que no hay problema.

—Iré por un poco de aire –musitó Scorpius y salió.

Edward sujetó de nuevo a Jade y sonrió haciendo que ella fingiera una sonrisa.

—Deberías ir a tomar aire también tú –le sugirió a Ted.

—Claro –me dedicó una mirada extraña y salió.

—No tuve el valor de decirle a Scorpius que yo fui la razón por la que lo terminaste –confesó.

—Tú sólo dijiste que replanteara mi relación con él y que hiciera lo correcto.

—Pero sabes que dejarlo no fue lo correcto, perdón si te hice daño al decirte eso, pero…

—Sé que arruiné tu felicidad de haberlo hecho con Edward –le dije.

—Audrey me golpeo –me sonrió –está furiosa conmigo y bueno, creo que tiene razón, no tenía por qué decirte eso, sé que ambas se preocupan por que pueda salir lastimada, chicas, pero no tienen por qué preocuparse de más por mí, estoy dispuesta a afrontar el riesgo de salir lastimada si las cosas con Teddy no funcionan, pero no voy a quedarme en la acera de frente viendo como mi vida pasa frente a mí y poco a poco voy dejando escapar mi vida y a los que yo sé que son importantes para mí, Edward es el hombre de mi vida y lo sé, voy a hacer con él todo lo que mi corazón me diga que está bien, y si después las cosas no funcionan, está bien, sufriré y tal vez querré morir, pero… sólo será parte de la prueba, no puedo esperar a que alguien llegue a amarme sin amarle yo también.

Observé hacia el patio trasero de Jade, Edward le daba palmaditas a Scorpius en la espalda, Ted me observó y le hice una seña para que entrara.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –investigó y Jade lo tomó por el brazo.

—Creo que tomaste demasiado aire ya –beso su mejilla.

—Me siento como perro domestico –bromeó — ¿y Lily? –averiguó y volteo hacia el patio.

—Ya te dije que me dejaras en paz Edward –gruñó Scorpius.

— ¿Podemos hablar? –averigüé dudosa.

— ¿De qué? –Examinó girando a verme –me dirás porque me dejaste sin darme una explicación –se burló.

—Sí –contesté.

—No Lily –se negó –no quiero escucharte decir que….

Caminé hasta él y lo besé, rodeó mi cintura mientras yo rodee su cuello, no sabía cómo lo haría, pero tenía que dejar de lado ese miedo idiota a salir lastimada, las relaciones más duraderas era donde había confianza y lealtad, decía mi abuelo, y quería experimentar amar sin esconderme cuando comenzaba a sentir algo más allá de simple me agrada.


	23. Superándolo.

—Lily –Scorpius acarició mis mejillas –dime que si abro los ojos seguirás aquí y no será un sueño.

—Puedes abrirlos –le sonreí.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste? –inquirió.

—Porque tengo miedo –musité –y antes de que me digas que tú también puedes salir lastimado, déjame decirte que mi miedo va más allá de un simple salir lastimada, me aterra el hecho de que sólo quieras jugar conmigo, de que cuando esté completamente enamorada, que cuando decida entregarme a ti, tú me dejes después. 

—Jamás lo haré ¿lo entiendes? –Me besó –no soy de esa clase de hombres Lily, si lo fuera, Ted jamás me hubiese dejado acercarme a ti, me hubiese alejado como lo hizo con Krum.

—Lo sé –lo observé –perdóname, pero es algo que estoy tratando de superar, así que…

—Yo voy a ayudarte a superarlo –me besó de nuevo.

Cuando regresamos a la sala, Edward estaba casi sobre Jade besándola, era un poco extraño saber que ellos habían pasado a una relación más “seria”. Jade siempre había sido la chica dulce, tierna, la que jamás pensamos que lo haría primero, y fue la que lo hizo. Audrey estaba que no lo creía, pero al final, tuvimos que aceptar que fue decisión de ella y de nadie más.

Fuimos a dar un paseo, Jade y Scorpius iban por delante bromeando y jugando, Teddy iba junto a mí e íbamos tomados de la mano.

—Me alegra que le dieras una segunda oportunidad –comentó.

—Bueno, no sé si a mí me agrade –me reí un poco nerviosa.

—Verás que Bradley te ayudará con eso –intentó tranquilizarme –es bastante bueno.

—Eso espero –le sonreí –la veo muy feliz –me burlé.

—Siempre está feliz –acepté y sonrió –amo eso de ella.

—Lo sé, porque tú eres un amargado.

—Comparándome con ella, sí —sonrió radiante –pero es tan diferente –negó –he pensado en irme a Westminster mientras ella esté en el curso, no sé si pueda soportar estar un mes alejado.

—Sin sexo o sin ella –lo observé.

—Sin ambos –admitió –Lily, algún día comprenderás, que cuando estás enamorado, deseas estar de todas las formas posibles con esa persona, y no sólo teniendo sexo, sino que aunque este junto a ti, eso es suficiente.

Dejamos que nuestras respectivas parejas se divirtieran juntos, era gracioso, porque Jade y Scorpius eran tan parecidos, mientras Ted y yo éramos exactamente iguales, sólo que él hombre y yo mujer, que Jade se atrevió a decir que era extraño, que las parejas fuéramos así y no al revés.

—Vamos –le dijo Jade a Teddy.

—No, yo me quedo aquí –puso mala cara –no soy mucho de ducharme –se burló.

—Cálmate Lily –bromeó Scorpius.

—Es que ella si me comprende ¿verdad? –me empujó levemente.

—Sí –lo abracé –déjalo aquí conmigo –le giñé un ojo a Jade –tú lo tienes todo el tiempo y en situaciones indecorosas –sonreí.

—De acuerdo –aceptó –amargados, vamos Scorpius.

Ellos se alejaron y se pusieron a jugar voleibol de playa con otros chicos que estaban ahí, Edward y yo los observamos jugar, eran bastante buenos como pareja de voleibol, cerca de las seis de la tarde, regresamos a la ciudad, fuimos a cenar y Jade me pidió que mintiera de nuevo por ella, era lo único que no me agradaba de que ella y Ted decidieran tener una relación sexual, que sus escapadas eran cada vez más frecuentes, y donde sus padres se enteraran, le prohibirían volver a verlo, y de paso, le prohibirían volver a juntarse conmigo.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa? –preguntó Bradley.

—Lo siento, es que me acordé de algo que me dijo Scorpius.

—No te preocupes, dime Lily ¿cómo te has estado sintiendo con Scorpius desde que comienzas a venir? –sus ojos castaños me observaron.

—Bastante bien –admití –ya no estoy nerviosa todo el tiempo.

—Eso es un avance –indicó anotando –y cada que te dice que te ama –investigó.

—Bueno, le dije sobre mi temor –Bradley dejó de anotar y me observó –prohibió esa palabra hasta que no estuviese lista para escucharla.

—Eso suena un poco exagerado, pero si te funciona, me parece bien –sonrió y volvió a sus notas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que tomar terapia para superar eso? –indagué.

—Bueno, sólo el necesario para saber qué es lo que causa el miedo y como quitarlo. 

—Tengo un mes viniendo –solté –y creo que poco a poco dejo de tener miedo a salir lastimada.

—Me alegra saber que mis tontas pláticas te ayudan en algo.

Le sonreí, Edward le había dicho un día que si sus tontas platicas no me ayudaban haría que le suspendieran definitivamente, a pesar de todo, él y Jade habían llegado al acuerdo de él no se iría a Westminster con ella, que iría a visitarla de vez en cuando en el mes, pero que mudarse sería una exageración, y bueno, él tuvo que aceptar la decisión de Jade.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? –preguntó Scorpius caminando hasta mí.

— ¿Y Edward? –examiné.

—Fue por Jade –contestó con una sonrisa –cambiará todo para poder estar más tiempo con ella.

—No entiendo.

—Las temporadas del curso, le molestan –sonrió –está demasiado enamorado de Jade si me dejas opinar.

— ¿Y si no te dejo opinar? –curioseé.

—Aun así te lo diré –me besó.

—Vamos por algo, tengo antojo de un café con galletas.

—Perfecto, vamos.

Salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos a la cafetería más cercana, me interrogó sobre mi psicólogo, lo que me gustaba de Scorpius es que desde que éramos novios, jamás había hecho una escena de celos, confiaba en mí así como yo confiaba en él, y eso era un paso adelante en nuestra relación.

— ¿Cuándo irás conmigo a Westminster? –preguntó Scorpius.

— ¿Para qué quieres que vaya a Westminster contigo? –lo observé.

—No lo sé, podríamos ir al teatro, o a tomar un café.

— ¿Tomar café en Westminster solamente? –sonreí.

—Edward quiere sorprender a Jade –me informó –quiere que vayamos nosotros y Audrey.

—Menos mal, creo que la hemos estado dejando de lado mucho tiempo –tomé un trago a mi café

—No es que ella esté mucho tiempo libre ¿cierto? –Preguntó –ese nuevo novio no me convence.

—No lo conozco –admití –Audrey decide a quien presentarnos y a quién no, en realidad lo hace dependiendo si sabe que nos agradarán o le diremos que lo deje –le sonreí.

—Qué bueno que no te apoyó en eso de que me dejaras.

—Al menos eso crees tú.

— ¿En serio? –averiguó.

—Por supuesto que no –me reí –tienes algo que hace que mis amigas te adoren, incluso, me decían que debía darte una oportunidad, Audrey fue la que me dio valor de decirle a Malcolm que sólo lo veía como amigo.

—Me alegro, era muy atractivo comparado conmigo ¿cierto? –sonsacó.

—Por supuesto que no –me acerqué a él –te amo Scorpius –confesé antes de besarlo.

Mi piel se erizó en el momento que él puso su mano en mi mejilla y continúo con el beso, fue un beso hermoso, y delicado a la vista, ya que las personas en el lugar no se sintieron incómodos ante ello.

—Te amo Lily –murmuró en mis labios –eres la chica que esperé por 7 años.

—Te amo –volví a decirlo.

Por primera vez no tenía miedo de decirle a alguien que lo amaba, por primera vez no tuve la necesidad de huir, de alejarme de él, lo amaba, o al menos eso era lo que creía que hacía.

— ¿Paso por ti mañana? –inquirió Scorpius.

—No –negué –iré con el abuelo, después iré con Edward a ver unas cosas que le pidió el abuelo para un proyecto.

—Bien, entonces…

—Nos vemos en tu apartamento a las seis ¿te parece? –examiné.

—Me parece perfecto –me besó –entra ya.

—Claro.

Subí las escaleras y entré a la casa, fui directo a mi cuarto, me recosté y medité sobre lo que había hecho, por alguna razón, no me arrepentía de haberle dicho que lo amaba.

—Lily –me llamó Victoire entrando sin tocar.

— ¿Qué quieres? –pregunté y la observé.

—Pensé que estarías con el idiota de Edward.

— ¿Podrías dejar de insultar a mi amigo? –investigué enfadada.

—Qué clase de amigos –me sonrió –oh ya sé, eres su descanso ¿no? –inquirió.

—No –le sonreí –en todo caso, ¿te molesta que conmigo lo hiciera y a ti te dejara como Dios te trajo al mundo y diera media vuelta y se fuera? –sonsaqué.

—Edward se conforma con las mujerzuelas –contestó –yo soy una mujer de clase, después de todo, él no me merecía.

—Tienes razón –camine hasta ella –el merece una mujer de verdad, no una que pretende ser una mujer que no es –puse mi mano en su hombro — ¿Qué diría papá si se enterara quien es la persona que te consigue tantos tratos? –pregunté.

—Dile –retó con un semblante serio –dile lo que quieras Lily, que acusarme con mi padre no hará que él te quiera, mamá se arrepiente todos los días de haberte traído al mundo y mi padre se pregunta qué grande pecado cometió para que Dios lo castigara con una hija como tú, que piensa que los pobres son como nosotros.

—Te diré algo Victoire, puedes quedarte con mamá, papá, James, la empresa, todo lo que quieras, que yo cambio todo eso, por lo que sé que ya tengo, el amor de mi abuelo, sus sabios consejos, su sabiduría, todo eso que tú y James se están perdiendo de él por un corazón envenenado, por un odio que ni siquiera les pertenece –bajé las escaleras, mi abuelo iba hacia su despacho con un montón de cartas en la mano.

—Cariño –sonrió cuándo me vio — ¿ _Supuestamente_ se ha estado portando bien no? –se burló.

—Bastante bien abuelo –admití.

—Esa sonrisa ¿algo nuevo que quieras contarme? –curioseó.

—Claro –me aferre a su brazo –vamos a tu despacho.

Caminamos hasta su despacho, dejo las cartas en la mesa destinada especialmente para la correspondencia, me senté y le sonreí.

—Hoy le dije que lo amo –contesté emocionada.

—Me alegro que dejaras ese miedo atrás –me felicitó.

—Tenía que –le sonreí –Bradley me dijo que mi miedo tal vez era infundado al rechazo de mis padres y mis hermanos –lo observé –que se sumó al rechazo amoroso que sufrí por parte de Edward a los nueve años, que tal vez como me sentía sola y sin amor, crecí tan acostumbrada al constante rechazo, que me daba miedo la nueva sensación llamada amor, y cuando alguien me lo decía.

—Tiene razón –me sonrió –así que _Supuestamente_ se convertirá en mi nieto… en unos años.

—No lo sé abuelo –le sonreí –eso depende de él también no sólo de mí.

—Bien, él tiene que ser el valiente para proponerlo.

Al día siguiente, desperté temprano, pero el abuelo se había marchado sin mí y en mi lugar llevó a Edward, así que con mis planes rotundamente cancelados, fui a ver a Eva, que había extendido notablemente sus vacaciones, por fortuna, cuando entre, estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre, leyendo Romeo y Julieta, me senté junto a ella sin que lo notara, siempre estaba tan concentrada leyendo que todo lo demás pasaba desapercibido para ella.


	24. Nueva Zelanda.

—Eres una hábil lectora –le dije cuando cerró el libro.

—Oh, Lily cariño, no vi cuando llegaste –me sonrió.

—No te preocupes, hasta que por fin puedo verte.

—Lo sé –me dijo –la visita con mi hermana y sus hijos se prolongó más de lo esperado –me dijo –pero entre bodas, graduaciones y todo eso, mi presencia se requería en ese lugar.

—Lo imagino, eres la tía favorita –sonreí.

—Ciertamente, lo soy, pero no de todos ellos.

—Lo bueno es que llegaste –la abracé.

—Bueno cariño, técnicamente, pero volveré a irme.

— ¿Por qué? –pregunté.

—Mi sobrina Jaqueline, terminó la carrera hace dos años y bueno, compró un apartamento a las afueras de Bristol, quiere que me vaya a vivir con ella –me sonrió.

—Oh –contesté sin expresión alguna — ¿en serio tienes qué? –examiné.

—Viví ocho años en un acilo porque nadie me quería y era ella aun incapaz de cuidar de mi –me sonrió –esta fue la condición que le puse, que triunfara y si aún quería, iría con ella.

—De acuerdo –acepté sin ganas.

—Pero no te pongas triste –pidió.

—Es imposible no ponerse triste.

—Cambiemos de tema –expresó ella dulcemente — ¿cómo has estado tú?

—Bueno, bastante bien, creo –le sonreí.

— ¿Y qué decisión tomaste con Scorpius? –me sonrió.

—Somos novios desde hace un tiempo ya –le sonreí.

—Eso es fabuloso ¿y cómo te sientes con eso?

—Bueno, mi temor al amor me hizo dejarlo una semana, pero mi amigo Edward me llevó a un psicólogo para…

—Tú no necesitas un psicólogo –me dijo muy confiada –lo único que necesitas es admitir el hecho del porque tienes miedo a las relaciones –me observó –eso es lo único que ocupas, admitir el hecho que te aterró a las relaciones, y si es que te pasó o no a ti –me dijo.

—Fue hace cuatro años en Nueva Zelanda –murmuré –convencí a Edward de que convenciera a mi abuelo de que me dejara ir con él, fuimos a un lugar muy pequeño –la observé ya que escuchaba atenta –fue la primera vez que me enamoré, o al menos eso pensé –sonreí –era un chico tan sólo dos años mayor que yo, estuvimos el tiempo suficiente en Nueva Zelanda como para conocer el pequeño lugar y a todos sus amigos, era capaz de casi todo por él, la locura del amor todavía no era tan grande pero si lo suficiente, se aprovechó de lo que yo tontamente sentía por él, cuando supe que las cosas iban realmente mal, fue cuando en el lugar a donde habíamos “huido” entraron sus amigos, me dijo que le iban a pagar mucho por mí, pero que él sería el primero en probarme como mercancía.

—Cariño –comentó ella completamente sorprendida.

—Claro que me negué, pero eran demasiados contra mí, le dije que yo lo amaba, ¿Qué porque me hacía eso?, Él sólo sonrió y me dijo que jamás en la vida alguien se podría enamorar de mí, y que recordara muy bien su rostro, que cada que me sintiera enamorada recordará su rostro y lo que pasaría, Edward entró antes de que me hicieran algo, pero… las palabras siguen tan marcadas como ese día y su rostro es lo que veo cada que sé que comienzo a sentir lo mismo que sentí con él –la observé y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mi mejilla –sólo Edward sabía eso –le dije –volvimos en Jet esa misma madrugada, le pedí que no dijera jamás lo que sucedió –la observé –y lo mismo te pido a ti.

—Cariño –me sonrió –siempre he sido de la opinión de que no todos los hombres son iguales, así como no todas las mujeres lo somos, así como hay mujeres dispuestas a amar y ser fieles, hay otras dispuestas a ser infieles y a jugar con los hombres, la escoria de la sociedad no siempre está llena de hombres.

—Lo sé –acepté –le dije a Scorpius mi miedo sobre el amor, y me comprendió totalmente –le sonreí.

—Créeme cariño –tomo mis manos –Scorpius jamás te haría daño, así como tu amigo Edward, no tengo el placer de conocerlo, pero por la forma en la que hablas de él, es un leal amigo, el peleará codo a codo contra tus fantasmas, pero deberías brindarle tu otro hombro a Scorpius, que seguramente está más que dispuesto a luchar.

—Le dije que lo amo –le sonreí –pero aún no sé si realmente será lo que yo estoy esperando… yo…

—Claro que sabrás que es el amor de tu vida –me sonrió.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura que lo sabré? –la observé.

—Porque un día llegaras a sus brazos de una forma que pensaste que jamás serías de alguien; ese día sabrás con certeza, que es el hombre de tu vida, y que no habrá luna y estrellas que no quieras ver desde sus brazos, que no habrá sol que no quieras sentir si no es con él. Ése día cariño, sabrás lo que es realmente el amor. Y creo certeramente; que seré yo quien te dé el valor de descubrir si es o no Scorpius. Ése hombre capaz de hacerte olvidar, así como de hacerte revivir cada detalle de tu existir.

Observé a los hombres ir de un lado a otro, golpeándose entre sí y reír divertidos, aunque estaba presente, lo sentía un tanto lejano.

—Has estado tan seria –Me dijo Scorpius –dime por favor que no me vas a dejar de nuevo.

—No es eso –me reí –fui a ver a Eva –contesté.

— ¿Ya volvió? –inquirió.

—Sí, y creo que es mejor que vayas a despedirte –le dije.

— ¿Por qué? –interrogó preocupado.

—Se irá a Bristol con su sobrina.

—Oh –dijo él tranquilizándose –no pongas esa cara –acarició mi rostro y me beso –te prometo que iremos a visitarla cuando quieras ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió.

—Bien –sonreí.

— ¿Es por eso que estás sería? –averiguó.

—Bueno, no tanto así, hablamos de muchas cosas –le dije –y entre ellas me dijo que no necesitaba a mi psicólogo.

—Pero dices que te está ayudando a…

—Ella me ayudó más en media hora que él en un mes y medio –me burlé.

—Me alegro que te ayude siempre –volvió a besarme.

—Scorpius –lo tomé del brazo cuando se disponía a regresar a golpear a su oponente.

— ¿Sí? –curioseó.

—Tu jamás jugarías conmigo ¿cierto? –pregunté.

—Jamás en mi vida –me sonrió –bueno, pero si no quieres que juguemos voleibol, o así, tendrás que decirme –sonrío –sólo bromeo, jamás en mi vida dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño.

—Te amo –lo besé.

—Yo te amo a ti –sonrió e hizo mi cabello hacia atrás.

— ¡Déjela un instante Malfoy! –gritó el chico.

—Iré a golpearlo –me sonrió y fue de nuevo hasta su oponente.

Me quedé sentada sobre el pasto mientras ellos se divertían, Edward había ido a ver a Jade, y bueno, Audrey seguía con su novio misterioso.

—Estoy muerto –se dejó caer junto a mí y se recostó sobre el pasto.

—Deberías ducharte –le dije y me recosté sobre su hombro –ya comienzas a apestar como uno –sonreí.

—Así me amas –giró su rostro hasta mí y me besó.

—Luego porque salen embarazadas –Scorpius y yo sonreímos al reconocer la voz.

—Me alegro que te dejes ver –sonreí.

—Lo siento, he estado un tanto ocupada en la escuela –se disculpó.

— ¿Tú en la escuela? –bromee.

—Claro, Jade abandono la escuela por el curso de fotografía y tú por… andar con Scorpius paseándote.

—Soy un mejor ejemplo que la escuela –explicó Scorpius divertido.

—Bueno, no lo sé, pero mi amiga se ve feliz y sólo por eso diré que sí.

—Tus amigas me aman en secreto –expresó divertido.

—Demasiado –admitió Audrey –he intentado seducirlo desde que lo conozco y no se deja –bromeo.

—Soy solo de Lily –informó divertido.

—Ya pasaste la prueba, sólo por eso, diremos que eres un hombre leal y fiel.

—Me alegra eso –acepté.

—Vengo del acilo –nos dijo — ¿Por qué su abuela estaba con maletas y todo?

—Se fugará con mi abuelo –comenté divertida.

— ¿En serio? –investigó Audrey divertida.

—Claro que no, irá a Bristol a vivir con su sobrina.

—Vaya, que mala suerte, platique escasas palabras hoy con ella, parece una excelente mujer.

—Es una excelente mujer –señaló Scorpius –Lily será así de asombrosa cuando sea viejita, y nuestros nietos la adoraran –beso mi mejilla.

—Tarado –me burlé.

Al día siguiente que acompañé a Scorpius a despedirse de Eva, ya no estaba, se había ido ayer mismo unas horas después de que me fui.

—Quita esa carita –besó mi frente –te prometo que iremos a verla, solo necesito que consigas su dirección con tu amigo Malcolm.

—No creo que me de la dirección, son políticas…

—Usa tu encanto –me besó –a menos que no quieras ir a verla.

—Tienes razón ¿no te molestara? –pregunté.

—Bueno, es una buena causa.

Fuimos al departamento de Edward, y creo que fue mala idea entrar sin anunciarnos antes, Jade había regresado hacía dos días a la ciudad, y bueno, ambos estaban desnudos cuando entramos, estaban en el suelo, detrás del sofá grande, los escuchamos reír y después vimos sus caras sorprendidas al vernos de pie en la puerta, Edward traía el cabello totalmente enmarañado y Jade… un poco menos, pero por ese camino iba.

— ¿Pueden salirse unos momentos en lo que vamos corriendo a mi habitación? –curioseó Edward.

—Claro –acepté y Scorpius me jaló del brazo, cerramos la puerta, Scorpius giró a verme y comenzó a reír.

—Creo que deberíamos tocar la próxima vez –expresó divertido.

—Sí, creo que sí –admití sonrojada –que vergüenza.

Después de quince minutos, Edward abrió la puerta, ya estaban vestidos y duchados los dos.

—Perdón –me disculpé.

—No te preocupes –señaló él y besó mi frente –jamás había tenido a chicas en este departamento – ¡Jade! –gritó cuando el cojín le dio directamente en la nuca.

—Mantén tus comentarios sobre tus otras mujeres al mínimo Edward –espetó enfadada.

—Lo siento –se disculpó –pero es verdad, eres la única mujer con la que lo he hecho muchas veces en este sitio –fue hasta ella y la alzo un poco girando –te amo –la beso.

—Yo a ti –le sonrió.

—Que tiernos –señaló Scorpius –son algo así como la bella y la bestia ¿no amor? –preguntó rodeando mi cuello.

—Claro, y tú y Lily son algo así como…

—Blanca nieves y el enano tontín –completó Jade.

—Gracias Jade –indicó Scorpius.

—Lo siento, pero Edward no es una bestia.

—Que tu sepas –le sonrió –no lo conoces tan bien como yo –le comentó.

—Creo que lo conozco mejor que tu –le sonrió.

—No… bueno, si te refieres a que ya se lo viste, yo también, solíamos hacer concursos de…

— ¡Scorpius! –le dije.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

— ¿Hacías eso? –curioseó Jade y Edward se limitó a sonreír.

—En realidad lo sigo haciendo –admitió con un poco de diversión en la voz.

—Eres un cochino –expuso ella divertida.

—Pero soy sólo tu cochino –se sentó en el sillón e hizo que Jade se sentara en sus piernas.

Observé a mis mejores amigos, eran una pareja muy feliz, y bastante activa por lo que Edward había dicho, sólo esperaba que Jade se estuviera cuidando, porque… no sería nada agradable que saliera embarazada a los 17 años.

— ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –indagó Jade.

—Lo mismo que a ti –apuntó Scorpius –ah, no, espera, eso no –sonrió y Jade le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? –me preguntó Edward que había notado mi seriedad.

—Así está desde que salimos del acilo.

— ¿Y eso? –curioseó Edward.

—Mi abuela adoptiva se fue a Bristol –fruncí los labios –Scorpius quiere que le pregunte a Malcolm sobre su dirección, pero no creo que me la de.

—No te preocupes por eso –me tranquilizó Jade –conozco a Malcolm mejor que tú, seguro si le pregunto a mi si me da la dirección sin protestar.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? –inquirió Edward.

—Porque antes de que le presentara a Lily, quería que saliera con él y bueno, salimos un par de semanas.

—Ah –expuso Edward –así que irás a solicitar direcciones con tu ex –comentó –iré contigo, sirve que veo que tal está.

—Mejor no vayas –le dijo Scorpius –te deprimirás que un chico más joven que tú esté más bueno.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –indagó Teddy entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es jugador amigo –le dijo –un cuerpo atlético y tú estás bastante flojito.

—Jade se fijó en mí –contestó –y creo que así de flojo le gusto ¿no es así?

—Me encantas así de flojito –lo beso.

—Además, tengo duras las partes que se necesitan –sonrió ladino observando de Scorpius a mí.

—Si comenzarán con eso mejor nos vamos, no somos voyeristas –dijo divertido, Edward levantó la mano y le enseñó el dedo medio –los veremos en la tarde en mi casa –expresó Scorpius –vamos –me tomo de la mano.

—Adiós –voltee a decirles pero Jade estaba ya sobre él besándolo de manera apasionada.


	25. El Significado.

Scorpius y yo bajamos serios hasta el estacionamiento, caminamos hasta el carro y se detuvo antes de abrirme la puerta para que subiera.

— ¿Cuántos ex novios has tenido? –examino.

—Cuatro –le dije.

— ¿Por qué terminaron? –averiguó.

—Bueno –titube –uno porque no fue lo que creí que era, otro, porque era demasiado aburrido, el tercero porque intentó acercarse a mi hermana por medio de mí y bueno, el último… comenzaba a sentir cosas reales por él.

— ¿Y si volviera? –me observó –si ese último volviera.

—Scorpius –levanté la vista y le sonreí –volví con ese último.

— ¿Cómo? –indagó.

—Te dejé por una semana ¿recuerdas? –Lo besé –eso te hace mi ex, y volví contigo.

—Te amo –me besó y abrió la puerta del auto.

Fuimos al súper a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría Scorpius para la dichosa reunión que apenas me enteraba, estuvimos bromeando todo el tiempo, condujo a un lugar diferente, porque ya conocía su departamento, pero no su casa, era bastante grande, el vestíbulo abarcaba dos casas medianas, pero aun así, era pequeña comparada con la de mis padres.

—Aquí viven mis padres –informó.

— ¿Por qué venimos? –indagué.

—Porque mi departamento es pequeño y no tiene piscina –me sonrió.

—Claro –reí.

Llevamos las cosas a la cocina y él les ordenó a las chicas que fueran organizando las cosas alrededor de la piscina.

— ¡Scorpius! –gritó una pequeña y brincó para que él la alzara.

— ¡Su! –Señaló él feliz –estás enorme –le indicó divertido y la besó en la frente.

—En unos días estaré más alta que tú –comentó la niña feliz.

—Es verdad –sonrió él.

— ¡Su! –gritó alguien, giré a ver a la mujer que había llamado a la niña, era si acaso tres año mayor que yo, tenía el uniforme de la servidumbre, era castaña y con ojos azules enormes, era demasiado bonita.

— ¡Mamá! –Gritó la niña –Scor está aquí.

—Señor Malfoy –le dijo ella y caminó hasta él y tomo a la niña en brazos.

—Vamos Rose –pidió Scorpius –siempre he sido Scorpius para ti –contestó mientras acariciaba un mechón de cabello de la niña.

—Iré a mis deberes –informó y caminó con la niña en brazos.

Observe toda la tensión que se sentía entre los dos, y por la forma en que le habló, pude saber que eso era más que patrón/empleada, pero preferí no decir nada.

—Vamos a la piscina –me sonrió y me tomó de la mano.

— ¿Quién vendrá? –curioseé.

—Bueno, vendrá Edward, Jade, Roland, Catherine, Sebastian, Audrey y unos amigos más que aún no conoces –me sonrió.

—De acuerdo –me senté y él junto a mí.

—Sé porque estás seria –murmuró –Rose fue la primera mujer con la que estuve –me observó.

—Scorpius…

—No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros –me dijo –ella tenía 16 y yo 18, estaba ebrio, fue mi primera borrachera y termine enredado con ella.

—Es hermosa –admití.

—Lo es –aceptó él.

—La niña no tiene más de 4 años –le dije y él me observó.

—Oh no –se apresuró a negar –ella estaba embarazada antes de que yo me metiera con ella –me observó –llegó a la casa una noche, pidió empleo, pero después me dijo que un tipo había abusado de ella y que vio la casa, que al ver su magnitud pensó que tal vez ocuparía alguien para trabajar, mi madre la contrato, ese tipo la dejó embarazada y sólo fue una vez –negó ofuscado.

Me levanté y camine hasta otro extremo, por un minuto pude ponerme en sus zapatos, si Edward no hubiese llegado a tiempo aquella vez en Nueva Zelanda, yo también hubiese sido violada y no sólo por uno, sino por cinco.

—Quise ser honesto –confesó –perdón si…

—No –lo interrumpí –no te preocupes –le sonreí.

— ¿No estás molesta, cierto? –me observó.

—No –lo besé –me agrada que me tengas tanta confianza.

—Algún día tú la tendrás conmigo –me abrazó –y no importa si no me quieres decir, te comprendo.

—Gracias –lo besé.

— ¡Oye hermano! –Dijo un chico desde el otro lado –casi no pierdes el tiempo.

—Hola Sebastian –sonrió Scorpius –mira, te presento a Lily, Lily, él es Sebastian.

—Mucho gusto Sebastian –le sonreí.

—Diablos, sí que es hermosa, no quise creerte, ahora sólo falta conocer a la de Edward y así podré ver a quién de los dos le quito a la chica –bromeo el chico de ojos azules.

—Podría ser tu hermana –señaló Scorpius –sólo tíñete de rojo.

—Mejor ella de rubia –le sonrió. 

—Oh no –rechacé la idea de inmediato –el rubio no es lo mío, créeme.

—Los rubios somos atractivos.

—No lo dudo –sonreí.

Edward y Jade llegaron una hora después que Sebastian, de nuevo duchados, él rodeaba la cintura de Jade por detrás y besaba su cuello.

— ¡Es una niña! –señaló por lo bajo Sebastian –ahora sí que se fue al extremo –expuso él sorprendido.

—Es bonita –explicó Scorpius.

—Es hermosa –admitió Sebastian –pero es una… bebé… y creo que ese tío ya se la come –indicó.

—Deja tus vulgaridades que mi novia está presente –lo reprendió Scorpius.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

—Además, es la mejor amiga de Lily.

—Son de la edad ¿cierto? –indagó el rubio apretando los ojos.

—Sí –dije yo divertida.

—Perdón –me observó –pero no conocía su lado pedófilo.

—Imbécil –soltó Scorpius frunciendo el ceño.

—Hola chicos –saludó Edward feliz.

—Comprendo la felicidad –admitió Sebastian.

— ¿De qué hablas? –investigó Edward.

—Pues sí, de su evidente brote de pedofilia –argumentó serio.

—Soy Jade Finnigan –comentó Jade para cambiar de tema y le extendió la mano.

—Sebastian Keller –dijo él y estrechó su mano.

Después de que Sebastian lidiara con la diferencia de edad entre Jade y Edward, se relajó y comenzó a hablar normalmente dejando de mover la cabeza negativamente y dejar de repetir _“No puedo creer que mi amigo se acueste con una bebé”._

— ¡Hola! —gritó la mujer que recién salía al patio, corrió hasta Sebastian y lo abrazó feliz, y después hizo lo mismo con Edward, esté la sujeto de la cintura y la estrechó muy a gusto.

—Hola Cat –indicó Edward estrujando la cintura de la mujer con mucho cariño.

—Los extrañe mucho –comentó ella y luego abrazó a Scorpius, que la abrazó con el mismo cariño.

—Nosotros a ti –expresó Edward –pero prefieres dejarnos solos.

—El mundo necesita personas buenas que ayuden a los otros sin esperar nada a cambio –sonrió.

— ¿Y tú que recibes a cambio? –indagó Jade enfadada ya que Edward rodeaba la cintura de Catherine y tenía su barbilla recargada en el hombro de ella.

—Una sonrisa –le explicó alegre –eso es lo que me encanta recibir cada que voy a ayudar a un niño que no ha comido por más de dos semanas o si ha comido han sido las migas que saca de los basureros.

—Cat es parte de una fundación que entre todos los presentes patrocinamos –señaló Edward –ella es la que va personalmente a ver que los subsidios y ayudas realmente se entreguen, de hecho, pasó seis meses en España –expuso Edward y besó la mejilla de Catherine –es nuestro ángel sin alas.

—Puedo notarlo –soltó burlona ella.

—Esta vez fue poco tiempo –continúo Edward –la vez pasada que salió a solucionar un pequeño problema pasó dos años nueve meses en África.

—La gente de allá es bastante agradecida, más que otros –indicó ella –por cierto, soy Catherine.

—Lily –le extendí la mano.

—Ella es Jade –anunció Edward cuando le tendió la mano y Jade simplemente la ignoró –mi novia.

—Mucho gusto –señaló ella –hablando de novias y eso –beso la mejilla de Edward — ¿alguien ha visto a mi hermoso prometido? –sonrió y Edward la estrujó fuerte.

—Lo estás viendo –Jade se puso de pie y caminó un poco alejándose. 

—Deja de llamarle arbusto a su cabello –se quejó.

Observé a Edward, sabía porque Scorpius me había presentado a Roland, que ella era pareja de él y que estaban muy enamorados, pero Edward solía ser muy cariñoso con sus amigas, claro que Jade a la única amiga mujer que conocía de Edward era yo, y no le molestaba el hecho de que fuera cariñoso conmigo, pero sus celos comenzaron un poquito ese día con Catherine.

—Hola chicos –saludo Roland saliendo al patio.

— ¡Mi amor! –Gritó Catherine y se arrojó a sus brazos, Roland sonrió y la besó –tenía tantas ganas de verte –le dijo.

—Yo a ti –volvió a besarla.

—Claro –se quejó Sebastian –y yo sólo con mi soledad ¿no? –indagó.

—Puedo hacerte compañía –explicó Jade sentándose junto a él.

— ¿Me dejarás solo? –investigó Edward.

Caminé hasta él y le pellizque la espalda, sabía que debía dejar de bromear cuando le hacía eso.

— ¿Qué le pasa? –indagó.

—Jamás te ha visto con otra chica que no sea yo –le expliqué –se un poco… respetuoso con tu pareja ¿no? –Fruncí el ceño –no puedo creerlo, Ted, eres un éxito con las mujeres y tengo que explicarte esto con manzanas para que lo captes –negué enfadada.

—Oh vamos, tu no tampoco te molestarás –me dedicó su mejor sonrisa, no una coqueta ni pretenciosa, sino una de las más honestas y bonitas que tenía.

—Si Scorpius se hubiese comportado como tú con una mujer que no sé quién es o de quien es, créeme, lo dejo en ese momento. 

A pesar de que Jade dejó a Edward alejado de ella toda la tarde, fue bastante agradable, ella y Sebastian se llevaron bastante bien, y bueno, Roland y Scorpius tuvieron mucha razón, Catherine era una chica fantástica, me cayó muy bien.

—Tu abuelo da muy buenas donaciones a la fundación –me contó –fue gracias a él que conocí a Edward, después de que el comenzó a donar, dijo que me ayudaría.

— ¿Intentó seducirte? –sonreí.

—Él es tan galán –me sonrió –llegó tan apuesto y moviéndose en exageración, tuve que reírme, nos llevamos muy bien en un instante, prometió que me conseguiría más personas que ayudaran y bueno, después conocí a Scorpius, nos llevamos bastante bien, a Roland lo conocí al final, creo que fue amor a primera vista, no he dejado de ponerme como adolescente cada que lo veo, es tan… increíble, que me hace amarlo con locura cada día más.

— ¿La distancia no es tan traicionera? –curioseé.

—Bueno, creo que al inicio lo fue, pero cuando amas a alguien, no importa que tan lejos esté, es como tenerlo junto a ti, claro que lo extrañas físicamente, pero… su solo recuerdo te llena esa parte de felicidad que necesitas al día para sentirte bien.

—Creo que comprendo –le sonreí.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos –señaló Edward.

—Felicidades –comenté.

—Muchas gracias –sonrió –vamos amor –le dijo a Jade.

—No –se negó — ¿puedes llevarme? –me observó.

—Claro –acepté.

— ¿Ves? –Lo observó –puedes irte, pero pregúntale a tu amiga Catherine si no necesita que la lleves.

—Mi pareja está justo detrás de ti –le dijo Cat divertida –pero si no estuviese, aceptaría el aventón.

—Lo sé –explicó Edward –me voy entonces –se acercó a ella y le dijo algo en el oído, lo vi sujetarla de la cintura, Jade giró el rostro hasta él.

—Lily me llevará –le dijo –pero gracias.

Se alejó y caminó hasta Sebastian y Scorpius que hablaban de videojuegos, guitarras y baterías.

—Así que eres fotógrafa –le dijo Cat rodeando el cuello de Sebastian.

—Sí –le señaló molesta.

—Edward me dijo que eres la mejor del curso que organizo.

— ¿Y lo dices porque piensas que lo dice porque me acuesto con él? –averiguó furiosa.

—No, en realidad si sólo se acostara contigo, no te traería a que sus amigos te conocieran –le explicó –tu novio jamás me ha gustado –aclaró Catherine –así que por favor, no quiero que me odies por un malentendido.

—Ella ama con locura al cabello de arbusto –le señaló Scorpius –es en serio –la observó –tienen 9 años de pareja.

—Lo siento –susurró Jade por fin.

Durante el trayecto venía bastante incómoda, la observe acomodarse en el asiento por quinta vez.

—Jade –le dije y observé a Shon que se puso los audífonos que el abuelo le había inventado para que no escuchara pláticas privadas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –curioseó.

—Sé que tú amas a Edward, y por increíble que suene que él te ama.

—Me disculpé con Catherine por…

—Será la última vez que mienta por ti –le dije y observé a Shon.

— ¿Si Señorita Potter? –preguntó quitándose los audífonos.

—Vamos al departamento de Edward primero –pedí –colócatelos de nuevo Shon, por favor.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Jade seria.

— ¿No crees que estás llevando su vida sexual demasiado a prisa? –investigué.

—Lily…

—Sí, sé que no comprendo lo que es porque Scorpius y yo no hemos hecho nada aun –le dije –pero les mientes a tus padres Jade, tu jamás habías hecho eso, vuelves una semana antes de lo que les dices a tus padres, sólo para poder acostarte con él –ella bajó la vista apenada –Jade, si tus padres se llegan a enterar te van a prohibir verlo, y de paso volverte a juntar conmigo porque soy tu celestina –le dije seria –no quiero que me prohíban verte por algo así, habla con tus padres.

—Ellos jamás van a dejar que siga saliendo con él Lily –musitó –jamás lo aceptarían, me hicieron terminar con Malcolm porque era mayor que yo, ¿tú que crees que me hagan y me digan si se enteran que salgo con Edward? ¿Tú cómo crees que se pongan si se enteran que me acuesto con él tantas veces se puedan al día?

—Deberías tomarlo con calma todo –aconsejé –hacen una pareja tan linda Jade –le dije –él realmente te ama, lo vi tantos años coquetearle hasta las rocas, y desde que sale contigo no tiene ojos para una mujer que no seas tú, entonces deja de acelerar todo.

—Tienes razón –me sonrió –pero tengo miedo de perderlo –me observó — ¿y si la razón por la que él no tiene ojos para otras mujeres es porque realmente lo hago tantas veces con él que no tiene…?

—Jade –le dije molesta –te lo dije aquella vez –ella comenzó a llorar.

—Pero tal vez tienes razón y si él me quiere sólo por sexo… realmente no quiero perderlo….

—Jade –la tome de las manos –tú me dijiste que Edward es diferente ¿no es así? –Ella asintió –es mi amigo, y me arriesgaré mucho al decirlo, pero… el jamás te dañaría –le sonreí – si jamás me haría daño menos a ti. 

— ¿Estás segura? –me observó –porque veo la manera en la que Scorpius te ve –me dijo –y quisiera que Edward me viera de la misma manera en la que Scorpius te ve a ti, a pesar de que jamás lo han hecho, se le nota en cada parte de él que te ama –me sonrió apenada.

—Jade –le sonreí –Edward te vio con la cara de un idiota enamorado desde la primera vez que te vio, intentó saber de ti, lo cautivaste completamente a pesar de que sólo hablaste dos minutos por teléfono ¿crees que no siente algo que no sea atracción sexual por ti? –pregunté.

—No lo sé –aceptó.

—Te ama completamente –le dije –está loco por ti.

Bajamos del auto cuando nos dimos cuenta que ya teníamos un gran rato en el estacionamiento del edificio de Edward, subimos por el ascensor, Jade iba bastante seria, pero se relajó un poco cuando le sonreí.

—En un segundo voy –comentó Edward cuando toque –sé que los tenía que mandar hace dos semanas, pero estuve ocupado, pero aquí están los… Jade –expuso ignorándome por completo – ¿estás bien? –le preguntó y aventó los papeles lo más lejos que pudo.

—Hola –le sonrió.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? –inquirió y nos dejó pasar.

—Es la última vez que miento por ustedes ¿les queda claro? –le advertí a Edward.

—Bien –me dijo –pero… ¿Qué paso?

—Nada –lo tranquilizó –es sólo que… nada, estoy cansada.

—Ve adentro –le sonrió.

—Bien –Edward besó su frente y dejó que fuera a su cuarto — ¿Qué ocurre? –averiguó preocupado.

—No soy la más indicada para…

—Quiero saber qué demonios le pasa.

—Deberías tomar las cosas más despacio –lo observé.

— ¿De qué hablas? –indagó.

—Sobre su relación –solté –es bonito que se lleven tan bien y que sean felices, pero te lo dije, tiene sólo 17 años Edward, deberías relajarte un poco, está bien que tengan una relación sexual activa, pero no tan activa, ella no es de la clase de mujeres a las que estabas acostumbrado.

—Lily yo…

—Ella te ama –lo observé –y le di mi palabra de que jamás la lastimarías.

— ¡Jamás la lastimaría! –Me dijo ofendido –la amo ¿comprendes ese significado? –averiguó.

—Sí, y sé que para todos es diferente, no me hagas creer que el significado de amor para ti es demasiado sexo.

—Lily –me dijo poniéndose de pie molesto –estoy harto de que todo el mundo piense que no soy capaz de enamorarme alguna vez, bien, te lo diré, amo a Jade y no le haré daño jamás, no soy la clase de hombre que era hace tiempo, cambie, y la respeto más de lo que respeto a mi madre o a mi trabajo.

—Bien –le dije –demuéstralo más.

Salí del departamento de Edward, llegué a mi casa cerca de las 2:15am

—Tan bien que iba _Supuestamente_ –me dijo el abuelo.

—No fue culpa de él –contesté –fui a dejar a Jade al departamento de Edward –me encogí de hombros ante la mirada de mi abuelo.

—Es extraño que a pesar de que esté tan enamorado, Remus no la conozca aun ¿no lo crees?

—Es una niña abuelo –le dije.

—Eso explica la razón por la que la niña de esta casa no trae a _Supuestamente_ para presentarlo.

—Él jamás pondría un pie en esta casa de locos abuelo, yo jamás lo traería, cuando quieras puedo presentártelo, pero… jamás lo traería aquí, y no creo que él acepte entrar a mi casa sabiendo qué tan locos están mis padres y hermanos.

—Qué bueno que el abuelo no va incluido en eso de los locos –me sonrió.

—Tu eres un loquito divertido y amoroso –besé su frente –esos son locos que realmente merecen manicomio y todo.

Subí a mi cuarto, no tarde en quedarme dormida, pero aun así seguía un poco preocupada por Jade, esperaba realmente que Edward no le hiciera daño.

— ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunté a Jade cuando entró a mi cuarto.

—Edward me trajo, mis papás pensaran pasar por mí –confesó.

—Bien –me acomodé en la cama.

—Hablé con él en la madrugada –musitó –está molesto porque creo que no me ama lo suficiente.

—Bueno, conmigo también está molesto –acepté.

—Nos dimos un tiempo –confesó poco animada.

— ¿Qué? –averigüé.

—Me dijo que si no estaba segura de la relación le dijera –me observó –y no estoy muy segura, me iré en unas horas, y será la prueba definitiva.

— ¿Estás segura? –inquirí.

—Sí y no –me sonrió triste –no estoy segura, porque lo amo, y no quiero perderlo, pero tampoco estoy muy segura de que él me ame como dice.


	26. Plan de Reconciliación.

Scorpius y yo fuimos a dejarla, fue divertido el viaje dejando de lado que estuviese deprimida por su “ruptura” con Edward, la dejamos en el edificio en el que se quedaba mientras estaba en el curso, se despidió y entró al lugar, dijo que nos invitaría a pasar pero que era un desastre porque ella y Edward habían tenido una tarde llena de pasión antes de regresar a casa.

—Estás muy seria –acusó Scorpius.

—Jade y Edward no están nada bien desde tu fiesta –comenté.

—Si lo noté –aceptó –pero bueno, Jade tiene que comprender que no es el centro de la vida de Edward.

—Tienes razón, pero… yo desde un inicio les dije…

—Que no funcionaría por la diferencia de edad –citó mis palabras –pero no es la diferencia de edad la que los tiene así –me sonrió –es la inseguridad de Jade.

—Es nueve años mayor, y con los antecedentes de Edward, yo también estaría temerosa todo el tiempo de estar en su lugar, hoy podrá decirme que soy el amor de su vida y mañana me echará y cambiará por otra.

—En eso tienes razón –aceptó vencido –pero no puedes entrometerte, son problemas de pareja y no de tríos o cuartetos, sólo está ahí para ellos, después de todo, ambos son tus amigos ¿o no? –preguntó.

—Sí, y es lo que lo vuelve difícil.

El mes estuvo bastante serio, Edward no me habló, no sé si sólo por el enojo o por los múltiples negocios que había dejado abandonados por pasar todo su tiempo con Jade, perdió tres negocios y estaba a punto de perder uno muy grande, así que queriendo y no, Catherine me dejó entrever que eso jamás le había pasado a Edward y menos por una mujer, así que realmente Jade traía a mi amigo completamente loco de amor. En cuanto a mí, me la pase ayudando a Catherine con algunos trámites, viendo a Scorpius por las tardes, y pasando un rato de la noche con mi abuelo, tenía bastante bien distribuido mi tiempo.

— ¿No sabes nada de ella? –le pregunté a Edward, ya que Scorpius había ido a su apartamento a no sé qué.

—No –contestó serio –no me ha contestado el teléfono –me observó –y ya va un mes y medio Lily –me observó –le prometiste que no la lastimaría pero que bueno que tú jamás me prometiste que ella no me lastimaría a mí, pero claro, soy el idiota insensible incapaz de enamorarse ¿no?

—Edward….

—No –soltó –no quiero discutir –señaló acomodando los documentos –ya sé que a todos se les hace imposible, porque es una bebé, porque soy un maldito casanova, pero me he mantenido alejado dándole el espacio que me pidió de un mes, he insistido este medio mes, creo que es momento de entender que la respuesta es todo terminó definitivamente.

—Tal vez el curso…

—El curso terminó en el tiempo que tuvo que terminar, la busque en ese lugar donde vive y no me abrió la puerta, la he llamado cientos de veces y dejado los mismos mensajes en el contestador, creo que ni se ha dignado a contestarme o simplemente los borró sin escucharlos.

—Iré a ver a sus padres –intenté tranquilizarlo.

—No –contestó tajante.

—No es sólo por ti –gruñí molesta — ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad que le paso algo?

A Edward se le cayeron los papeles, al parecer pensó que todo era para alejarse de él.

—Si no te ha contestado y todo eso, sus padres sabrán cómo esta. 

—Si le hubiese pasado algo ya te hubiesen avisado ¿no? –indagó.

—También –me puse de pie –le dices a Scorpius que fui a ver a los padres de Jade.

Shon me llevó a casa de los señores Finnigan, me sorprendí cuando la mujer que abrió la puerta no era la señora Finnigan.

—Oh –exclamé sorprendida –disculpe, estoy buscando a los señores Finnigan.

—Lo siento, ellos ya no viven aquí –respondió la mujer.

— ¿No sabe dónde pudiese localizarlos? –investigué.

—No, la verdad no.

—De casualidad no saben si en la…

—La tienda de postres también fue rematada –explicó –la perdieron hace casi tres meses.

— ¿Está segura? –curioseé.

—Sí, muy segura –me dijo –pero no sé dónde pudiese localizarlos.

—Gracias –le sonreí.

Le dije a Shon que condujera hasta la tienda, y tenía razón la mujer que me abrió la puerta, ahora era una tienda de refacciones.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? –investigó Scorpius cuando regrese.

— ¿Has hablado con Jade? –curioseé.

—Si –dijo él –me habló hace quince días pidiéndome un favor.

— ¿Qué favor? –averiguó Edward.

—Que le prestara cinco libras.

— ¿Fuiste hasta allá a prestarle cinco libras? –busqué.

—Claro que no, le dije a Erick que se los prestara, que yo se los pagaría –me sonrió — ¿Por qué?

—Fui a la casa de sus padres.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió? –aclaró.

—La persona que me abrió no era la mamá de Jade.

— ¿Fuiste a buscarla a la…?

—La perdieron hace 3 meses –lo observé –al menos eso dijo la señora.

— ¿Por qué Jade no me dijo nada? –Averiguó Edward molesto –hubiese podido…

—Por eso no te dijo nada –contestó Scorpius.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? –indagamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

—A ciencia cierta no –aceptó –me comentó algo, pero no fue conversación más grande que de diez o quince segundos y cambió el tema.

— ¿Y Audrey? –Curioseó Edward — ¿ella sabía? –investigó.

—No lo sé, no la he visto desde hace días.

Fue una semana después que mi abuelo me ayudó a dar con Jade y sus padres, estaban viviendo en un pequeño cuarto en un barrio bastante gris en Westminster, los señores Finnigan habían preferido irse hacía allá y estar todos juntos que obligar a Jade a regresar, ella tenía el curso gratis gracias a la beca.

—Jade –la llamó Edward.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó cuándo nos vio. 

—Bueno, realmente nos preocupó no saber nada de ti y fuimos a buscarte a tu casa.

—Ya veo –dijo seria –la Señora Peter no pudo quedarse en silencio un momento ¿cierto?

— ¿Estás bien? –investigué.

—Sí, mis padres están bien, yo estoy bien, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –indagó.

—Quiero hablar con tus padres –le dijo Edward.

— ¿Y qué harás? –aclaró.

—Amor –expuso tomándola de la mejilla –no voy a dejarlos así cuando yo puedo solucionarlo –la besó y caminó hacia sus padres que nos daban la espalda.

Observé a Jade, su cabello rubio estaba enmarañado y sus ojos no brillaban de la misma manera, estaba triste, la abracé.

—Deja que los ayude –le pedí.

—No –expuso Jade –mis padres saben de mi relación con él, no pude mentirles más –me explicó –me prohibieron acercarme a él de nuevo, piensan que me acuesto con él por dinero y comodidades –se cruzó de brazos y vio a otro lado –ellos jamás dejarán que Edward nos ayude.

—Es capaz de decirles que te dejen casar con él.

—No van a aceptar –me dijo –amo a Edward y tal vez mi sueño era casarme con él y tener muchos hijos.

— ¿Y qué cambio? –pregunté.

—Todo, mi forma de ver mi relación cambio por completo, Lily, es completamente diferente el ser tu amiga, sé que tu fortuna es más grande que la de Edward y todo –me explicó –pero pensar casarme con él es como pensar que los cuentos de hadas son reales.

— ¿Estás bromeando verdad? –Curioseé –la fortuna de los Lupin está más arriba que la de mi familia, y eso es de la familia Lupin –la observé –los negocios que hace Edward son suyos y no de su familia, él está sobre la fortuna de su familia.

—Pero… pensé que tu familia era más…

—La fortuna de mi abuelo está sobre la de Edward –admití –pero ese dinero es del abuelo, no de mi familia.

Me quedé callada un momento, supe que había arruinado los planes de reconciliación que Edward tenía, si cuando pensaba que era un poco menos rico que mi familia dudaba sobre volver con él, ahora lo dudaría más.


	27. Bristol.

—Están locos –señaló Edward molesto cuando regresamos a Londres.

—Edward –lo reprendí.

—Tienen la posibilidad de vivir como reyes comparado como viven ahora y se niegan –gritó enfurecido.

—Ellos piensan que aceptar ese trato es como prostituir a su hija por una mejor vida, jamás lo harán.

—Pero…

—Jade les dijo sobre su relación –expliqué –y… te molestarás conmigo pero… tuve que decirle a Jade que tú no eres más pobre que mi familia –él me observó.

— ¿Por qué lo pensó? –averiguó.

—Al parecer juntan el patrimonio de mi abuelo con el de mi familia –le dije.

—Así hasta la Reina pobre –bromeó Ted.

—Vamos –dije seria –pero tenemos que solucionar el problema de Jade y sus padres.

—Lo sé, haré que algunos de mis amigos le den empleo a su padre mientras tanto, ayudaré a que a su mamá le den otro buen empleo y Jade… bueno, sólo espero que ella quiera volver conmigo –me dijo.

Edward abrió la puerta del apartamento de Scorpius y entramos.

— ¿Qué tal les fue? –examinó.

—Fatal –le dije –están peor de lo que estaban y eso, deja ya mucho que decir.

—Lo sé –me beso –oye linda –sonrió –te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Ah sí? –inquirí.

— ¿Es de las que tengo que irme o puedo estar aquí? –cuestionó Ted bastante serio.

—Idiota –sonrió Scorpius.

— ¿Qué? –investigué.

—Oh, es verdad, tengo la dirección de Eva en Bristol –sonrió –tenía planeado que fuéramos a verla mañana, pero… ahora lo dudo con esa cara.

—Ustedes vayan –comentó Edward –yo me encargare de esto, si tengo un problema, pues les digo.

— ¿Seguro? –curioseé.

—Muy seguro.

—Bien.

Después de que tardara cuatro horas convenciendo al abuelo, me permitió ir con él a ver a Eva, pasó cerca de las 5:40am por mí, fuimos al aeropuerto, el vuelo fue normal, llegando a Bristol rentó un auto y condujo a la dirección que le habían dado.

— ¿Te imaginas la cara que va a poner cuando nos vea llegar? –Indagó Scorpius –será bueno verla.

—Lo sé –sonreí –ella sin duda nos dará buenas ideas de cómo ayudar a Jade.

—Tienes razón.

El camino fue de cuatro horas y media para llegar a donde la sobrina de Eva vivía, Scorpius me tomo de la cintura y me acercó a él, me besó y después acomodó mi abrigo.

—Te amo –me dijo –mucho.

—Yo también te amo mucho –lo besé.

—Disculpen –dijo la mujer que venía con una jaula con un conejo dentro de ella — ¿se perdieron?

—Oh –explicó Scorpius entendiendo que le molestó la escena –no, bueno, nos dijeron que esta era la dirección de Jaqueline, la sobrina de Evangeline, venimos desde Londres….

—Oh –expresó cambiando el rostro molesto por el serio –mi tía Evie –explicó ella –sí ¿Por qué me buscan? ¿Dejo algún pendiente en Londres? –investigo la mujer.

—No, en realidad ninguno –sonreí es sólo que vinimos a verla, tenemos muchas ganas de…

—Lo siento –comentó de forma brusca –debieron hablar antes de venir y así evitarles el viaje.

—Lo siento –le dije emocionada –no entiendo a qué te refieres –ella observó a Scorpius que se llevó las manos a la cintura y bajó la cabeza.

—Siento que viajaran hasta acá por nada –apuntó seria –pero mi tía Evie falleció hace cuatro semanas.

— ¿Qué? –pregunté y Scorpius me abrazó.

—Perdió la batalla con el cáncer –me explicó –hacía años que pensamos que el cáncer se había ido, pero en realidad no lo hizo.

—Pero…

—Lo siento –me indicó –está en el cementerio local –nos dijo –si quieren puedo darles la ubicación.

Me recargue en el auto, Scorpius recibió indicaciones, la vi entrar a su casa, Scorpius caminó hasta mí y me abrazo, condujo hasta el cementerio y ahí estaba, era una lápida bastante hermosa, con dos fotos de ella, una de su juventud y otra de la edad que tenía.

—No puedo creer que pasara –le dije.

—Vamos amor –me abrazó Scorpius –sabes lo mucho que Eva odiaba verte triste ¿no es así?

—Lo sé –admití –pero realmente era como mi abuela.

—Tranquila –me dijo.

Estuvimos un rato ahí, caminamos hasta el auto y nos sentamos sin decir nada. — ¿Puedes cambiar los boletos? –curioseé.

—No lo sé, hablaré a la aerolínea –me dijo –pero de todos modos tendremos que buscar donde pasar la noche.

Scorpius ni siquiera bajo las maletas del auto, se sentó junto a mí, yo estaba recostada sobre la cama, hundí mi rostro en la almohada

—Quiero asegurarme de que vas a estar bien antes de irme a mi cuarto –me dijo Scorpius –Lily –sentí su mano sobre mi espalda y después su rostro en mi omoplato, el calor de su respiración hizo que me diera un poco de frío.

—Voy a estar bien –lo tranquilicé.

—De acuerdo –besó mi sien y quitó mi cabello de mi rostro –descansa.

— ¿Puedes esperar a que me duerma? –Pregunté –sé que es injusto, porque estás cansado y…

—Shhh –me sonrió —claro que puedo esperar a que te quedes dormida –se recostó frente a mí y me sonrió, tomo mis manos y las besó –duerme tranquila –me dijo de nuevo.

—Te amo –le dije –gracias por estar conmigo.

—Siempre que me lo permitas voy a estar contigo Lily –se acercó y me besó.

Esa noche, tengo que admitir que fue la mejor de mi vida, ahora comprendía las palabras de Eva, a que se refería con que un día iba a estar entre a los brazos de Scorpius de una forma que jamás pensé que estaría, y sí, también sus palabras de que si él era el hombre capaz de hacerme olvidar o revivir cada detalle de mí, y también comprendí lo que Jade había dicho sobre todo lo que me había perdido, que era la sensación más hermosa en el mundo, y tenía que serlo, ser de Scorpius había sido la sensación más hermosa que había vivido en toda mi vida.

—Lily –musitó besando mi cuello al momento en que terminó –te amo –me dijo.

—Te amo –lo besé.

Despertamos cerca de las once de la mañana, Scorpius rodeaba mi cintura, fue lindo verlo dormido, ambos seguíamos desnudos cubiertos con las mantas, nos duchamos y salimos rumbo al aeropuerto, el viaje de regreso fue tan diferente, ahora era completamente de Scorpius.


	28. Planeación.

—Se ven muy raros –acusó Teddy al vernos.

—Eva murió –musité mientras me senté junto a él.

—Cariño –me musitó en un tono suave Ted — ¿puedo consolarte? –curioseó.

—Claro –acepté.

—Bien –sonrió apenado –iré a consolarte como sólo yo te consuelo y te hago muy feliz.

— ¿Ah sí? –curioseó Scorpius.

—Claro –caminó hasta la cocina, después de un rato salió con una taza –toma.

—Gracias –le dije.

No sabía cómo preparaba el chocolate en esas ocasiones, pero era delicioso, era la sensación más extraña, me sentía triste por haber perdido a Eva así, pero… de alguna forma, me sentía diferente y feliz, observé a Scorpius que estaba discutiendo sobre algo con Edward, se veía diferente, ¿o yo lo veía diferente? Me sonrió cuando notó que lo observaba.

— ¿Qué pasó con Jade? –le pregunté a Edward. 

—Bueno, aceptó volver conmigo.

—Sabía que esa felicidad era por algo –le sonreí.

—En verdad se nota cuando sé que ella es mía ¿no? –sonrió.

Se sentó junto a mí y rodeo mi cuello con su brazo e hizo que me recargara en su pecho, Scorpius siguió haciendo algunas cosas mientras Teddy se dedicaba a mimarme.

— ¿Qué harán para su aniversario número uno? –hurgó Ted.

—Será sorpresa –explicó Scorpius y sonrió sin observarnos.

— ¿Qué tan sorpresa? –curioseó Edward.

—Tanto, que ni siquiera te diré a ti –nos observó y sonrió.

— ¿A mí tampoco? –sonsaqué.

—Bueno, menos a ti, eres la de la sorpresa, lo verás en una semana.

—Él es una mala persona –me dijo Edward, Scorpius levantó la vista de nuevo y no supo que decir.

—No soy una mala persona ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque no nos quieres decir –sonrió.

—Claro –expresó Scorpius –ya lo sabía –se burló –pero dejaré que Lily te cuente como fue.

— ¿Harán algo tan particular? –Investigó Edward –porque de ser así, no te dejaré ir.

—Por dios, yo no te dije nada cuando te llevaste a la cama a mi mejor amiga –lo acusé.

—Porque yo no te avisé y mucho menos te pedí permiso.

—Pues nadie te está pidiendo permiso –le dije divertida.

—No, pero me avisaron –sonrió — ¿en serio no lo han hecho? –Curioseó –Dios Scorpius, admiro tu fuerza de voluntad.

—Claro, como tú sólo esperaste dos meses con Jade –se burló.

—Bueno –se defendió Ted –tengo que admitir que seguiría en abstinencia como tu si las cosas no se hubiesen dado tan naturales –sonrió Teddy.

—Gracias por cuidarme –le dije y lo abracé.

—Jamás dejaría que un idiota te hiciera daño –besó mi frente –y no lo digo por ti –le aclaró a Scorpius que lo observó.

—Más te vale –indicó y siguió con sus papeles.

Cerca de las ocho cuarenta, Scorpius me llevó a casa, se estacionó y me observó.

—Lily, tengo algo que decirte –se removió serio.

—No me dejarás ¿cierto? –bromee.

—No –frunció el ceño –no, no es eso es sobre… —me observó unos minutos y bajo la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –curioseé.

—Soy el hombre más feliz –me observó –fuiste mía por primera vez y fue tan desastroso.

—Vamos Scorpius –lo besé –fue lindo.

—Pero no fue perfecto –soltó enfadado –fue en un maldito hotel de paso, asqueroso que…

—Tal vez el lugar no ha sido el más perfecto –le sonreí –pero fue maravilloso.

—Prometo mejorar el lugar para nuestro primer aniversario –me besó.

—Ya es un año –le dije –jamás pensé que seguiríamos juntos después de un año.

—Es el primer año de muchos más –volvió a besarme –te amo Lily, jamás lo dudes ¿sí?

—No lo haré –sonreí.

—Es mejor que entres o tu abuelo saldrá a asesinarme –sonrió.

—Gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida –lo besé.

Entré a la casa, no había duda de que Scorpius Malfoy era el hombre de mi vida, no había persona a la que yo quisiera tener junto a mí como deseaba que él estuviera.

—Volviste antes –se burló Victoire.

—Sí, lo hice ¿por? –curioseé.

—No –rio –pensé que tus amigos de Bristol te retendrían más, pero no, al parecer como esta familia, ellos también quisieron deshacerse rápido de ti –me sonrió.

—No tengo ánimos de pelear –le dije.

—Tienes razón –admitió –tengo una cita muy importante y no quiero que salga mal por tu culpa.

—Pues ojalá todo te salga de maravilla –le sonreí.

Subí a mi cuarto y me dejé caer sobre la cama, al día siguiente, el comedor sólo estaba lleno por mi familia, mi abuelo no estaba y eso me preocupo un poco.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? –indagó mamá.

—Fue maravilloso –dijo ella –tal vez en un par de semanas lo traiga a casa para presentarlo.

— ¿En serio? –Investigó James –sí que van a prisa.

—Lo sé, él es así –sonrió –oh, Lily –me dijo cuándo me vio, toma asiento junto a la familia –pidió.

La observé con duda pero lo hice, me senté junto a James, ya que ella ocupaba el lugar de papá en el comedor en su ausencia.

—Pero que tan en serio van –preguntó mi madre.

—No muy en serio aún –admitió Victoire –me dijo que tenía que deshacerse de unos problemas y que después retomaríamos lo nuestro bastante en serio.

—Así que ya te conseguiste marido –me burlé.

—Deja tu mala vibra –pidió James –Victoire está tratando de ser amable contigo y tú sólo insultas su felicidad.

— ¿Dónde está mi abuelo? –averigüé.

—Salió –indicó Victoire.

—Bien, creo que haré lo mismo que él, con permiso.

Me puse de pie y salí, fui al apartamento de Scorpius, estaba aún dormido cuando entré, me acosté junto a él y me abrazó.

—Hola mi amor –saludó somnoliento.

—Hola –sonreí.

— ¿Qué haces tan temprano Lils? –investigó.

—Pensé que estarías despierto –admití, siempre que vengo estás más que despierto.

—Oh, es que fui con mis padres después de dejarte en tu casa, mi padre tenía una pequeña reunión familiar, vinieron los tíos de Wiltshire y terminó bastante tarde –me contó.

—Duerme –lo besé –por mí no te preocupes.

—Deberías…. duerme conmigo, ven –se movió un poco y me cobijó.

Su noche y madrugada debió ser muy pesada, porque realmente durmió mucho, despertó cerca de la una y media de la tarde.

—Me ducho y vamos a donde quieras –comentó poniéndose de pie, me quedé observándolo, realmente era atractivo.

—No tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada –le dediqué una sonrisa coqueta –y menos al verte sin playera –le guiñé un ojo.

— ¿Segura? –inquirió.

—Sí, muy segura –le sonreí.

—Lo que pasa es que yo sí –me sonrió –tengo que hacer los preparativos del jueves de la próxima semana.

—No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad? –averigüé.

—Claro que sí, muy en serio –me besó –no dejaré que nuestro primer aniversario pase como si…

—Podríamos pasarla en tu apartamento –me levanté y camine hasta él –viendo películas, comiendo pizza o tal vez comida china –puse mis manos en sus pectorales –y después… tal vez… hacer el amor –lo besé.

—Eso podremos hacerlo durante el día –besó mi frente –mi cena será la mejor de todas, ya verás –me sonrió.

—Scorpius –lo nombré, observándolo enfadada.

—Sé que no quieres nada monumental, te conozco y no lo será, simplemente será inolvidable para ambos, cuando nuestros nietos pregunten como supiste que realmente era el hombre de tu vida, dirás que en esa cena de primer aniversario.

—Scorpius –lo detuve –yo sé que eres el hombre de mi vida.

—No quiero que sólo lo sepas, quiero que no te quede duda de que lo soy –me besó –de que cuando alguien te diga que no te amo, tu sepas que no es verdad, que te amo más de lo que alguna vez podre amar a alguien.

—Bien –accedí –llévame con Catherine.

—Tengo una idea mejor –me sonrió –te llevaré con Edward.

— ¿Ocupas a Catherine para eso? –aclaré.

—Sí –me sonrió.

—Ve a ducharte.


	29. Aniversario.

Esperé a que Scorpius en la sala mientras terminaba de ducharse, me llevó con Edward y se fue un poco apresurado.

— ¿Y ese milagro? –sonrió.

—Tiene planeado una cena inolvidable para el jueves –le sonreí.

—Ya veo, como no puedes saber te dejó conmigo.

—Así es –le dije.

—Ven –me abrazó.

Fuimos a su despacho, estaba haciendo el proyecto que había quedado con mi abuelo, y recordé que no lo había visto por la mañana, teníamos un ritual de encontrarnos a la hora del desayuno, y si no en el desayuno, por lo menos se veían antes de salir.

—Te está quedando bien –sonreí.

—Es la quinta vez que tu abuelo rechaza mi maqueta –se quejó –dice que es trabajo de niños de preescolar.

—Bueno, comparándola con las de mi abuelo…

— ¿Has visto su trabajo sin terminar? –curioseó.

—Es mi abuelo, claro que si –fruncí el ceño.

—Eres la única que pueda decir eso –me sonrió –ese viejo terco no deja que nadie vea el proceso de la maqueta, sólo muestra el resultado final.

—Le gusta mantener sus secretos –le dije.

— ¿Por qué contigo no?

—Soy su nieta favorita, no sé, sabe que soy distraída y nunca pongo atención a como hace ese trabajo.

—Haces muy mal –me sonrió.

Teddy me llevó a casa cerca de las once y quince, Scorpius no volvió, lo cual me preocupó un poco, pero según Ted eso era dedicación para que las cosas fueran perfectas.

— ¿Quieres que me quede un rato? –examinó Edward rodeando mi cuello y besando mi frente.

—Deberías respetar esta casa –señaló Victoire entrando al vestíbulo.

—Por dios –comentó Edward –dijiste que te habías deshecho de esta bruja –sonrió burlonamente.

—Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, Lupin –le dijo con una sonrisa casi educada.

—Es verdad –aceptó Ted –ya te conseguiste casi marido, por eso se te quitó lo amargada ¿no es así?

—Tal vez –sonrió.

—Claro, y él ya te hizo el favor ¿no? –sonrió burlonamente –pero no te preocupes, si no lo ha hecho, no lo culpo, digo, no eres fea, pero tu personalidad es tan pesada que si no está arriba de ti tu ego inflado y pesado puede aplastarlo.

—Pues esa niña con la que ahora te acuestas tiene que estar sobre ti todo el tiempo ¿no es así? –Le dijo divertida –porque si de egos inflados hablamos, creo que tú estás un poco más arriba que yo.

—Claro –admitió –porque todos los negocios y el dinero que yo tengo, es mío, no de mis papis.

— ¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo no tengo dinero propio? –Sonrió –eres un poco tonto en eso, pero eres tú, no se puede esperar mucho.

—Ya basta –dije tomando a Edward del brazo cuando iba a decir algo grosero.

—Le das saludos a la mocosa con la que te acuestas –indicó Victoire –que ya hay muchas que dicen que le durará poco el gusto –sonrió –pero otras dicen que será la que te dome y al final te pondrá los cuernos y se irá con alguno que otro millón en las manos y con un nuevo amor… más joven.

—Pues callaré los rumores –expuso Ted enfurecido –sí, esa niña –le informó –va a ser la que me dome, como dijeron algunas y no, ella no escapará porque me ama, y no espero que lo comprendas, porque tu jamás has podido amar a alguien, y alguien jamás podrá enamorarse de ti, así que tus deseos, más que eso, son gritos desesperados de lo que seguramente, te pasará a ti con ese tipo –le sonrió –por cierto, ¿Qué son unos cuantos millones? –La observó –es como darle cinco centavos a un indigente –se burló –pero tú no puedes decir lo mismo ¿cierto?

Teddy me agarró de la mano y me jaló escaleras arriba rumbo a mi cuarto, cerró con llave y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Es una maldita perra –comentó enfurecido.

—Fue una ternurita por cómo se comportó –rectifiqué. 

—Tienes razón –me sonrió.

— ¿De qué tipo hablan? –indagué.

—Oh, antier, tuvimos una cena de negocios, fue mucha gente, ella estuvo todo el tiempo con un tipo, debe ser lo suficientemente guapo como para enamorarla a la primera, o terriblemente rico –completó.

—No lo sé –acepté y me encogí de hombros.

—No te preocupes, tú sigues teniendo al chico perfecto –me sonrió –te lo aseguro, esa cena será algo que jamás olvidarás.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? –curioseé.

—Le ayuda Catherine –sonrió –lo que me ayudó a organizar para alguna que otra afortunada…

—Edward…

—No te comportarás como Jade ¿cierto? –me sonrió.

—Antes escucharte hablar de tus amoríos era divertido –acepté –pero ahora… pensar que la chica con la que sales es mi mejor amiga…

—Pues… —dijo y se recargó en el sofá.

— ¿Pues qué? –Averigüé –me dijiste que aceptó volver contigo.

—Pues así fue –me dijo –pero me puso más condiciones que los términos y condiciones en internet –contestó frustrado.

— ¿Y eso es lo que te duele? –sonsaqué.

—Me duele, que en esos términos y condiciones me ponga un término de horas en las cual puedo verla, antes podía ir a Westminster y estar una semana o dos con ella –informó –ahora sólo puedo ir a verla dos horas en un mes.

— ¿Hablas en serio? –aclaré.

—Algo le está pasando –confesó –sus padres me odian, y…

—Te acostaste con su única hija de 17 años –le recordé –perdónalos si te odian. 

—Yo no corrompí a su bebé –se justificó –ya tenía una pequeña mente bastante sucia –sonrió.

— ¡Edward! –lo golpeé.

—Lily, cariño, Jade es magnífica en el sexo –me sonrió –al inicio fue bastante torpe, lo normal con las primerizas –hizo un gesto divertido –pero aprendió bastante rápido.

—Contigo como maestro, no me sorprende –me burlé.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacer feliz a Malfoy? –me sonrió y guiñó un ojo cuando voltee a verlo.

—Eres un idiota –fruncí el ceño y le aventé un cojín del sofá.

—Sólo bromeo –me sonrió –pero sé que te interesó mi propuesta, le soy fiel a Jade, te informó.

—Y yo a Scorpius, te informo.

— ¿Y el a ti? –inquirió.

—Bueno, estamos juntos el día entero, bueno, la mayoría otra parte del día la pasa contigo y sus amigos –lo observé –en ese caso ¿algo que tengas que decirme?

—Sólo preguntaba –sonrió.

El jueves, Catherine me llevó a su apartamento y ayudó a mi arreglo personal, según por lo que parloteaba alegremente, sería la mejor cena en mi vida, que jamás la olvidaría, cuando terminó de arreglarme, era casi la hora.

—Sé que no es un buen consejo –aceptó y sonrió –pero tengo un pequeño obsequio de aniversario para ti y Scorpius.

— ¿En serio? –averigüé sorprendida.

—Sólo que son desechables, la felicidad que les dará será de por vida, te lo aseguro –me sonrió y espero unos momentos –pero es mejor que si lo van a ser, tengan precauciones –me dio un paquete y sonrió.

— ¿Condones? –inquirí sorprendida.

—Vamos Lily –sonrió –esta cena magnifica no es sólo porque te ama, es porque al final, siempre pasa, y es mejor que se protejan, eres demasiado joven para un embarazo.

—Bueno, pues, gracias, supongo –le dije y los guarde en mi bolso.

Me sentía un poco incómoda, pensé que el lugar sería sólo para nosotros dos, pero no, teníamos una parte del restaurante para nosotros, pero lo demás estaba ocupado, me llevaron a la reservación que había hecho Scorpius, sonreí, era todo tan romántico, las velas, las flores, todo, no era exagerado, sin embargo era hermoso, sonreí, sí que se había lucido con la cena de aniversario.

— ¿Desea comenzar a ordenar? –curioseó el mesero.

—No –contesté nerviosa –planeo esperarlo un poco más.

— ¿Segura? –examinó.

—Mucho –le sonreí fingidamente

Observé mi reloj de pulsera, Scorpius tenía dos horas y media de retraso, las personas alrededor volteaban a verme y reían sin preocuparse que lo notara.

—Señorita –me hablaron, voltee esperanzada a que fuera él, pero no, era el encargado –lamento hacer esto, por lo regular jamás hago esto, pero… el joven Malfoy sólo me pidió la reservación por tres horas, así que hicimos…

—Claro –sonreí –no se preocupe.

Me puse de pie completamente humillada y tomé mis cosas, salí del lugar bastante herida y dolida, él jamás había hecho algo así, y podría haberlo perdonado, una maldita llamada al lugar y pedirles que me informaran de que no llegaría, hubiese sido lo mejor.

— ¿Estás perdida? –indagó alguien tomándome del brazo.

—No –contesté asustada y no quise voltear a ver al hombre.

— ¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa? –investigó y caminó un poco.

—Krum –murmuré aliviada de que fuera alguien conocido.

—Hola Lily –sonrió –Te vi salir de mi restaurante a ti sola y así de hermosa, así que quise acercarme a ver si tenías algún problema.

—Ninguno –le sonreí –mi cita no llegó, eso es todo.

— ¿Traes auto? –preguntó.

—No, no sé conducir –conteste.

— ¿Chofer? –sonrió.

—No –me reí apenada por lo idiota que debería parecer, Scorpius había contratado a alguien que me llevara directamente al restaurante.

— ¿Puedo llevarte? –sonsacó.

—Por favor –acepté.

Tengo que admitir que se comportó muy bien conmigo, y la verdad agradezco que lo hiciera, me hubiese dado un poco de pánico lastimarlo si intentaba propasarse como había dicho Scorpius.

—Aquí estás –me sonrió cuando se estaciono frente a la casa.

—Muchas gracias Krum –le sonreí.

—De nada hermosa –besó mi mejilla y después la otra.

—Hasta luego –sonreí y bajé del auto.

Entre a casa un poco frustrada, esperaba que Scorpius me diera una explicación del porque me había dejado plantada en nuestra cita, cuando él había sido el que insistió en la maldita cena.

—Vaya –expuso Victoire con una copa de vino en la mano –al parecer Edward logró que te arreglaras un poco, aunque… tengo entendido que eres el plato de consolación ¿no es así?

—No tengo idea de que hablas –le dije.

—Te acuestas con él, pero viste como me gritó que la otra chica era la oficial, frente a tu cara, y aun así… ¿te sigues acostando con él? Sí que te falta amor propio hermanita.

—Y a ti te falta cerebro y nadie te dice nada y para tu información, salí con Krum –le sonreí y subí a mi cuarto.

Me quité la ropa, me despeine y me metí a la tina, necesitaba descansar y quitarme toda la humillación que había adquirido ese día. No salí por dos días de mi casa, me la pasé con mi abuelo hablando de todo y nada en particular, tampoco le mencioné mi cita fallida con Scorpius, se hubiese molestado mucho con él, y era capaz de prohibirme volver a verlo.


	30. Un Buen Amigo.

—Iré a Westminster –me dijo el abuelo –si quieres de paso podemos pasarte a dejar con tu amiga Jade, y pasar después por ti.

—Por supuesto –le sonreí, me caería bastante bien una amiga en ese momento –iré por mi abrigo.

Al llegar a Westminster, me dejó frente al lugar donde vivía Jade, ella estaba sentada en el parque frente al lugar, tomando fotos.

—Hola Jade –sonreí.

—Dime que no vienes con Edward –pidió.

—Vengo sola –contesté y ella volteo a verme.

—Genial –sonrió triste.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –investigué.

— ¿Ya te dijo? –me observó.

—Jade, tú lo amas… 

—Más que nada –aceptó levantando la cámara y fotografiando algo.

— ¿Entonces? –curioseé.

—Vivo con mis padres ahora Lily, y no soy una prostituta –contestó enfadada.

—Lo sé –fruncí el ceño ofendida de que pensara que creía eso de ella.

—Pero el hecho de que viva con mis padres… no puedo tolerar el verlo y no estar con él –murmuró –y prefiero tenerlo lejos, porque no voy a tolerar una propuesta más de ir a un hotel –zanjó el tema.

—Debiste aceptar su ayuda –admití.

—No –expresó tajante.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando él te diga que quiere casarse contigo? –averigüé.

—Eso no pasara –me informó convencida.

—Vamos Jade, tu mejor que nadie sabe qué tanto es capaz de hacer por ti –la observé –te ama, y por lo que yo he escuchado, esos son sus planes, si tus padres le dejan casarse contigo mañana mismo, él se casaría contigo –la observé sonreír.

—Lo amo –admitió –pero cuando amas a alguien, no significa que te ciegues Lily –me aconsejó –sé que a pesar de que soy la mujer que más lo ama sobre la tierra, jamás seré la mujer para él, él merece alguien de clase, que no lo avergüence frente a sus amigos de sociedad.

— ¿Ya viste como tiene el cabello de largo? –Pregunté — ¿tú crees que las personas de sociedad hablan muy bien de él? –inquirí.

—No te ofendas –me dijo –pero mientras tenga el dinero que tiene, las personas de sociedad seguirán lavándole los pies, y no quiero que me humillen sólo porque a veces sólo tengo para una dona y café –volvió a fotografiar algo.

—Tú eres la del problema –sentencie –te valoras tan poco Jade –la observé.

—No –se burló –pero sé que no soy la indicada para él.

—Si no piensas casarte con él, deberías replantearte tu relación con él –ella me sonrió.

—Planeo ser de él hasta que se aburra de mi –explicó seria –pienso estar para él todo el tiempo que él quiera, pero casarme con él jamás –me observó –recibir limosna sólo porque me acuesto con él, jamás.

—Jade –intenté pero me observó.

—Yo he estado con él de formas que ni siquiera te imaginas, Lily, respeto tu amistad con él, pero… no le conoces tanto como yo.

—Bueno… honestamente tengo más tiempo de conocerlo y…

— ¿Sabes lo que lo excita? –me sonrió –sabes que parte del cuerpo de una mujer le gusta más tocar –me observó atenta.

—Bueno, Ted sólo es mi amigo –admití –conozco mejor que él la lista de sus conquistas –me encogí de hombros –sus pasos para conquistar a una mujer, muchos los sugerí yo –la observé sonreírme, su mirada era un poco extraña.

—No sabes cómo le gusta hacer el amor ni porqué –sonrió melancólica –ni lo mucho que le encanta susurrar al oído cosas mientras te lleva a un punto inexistente de tu propio placer –sonrió.

—No, no lo sé, Jade.

—Me encanta Ted –cerró los ojos –y a veces envidio la forma en la que tú lo tienes.

—Acabas de decir que…

—Él siempre será tuyo –informó observándome –pero no mío, a veces una amistad es mejor que un romance, debí hacerte caso y mantenerlo a mi lado como eso, un buen amigo; pero en serio me vuelve loca, que no pude –sujetó mi mano –siento si esto en algún momento, afecta nuestra amistad de alguna manera.

Me quedé callada junto a ella, observando las palomas comer de lo que estaba en el suelo.

— ¿Qué tal tu cena con Scorpius? –inquirió sonriendo, cambiando de tema.

—Bastante trágica –me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Y eso? –me observó.

—Me dejó plantada –sonreí –esperé a que llegara por tres horas y diez minutos, y jamás apareció, ni para disculparse.

—Idiota –señaló Jade –no te preocupes –me sonrió.

Estuvimos un buen rato en el parque, Jade se escondió detrás de mí cuando vio algo.

—No puedo creerlo –indicó quejándose.

— ¿Qué? –inquirí sorprendida.

—Mira quien viene allá –me dijo.

Scorpius venía tan molesto que por un momento pensé que el problema que tenía era con Jade, hasta que llegó hasta nosotras y no dijo un _“hola chicas”_ supe que no era con Jade el problema, sino conmigo.

—No puedo creer que me hicieras esto Lily –soltó furioso.

— ¿Hacerte qué, exactamente? –investigué.

—Oh, ahora quieres hacerte la graciosa ¿no? –expuso enfurecido.

—No planeo hacerme nada –murmuré furiosa y lo encaré –la que debería estar furiosa soy yo, no tú ¿no lo crees? Digo, después de todo, la imbécil que esperó en un maldito restaurante por tres horas diez minutos al imbécil que planeo todo fui yo –el me observó molesto –y si me fui, no fue porque me cansara, sino porque me corrieron del lugar.

—Claro –dijo él sonriendo — ¿te corrieron del lugar? –preguntó burlándose.

— ¡Sí lo hicieron! –grité.

— ¿Y te corrió Krum? –curioseó.

— ¿Qué? –indagué sorprendida.

—Dime Lily, te cansaste de esperarme y te largaste con Krum, dime ¿Qué hicieron para mejorar la noche?

Jade me tomó de la muñeca y me alejó después de que abofetee a Scorpius, no podía creer que se comportara así, jamás se comportaba de esa manera, mejor dicho, jamás lo había hecho, pero siempre había una primera vez.

—Hola –indicó Jade — ¿puedes venir? –Indagó –Scorpius está afuera y no ha querido marcharse –sonrió un poco –Lily está aquí, y no quiero salir porque… realmente está enojado, ¿estás aquí en Westminster? –Averiguó –bien, quince minutos, no más –pidió.

Salimos de la casa de su vecina y entramos al lugar donde vivía con sus padres, me imaginaba que la que dormía en el sofá era ella, sólo había una cama, un pequeño refrigerador, el pequeño cuarto del baño y el lavatrastos.

—Jade –expresó Edward abrazándola.

—Te amo –comentó ella refugiándose en los brazos de Ted, sonreí.

Recordé cuando Jade me dijo la forma en que Scorpius me observaba, comenzaba a dudar que realmente me viera de esa manera.

— ¿Estás bien? –averiguó Ted aun sin soltar a Jade.

—Si –sonreí.

— ¿Estás segura? –investigó.

—Tú y Catherine tenían razón eso es todo –admití.

— ¿En qué? –cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Que ese aniversario jamás lo olvidaría –me reí.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? –sonsacó.

—Nunca llegó, me corrieron del maldito restaurante y está molesto porque Krum se ofreció llevarme a casa.

—Dime que no te hizo nada Krum –pidió.

—Sólo me llevó a casa Edward, y créeme que lo agradezco, era la noche libre de Shon y no llevaba dinero en efectivo, hubiese tenido que caminar hasta un cajero o hasta mi casa.

—Creo que deberían hablar.

—Creo que deberías dejarlo –me dijo Jade al mismo tiempo que Edward.

— ¿Dejarlo por qué? –investigó.

—Un hombre que no llegue a tu cita de aniversario no te quiere –me observó –y más cuando él fue quien planeo todo.

—Vamos Jade –expuso Edward –Scorpius tal vez tuvo un imprevisto.

— ¿Y no pudo llamar? –averigüé.

—Mierda –indicó él –hablaré yo primero con él.

La que arregló mi horrible situación fue Catherine, ella dijo que habían tenido en dos restaurantes en mente, que Scorpius pensó que era uno y a mí me envió al correcto, y bueno, no sólo arregló mi situación con Scorpius, sino que también ayudó en la de Jade y Edward, se seguía sintiendo culpable por la pelea aunque ella no tenía la culpa.

— ¿Qué tal tu trabajo? –curioseó Edward hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Jade.

—Basta –le dijo divertida –están Scorpius y Lily, Teddy –comentó.

—No me importa –besó su cuello.

—A mi si –se rió.

—Bien –sonrió.

—Sacar fotografías no es tan pesado –rio.

— ¿Cuándo inicia el curso? –inquirí.

—En una semana, pero Catherine me dijo que podía ir al centro de ayuda de allá mientras estuviera en el curso.

Catherine había recuperado la casa de los padres de Jade, y se la había regresado a ella y sus padres, claro que Jade se negó desde el inicio, pero Cat solucionó el problema, le ofreció que a cambio, ella sacaría las fotografías que necesitaban para comprobar algunas cosas al estado y toda la propaganda que hacían, Jade aceptó el trato, trabajo por la casa, así que sus padres regresaron a Londres, ella se mudó de nuevo al pequeño apartamento donde vivía mientras estaba allá, y su relación con Edward mejoró notablemente.


	31. Es Una Promesa.

En cuanto a Scorpius y a mí, después de solucionar nuestra discusión que había durado una semana de enojo, estábamos bien, pasábamos más tiempo juntos, aunque, tengo que admitir que nuestra vida sexual se resumía a aquella vez en Bristol, desde esa vez, no lo habíamos hecho, aunque lo intentábamos, siempre había algo que nos interrumpía. Él lo llamaba el destino.

La cena de aniversario de Edward y Jade, no fue tan íntima como pensamos que lo harían, sino que nos invitaron a todos.

—Te amo –me susurró Scorpius.

—Yo a ti –lo besé.

—Se ven muy felices –comentó observando a nuestros amigos.

—Tienen un año –recordé –se aman y son muy felices por eso.

— ¿Nosotros no somos felices entonces? –sonrió.

—Yo soy demasiado feliz –lo besé de nuevo.

—Vamos a mi apartamento –comentó besando mi cuello.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Vamos a bailar –señaló Edward jalándome de la mano.

—Edward –me quejé.

—Es mi aniversario y tienes que complacerme como mi mejor amiga –sonrió.

—Bien –refunfuñé resignada.

—Necesito tu ayuda –me sonrió.

— ¿Sí? –Sonreí –que yo sepa tú ya lograste eso –me burlé. 

—Es que… quieren hacerte una propuesta y… bueno, yo aposté porque dirías sí, así que ayúdame a ganar una noche apasionada con Jade ¿bien? –sonrió.

— ¿Qué perderás? –lo observé.

—Mi relación –me sonrió.

—Edward –le dije molesta.

Voltee a ver a todos que se quitaron de la pista y me dejaron con Edward, la luz se hizo más tenue y vi a Jade sonreírnos, Scorpius caminó hasta nosotros y aventó a Edward a un lado.

—Lily –explicó tomando mi cintura y pegándome a él, tengo que admitir que me sentía un poco incómoda de ser el centro de atención.

—Scorpius –sonreí.

—Lo he pensado mucho –informó –pero sé que eres la mujer de mi vida –me besó.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? –curioseé.

—Edward me ayudó y permitió no ser el centro de atención por una vez en su vida.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? –volví a preguntar.

—Lily Lun _ática_ Potter –musitó y me hizo sonreír, así solían decirme cuando las cosas eran completamente en serio –me harías el hombre más feliz en el mundo, si… bueno, si aceptaras ser mi esposa.

— ¿Qué? –investigué sorprendida.

—Sé que es muy pronto –me sonrió –pero esto es una promesa de que en unos años… aceptaras formalmente formar una familia conmigo.

—Scorpius –le dije sorprendida.

—Di que si –me sonrió, observé a Ted que rodeaba la cintura de Jade, y a Jade, que negó rotundamente y finalizó haciendo una mueca no muy segura, y luego a mi otra mejor amiga Audrey, que movió la cabeza afirmativamente, y por último a mi nueva mejor amiga, Catherine, que sonrió desde el pecho de Roland y me animó.

—Sí –le dije –aceptó –Scorpius me besó y todos aplaudieron, después de unos momentos volvieron a sus actividades.

—Te amo –sonrió y rebuscó algo en su saco –este es un brazalete de un pase VIP –me explicó –es lo más especial que tengo, fue cuando fui a ver a Paul McCartney, lo he cuidado mejor que nada, y para que veas que es una promesa en serio, y que primero muerto que romperla, te lo daré, será como un anillo de compromiso.

—Claro –sonreí.

Después de un rato, logramos escaparnos e ir al apartamento de Scorpius, ya era un poco tarde, así que decidimos dormir más que hacer otra cosa, pero… las cosas volvieron a darse, por la mañana, lo sentí acariciar mi cintura y su rostro ir hasta mi cabeza, giré hasta él y le sonreí, comenzó a besarme al mismo tiempo que iba subiendo su cuerpo sobre él mío, acarició mis piernas, mis caderas y mi cintura, sus labios comenzaron a besar mi barbilla y desde ahí descendió hasta mi cuello, hombros y pechos, comencé a quitarle la playera mientras el subía lentamente la playera que me había prestado, besaba mi vientre al mismo tiempo que iba subiéndola playera, acarició cada parte de mi cuerpo cuando quedamos por completo desnudos, y después lo sentí entrar en mí, una vez más, fue la sensación más increíble el sentirlo poseerme por completo de nuevo, me gustaba la seguridad que sentía al estar entre sus brazos, y bueno, él me hacía sentirme plena al hacerme suya, me hacía sentir mujer. Quedé sobre él cuando terminamos, acarició mi rostro y beso mi frente.

—Te amo Lily –me dijo y besó mis labios.

—Yo te amo también Scorpius –murmuré desde sus labios –eres el hombre de mi vida y no tengo duda de eso.

—Me alegra saber que soy el hombre de tu vida –admitió feliz.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado –admití besándolo de nuevo con otra intención.

—Scorpius –gritó Edward desde la sala.

Nos levantamos y nos pusimos nuestras respectivas “pijamas” y salimos al encuentro de Edward, que venía con Krum y Jade.

—Niños –soltó Edward observándonos incrédulo, pero su mirada se volvió divertida un momento después –pero es que ustedes ya comenzaron a hacer cosas de adultos –nos dijo haciendo que me pusiera roja — ¿se cuidaron por lo menos? –preguntó serio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –averiguó Scorpius.

—No me culpes, jamás pensé que tú y Lily… romperían so voto de celibato.

—Imbécil –expresó Scorpius.

Jade se acercó a mí y me sonrió. — ¿Qué tal tu noche? –indagó burlona.

—No fue en la noche –sonreí al voltear a ver a Scorpius

— ¡Oh por dios! –Expuso Jade – ¿los interrumpimos? –Sonrió –le dije a Edward que podía esperar, pero no hizo caso.

—Yo los espero abajo –señaló Krum –hasta luego Lily –comentó besando mi mano.

—Hasta luego –contesté desconcertada.

— ¿Los interrumpimos? –examinó Jade sonriendo.

—No, de hecho ya habíamos terminado –señaló Scorpius revisando unos documentos.

—Te dije que…

—No es la primera vez –le informé a Teddy que se quedó sorprendido.

— ¿Cuándo? –me observó extraño –que yo sepa…

—Bristol –contestó Scorpius seco.

—Que genio, tal parece que no te gustó –señaló Jade.

—No es eso –apuntó observándola –lo que pasa es que Edward sabe lo mucho que odio que Krum venga a mi apartamento y más ahora, que mi prometida está aquí, en… casi desnuda –les dijo.

—No estoy… —observé mi estado y la playera era un poco corta que dejaba ver mis pantaletas –es como si estuviese en bikini –sonreí.

—No veo porque molestarte –le dijo Jade.

—Si Krum te viera como ve a Lily, te encerraría a piedra y lodo –expuso Edward besando su cuello.

—Bien, ya entendí –sonrió.

—Me imagino que no han desayunado –comentó Edward y Scorpius levantó la vista –bueno, algo que no fuera comerse el uno al otro –ironizó.

—Por favor Edward –pidió Scorpius –jamás hice o he hecho bromas sobre tu relación con Jade.

—Bien –dijo él –tomen una ducha, vístanse, que Jade y yo los esperamos para ir a desayunar.

Le hicimos caso a Edward y fuimos a ducharnos, no tardamos mucho, ya que sólo nos duchamos.

—Creo que debería cortarme el pelo –señaló cuándo se lo alborotó en lugar de peinarlo o cepillarlo.

—No –le dije –deberías dejarlo tal y como está.

— ¿Te gusta como luzco como vago? –me sonrió.

—Luces sexy de vago, te lo dice tu novia –le dije.

—Mi prometida, querrás decir –me tomó de la cintura y me besó.

—Niños –comentó Edward — ¿pueden apurarse? Mi chaparrita muere de hambre.

—Claro, se me hace que eres tú –le dije.

—Bueno, también.


	32. Jamás Terminará.

Las cosas después del “compromiso” fueron bastante buenas, éramos una linda pareja, y bueno, mi pulsera VIP llamaba la atención por su color amarillo, pero para lo único que me la quitaba era para bañarme, de ahí en fuera, no me la quitaba para nada, el cumpleaños de Edward fue completamente extraño, y aunque lo negara, sabía que Jade no había asistido por que se habían peleado, el próximo mes fue el cumpleaños de Jade, Ted organizó una fiesta enorme, y lo admito, me molesté con Jade cuando Teddy tuvo que disculparse porque la fiesta se había cancelado después de que ella no llegara.

—Dime la verdad –me senté junto a él que estaba sentado en el suelo y recargado en la barda.

—No es nada –me dijo y se cubrió el rostro.

—Edward –le dije seria –Jade jamás haría algo así, no vino a tu cumpleaños y no se presentó al de ella, ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunté.

—No está pasando nada, que yo sepa –me dijo –estábamos perfectamente bien Lily, éramos una pareja completamente feliz, un día se levantó de la mesa del lugar y no dijo adiós, su escusa fue un: iré al baño y la esperé por dos horas y no volvió.

—Ella no es así –me negué.

—Sé que ella no es así, Catherine me ha dicho que su trato se está viendo un poco apretado ya que ella no está cumpliendo con lo que quedaron.

—Ven –lo tome de la mano.

— ¿A dónde? –preguntó.

—Iremos por ella a Westminster –le dije.

—No, se supone que llegaba hoy.

Fuimos con sus padres pero no tenían idea de donde estaba, así que Scorpius condujo hasta Westminster, ya que Edward estaba furioso y yo no sabía manejar.

—Disculpa –le sonreí al chico — ¿se encuentra Jade? –investigué.

— ¿Jade? –averiguó.

—Baja, de ojos verdes, tez blanca, cabello rubio, muy amable…

—Oh ya –me sonrió –te refieres a Teaz –me dijo –soy nuevo, me mude hace tres días, pero… tal vez esté equivocado, la chica que vive en ese apartamento es pelirroja.

— ¿Pelirroja? –indagó Edward.

—Sí, pero el cabello puede cambiar por tintes, no está, salió con una chica hace un par de horas, de hecho me dijo que si venían a buscarla les dijera que tuvo un imprevisto serio con un amigo del curso.

—Claro –manifestó Edward –gracias.

Edward me jaló y me sacó del lugar, caminó rápido hasta el auto. —No es que los apresure –me explicó Scorpius –pero tengo una cita urgente y no quiero ser impuntual.

— ¿Cita? –examinó Edward.

—Si –indicó Scorpius –y todavía tengo que ducharme, arreglarme y conducir hasta ese lugar.

— ¿Con quién es la cita? –investigue.

—Es de negocios –me dijo –iré a ver a unas personas por un negocio.

—De acuerdo –le sonreí.

Edward dejó que nos llevara hasta su departamento, y de ahí me llevaría él a mi casa, Scorpius accedió, estaba un poco nervioso y apresurado.

—Iré al baño antes de irnos –le dije a Edward.

—Claro –me dijo.

No tardé ni cinco minutos, me arreglé el cabello y camine rumbo a la sala.

— ¡Pero tienes que decirle! –gritó Edward.

— ¡Deja tus idioteces! –Le contestó Scorpius –no le diré porque no hay nada que decir, todo está bien, terminará el trato hoy, seré Scorpius Malfoy de nuevo –le dijo.

— ¿De qué hablan? –investigué.

—Vamos –lo animó Teddy enarcando una ceja en señal de desesperación.

—No –soltó molesto.

—Vámonos ya –me jalo del brazo.

—Edward –me quejé –me lastimas.

—Es mejor que vayamos un rato a mi apartamento…

—No –me negué –quiero ir a casa, tengo que hablar con el abuelo sobre algo.

— ¿Sobre qué? –investigó.

—Bueno, sobre Jade –admití –él sabrá en que anda ella.

—Bien –aceptó –vamos a tu casa y subiremos a tu cuarto.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? –curioseé.

—Nada –soltó.

—Te veo preocupado, nervioso ¿Por qué discutiste con Scorpius?

—Por nada –guardó silencio.

—Edward, ya, detente ¿sí?

—Estoy molesto por lo de Jade, eso es todo.

— ¿Seguro? –indagué.

— ¿Qué tan feliz eres ahora? –investigó.

—Demasiado, Scorpius es el hombre de mi vida –sonreí.

—De acuerdo –me dijo –solo espero que seas tú la mujer de su vida.

Edward me dejó en casa, se tuvo que ir porque el abuelo le dijo que su padre necesitaba verlo, pero se fue poco convencido, lo conocía demasiado bien, como para notar la desesperación en su mirada.

—Ve a ducharte –me ordenó.

— ¿Por qué? –indagué.

—Tendremos una cena –me indicó –serán invitados importantes, ve, corre.

—Claro –acepté.

Me duche, y me puse un tonto vestido de seda color azul obscuro, me hicieron sentarme junto a James, mi padre estaba presente, lo cual me sorprendió.

—Siéntate bien –me ordenó, ya que estaba sentada a la orilla de la silla y recargada en el respaldo.

—Estoy cómoda así –expresé y no me moví.

—Bueno –expuso Victoire entrando al comedor bastante elegante y sonriente, se veía realmente emocionada.

—Tranquila –intentó tranquilizarla James.

—Ya llegó –sonrió.

— ¿Por qué es todo esto? –curioseé.

—Mi prometido viene a cenar hoy –me sonrió –es formalmente mi pedida de mano –me informó.

— ¿Y los padres de él? –indagué.

—La cena con sus padres fue ayer –explicó James.

—Bien –asentí sin darle importancia.

—Por aquí –indicó Victoire.

—Te apuesto que es gordo pero muy rico –me reí al ver al abuelo.

Me quedé pegada a mi silla cuando vi a Victoire entrar con su prometido al comedor, sentí que el mundo me daba vueltas y tuve unas ganas enormes de vomitar todo lo que había comido en el día, mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera frenética, el hombre quitó la sonrisa al momento en que sus ojos se posaron en mí.

—Les presento a Scorpius Malfoy –señaló Victoire con una sonrisa perfecta.

—Hola –indicó él nervioso y sin dejar de verme.

—Hola Scorpius –comentó mi padre –tomen asiento.

—Gracias –sonrió y se sentó quedando frente a mí que me senté derecha.

—Scor –le dijo tomando su mano –él es James, mi hermano mayor, él es mi padre, ella es mi madre y bueno –dijo haciendo una mueca desagradable –él es James Potter, el padre de mi padre –le dijo.

—Mucho gusto –lo saludo con una linda sonrisa pero aun nervioso.

—El gusto es mío –indicó el abuelo –me cayó bien –me dijo sonriendo — ¿Qué le vio a tu hermana?

—No lo sé –murmuré dolida.

—Bueno, ella es Lily –le dijo y me señalo, pude ver la sortija de compromiso con un diamante exagerado en ella, mi hermana menor, pero… esta todo el día ausente, así que prácticamente no es de la familia –sonrió.

—Hola Lily –me saludo y sonrió apenado.

—Lo siento –me levanté de la mesa –no estoy para hipocresías, no hoy. 

—Lily –se puso de pie, pero Victoire lo tomó del brazo e hizo que se volviera a sentar, el abuelo hizo lo mismo, me tomo de la mano y me otorgó una mirada severa.

—Toma asiento cariño –ordenó el abuelo –tu hermana ha tenido la educación de invitarte a su cena de compromiso y es de mala educación no para ella, sino para el prometido aquí presente.

—Pero…

—Por favor –me dijo.

—Sólo porque lo pides tú –me volví a sentar, los ojos de Scorpius se dirigieron a mi mano y a la de mi abuelo, y se detuvieron en esa pulsera amarilla que no combinaba con nada.

Suspire tanto como pude para soportar el espectáculo, Scorpius sonreía nervioso ante los comentarios de mis padres y mis hermanos, el abuelo interactúo mucho con él después de que mis padres y hermanos lo ignoraran una hora, que dedicó a hablar con mi abuelo.

—Me imagino que de ser antes, te hubieses llevado muy bien con Lily –le dijo el abuelo –ahora eres el prometido de su hermana y por esa razón le caerás mal –indicó el abuelo –pero mi nieta Lily es la chica más linda que tiene esta familia.

—Lo puedo imaginar –me sonrió –me cae muy bien –sonrió, levanté la vista y le otorgué una mirada llena de desprecio.

—Abuelo, es en serio –le dije –no me siento bien.

— ¿Qué te hizo Edward en el camino? –preguntó él.

—Intentó advertirme, debí irme con él –acepté.

— ¿Irte con él hermanita? –Curioseó Victoire –si él no sale de aquí, con eso de que te gusta tener encuentros apasionados con él en tu cuarto.

—Cállate por el amor de Dios –pedí.

— ¿Conoces a Edward? –investigó Victoire –oh que tonta, claro que sí lo conoces –le dijo.

—Tengo que conocerlo –señaló Scorpius –él fue quien nos presentó e insistió en que deberíamos salir.

Otra revelación que no quería esa noche, no sólo mi novio salía con mi hermana, sino que mi mejor amigo los había presentado.

Después de un rato, el abuelo me permitió salirme de ese espectáculo, no antes de ver como se comprometían frente a mis ojos.

—Este patio lo conozco –explicó Scorpius a mis espaldas.

—Este patio era donde me dejabas –le dije y giré hasta él.

—Déjame explicarte –pidió.

— ¿Y qué me vas a explicar? –Le grité — ¿cuál de todas las mentiras vas a seguir esta noche Scorpius? –Le dije y comencé a llorar –sólo dime que no fue Edward –le suplique –por favor.

—Lo siento –me dijo –fue en nuestra primera pelea –me explicó –estaba en un bar, ella entró cuando estaba con Edward, y me la presentó, me dijo que debería olvidarte, y que ahí estaba Victoire.

— ¿Te dijo como se apellidaba? –lo observé.

—Nunca –admitió –no se me hizo necesario, sabía su nombre y tenía su número –me observó.

—Bien, felicidades –me arranqué la pulsera y se la arrojé al rostro.

—Ni siquiera sabía que era tu casa.

— ¿Y qué hubieses hecho si te hubiese metido por la puerta trasera? –Giré hasta él –hubieses corrido ¿Qué demonios hubieses hecho Scorpius?

—Hubiese inventado un pretexto y no hubiese venido. 

—Esta era tu cita de negocios –le sonreí –disfrútala, que aún no termina y por lo visto, jamás terminara.

—Lily, te dije que jamás dudaras que te amo…

— ¿Y no quieres que dude? –Investigué — ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? Hace tiempo me dijiste que aceptara prometer que en un futuro formaríamos una familia Scorpius, qué estúpida e ingenua fui, a esto te referías con formar una maldita familia, claro, ahora serás mi cuñado, sí que seremos una bonita familia.

Scorpius caminó hasta mí y me besó, un momento estuve a punto de ceder ante sus labios, lo amo, después de todo, pero recordé que esos labios también habían besado los de mi hermana, así que lo aventé y lo abofetee con toda mi fuerza y la ira que en ese momento tenía.

—Vete al infierno Scorpius Malfoy –le dije y entré.

—Qué bueno que regresan –indicó el abuelo — ¿tuvieron tiempo de conocerse? –sonrió.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que es perfecto para mi hermana –sonreí.

—Aquí estás amor –le sonrió y lo besó.

El resto de la cena fue una tortura, quería gritarle a todos ahí presentes que él era mío, pero no me atreví, era un perfecto mentiroso, y bueno, con mi familia, me llamarían envidiosa y todo lo de costumbre.

—Es hermoso –me indicó Victoire — ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—Es guapo –admití.

—Tengo que agradecer a Edward que me lo presentara –sonrió –insistió tanto en que deberíamos salir, que bueno…

—Cuando él estuvo aquí…

—No seas tontita –me jaló el cabello –obviamente bromeaba con eso, es tan bromista después de todo ¿no? –sonrió.


	33. Deudas que Saldar.

Al día siguiente, bajé aun en pijama con el abuelo, platicamos un rato y después fui al apartamento de Edward, que estaba un tanto despreocupado.

—Hola –me saludó serio.

—Gracias –murmuré en un tono bastante ajeno a mí.

— ¿De qué? –examinó.

—Por ser un maravilloso actor todo este tiempo Edward –le dije –por eso, mil gracias por eso.

—Lily –murmuró y se puso de pie.

— ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? –Le grité — ¿Por qué le presentaste a Scorpius? ¿Por qué Edward? 

—Yo no…

— ¡Scorpius fue quien lo dijo! –Vociferé dolida –Scorpius fue quien dijo que tú le presentaste a Victoire ¿Por qué mentiría si después de todo es tu mejor amigo? –le dije.

— ¿Eso hiciste Teddy? –investigó Jade saliendo del cuarto.

—No, Jade, yo… te juro que…

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga? –indagó.

—Yo no los presenté –contestó desesperado.

— ¿Por qué mentiría Scorpius? –lo observé.

— ¿Porque le creerías si después de todo te mintió tanto tiempo? –averiguó.

—Pero tú lo sabías y no dijiste nada –quiso asegurarse Jade.

—No me correspondía –se justificó.

— ¡Si yo te hubiese engañado Lily te lo hubiese dicho!, o si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés –Jade lo observó furiosa.

Entró de nuevo al cuarto y salió vistiéndose. —Vámonos Lily –me tomó de la mano y salimos del apartamento de Edward, tomamos un taxi hasta la casa de Jade, nos sentamos sobre el pasto en su patio trasero, y lloré sobre el hombro de mi amiga, pensé que las lágrimas jamás terminarían.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –curioseó Audrey sentándose junto a mí y acariciando mi espalda en señal de apoyo.

—Scorpius –informó Jade.

— ¿Qué te hizo ahora? –inquirió.

—Se va a casar –le dije llorando.

—Pues sí, te pidió matrimonio en el aniversario de Jade y Edward –me expuso sorprendida.

—No entiendes –me levanté furiosa –ayer, se presentó frente a mi familia como el flamante prometido de Victoire Potter –Audrey se quedó sorprendida ante lo que le dije.

—Pero que hijo de puta –señaló enfadada.

—Edward fue quien los presento –contestó Jade a la pregunta no formulada por Audrey.

—Por Dios, tan bien que comenzaba a caerme el idiota de tu novio Jade.

—Ex novio –aclaró.

—No Jade –pedí –no quiero que tengas problemas con Edward por mi culpa –me encogí de hombros ante la mirada enfadada de mi amiga.

—No es por tu culpa Lily –contestó Jade –si fue capaz de hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga, no quiero ni imaginar que sería capaz de hacerme a mí.

—Jade –musité –es en serio, tú lo amas, él te ama…

—Sí, pero juró que jamás te dañaría Lily, si ya te dañó a ti, que eras como su hermana, a mi podría hacerme lo mismo, no quiero, no voy a seguir con alguien que es capaz de algo así.

—Edward me dijo que lo más probable es que estuvieran aquí –expresó Scorpius brincando la cerca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –lo encaró Audrey.

—Lily, por favor, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar Scorpius –le dije — ¿recuerdas lo que te dije anoche?

—Tenemos que hablarlo, aclararlo de todos modos –me dijo.

—No me importa nada que puedas decirme Scorpius, lo único que me importaba que me dijeras lo dijiste.

—Lily –Scorpius caminó hasta mí y volvió a besarme.

—No –lo aventé –no vuelvas a besarme en lo que queda de tu miserable vida –solté –que estúpida e idiota fui al enamorarme de ti Scorpius –acepté –fui una gran estúpida, pero no más, ya no más.

—Lily, yo te amo –justificó.

—Si me amaras, jamás me hubieses hecho eso.

Cuando llegué a casa por la noche y me senté a la mesa, lo vi de nuevo ahí, tomando la mano de Victoire, su sonrisa de desvaneció.

— ¿Ya vive aquí? –investigué.

—De hecho en unos días –me sonrió ella.

—Felicidades, sí que van muy rápido –le dije –sí que están muy enamorados.

—Pues aunque lo digas de esa forma sí, lo estamos ¿cierto amor? –besó su mejilla.

—Sí –murmuró –te amo –sonrió.

—Cuanto amor –contesté y observé el lugar vació de mi abuelo — ¿y mi abuelo? –averigüé.

—No lo he visto desde la mañana –indicó mi padre.

Me puse de pie y camine hasta su despacho, me tranquilice al verlo recortando un par de papeles.

— ¿Por qué entras sin tocar? –investigó.

—Se me hizo raro no verte en la mesa cenando –contesté.

— ¿Ya es hora de la cena? –Sonsacó –con razón tenía hambre, vamos –me abrazó –te veo diferente ¿Qué te ocurre cariño? –averiguó.

—No es nada –sonreí para él.

Mi abuelo y yo tomamos nuestros lugares habituales, me contó sus bromas comunes cuando me veía triste, y tengo que decir que ayudaron un momento, pero después vi que Scorpius sonreía divertido al vernos reír.

—Edward me dijo que estás molesta con él –me contó — ¿puedes decirme porque? –preguntó

—Digamos que él prometió algo que al final no cumplió, y preferí dejarlo de lado.

El mes fue una tortura, ver salir a Scorpius de la habitación de mi hermana por las mañanas no era la mejor escena que pudiese tener en ningún momento del día.

—Tranquilo hijo –le dijo mi abuelo a mi padre –tal vez cuando veas mi testamento cuando me muera comiences a quererme –murmuró y salió del comedor, mi padre sonrió por primera vez por un comentario de mi abuelo.

—Buenos días –saludé y me senté junto a James.

—Tengo unos muy buenos planes para ti –me dijo mi padre.

— ¿Me enviaras a un internado? –indagué.

—Claro que no –frunció el ceño –pero eso lo hablaremos después de la boda de Scorpius y Victoire.

Mi hermana lo observó sorprendida cuando lo escuchó nombrarla después que a Scorpius, siempre la había nombrado antes que cualquier otro, incluso que mi madre o él mismo.

—Bien –le dije — ¿es cuándo? –inquirí.

—El próximo mes –indicó Victoire.

—Bien –contesté como si no me doliera.

—Lily –gritaron desde el vestíbulo –Lily –gritaron de nuevo, Scorpius me observó desconcertado –Lily –comentó Edward entrando al comedor.

— ¿Qué no te enseñaron modales en tu casa? –inquirió mi padre molesto.

—Cállese –le dijo –que mis impuestos lo mantienen a usted y su familia.

— ¿Qué haces en mi casa y para colmo insultas a mi padre? –le pregunté molesta.

—Necesito que me ayudes con Jade –me explicó.

—Edward, si ella te dejo, no fue mi culpa, le dije que no era necesario, que tu traición fue hacia mí, no hacia ella. 

—Necesito tu ayuda –camino hasta mí y me levantó bruscamente de la silla.

—Edward –señaló Scorpius molesto –deberías comportarte y no lastimarla.

— ¿Lastimarla yo? –Señaló burlón –deberías haberte dicho eso –vamos.

Me arrastró hasta su auto, me subió y puso los seguros cuando estuvo dentro del auto.

—Sé que me odias, me odio yo mismo por mentirte –me dijo –yo solucioné mis problemas con Jade –me aclaró –pero no contesta mis mensajes, ni mis llamadas, sus padres no saben de ella, y en el curso tampoco –me explicó.

Entramos al lugar donde vivía, todo estaba por si ningún lado, como si no lo hubiesen arreglado por meses, y Jade jamás había sido así de descuidada.

— ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Edward.

—Un recibo –le dije seria.

— ¿De qué? –examinó.

—Empeñó la cámara que le regalé por diez mil libras –musité decepcionada.

— ¿Qué? –Me quitó el papel –eso fue hace dos semanas –me dijo.

—Si –afirmé –y este de aquí, es la reposición de dieciocho mil por el extravió de la misma cámara –le dije enfadada – ¿Qué hizo Jade con veintiocho mil libras? –lo observé.

—No lo sé –contestó.

— ¿Puedes llamar a tu estúpido curso y preguntar por ella? –inquirí.

—Claro, oye Jean –indicó Edward y le quité el teléfono.

—Soy Lily, Jean –le dije –puedes decirme el estado de Jade Finnigan –pedí.

—Claro –respondió, espere un minuto y medio y me contestó –Jade Finnigan dejó de venir hace tres meses.

— ¿Por qué? –investigué.

—Porque dejó de recurrir a los pagos necesarios –contestó como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

—Pero ella tenía una beca –indiqué –cubría todo el curso.

—La rechazó después de un periodo –recitó –hace dos semanas cubrió la cantidad de quince mil que debía, pero pidió su baja definitiva –me informó –pidió un par de meses para cubrir los veinte mil restantes.

—Cúbrelos –ordené y le dicté mi número de cuenta.

—De acuerdo –me dijo.

—Si llegas a saber de ella antes de que Edward te vuelva a llamar, me informas.

—Por supuesto Srta. Potter –me indicó y colgué.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –investigó.

—Que eres la persona más imbécil en el mundo –le dije furiosa.

—Lily…

—Después de tu pelea con Jade rechazó la beca –le dije –debía treinta y cinco mil dólares Edward –le informé –por eso hizo lo que hizo con la cámara que le regalé, la empeño y después cobró la garantía

— ¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió.

—Ella cubrió quince mil dólares de los treinta y cinco que debía –lo observé — ¿Qué hizo con los trece mil que faltan?

—No lo sé, tal vez para pagar el alquiler y… ¿qué? –curioseó.

Camine hasta el cuarto. —por dios ¡Edward! –le grite.

— ¿Qué? –examinó entrando completamente preocupado.

—Llama a la policía –le ordené.

—Jade –indicó Edward y caminó hasta la cama que estaba completamente deshecha.

— ¿Jade? –investigué.

—Esa pulsera se la regalé por su cumpleaños –tomó la mano que se asomaba bajo el colchón –Jade… amor… –Edward aventó el colchón con todas sus fuerzas. —Jade –volvió a repetir –Jade –dijo de nuevo y su voz se quebró haciendo que mi piel se erizara por completo.

Vi el cabello rojo de Jade cuando Edward pegó el rostro de ella a su pecho.

—Policía –dije completamente alterada.

Le di la información, no tardaron en llegar al lugar, Edward seguía de rodillas en el piso sosteniendo a Jade lo más fuerte que podía sostenerla junto a él. Lo alejó un policía él se recargó en la barda sin decir nada, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, lo observé llorar por segunda vez en la vida.


	34. Nuestros Recuerdos.

— ¿Hora de muerte? –preguntó el oficial junto a la puerta.

—04:05 de la mañana –respondió la paramédico que seguía hincada junto al cadáver de Jade.

— ¿Causa del deceso? –investigó.

—No estaremos seguros hasta la autopsia –informó –pero por lo que se puede observar, fue una sobredosis.

—No –expresó Edward –ella no pudo morir por sobredosis.

Los ojos de los oficiales se posaron sobre él que hasta el momento lo habían ignorado. — ¿Por qué lo niega? –curioseó la mujer.

—Tenía 18 años –murmuró –jamás se drogo –jamás la vi.

— ¿Qué es de usted Señor Lupin? –averiguó la oficial.

—Mi pareja –soltó firme.

— ¿Su pareja? –interrogó.

—Si –expuso molesto –necesito deletrearlo.

—Salía con una menor –le observó elevando una ceja.

—Tenía 18 –contestó.

Mi abuelo fue por nosotros a la delegación, Edward estaba sentado en uno de los separos mirando el techo, las lágrimas habían dejado un camino blanco y salado por sus mejillas, Scorpius fue el segundo en llegar al lugar.

—Edward –señaló — ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –inquirió.

—Lárgate de aquí Scorpius –vociferó.

—Edward…

— ¡Que te largues! –le gritó.

Los ojos de Scorpius se dirigieron a mí, mi abuelo seguía arreglando las cosas. — ¿Cómo estás? –indagó.

—Tenemos que avisarle a sus padres –murmuré observando a Edward.

— ¿Y qué les voy a decir? –sonsacó llorando.

—Lo que paso –le dije –sólo eso.

—No es tan sencillo.

Abracé a mi abuelo cuando lo vi salir con los papeles en las manos.

— ¿Qué paso con ella? –curioseé.

—Tienen que hacerle le autopsia de ley –me explicó –intentarán ver si fue suicidio, fue accidental o fue homicidio –expresó y se quedó callado un momento — ¿qué hace usted aquí Scorpius? –averiguó.

—Vine a apoyar a la hermana de mi novia –apuntó –y bueno, a un viejo amigo.

—Vete –le repitió Edward.

—Lleve a mi nieta a casa, por favor –le pidió –me quedaré con Edward mientras terminan de solucionar esto.

—No –me negué.

—Te irás con Scorpius y no discutirás Lily –me dijo serio –hay cosas que tengo que solucionar y no quiero que estés aquí, ya estás bastante mal desde hace tiempo.

—Abuelo –supliqué –Jade es mi amiga.

—Lo sé cariño –se disculpó –por lo mismo no quiero que estés aquí.

Scorpius me llevó hasta su auto, lo había cambiado por un modelo más reciente, no me sorprendió que lo hiciera, Victoire siempre había salido con chicos con autos caros y bien parecidos, el aspecto que yo siempre tuve de Scorpius, fue uno despreocupado y simple, nada que ver con lo que ahora aparentaba.

— ¿Te sientes bien? –inquirió.

—Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que alguien me ha hecho en un momento así –lo observé –primero perdí a mi novio, después a mi mejor amigo… y ahora a mi mejor amiga –lo observé –no soy tan superficial como piensas que lo soy, no soy como Victoire –reproché.

—Eso lo sé –me observó –tú y tu hermana tienen personalidades completamente diferentes –me dijo.

—Sí, eso lo sé –respondí y observé por la ventana.

—Lily –me indicó cuándo se estacionó por una vereda del camino –ya no me importa si me crees o no, pero nunca he podido callarme cuando me enamoro de alguien, lo que siento.

Sentí su respiración y después sentí como besaba mi cuello, esas situaciones se le daban muy bien, aprovechaba mis debilidades en mi contra, y eso fue lo que me llevó a ser de él en la parte trasera de su auto, me senté seria cuando comencé a vestirme, el beso mis labios y mi cuello de nuevo.

—Las cosas no serán como antes –le dije –y espero que lo entiendas.

—Claro que lo entiendo –me dijo –pero te lo juro Lily, terminaré con Victoire, te amo a ti y a ninguna otra mujer –volvió a besarme.

—Llévame a casa –pedí.

Fue Scorpius quien le avisó a los padres de Jade lo ocurrido, yo me encargué de avisarle a Audrey, mi abuelo había arreglado todo en Westminster, el cuerpo de Jade fue traído a casa después de la autopsia, Edward llegó ese mismo día, vestía un traje negro, la camisa y la corbata a tono, se había cortado el pelo, tenía los ojos rojos, después de todo; hice mi orgullo aun lado, sabía lo mucho que le dolía perder a Jade, a mí también me lastimaba haberla perdido, y aun no sabía las circunstancias.

—Va a ser imposible ¿no? –murmuré.

Edward giró hasta mí y me abrazo fuertemente, lloró sobre mi hombro como jamás lo había visto llorar en mi vida, estuvimos toda la noche, madrugada y mañana juntos, hablando sobre lo ocurrido en Westminster.

—Fue una sobredosis –me explicó.

—Ella no se drogaba –contesté sin creer lo que decía –aun no puedo comprenderlo.

—La autopsia determinó que se volvió adicta –me expuso –a veces no tenía ni para comer –dijo –las drogas quitan el hambre, no todas, pero lo más seguro es que le ayudaran a olvidar todos los problemas.

—Debió escucharme –negué –debió dejar que la ayudaras, que la ayudáramos, las cosas serían tan diferentes.

—Por favor Lily –me observo –ya perdí a Jade, no quiero perderte a ti –me observó –te juro que no fui yo quien los presentó, jamás lo haría, tampoco tenía tanto tiempo de saberlo, me había enterado un día antes porque su padre dijo que se iba a comprometer con una Potter, le dije que ya se había comprometido en mi fiesta de aniversario, mencioné tu nombre y dijo que estaba en un error, que era Victoire.

—Te creo –le sonreí –ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos.

—Hola –saludó Audrey sentándose junto a nosotros –que horrible es esto –expresó y se soltó a llorar –odio tener que estar aquí esta noche –nos dijo –odio que fuera tan tonta como para hacer eso –sollozó –demonios, ella era la más esencial en nuestras vidas –indicó –no voy a poder soportar ver como la meten tres metros bajo tierra.

—Lo sé –susurré y las lágrimas me vencieron –jamás pensé que esto nos pasara a nosotras –le dije a Audrey –juramos que llegaríamos a viejas, que presumiríamos quien tenía los mejores nietos.

Audrey tenía razón, la parte más difícil de todo, fue decirle adiós, fue ver cómo iba descendiendo nuestra mejor amiga a esa fosa, el adiós definitivo fue ese, fue decirle adiós a nuestra amiga, a partir de ese momento, Jade Finnigan había dejado de existir físicamente para vivir sólo en nuestros recuerdos.

—Edward –escuchamos detrás de nosotros, la primera en voltear fue Audrey.

—Lyall –indicó Edward y abrazó a su hermano.

—Papá me dijo lo que pasó –lo abrazó –lo siento tanto –le dijo.

—Voy a morir –expuso.

—No, no lo harás, te lo prometo –juró y lo abrazó aún más fuerte –hola Lily –saludó y me abrazó cuando Edward lo soltó –en verdad siento todo esto, me hubiese encantado conocerla.

—Lyall, ella es Audrey –señalé con un movimiento de cabeza a mi amiga –también es amiga de Edward y Jade, y mía, claro.

—Lyall Lupin –señaló y la abrazó –lo siento mucho –comentó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirí –pensé que seguías en la Perú.

—Lo estaba, regrese porque Edward me lo pidió.

— ¿Para qué? –observé a Edward.

—Planeaba proponerle matrimonio –me explicó –convencí a sus padres y sólo esperaría a que Lyall regresara, quería que todos a los que amo estuviesen presentes, nadie contaba con esto –señaló.

Lyall nos invitó un café después del sepelio, él y Audrey se llevaron muy bien, por no decir que se atraían mucho, mientras ellos se conocían más íntimamente, Edward y yo mirábamos nuestros cafés enfriarse por el lapso del tiempo.


	35. Cumpleaños.

— ¿Y Scorpius? –Examinó Lyall –pensé que estaría contigo y más con Lily, hasta donde sé, tú y Scorpius salen ¿no? –curioseó.

—Salíamos –expliqué –ahora es el prometido de mi hermana.

— ¿Cómo paso eso? –preguntó elevando una ceja completamente sorprendido.

—No lo sé –admití –y realmente no quiero saberlo.

Edward se dedicó los siguientes cinco meses a trabajar con el abuelo, mientras Lyall se hacía cargo de algunos negocios, yo pasaba mi tiempo con ellos, y bueno, tengo que admitir que mis acciones no eran las más correctas, pero después de lo de Jade, Victoire y Scorpius tuvieron problemas, habían retrasado la boda, y… por un momento pensé que Scorpius se decidiría por mí, eso fue lo que me motivo en convertirme en la otra.

—Te amo –le recordé mientras estaba recostada sobre su pecho, después de hacer el amor, nuestra vida sexual había incrementado más en nuestro _“romance secreto”_ que durante nuestro noviazgo, Edward me había advertido que no era lo correcto, pero yo amaba a Scorpius, y algo me decía que yo sería la elegida por él.

Esa noche, las cosas estuvieron en mucho movimiento, Victoire estaba apresurada, me sonrió y me detuvo un momento.

—Papá me obligó –me sonrió –quiere que seas mi dama de honor, y no será si queremos, es que lo serás –me expuso.

— ¿Con quién te casas? –examiné.

—Por Dios Lily, las cosas entre Scorpius y yo estaban un poco mal, pero jamás dejamos de ser pareja –me sonrió –decidimos volver a los planes de boda, como ya estaba todo, decidimos que nos casaríamos pasado mañana a las once y cuarenta de la mañana en la iglesia a la que pertenecemos nosotros –me dijo.

—Bien –tomé el vestido que me indicó.

Subí las escaleras, Scorpius estaba saliendo del cuarto de mi hermana, se quedó callado al momento de verme.

—Felicidades –señalé el vestido en mi mano –una vez más creí en tus mentiras.

—Lily –indicó –te juro que intenté pero no…

—No quisiste –le dije –no te preocupes Malfoy –le sonreí –si algo que he sido siempre, ha sido una buena perdedora, siempre he perdido todo, o casi todo ante Victoire, tú no eres el primero.

—Lily –me acorraló entre la puerta de mi cuarto y él.

—Lo que más me duele es que sabías que esto ya me había pasado, te dije que dejé a uno de mis ex porque intentó llegar a mi hermana a través de mí –le sonreí –tu hiciste lo mismo.

—Lily, eso no es cierto –me besó –sabes que tú eres la única mujer a la que disfruto de hacerle el amor, tu cuerpo es el único que quiero junto a mi todos los días.

—Tus actos no lo han demostrado –reproché.

Entré a mi cuarto seguida de Scorpius, que me arrojó delicadamente sobre la cama y se subió sobre mí, comenzamos a desvestirnos, Scorpius besaba mi cuello mientras su mano iba de mi muslo hasta mi entrepierna.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo? –averiguó el abuelo desde el pasillo, Scorpius se alejó de mi apresurado.

—Señor Potter –indicó él nervioso.

—Abuelo –me cubrí ya que estaba sólo en ropa interior.

—Lily –señaló y entró cerrando la puerta –no puedo creerlo, tú jamás has sido así, ¿Por qué demonios te comportas como una mujerzuela? –examinó enfadado.

—Señor Potter, puedo explicarlo –le dijo –Lily y yo… bueno, ella y yo tenemos una historia mucho antes que la mía con Victoire –le explicó.

— ¿Es _Supuestamente_? –me preguntó y yo sólo asentí ante su cuestión.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –inquirió.

— ¿Qué iba a decirte abuelo? ¿Qué el amor de mi vida me cambio por mi hermana? Que acepté ser su amante porque pensé que cumpliría su palabra de dejarla, porque sólo me amaba a mí, no, no sabía cómo decírtelo y menos como ibas a reaccionar abuelo –le dije –pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

Caminé con Edward hasta el bar, me llevaba tomada de la mano, por esa razón me dejaron pasar, sólo faltaba un día para cumplir mis dieciocho años, justo el día en que mi hermana y el amor de mi vida se casarían.

—Ese infeliz no pudo elegir otro maldito día para su boda –explicó molesto Edward.

— ¿Para qué te llamó? –investigué.

—Quería que le hiciera su despedida de soltero –me expresó –pero está idiota si piensa que lo haría.

—Debiste aceptar –me recargué en la mesa.

—Quería que tú fueras su despedida de soltero –me indicó.

—Accedí ser su amante durante todo este tiempo –negué.

—Te dije que era una mala idea.

—Nunca te hago caso en eso –le sonreí.

El besó mi cabeza y me sonrió en forma de apoyo, el ruido del lugar se terminó cuando un hombre jorobado y con nariz ganchuda subió a la tarima y tomó el micrófono.

—Bueno, querido público –sonrió –esta noche tenemos la despedida de nuestra pequeña estrella de este escenario –todo el mundo hizo un abucheo general –pero démosle la mejor y más cálida despedida a nuestra querida ¡Sheryl Martin! –gritó el hombre.

La chica subió al escenario cuando el hombre bajo, era delgada, de tez blanca, cabello castaño, traía unas gafas parecidas a las de Lennon, sólo que obscuras, la única persona que no miró hacia la chica fue Edward, que se dedicó a beber la cerveza que tenía frente a él.

—Hola –comentó su voz relajada –veo muchos rostros desconocidos –indicó seria y relajada –pero no importa –y acomodó el micrófono.

—Seguro está ebria –le dije a Edward y este me sonrió sin voltear a verla.

— _No importa que te ocultes tras una sonrisa y uses ropa linda, si algo no puedes ocultar, es lo podrido que estás por dentro_ –dijo viendo en dirección a Edward y después dirigió su mirada a otro lado, le dijo algo a los chicos de los instrumentos y se rieron un poco –bien, está canción, es mi favorita, y disfrutando de mi adiós, es perfecta –dijo y sonrió –de acuerdo, ahora, _toma estas alas rotas y aprende a volar._

El público conocido la animó, Edward volteó a verla al momento en que comenzó a cantar las primeras palabras de _Blackbird_ de los Beatles, tenía un look bastante fresco, llevaba puesta una playera blanca que dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho, tenía un mini short y unas botas cortas, tenía una muy linda voz, me gustó su manera de interpretar esa canción.

—Tengo que darle las gracias –expresó cuando terminó de cantar –pero nadie me dijo que habría días como estos, días extraños sin duda –sonrió –gracias, pero el sueño ha terminado ahora, gracias por dejarme llenarles los oídos de buenas canciones, aunque mi voz no fuera la indicada para darle vida

—Gracias Sheryl –expuso el tipo jorobado –sin duda extrañaremos tenerte aquí.

Se acercó a nosotros con ánimo de pasar, pero el lugar estaba bastante lleno.

— ¿Les importa si espero a alguien aquí? –inquirió.

—Para nada –le sonreí.

—Gracias –observó a Edward y se quitó las gafas, tenía ojos verdes.

—Cantas muy bien –le dije.

—Gracias –sonrió –jamás me había adulado alguien tan millonario.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –examiné.

—Vi tu foto en una revista –me explicó –perdón, fue el periódico.

Se refería a la noticia de la muerte de Jade que había salido en el periódico a causa de que todos se enteraron que era pareja de Edward, por desgracia sólo apareció mi imagen y no la de Edward ya que apareció la noticia como _“Mejor amiga de Lily Potter pierde la vida en su departamento de Westminster a causa de sobredosis”._

—Así que te gustan los Beatles –sonreí cambiando de tema.

—Sí, son una gran fuente de inspiración.

—Eso explica por qué sólo dices frases de Lennon –expresó Edward volteando a verla molesto –la cabeza no te da para crear palabras propias ¿no?

—Una conspiración habla más fuerte que las palabras –le sonrió –no encuentro lo malo al citar a alguien que expresa más de lo que yo alguna vez expresaría y sí –admitió –los Beatles pueden ser mi banda favorita, pero Lennon es mi modo de ver la vida, es el mejor filosofo que ha existido, para mí, claro.

—Lennon es el mayor hipócrita de la historia –le dijo molesto.

Observé a Edward, lo más probable es que las cervezas hablaran por él, ya que también admiraba a John.

—Creo que diferenciamos en opiniones –le dijo.

—Pues para ser honestos, si –la observó –Lennon sólo era un maldito bocón sin la intención de hacer lo que su boca escupía.

—Es extraño –le sonrió –porque siempre he pensado que la honestidad jamás puede cubrirse con tiranía y frivolidad como la honestidad que usted presume.

Edward la observó completamente sorprendido y pude saber qué fue lo que hizo que sus cervezas se evaporaran, Jade le había dicho lo mismo cuando se conocieron, y ahora era una completa extraña quien se lo decía.

—Sheryl –indicó la chica junto a nosotros –es hora de irnos.

—Claro –le sonrió –un placer conocerte, chica y chico tirano y frívolo que lo cubre bajo una minúscula capa de honestidad.

Salió del lugar, observé la cara de Edward que seguía siendo incrédula.

—Lily –me señaló –Jade me dijo eso cuando…

—Pelearon –le dije –lo hizo.

— ¿Crees que ella conociera a Jade? –investigó.

—Lo dudo –negué –es mejor que nos vayamos, mañana será un día deprimente.

—Tienes razón –aceptó.

Edward iría como mi cita, más que cita era la única persona a quien le hablaba, el abuelo la pasaría ocupado con sus invitados y bueno, no me hablaba desde que me vio con Scorpius, y Edward era lo único real que me quedaba, bueno, aparte de Audrey y el abuelo, así que iríamos juntos a esa farsa, ya que Lyall llevaría a Audrey.

Me terminaron de arreglar, si a eso se pude decir arreglar, me sentí como un payaso, el vestido debería ser ajustado, pero debido a que había adelgazado, me quedaba un tanto flojo, pero no se veía tan mal, las otras damas de honor, se veían regordetas así, y queriendo y no, para desgracia de mi hermana me veía bien, aunque me sentía incómoda, mi cabello iba rizado y suelto, sólo sujetaba una parte con un prendedor, que para dolor de mi hermana, el abuelo me había enviado con el estilista que él había contratado, a decir verdad, mi abuelo cubrió un 55% de los gastos de la boda de mi hermana, no era necesario, pero ella quería una gran boda que mi padre no podría costearle libremente.


	36. Lo Único Real.

—Te ves hermosa –aduló Edward besando mi mejilla –Feliz cumpleaños hermosa Lily –sonrió –aunque dudo que realmente sea un feliz cumpleaños, mira que ese par de idiotas arruinar tú fecha especial con una boda prefabricada –besó mi frente haciendo que Scorpius volteara a vernos –feliz cumpleaños –repitió.

—Gracias, sigo diciendo que odio que te cortes el cabello –le sonreí.

—Lo sé –expresó –Jade también odiaba esa idea, aunque jamás me vio con cabello corto.

—Le enseñé una foto tuya –le sonreí para animarlo –dijo que eras la personita más hermosa y tierna que hubiese conocido –lo tome de las mejillas –te amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lily, Jade era demasiado especial para mí, lo sabes...

—Lo sé –lo abracé –vámonos de una vez a la iglesia, que soy la invitada de honor –bromeé.

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? –inquirió Scorpius.

—Claro –expresó Edward y caminamos hasta el auto de Teddy.

Llegamos con suficiente tiempo a la iglesia, Edward tomó lugar al lado del novio, y yo tome el lugar junto con las demás damas de honor, Ted me sonrió para darme apoyo, era mi cumpleaños y el peor de todos, observé a todos mientras las campanadas resonaban fuertemente anunciando el inicio de la ceremonia, la vi acercarse al altar lentamente, sujetada del brazo de mi orgulloso padre, él estaba feliz, estaba sonriendo, sujeto su mano al momento en que mi padre llegó con ella al altar, giraron hasta el sacerdote y ambos sonrieron. Quise salir corriendo del lugar y llorar todo lo que fuese necesario hasta quedar seca, pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacerles esto, sino podía hacerle eso a ella, menos a él. El hombre que no me amaba a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, preferí dejarlo ser feliz. Sonríe aunque duela, dije. 

Voltee a ver a mi abuelo cuando el sacerdote preguntó si alguien se oponía, y mi no fue el único que me observó, Scorpius lo hizo de reojo.

—Los declaro, marido y mujer, lo que ha unido Dios, que no lo separe el hombre –sonrió el sacerdote –puedes besar a la novia.

Scorpius se acercó y besó a Victoire, observé a otro lugar para no ver eso, después de la ceremonia, fui a cambiarme, Edward se sentó sobre mi cama mientras yo me cambiaba el vestido.

—Por un momento pensé que te ibas a oponer –explicó.

—Jamás –murmuré viéndome al espejo –fue decisión de Scorpius casarse con Victoire, nadie en ningún momento lo obligo, no tengo porque interponerme entre su felicidad.

— ¿Aun crees que Victoire es su felicidad? –examinó.

— ¿Qué hubieses hecho en su lugar? –Investigué –si tuvieses a Jade, el amor de tu vida, y una mujer desconocida ¿te irías con la otra mujer si Jade fuera tu felicidad? –lo observé.

—Las cosas son complicadas, Lily –me observó –el amor es complicado en general, a veces para no perder, tienes que perder –se encogió de hombros –a veces, ganas más, perdiendo a quien quieres.

—Yo no era la felicidad de Scorpius, es simple como eso –refuté a su idiota teoría que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—No discutiré contigo –me sonrió –hoy por ser tu cumpleaños.

Llegamos al lugar y estaba completamente lleno, por fortuna teníamos una mesa apartada, donde Audrey, Lyall, Roland, Catherine y Sebastian estaban, el lugar de Edward y el mío eran los desocupados.

—Pensamos que se habían fugado –expresó Catherine.

—Nunca lo haría –bromeé.

— ¿Por qué te cambiaste? –Curioseó Audrey –lucias hermosa, incluso más que la novia.

—Que nadie te escuche decir eso –le sonreí.

—Por cierto –me dijo –toma –me extendió una bolsa de regalo –feliz cumpleaños Lils.

—Gracias –sonreí –lo abriré en casa, luego pueden decirme que me robe uno de los novios.

—Claro, claro, si de ahí lo tome –bromeo Audrey.

La recepción fue bastante tranquila, la música ambiental se vio interrumpida, y tuve que girar a ver el escenario, ya que Edward se quedó quieto, Audrey y Catherine también giraron y se quedaron igual de sorprendidas que Ted y yo, la chica del escenario, traía un vestido idéntico al de Jade en su fiesta de aniversario, y de espalda, podría jurar que era la misma Jade, el rostro de Teddy se volvió confuso y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Por Dios –apuntó Catherine –podrá ser –señaló en evidente Shock, Lyall nos observó confundido.

—Es la chica del bar –expuso Edward cuando giró hacia el público.

Traía un vestido blanco de tirantes hasta la rodilla, era tan flacucha como Jade, sólo que el cabello que caía por sus hombros era castaño, traía una coronilla de flores blancas, un atuendo poco peculiar y que rara la vez se observaban.

—Es como si volviera –susurró Audrey.

Los recuerdos del funeral de Jade se hicieron presentes ante nosotros, vestía de esa misma forma, Edward había pedido que la vistieran como en su aniversario, la única diferencia era la coronilla de flores, porque hasta el peinado era idéntico al de Jade.

—Hola –indicó la voz relajada de la chica –mi nombre es Sheryl Martin, y agradezco mucho la oportunidad de estar aquí, y entretener su fiesta, esta canción, se titula _Grow old with me_ , y se la dedico a los novios –sonrió.

Tenía una voz tan relajada y bella, Edward se puso de pie y desapareció de la vista, seguía igual de afectado por la muerte de Jade, para él, era como si hubiese sido ayer, y ver casi el vivo retrato de su chica, con un atuendo de una situación especial, le afectó más de lo que pensamos que lo haría.

—Edward –lo llamé –tienes que dejarla ir –susurré tomando su hombro.

—No puedo Lily –señaló –no me pidas que la deje ir.

—Dejarla ir es lo mejor para ti y para ella –le sonreí –no significa que la olvides, a todos nos duele lo que paso, y sé que más a ti, pero… comprende que tienes que seguir viviendo, eso es lo que Jade hubiese deseado, ella seguirá ahí para ti en el momento en que tú quieras, sólo olvida el dolor y lo que te alejó de ella.

Después de un rato regresamos, la fiesta ya había avanzado mucho.

—Vaya, vaya –expresó la chica en el escenario –comenzamos con peticiones duras –indicó –bien –esta canción no la pidieron –sonrió –se titula _All things must pass_ , y está dedicada a una chica, dice aquí que fue una dama de honor y que su nombre es Lily de parte de un anónimo llamado _Supuestamente_.

Edward me observó, así que ahora era mi turno de recibir indirectas por parte del novio, escuché la canción lentamente, Edward me abrazó para darme apoyo moral, tuve ganas de levantarme y abofetearlo con todas mis fuerzas, él nos observaba desde la mesa principal, de donde sólo se había acercado un par de veces, después de tres canciones, Scorpius se levantó y caminó hasta la chica, esta se agachó a escuchar todo lo que Scorpius le dijo.

—Sólo espero recordar todo lo que el novio pide –rió delicadamente –esta canción, se titula _Driving Rain_ , y el novio lo dedica a la mujer especial que está aquí presente, que agradece el momento en que su mejor amigo los presentó, que jamás lo olvidará, y que después de todo, nada tiene de malo que sea una locura.

Me observó cuando Victoire se recargó en su hombro, Sheryl comenzó a cantar, Edward comenzó a cantarla a mi oído, me hizo sonreír, siempre me cantaba al oído cuando sabía que tal vez no pudiese controlar la situación, eso hizo que Scorpius se molestara, porque giró el rostro y besó a Victoire.

Deje pasar un rato, y caminé hasta Sheryl, que estaba sentada en el escenario descansando.

— ¿El alcohol no lastima tu garganta? –curioseé aunque no sonó como pregunta.

—Le debó todo –me sonrió.

—Soy Lily Potter –extendí mi mano.

—Sheryl Martin –me sonrió –te conozco, te vi en el periódico y en el bar ayer.

—Sí –le sonreí.

—Ya veo que disfrutas la boda –expresó y observó a Edward, así que yo lo observé, tenía la cabeza agachada.

— ¿Puedo pedirte una canción? –inquirí.

—Claro –me sonrió.

— _All my Loving_ –le dije –que sea la respuesta a _All things must pass_.

— ¿Quieres que le diga algo más? –investigó, la tomé del brazo antes de que se pusiera de pie.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste ese vestido? –curioseé.

—Yo lo hice –me sonrió.

—Conocí a una chica que uso un vestido igual –le expliqué.

—No, tiene que ser una equivocación, este vestido lo diseñe yo hace tres años, aunque apenas pude armarlo –se burló –lo sé, es un poco tedioso.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor más –le sonreí –desde ayer he visto como observas a mi amigo.

— ¿Tú amigo? –Sonrió –perdón –se puso sería.

—El chico que iba conmigo ayer en el bar.

—Perdón, pensé que eran algo más.

—No, sólo somos amigos, y creo que a ti te gustó –sonreí.

—Oh, perdón –comentó –es sólo que se ve tan triste que me llamó la atención, jamás había visto a alguien con el corazón tan estrujado que hasta los ojos lo demuestren.

—Quería saber si tenías una canción para él, la dejaré a su libre albedrío –le sonreí.

Me alejé y ella me sonrió, me senté junto a Edward y la observé dejar el vaso en el suelo.

—Bien –explicó ella –esta canción, viene como respuesta a _All things must pass_ , y creo que es muy buena, por no decir excelente.

Edward sonrió al ver la cara de fastidio de Scorpius. —Lo estás matando lentamente –indicó.

—Lo merece –me encogí de hombros.

—Esta canción, la dejaron a mi consideración –sonrió –y nos veremos muy clásicos el día de hoy –bajó del escenario y estuvo a punto de caerse a causa de los tacones.

Caminó hasta nosotros lentamente mientras la música comenzaba a sonar, me sonrió.

—Está canción, es para ti –tomó el hombro de Edward y comenzó a cantar _Yesterday_.

Catherine y Audrey la observaron atentas igual que yo, tenía muchos movimientos parecidos a los de Jade, era una locura como una completa extraña nos recordaba a una persona tan querida como Jade, pero al mismo tiempo, eran tan diferentes, se alejó cuando terminó la canción.

— ¿Tú le pediste eso? –me observó molesto.

—Jamás pensé que cantaría Yesterday –le dije –lo juro.

Se le bajó el berrinche después de dos tragos.

—Ven –me tomó de la mano.

— ¿Qué? –examiné cuando me dirigió a la pista.

—Bailemos –me tomó por la cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo, levanté la vista hasta él y le sonreí, en señal de que todo estaría bien, después recargué mi rostro en su pecho.

— ¿Estás haciendo esto por molestarlo? –inquirí.

—Hacer esto no es nuevo entre nosotros –me recordó –y nunca lo he hecho para poner a tu ex celoso –se inclinó un poco hacía mí –siempre dijiste que te gustaba estar entre mis brazos –reí de sus palabras –además vinimos a una fiesta, además es tu cumpleaños.

—Tienes razón –admití.

Roland y Catherine se unieron a la pista y después Lyall y Audrey, por un momento olvidé a Scorpius y me concentré en hacer que Edward olvidara a Jade por lo menos un momento, perdiéndome por completo en el suave movimiento del baile y de los brazos que siempre hacían que olvidara mis miedos, mis temores, mis dolencias, después de todo este tiempo, volvían a ser los brazos de Teddy, y no los de Scorpius los que me rescataban.

—Ahora vuelvo –le dije y me alejé rumbo al baño.

Caminé hasta los baños, Scorpius iba saliendo del baño de caballeros, me sonrió cuando me vio, pero no le regrese la sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes? –Me preguntó y me tomó delicadamente de la cintura –me recuerda mucho cuando nos conocimos, que intentaba por cualquier medio que me hicieras caso y tú siempre tan fría conmigo.

—Para haber dedicado _All things must pass_ no…

—Yo no dedique esa canción, te dedique _Driving Rain_ –me dijo y me jaló para alejarme de todos los que andaban por el lugar.

—Scorpius, realmente ya no quiero discutir contigo –giré hasta él.

—Bien, no discutamos más –me besó –sé que me amas Lily, lo sé –indicó besando mi cuello, ya no soporto tenerte lejos.

—Es complicado –le dije –porque a partir de hoy eres mi cuñado —lo alejé –iniciaste una nueva vida, y decidiste que Victoire fuera quien compartiera esa etapa de tu vida Scorpius, no sé cómo puedes mentir tanto –lo observé y el dio un paso hasta mí –las cosas cambiaron, porque ya no pienso creerte una palabra más.

—Vamos Lily, sé que las palabras y los actos pueden mentir –me besó –pero tu cuerpo pide agritos el mío y viceversa, no se necesita ser adivino para saber que ambos nos deseamos como nada en el mundo.

—Scorpius –lo detuve cuando comenzó a besarme de nuevo.

—Haremos algo –me dijo –cierra los ojos, y si realmente quieres que me detenga lo haré, pero no mientas ni involucres a Victoire en esto –expresó –sigue si es lo que quieres –me besó de nuevo.

Por un instante estuve a punto de aventarlo lejos de mí, pero al siguiente mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello, me dirigió hasta la limosina que los había llevado hasta ese lugar, y lo hicimos ahí, en el piso de la limosina.

—Te amo –mintieron sus labios de nuevo.

—Scorpius, creo que tus padres jamás te dijeron lo que es realmente el amor –lo observé y comencé a vestirme –porque no dejas a la mujer que amas por otra.

—Lily, tienes que comprenderme.

—Lo haría si me dijeras porque lo hiciste –lo observé.

—Yo…

—Dejemos de lado que Victoire sea mi hermana –le dije y jale mi vestido que estaba bajo su rodilla — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? El engaño es el mismo, pero se agravó más cuando ambos supimos que había relación cercana entre la tercera persona y la segunda.

—Fue Edward…

— ¡Ya basta de culparlo! –Le grité — ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué lo culpas de todo esto? Él no te presentó a Victoire.

— ¿Él te dijo que no lo hizo? –me sonsacó.

—Me juró sobre la tumba de Jade que él jamás haría algo para lastimarme –lo observé –y le creí y le creeré.

— ¿Antes o después? –Inquirió – ¿te prometió que no te dañaría a partir de ese momento? –me observó –porque creo que entonces sólo ves lo que quieres ver.

—Tal vez –acepté –porque te vi como el hombre de mi vida, como el más perfecto, casi como un maldito Dios, y fue bastante doloroso ver que lo único que eres es un mentiroso –abrí la puerta y me bajé –y él juró que jamás hizo, hace o haría algo para lastimarme –lo observé –y jamás lo hubiese perdonado, pero no mientes sobre la tumba de la única persona a la que has amado –cerré la puerta de la limosina molesta y entré al lugar, entre al baño y me arreglé un poco el cabello.

Respiré hondo, porque estuve a punto de soltarme a llorar, caminé a prisa cuando lo vi acercarse a mí.

—Sólo quiero que sepas –me dijo jalándome del brazo –que lamento todo el daño que te hice, pero jamás será tan grande, y aunque lo dudes –me sonrió –tal vez sea lo único real que has tenido o algún día tendrás en tu vida –me jaló más hacia él –pero me hierve la sangre de verte con él.

—Es Edward Lupin –le dije –fue la pareja de mi mejor amiga ¿por quién me tomas?

—Lo digo porque no quiero que el dolor lo lleve a tus labios y tú despecho a sus brazos –me dijo y lo abofetee.

—No sé cómo llegué a enamorarme alguna vez de ti –le dije y observé a mi abuelo, que se había hecho muy amigo de Scorpius durante el compromiso, aunque después se alejó un poco de la escena que vio entre nosotros, se acercó a él y le dijo algo que lo hizo sonreír.

— ¿Dónde estabas? –investigó Edward y lo abracé y me solté a llorar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –averiguó sorprendido.

—Es un idiota –chillé.

— ¿Te hizo algo? –curioseó.

Le conté todo lo ocurrido, y creo que fue una mala idea, se levantó molesto hasta él y lo tomó por el saco y lo alejó de todos, Catherine me observó preocupada y se puso de pie.

—Iré yo –la detuve.

Caminé apresurada hasta el estacionamiento, Scorpius y Edward estaban con el cabello alborotado y el saco de ambos estaba en el suelo.

— ¡Basta! –Gritó Sheryl tirando lo que traía en la mano y jaló a Edward –basta los dos –jaló con dificultad a Ted.

—No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben cantante de quinta –le apuntó Scorpius molesto.

—Tu padre debió enseñarte a respetar a las damas –le indicó Edward y lo golpeo directo al ojo.

—Basta –pidió Sheryl –basta por favor.

—Al que no le enseñaron nada sus padres fue a ti ¿no? –Sonrió –que jugaste con tantas mujeres que tú mismo perdiste la cuenta, hasta que hiciste que Jade se matara lentamente.

— ¡Jamás vuelvas a hablar de ella! –Le dijo –Jade ha sido la única mujer que ha creído en mí y ha estado en mi vida porque le… –intentó ir hasta él pero Sheryl optó por cubrir a Scorpius que estaba ya un poco débil.

—Basta por favor –le suplicó ella –la mejor forma de solucionar los problemas es hablándolos, no golpeándose hasta matarse –observó a Ted –si en verdad amas a esa chica piénsalo dos veces antes de hacer algo tonto –lo observó, Scorpius puso su mano en la cintura de Sheryl haciendo que girara y la aventó haciéndola caer al suelo.

— ¡Basta los dos! –hablé yo corriendo hasta ellos.

—Lily –indicaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Basta Edward –le pedí y ayude a Sheryl a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias –sonrió ella.

—Son un par de idiotas los dos –le dije furiosa –no debiste actuar así, Edward por Dios.

—Lo siento –se disculpó –pero no voy a dejar que…

— ¿Vas a lavar tus culpas? –Curioseó Scorpius –por Dios Edward, Jade _ESTÁ MUERTA_ , en este momento debe estar siendo devorada por los gusanos –le sonrió.

—Eres un… —basta –lo jalé –basta, ya basta.

—Cada lágrima que le provocaste a ella –me observó –será un gusano devorando a tu adorada Jade –le dijo –sobrevive con eso –le sonrió –porque hubiese deseado que Jade hubiese sido devorada con vida, así como tú le jodiste todo –me observó y luego a Sheryl –tú lárgate de aquí.

Edward la observó un instante y el enojo se le bajó. —Siento que te corrieran por mi culpa –le dijo.

—Hubiese valido la pena si te hubieses detenido cuando lo pedí –lo observó furiosa, se quitó los tacones y caminó hasta lo que había soltado cuando intentó detener la pelea.

— ¡Oye! –Le gritó haciéndola girar — ¿tienes con que irte cenicienta? –sonrió y la hizo sonreír.

—De nada –le dijo y caminó hasta una moto, se puso el casco y se alejó.

—Es mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos ya –le dije.

—Tienes razón. –Entramos a la recepción, Scorpius nos observó furioso.


	37. El Daño Colateral.

— ¿Dónde estaban? –curioseó Catherine.

—Espera un momento –sonrió.

Caminó hasta el micrófono y llamó la atención de todos.

—Gracias por venir a la boda de la hermana de mi mejor amiga –sonrió –la hermosa chica que estaba cantando tuvo que irse por que se sintió un poco mal de ver tanta farsa dentro de un joven matrimonio donde ninguno se ama, así que por favor, denle un hermoso aplauso a los novios que sólo se casaron por que la novia está embarazada.

Edward se bajó del escenario y rodeo mi cuello, todos se quedaron callados y sólo uno que otro aplaudió.

—Vámonos de este maldito lugar –me dijo.

—Si ustedes se van yo también –indicó Audrey.

—Y bueno, si ella se va yo igual –expresó Lyall.

—Por cierto –gritó Edward –fiesta en mi casa por el cumpleaños de mi chica Lily –gritó y le sonrió a Scorpius caminando hasta la mesa de los novios –comenzamos con la revancha el día de hoy –les dijo y se alejó, rodeó mi cuello y caminamos hasta el auto.

No me sentía muy feliz de haber arruinado la recepción de mi hermana, después de todo, se estaba comportando como una persona normal, la casa de Edward se llenó casi y todos eran invitados de la fiesta.

— ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? –investigué.

—Lo merecía por haber dicho eso de Jade –acarició mi mejilla –y por hacerte sufrir a ti.

—Edward –le dije.

—Sé que te metí en problemas, pero lo solucionaré, hablaré con tu abuelo, te lo juro que no te regañará.

Duré una semana en el apartamento de Edward, no quería volver tan pronto, mi abuelo había ido a verlo a causa de lo que estaban haciendo de un proyecto, y creo que estaba menos enojado conmigo, ya que me habló dos veces, y regresé con él a casa.

—Pensé que te irías a vivir con Edward –me dijo Victoire y Scorpius levantó la vista para verme.

—De hecho en eso estamos –sonrió mi abuelo –Ted me comentó que hablara con tu padre de la posibilidad de casarse con Lily.

— ¿Qué? –investigó Scorpius.

—Así es Scorpius –le explicó el abuelo –pero… eso no te molesta ¿cierto? –inquirió.

—Para nada –expresó como si nada.

Subí a mi cuarto, con la pérdida de Jade, ya casi no salía de casa, salvo con Edward y a veces con el abuelo.

—Hola –abracé a Edward que me sonrió.

—Hola linda –besó mi mejilla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver a tu abuelo por algunos asuntos –me explicó.

—Pensé que venías a verme y… –me quedé callada, Scorpius se recargó en la barda.

—En este momento no, hablaré con tu abuelo y después te llevo a donde quieras.

—Quiero ir al cine –le dije –hace mucho que no voy al cine.

—El cine es para las parejitas –expresó acariciando mi nariz –tu y yo no somos una parejita –musitó tan cerca de mi rostro que su aliento se escurrió un poco entre mis labios separados –pero vamos, iré a tu cuarto cuando termine de hablar con tu padre.

—Edward –señaló Victoire entrando a la casa –justo contigo necesitaba hablar.

—Toma un turno y espera a que me importe –le expuso –iré por ti arriba cuando termine de hablar con tu abuelo.

—Necesitamos hablar antes que eso –le dijo Victoire –te conviene.

—No me importa, ve arriba.

—Bien –le dije y subí corriendo.

Esperé a Edward el resto de la tarde, pero nunca subió, Shana me habló para que bajara a cenar, mi abuelo no estaba, eso me obligaba a sentarme junto a mi familia.

—Te dije que te comunicaría mis planes cuando Scorpius y Victoire se casaran –me expresó mi padre.

— ¿Y bien? –lo observé.

—Tu hermana y yo estuvimos hablando sobre lo que le conviene a esta familia.

— ¿Planeas darme en adopción? –investigué.

—No seas tonta –me apuntó mi madre molesta –eres una Potter, la peor de todas, pero una Potter al fin de cuentas –mi padre le sonrió.

—Creo que lo mejor es que te cases con Krum el próximo año –me comentó.

— ¿Qué? –Inquirió Scorpius sorprendido — ¿no es muy pronto? –inquirió.

—Claro que no amor –le expresó Victoire –Krum ha tenido en la mira a mi hermana desde que Edward los presentó en ese evento –le dijo –y cuando logré comunicarme con él, me preguntó si mi padre estaría dispuesto a permitir el matrimonio, hablamos después de eso, y pensé que se le olvidaría, por eso no se lo mencioné a mi padre, pero cuando se enteró de nuestro compromiso, dijo que si mi padre había dicho que sí, y le dije que había olvidado hablarle de eso.

—Entonces él me marcó directamente a mí.

—Papá –le dije –no creo que…

—Le conviene a la familia –expresó y dudó –como sea que te llames.

Scorpius me observó al ver que mi propio padre olvidaba mi nombre.

—No pienso casarme con Krum –le dije –y no puedes obligarme.

—Si no te casas con él, haré que vivas en unión libre con él –me dijo molesto –deberías pensar en la familia más que en ti.

—Si pensara en mí más que en mi familia las cosas ahora serían diferentes –observé a Scorpius que bajo la mirada.

—Krum terminará hartándose de ella –explicó Scorpius.

—Por eso me agradas –sonrió mi padre –sé que todos los hombres se hartan de ella, pero es mejor que por lo menos digan que una vez en su vida un hombre pensó que era lo suficiente valiosa y se casó con ella, no que pasó su vida como solterona amargada.

—Pero…

—Perdón la tardanza –indicó mi abuelo y se sentó junto a Scorpius.

—Qué bueno que llegas –le expresó mi padre –convence a tu nieta que es una buena opción casarse con Krum.

— ¿Pero qué dices? –Investigó mi abuelo –si apenas se casaron –indicó mi abuelo — ¿es acaso que te aburriste de Victoire? –indagó con Scorpius y lo hizo sonreír.

—Hablo de ella –me señaló.

—Lily –me observó — ¿estás de acuerdo en casarte con Krum? –preguntó.

—Por supuesto que no –le dije –no pienso casarme con él, es… horrible –fruncí el ceño.

—Es atractivo de hecho –me expuso Victoire.

—Pues entonces te hubieses casado con él –sonreí.

—Lo siento, pero Scorpius es el hombre de mi vida.

—Puedo verlo –le dije.

—Sigo insistiendo que no es la mejor solución para la vida de Lily Señor Potter –insistió Scorpius.

—Lo siento Scorpius –explicó mi padre –las cosas están decididas, Lily y Krum se casarán para el próximo año.

Al día siguiente, fui al apartamento de Edward, él estaba con su parte de la maqueta.

— ¿Cómo vas? –inquirí sentándome junto a él.

—No logro hacer que coincida con la parte de tu abuelo –comentó anotando medidas y borrando las pasadas.

—Ya veo –le dije.

—Perdón que no regresara, pero tu abuelo me dijo que lo acompañara y no me dejó ir por ti.

—No te preocupes –lo disculpé.

— ¿Por qué estás tan rara? –curioseó.

—Mi padre quiere que me case con Krum el próximo año –informé.

— ¿Qué? –me observó y no le importó que se le cayera la mitad de la maqueta al suelo.

—Me lo dijo ayer durante la cena –me recargué en el respaldo del sillón.

— ¿Y todos estaban de acuerdo a parte de ti? –curioseó.

—Scorpius le dijo que era una solución apresurada –le dije.

—Bueno, ese imbécil te prefiere de su amante que como la mujer de Krum –me observó –y para ser honestos no sé cuál opción es más absurda.

—Las dos –le dije.

—Tienes razón.

—Estoy planeando irme de casa, pero me detengo por mi abuelo –suspiré.

—Dile a tu abuelo que se muden, creo que mientras estés con él, no le importara a donde.

—No creo que sea una opción –hice una mueca.

—Entonces, huye conmigo –me sonrió y sostuvo mi mano.

Pasaron exactamente tres meses desde la boda de mi hermana y Scorpius, y las cosas no se habían hecho en ningún momento más fáciles, a pesar de que Edward se había dedicado a hacerles la vida imposible a ambos, Scorpius era el único en molestarse, Victoire nunca dijo nada al respecto de lo que Ted hacía, y tengo que admitir que en ese cambio, Scorpius tenía mucho que ver, la hacía feliz, y bueno, a pesar de todos los problemas que solíamos tener por nuestras diferentes personalidades, me gustaba verla feliz, y Scorpius… bueno, tengo que suponer que también era feliz.

—Edward –le hablé cuándo entre a su departamento –traje sushi –indiqué con una sonrisa.

Lo busque por todo el departamento y no estaba, me senté a esperarlo, y cuando me fije que había pasado una hora, decidí comer sin él, moría de hambre.

—Tranquila –escuche la voz de Edward por el corredor –tranquila, tranquila, camina –dijo de nuevo, no te haré nada, lo prometo –explicó y se abrió la puerta.

Ted sostenía a una chica que por un instante no distinguí ya que el cabello castaño le cubría el rostro, la depositó suavemente sobre el sillón.

— ¿Quieres agua? –Investigó –lo que sea.

—Estoy bien –le explicó y se quitó el cabello de la cara y fue cuando la reconocí.

— ¿Sheryl? –curioseé y observé a Edward.

—Hola –me sonrió.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? –averigüé.

—Un accidente en su moto –me indicó Edward.

— ¿Quién te golpeo? –examine y Edward la observó sorprendido.

—Mi novio –contestó.

— ¿Tienes novio? –curioseó incrédulo.

—Tienes que denunciarlo –aconsejé.

—No, no lo haré –me observó.

Edward ayudó a Sheryl a curarse la herida del labio, los observé, lucían realmente lindos y aunque ella lo negara, sabía que mi amigo le gustaba, ¿quién no se sentiría atraída por un hombre así? Jade lo había cambiado tanto, que ahora podría ser el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer.

—Listo –le indicó y cerró el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Te lo agradezco –sonrió.

—Fue un milagro que fuera yo el que casi te arrolla –le dijo sonriendo.

—Creo que sí, no todos tienen buenos reflejos y frenan a tan pocos centímetros.

Ellos se dedicaron a hablar de algunas cosas, tengo que admitir que aunque yo se lo había pedido, y ya habían pasado casi un año de lo de Jade, me molestaba verlos, la ira salió de repente, al recordar el temor de mi amiga a perderlo, de recordar sus lágrimas sobre su tonta teoría, y ahora, aunque ella no estaba físicamente, lo estaba perdiendo, porque lo había visto hablar con varias mujeres después de unos meses de la perdida de Jade, y a ninguna le sonreía, con ninguna se sentía tan tranquilo al hablar, y con Sheryl era todo lo contrario.

—Tal vez tienes miedo a perderlo –me explicó el abuelo –porque es de notarse que Ted está un poco ocupado en otras cosas –me señaló –desde que Jade murió ha intentado sacarse el dolor con todo lo posible, y se dedicó a trabajar y dejo a todos de lado, tu amiga Audrey se la pasa trabajando, en la escuela y con Lyall y bueno –me observó –no puedo ni continuar con lo demás.

—Dilo –le animé –mi novio me dejó por mi hermana, todos me dejaron de lado para hacer una vida en donde yo no estoy incluida.

Observé a mi padre sonreír antes de sentarse a la mesa, observó a todos los presentes y luego a mí.

—Tengo que decirles que Lily aceptó casarse con Krum el 15 de Abril del próximo año.

—Faltan escasos 6 meses –explicó James.

— ¿A qué se debe esa decisión? –curioseó Scorpius un poco molesto. 

—Que después de todo, ya no tengo nada que perder que duela –le expliqué.

— ¿Segura? –preguntó Victoire con una sonrisa en los labios, esa clase de sonrisa que te hacían pensar que sabía algo más que tú no.

—Demasiado –aseguré, no iba a dejarme intimidar por mi hermana.

Observé como las estrellas brillaban sobre el cielo ennegrecido, sonreí y no pude evitar las lágrimas, era el pasatiempo preferido de Jade y con el tiempo se hizo mi pasatiempo favorito también, ahora era de suponerse que veía las estrellas desde otro ángulo, uno más cercano, y me di cuenta de que todo lo fui perdiendo poco a poco, lentamente, que era imposible saber desde que momento comencé a perderlo.

—Hace mucho que no te veía llorar –indicó Scorpius y se sentó junto a mí.

—Hace mucho que no formas parte de mi vida –le recordé y me senté.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me olvidaste tan pronto? –inquirió.

—Eso quiere decir que tú me olvidaste muy pronto y te alejaste de mi vida.

—Lily, eso no es cierto, si estoy aquí es porque me preocupas –me explicó.

—Perdón si no te creo –le dije.

—Dijiste que jamás volverías a creer una sola palabra mía.

—Y así es –acepté.

—Me enamoré de Victoire –me dijo –fue tan de repente, que no supe en que momento –explicó –jamás ha sido la mujer de la que tu tanto te quejabas, y siempre se ha preocupado por ti, es sólo que jamás has querido verlo.

—Se ha preocupado por mí, y ha cuidado tanto, que aprovecho un momento para hacer que mi padre me comprometiera con Krum. 

—Tú fuiste la que aceptó, no ella.

—Dime Scorpius –Lo observé — ¿alguna vez realmente deseaste formar algo de lo que tanto me juraste que formaríamos?

—No –comentó –sólo fueron palabras bonitas dedicadas a alguien bonito, que jamás se harían realidad, es como el sueño del hombre de pisar marte –me explicó –puedes soñar la aventura pero jamás tocar la realidad.

—Bien –le sonreí –era todo lo que quería saber.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta mi cuarto, por fin había dejado de mentir y me había dicho la verdad, observé a Victoire cruzar el vestíbulo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –inquirió.

—Jamás te ha importado ¿Por qué comenzaría a importarte ahora Victoire? –curioseé.

— ¿Es acaso que jamás podrás dejar esa maldita guerra entre nosotras? –me preguntó y Scorpius entro en ese momento.

—Victoire por Dios –le dije –siempre has sido tú la que no ha permitido que esa guerra termine.

—He tratado de ser tu hermana y no una bruja desde que me casé con Scorpius, pero tú enviaste a Edward a arruinar mi recepción y no te dije nada –me observó –hice que papá no te gritara o que mamá te echara de la casa, ¿crees que no me he hartado de ser la mala del cuento? A veces eres tú y jamás te has detenido a ver el daño colateral hermanita –me dijo –pero sigue viéndome como la mala del cuento, que no hay problema.


	38. Todo lo que Creíste Real.

Scorpius caminó hasta ella y subí a mi cuarto, por la mañana fui al despacho de mi abuelo, no estaba, así que fui hasta su cuarto, estaba aún en pijama.

—Es raro verte así –le sonreí.

—Dormí tarde –me indicó — ¿Qué te ocurre? –me preguntó.

—Nada –fingí una sonrisa –iré con Edward.

—No, no estará –me expresó –salió con Sheryl.

—Bueno –le dije.

De todos modos salí, fui a buscar a Audrey y no estaba, fui en busca de Catherine y me dijeron que había ido a España de nuevo, que no sabían cuánto tiempo estaría ahí, no me quedaba ningún amigo al cual recurrir, los odie a todos, yo siempre había estado ahí para ellos y ellos ahora no estaban para mí.

Me recargué sobre la lápida de Jade, por horrible que sonara, era la única amiga que me quedaba y que no se movería nunca de ese lugar.

—Perdón que recurra a ti –le dije –y es inútil que te explique la mierda en la que se volvió todo ¿no? Tú ya lo sabes.

Ir a ver a Jade fue a lo que recurrí después de una semana sin contar con nadie, ni siquiera con mi abuelo, que después de esa mañana, no lo había vuelto a ver, me dirigí a casa, sin ánimos de nada, morir, tal vez, entré a casa y observé a Victoire y a Scorpius hablando de algo.

—Lily –comentó Scorpius –necesitamos decirte algo.

— ¿Qué? –Indagué — ¿Qué está embarazada? –sonreí.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? –investigó Victoire.

—Bueno, sólo adivine, obviamente.

—De todos modos –me señaló y sonrió –no es de eso.

— ¿Entonces? –averigüé.

—Bueno –titubeo Scorpius.

—El anciano está muerto –me explicó Victoire sin pausas ni nada, fue directa y cruel.

— ¿Qué? –investigué.

—Sufrió un infarto hace unos días –me explicó Scorpius –cuando fui a ver si ocupaba algo, era demasiado tarde.

—No –mi respiración se agitó –eso no es cierto, alguien me hubiese dicho, avisado… Teddy… él me hubiese avisado que algo con él andaba mal.

—Sí, avisaron, pero… -Victoire sonrió –lo cierto es que no era la primera vez que ocurría algo así y él jamás quiso que te avisaran, siempre aparecía por esa puerta, pero… ésta vez no –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y soltó una leve risita.

Subí corriendo, Scorpius fue tras de mí, y me abrazó fuertemente, como antes solía abrazarme.

—Lo siento –me indicó apenado –no fue la manera correcta de darte esta noticia.

—Mi abuelo no –chillé –él no, él no pudo dejarme también.

—Lo siento.

Levanté la vista, Victoire estaba parada en la puerta y sonreía, fui hasta ella y la golpee tan fuerte como podía.

— ¿Dónde está mi abuelo? –le exigí fuera de mí, la respiración agitada me estaba mareando.

—Lo cremaron hace como unos días –me dijo –sólo dieron fe de que estaba muerto y mi padre mando incinerarlo y sepultarlo en ese momento, no lo velaríamos, sería penoso que sólo tú estuvieses en su funeral. 

— ¡No pudieron hacer eso! –le grité.

—Fueron ordenes de mi padre y claro que lo hicieron –me dijo seria, pero con la sonrisa de felicidad en los labios.

—Eres una maldita perra –la golpee directamente al rostro con el puño cerrado.

— ¡Cálmate! –Gritó Scorpius y me alejó de su esposa — ¿te has vuelto loca?

—Si –chillé enfadada y fuera de mí avancé a mi cuarto y me encerré.

—&—

—Lily –escuché la voz de Edward, observé la puerta cuando la abrió, Sheryl venía con él, me sonrió en forma de apoyo, me levanté y le cerré la puerta en el rostro –que maleducada –se quejó Ted.

—No quiero a nadie aquí –le expliqué –así que dime que es lo que quieres y que sea rápido.

—Lily… soy tu amigo…

—Aun cuando estabas con Jade siempre estuviste cuando te necesité –le dije y comencé a llorar –desde que estás con ella no tienes tiempo para nadie más, así que si sólo viniste a eso ¡Lárgate!

—Siempre estoy para ti –me dijo –me hubieses hablado…

—Jamás te hable cuando te necesitaba –le recordé –era como una conexión que nos hacía especiales, pero ya no existe, ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez!

Edward me abrazó y me desmoroné, era lo que necesitaba, el abrazo de alguien que me quisiera, Teddy era lo único que me quedaba, ahora, realmente era lo único que me quedaba.

—La lectura del testamento será en una hora, deberías bañarte, tienen que estar todos presentes.

Cuando bajé, todos me observaron extraño, Sheryl estaba alejada y Edward estaba ahí, junto al notario, pasamos al despacho del abuelo, y comenzó a leer lo que había sido la última voluntad de mi abuelo.

—Yo James Potter –indicó el notario –declaro heredera universal a mi nieta Lily Luna Potter –leyó y como legatario a mi hijo Harry Potter de la casa ubicada en Surrey –nos observó –la condición de Albacea será para Edward R. Lupin –dijo y todos lo observaron –siendo esto lo único que dejo como última voluntad.

Todos se quedaron sentados, el primero en ponerse de pie fue mi padre que salió azotando la puerta, Victoire, Scorpius, James y mi madre salieron aun incrédulos ante la petición del notario, que sólo se quedó conmigo y Edward.

—Esta parte quedó sólo para ustedes dos –nos observó.

—Mi padre hará que eso no se lleve a cabo –le dije.

—Señorita Potter –me explicó –su abuelo dejó demasiadas propiedades a su nombre y mucho dinero, por eso dejó al mando a la única persona en la que él y usted confían con su vida –observé a Edward que estaba serio –señor Lupin –lo observó –el Sr. Potter vino con usted a mi notaría en su última voluntad, pero no estuvo presente en los cambios, él sólo pidió su lealtad para con él y su nieta, hay otra parte del testamento que no puedo leerles hasta que las posesiones pasen a las manos de Lily –le indicó –ahora por favor, déjeme solo con ella.

—Bien –le dijo y salió del despacho.

El notario se levantó y me entregó el testamento, y se sentó en el sillón junto al mío.

—La voluntad de su abuelo era que usted leyera el antiguo testamento, y el nuevo –me dijo –y que después le entregara la carta que dejó entre los dos libros favoritos de su nieta –me observó –jamás me dijo cuál era la ubicación, sólo que entre su libro favorito y el tuyo.

_Yo, James Potter, en pleno juicio y mis capacidades mentales, dejó como legataria de la casa en la que actualmente resido a mi nieta Lily Luna Potter, por el valor emocional que está le provee y los recuerdos inmemorables que pasamos juntos en ella, a mi hijo Harry Potter, le dejó el par de empresas que fueron adquiridas en mi juventud, a mis nietos James y Victoire Potter, dejo a cada uno dos de las cuentas que están en el banco Green Card…_

Observé al notario, si mi abuelo sólo me había dejado la casa en la que ahora estaba en su antiguo testamento ¿qué demonios le había llevado a dejarme todo lo que ahora tenía?

—No entiendo –le dije.

—Lea la última parte del nuevo testamento –me dijo.

_En caso de que mi nieta lo vea necesario, el título de albacea será para la persona más cercana y con más confianza después de Edward, él nombre es conocido por mi notario, y será él quien decrete el nuevo albacea si mi nieta lo ve necesario, sólo, en caso de traición._

—Sigo sin entender más ahora –negué — ¿Por qué tanto cambio en el testamento de mi abuelo?

—No lo sé –me dijo –pero es la mejor decisión la que tomo Lily –me sonrió –tú has sido la única persona leal a ese viejo –me sonrió –y la única en merecer todo lo que tienes ahora de él.

El notario salió primero que yo, me subí a la escalera en busca de la carta, pero no estaba en el lugar donde prometió que estaría.

— ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? –investigó Scorpius y me ayudó a bajar.

—Buscaba algo.

—Me alegro que tu abuelo te dejara todo –me sonrió.

—Pues yo no tanto –le dije –creo que ahora todos buscarán matarme para tener acceso a todo.

—Claro que no –me sonrió –jamás los dejaría que te lastimaran –rozó la yema de sus dedos en mi mejilla y me besó.

Salí antes que Scorpius del despacho del abuelo, mi padre salió furioso al verme, mi madre lo siguió, Victoire estaba en las escaleras esperando a Scorpius.

— ¿Estás bien? –inquirió Edward.

—Si –le sonreí, más por manía que por felicidad.

—Iré a dejar a Sheryl y volveré por ti.

— ¿Ahora si planeas aceptarla como tu esposa? –investigó Victoire furiosa.

—No sé de qué me hablas –contestó Edward.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste a reír de que Lily te había confesado que te amaba? –curioseó Victoire.

—Yo no…

—Por Dios Lily –me sonrió –recuerdas –me dijo –claro que no ¿recuerdas cuando hiciste que perdiera mi negocio con Krum? –preguntó –que te juré que te iba a dar donde más te duele –me sonrió –bien, esperé pacientemente este momento, en el que te viera perder poco a poco todo lo que más quieres en la vida, perdiste a Scorpius –señaló el despacho del abuelo, ya que aún no salía –perdiste a la espantosa y drogadicta de tu amiga –me expresó –perdiste a tus “amigos” que poco a poco se alejaron de ti, ya perdiste al anciano, y ahora sólo te falta Edward.

—No vas a lograr lo que planeas –le dije molesta –no pienso creerte nada de lo que digas de Edward… te duele que…

—Abre los ojos –me pidió y me pegó en la frente –Edward jamás fue tu amigo –me explicó –él era mi amigo, y planeo junto conmigo todas las torturas cuando eras niña –me sonrió –cuando tú le confesaste tu estúpido amor, él era mi novio ¿lo sabías? –me sonrió.

Giré a ver a Edward que bajó la mirada, así que era cierto.

—Planeamos cada uno de tus… ¿cómo los llamaré? ¿Traumas? –Se burló –aún seguía siendo mi pareja hasta hace poco, cuando comenzó a salir con la estúpida esa llamada Jade –me apuntó –y quise vengarme porque lo amaba, y tú le presentaste a esa mocosa, así que te robe a tu novio, y mira, funcionó muy bien el daño, ahora lo amo a él y tendré un hijo suyo.

—Sigo sin creerte –le dije.

— ¿Recuerdas Nueva Zelanda? –Me preguntó, y fue en ese momento, en que sus labios terminaron de pronunciar aquél lugar, que supe que no mentiría — ¿Por qué crees que eligió ese lugar? ¿Por la bella vista? –elevó una ceja –claro que no, teníamos planeado perfectamente el susto que te dio Joseph, pero lo culparían por tu “secuestro” así que sólo por eso te salvó el maldito trasero, pero jamás ha sentido algo cercano a la amistad por ti, esa extraña conexión que le dijiste arriba, era yo, que le hablaba para decirle que estabas mal, pero no lo hice, porque disfruté cada momento de tu sufrimiento, amo verte sola, porque jamás has tenido nada real, que ese señor te dejara todo su dinero no quiere decir que te quiso alguna vez, el afecto que te tuvo era lástima, porque es mentira que te pareces a su vieja esposa, ¿la has visto alguna vez? YO me parezco a ella, no tú, ese viejo sólo te tenía lastima, y eras la única que lo soportaba por eso fingía afecto, porque no podía creer que el vivo retrato de su esposa lo odiara –me sonrió –nunca has tenido nada en la vida y lo poco que has tenido te lo he otorgado yo –me sonrió –acepta la maldita realidad Lily Potter, jamás alguien te ha querido.

—Estás mintiendo –musité.

—Bien, la drogadicta era real, pero Edward también se encargó de eso –me sonrió — ¿crees que las drogas llegaron a ella de la nada?

Giré de nuevo a verlo, su rostro estaba oculto por el cabello que le había crecido de nuevo, no había dicho nada desde que Victoire había comenzado a hablar.

—La anciana del acilo –me expresó –unas cuantas libras y un buen trabajo para su sobrina la compró, jamás has significado nada para ellos, ¿recuerdas el psicólogo? –Inquirió –bueno, se le ocurrió a Edward, ya que nuestro plan no hubiese funcionado a la perfección si no te hubieses enamorado como idiota de Scorpius, y bueno –se recargó en el barandal, Scorpius, él también fue parte del juego desde el inicio –me sonrió –y lo hizo porque me ama, por eso, no por otra cosa –la observé –Oh preciosa –acarició mi mejilla –pero no llores –comentó –que nadie te quiera no es una buena razón para llorar, el perder todo lo que creíste real sí lo es.

Observé a Edward, me observó apenado, pero jamás se movió para tratar de aclararme o desmentirla.

—Gracias –le dije y mi voz se quebró en mil pedazos –gracias por decirme que todo en lo que estoy parada es una farsa y nada más, muchas gracias Victoire, por ser honesta, porque eso es lo único real que tengo ahora, eres tú –le sonreí –eres la única que ha sido realmente honesta, gracias por derrumbar todo lo falso.

Subí corriendo hasta mi cuarto, golpee con tanta fuerza como pude las almohadas, me asomé por la ventana cuando quise cerrarla, Sheryl estaba observando las florecillas que había mandado mi abuelo plantar, Edward caminó hasta ella, que giró a verlo, vi que hablaron unos momentos y luego a Ted percatarse que los veía, caminó hasta la ventana pero la cerré y también las cortinas.

Mi vida era una maldita mentira, eso y nada más, me duche y me cambié de ropa, que los demás no me quisieran no hacía que yo les quisiera menos, ¿cómo odiar a alguien al que por tanto tiempo amaste? Aunque es verdad que puedes llegar a odiar a alguien con la misma intensidad con que le amaste, eso ahora no funcionaba conmigo.


	39. Breves Instantes En La Vida.

Fui hasta la casa de Krum, me abrió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres para deshacer el matrimonio? –le pregunté.

—No hay nada que puedas darme que no me darás dentro del matrimonio –me sonrió.

Volteamos a la puerta cuando escuchamos el timbre, se asomó y me observó.

—Vamos –me jaló del brazo y me encerró en su cuarto –juro que te dejaré sin lengua si hablas o haces algún ruido –me amenazó.

Salió y abrió la puerta principal, la otra persona caminó hasta la sala, Krum intentó bajar la voz, pero la otra persona le hizo caso omiso a los susurros.

—Victoire me dijo que te convenció de que te casaras con Lily –le dijo Edward.

—Así es –admitió él –pero a ti te desagrado la idea desde aquella vez que fingiste que no conocía a Victoire.

—Por Dios –bufó –no seguirás con esa mierda –indicó Edward. 

—Tú eres el maestro del engaño Edward –se burló Krum –fingir que adorabas a Lily como un amigo, y luego fingir muy bien amar a esa chica, la rubia ¿cómo se llamaba? –curioseó.

Escuché un movimiento brusco y di un paso hacia atrás asustada, después de un rato, escuché la puerta principal abrirse y volverse a cerrar, Krum entró después de eso y me sonrió.

—Bien –me indicó –qué es lo que tú querías.

— ¿Qué quería Edward? –indagué.

—Me dio un par de ideas que la verdad no tenía pensadas.

— ¿Ah sí? –Lo observé — ¿cómo cuáles? –curioseé.

—Como estas.

Me aventó sobre la cama y sonrió, llevó su mano hasta mi entrepierna y beso mi frente con una sonrisa idiota en los labios.

—Comencemos a disfrutar de lo mucho que disfrutaré después y por qué no, antes de la boda, él hablará con tu padre para adelantar la boda –me expuso.

—No –le dije y aventé sus manos cuando comenzaron a desabotonar mi blusa.

— ¿Sabes para que funciona esto? –me mostró la corbata que tenía aun sin anudar –para amarrar tus manitas si sigues resistiéndote –me indicó –Scorpius dijo que eras buena en la cama, me dijo como te gustaba hacerlo –me susurró al oído –me dio todos sus tips, después de todo, seré yo quien te tenga en la cama a partir de ahora. 

—No –le dije y volví a empujarlo esta vez de la cara.

—Compórtate como una mujer normal –me golpeó –que no quiero desfigurar tu rostro de ángel.

Krum tuvo que utilizar su corbata para atarme a los barrotes de la cabecera, acarició mi cintura y se puso entre mis piernas, desabrochó mi sostén, y sujetó con fuerza mis pechos, se deshizo de mis pantalones y bóxer él ni siquiera se desvistió él, se inclinó para besarme.

—No –le dije y giré el rostro haciendo que besara mi mejilla.

—No sé qué tanto te resistes –me indicó y acarició mis piernas –sé que te gusta, a Scorpius siempre le pedías por más –me sonrío.

—Scorpius era diferente –le dije.

— ¿Por qué te enamoraste? –Se burló –es lo mismo –me señaló –el acto es el mismo, y también te gustará.

Hizo todo lo que pudo pero jamás reaccioné ante alguna de sus caricias, así que al ver que mi cooperación era nula, tuvo que ser a la fuerza, y pareció disfrutarlo más, porque mis lágrimas lo incitaban a ser más brusco conmigo, y la penetración era más brutal cada vez.

— ¿Ves? –Me indicó –por lo menos alguno lo disfruto y fuiste tú –me sonrió –ahora vístete –me arrojó la ropa al rostro –claro –sonrió y me desamarro.

Me vestí lento, me dolía todo, me observó cuando abrió la puerta.

—Luces bonita aun así –me señaló –por lo menos tu hermana es buena en la cama, disfruta a los hombres, pero tú, te conformas con el idiota de Scorpius, levanté la vista para observar esa sonrisa –sabes, podría hacértelo de nuevo ¿qué dices? –se subió sobre mí de nuevo.

—No –le dije –por favor no.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? –inquirió Edward y lo jaló.

— ¿Qué haces en mi casa? –investigó Krum.

— ¿Qué demonios le haces? –averiguó furioso.

—Lo que me dijiste que le hiciera.

—Eres un…

—Sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero –le sonrió –ella no iba a ser la excepción y no lo será.

Edward me jaló y me bajó de la cama, me arrastro hasta el elevador y me observó preocupado, le di la espalda, pero aun así podía verlo por la lámina del elevador, me arreglé el cabello ya que lo traía completamente enmarañado.

— ¿Llegué tarde? –Averiguó –Lily –me tomó del brazo.

—Te odio –le dije.

—Vamos Lily, hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo que…

—No –negué –fui tu amiga por tanto maldito tiempo, pero estuviste ahí, jamás habías permitido que Victoire dijera algo que no fuera cierto y jamás la contradijiste –lo golpeé — ¡Mataste a Jade! –Le grite –ella te amaba Edward, ella hubiese y dio la vida por ti –lloriqueé –eres peor que Victoire, te odio, te odio maldita sea, te quiero lejos de mí, de mi vida, de todo, ojala hubieses sido tú el que se muriera y no Jade. 

—Lily, Jade era muy especial para mí, lo sabes, la amaba…

— ¿Amabas? –inquirí.

—Creo que estoy comenzando a sentir algo por Sheryl –admitió.

—Eres un traidor –chillé enfurecida –que bueno que Jade está muy lejos de ti ahora –lo observé –donde no le puedes hacer daño, ese era su mayor temor, que tú la olvidaras.

—Jamás voy a olvidarla…

—Claro –le dije –porque la mataste, ¿es difícil olvidar a alguien que matas? –Inquirí –supongo que sí.

—Yo no la mate –me explicó serio –la quería con todo mi ser.

—Bien –le dije –pero eso no significa que te crea.

—Lily…

— ¿Sabes que tan difícil es dejar de creer en alguien a quien amas? –lo observé –muy difícil, pero aprendí a no creerle nada a Scorpius, contigo será más sencillo.

—Sabes que no es cierto –me dijo –jamás has podido dejar de confiar en mí.

—Lo sé –sonreí –porque eras lo único bueno que tenía Edward ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Mientras yo… eres como Scorpius –le sonreí –tú también dirás que puedes soñar la aventura pero jamás tocar la realidad.

Edward me sonrió y bajó la mirada y después me observó, me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me mata asfixiada.

— ¿Sabes de dónde sacó Scorpius eso? –me preguntó.

—No –le dije y me alejé, comencé a caminar.

—Eso fue lo que le dijo tu abuelo en la recepción de su matrimonio –me expuso — ¿recuerdas?

Giré a ver a Edward, que estaba serio, caminó dos pasos hacia mí y me observó.

— ¿Te acuerdas que llegó hasta él antes de que me contaras lo que había pasado entre ustedes? –preguntó –cuando me dijiste que tu abuelo lo prefería a él –me sonrió –se lo eché en cara a tu viejo abuelo, él me dijo que siempre pensó que tu merecías a un hombre bueno y servil y que Scorpius le pareció el indicado para ti, pero después de lo que supo de lo que te hizo, lo quería muy lejos de ti.

—Parecían muy amigos –le dije.

—Tu abuelo se enteró porque lo hizo –me observó –si quieres saber porque tu abuelo cambio su testamento te lo diré –caminó más a mí –yo le dije que lo hiciera, esa familia no necesita más de lo que tiene y menos personas que lo odiaban, ese viejo testarudo jamás sintió lástima por ti –me explicó –Te amaba Lily, con todo el corazón, y sí, es cierto que yo planee con Victoire muchas cosas, pero…

—Basta –le pedí –no quiero escucharte, tuviste tu oportunidad de desmentir a Victoire y no lo hiciste, sólo bajaste la cabeza y admitiste todo por omisión.

—Sabes que me perdonaras si te digo las cosas ¿cierto? –me sonrió.

—No hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga volver a quererte como lo hice –comencé a llorar –porque confié en ti en todos los sentidos y tú me traicionaste en todos ellos, tu conspiraste para hacerme sufrir en cada uno de ellos, ahora entiendo a qué se refería Scorpius con limpiar tus culpas, y no puedo creerte ¿sabes porque? –Le sonreí triste –porque juraste sobre Jade –la ira volvió a mí — ¡Y SIMPLEMENTE NO PROFANAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE AMAS! –Le grite — ¡TÚ NO AMABAS A JADE! Simplemente la usaste para que el plan que formulaste con Victoire funcionara. 

—No es verdad –me dijo –el plan que formule con ella fue hacerte llorar por lo de tu gato –me dijo –pero jamás te hubiese dañado Lily –me indicó –no te conocía –me dijo y se quedó callado –adoré a esa chiquilla lloricona de espectaculares ojos azules cuando vi lo que perder a su gato le significó –me expresó y comenzó a llorar –sé que no merezco tu perdón, no merezco nada, porque te hice sufrir, pero desconfiar de mí y separarnos en verdad, es parte del plan de Victoire y tú lo estás permitiendo Lily.

—Eres un mentiroso –grité.

— ¡Claro que no! –se defendió –te conocí cuando planeabas aventarte de la azotea Lily –me recordó –planeabas suicidarte porque no tenías a nadie que te quisiera, fui el único que te ofreció su amistad, el que siempre estuvo para ti en cada momento, el que limpió tus lágrimas, el que sanó tus heridas, ahuyenté cada plan de Victoire de ti, y ahora me estás alejando de ti.

Miré el techo para que las lágrimas no salieran pero fue inútil, comencé a llorar de nuevo, era verdad, él siempre había estado ahí, en cada momento, pero ese rencor había crecido, y yo misma sabía que jamás lo olvidaría, si bien le había perdonado mucho, y había olvidado las heridas que había tenido en aquél tiempo, esta era una herida tan profunda que jamás le perdonaría, y prefería estar sola y morir sola, que volver a creer una palabra de él.

—Lo siento –musité –no puedo –me limpié las lágrimas –por tu culpa fui perdiendo todo lo que amaba –las lágrimas volvieron — ¡Estuviste ahí para ver cada una de mis perdidas! ¡Estuviste tantas veces ahí, viéndome llorar y jamás te atreviste a decirme la verdad! –Le grité — ¡Pudiste decirme que ocurría! Me hiciste superar mi miedo para dañarme más –le dije –perdí al amor de mi vida, perdí a mis mejores amigas, perdí a mi abuelo, te perdí a ti y fui violada –acepté, su mandíbula se tensó y su mirada se volvió dura –no sólo emocionalmente sino físicamente –admití –no puedo perdonarte todo eso Edward, no soy una mala persona, pero tampoco soy idiota, jugaste y perdiste –le dije –esto es lo que arriesgas cuando juegas a ocultar la verdad –sollocé –cuando la ocultas, posee dos filos, y cuando se descubre, siempre hiere, y a veces mata –le dije –felicidades, todos lo lograron, me mataron.

Caminé hasta la calle y tomé un taxi, llegué a casa, me senté en las escaleras, comencé a llorar, sí que mi vida había sido una mentira perfectamente armada, jamás supe que daño le había hecho a mi hermana para merecer todo lo que ella me hizo a mí, pero sin dudarlo, yo no estaba lista para una nueva batalla, así que preferí anunciar mi derrota en la guerra, entré al cuarto de mi abuelo y fui a su estante, vi el lomo de un libro que jamás había visto en su biblioteca, así que tomé ese libro de lomo plateado y negro.

Breves instantes en la vida… por James Potter, sonreí y comencé a llorar, había escrito el libro, observé y estaba entre los libros que el notario me había dicho, y tuve que limpiarme el rostro porque las lágrimas me impedían ver bien.


	40. Sonríe Aunque Te Duela.

Breves instantes en la vida… por James Potter, sonreí y comencé a llorar, había escrito el libro, observé y estaba entre los libros que el notario me había dicho, y tuve que limpiarme el rostro porque las lágrimas me impedían ver bien.

_El enorme camino que nosotros percibimos… es tan solo un instante en la historia del mundo, el dolor de la perdida es la que sin duda, nos enseña el camino que debemos tomar, sólo, cariño, no dejes que te guíen los equivocados, podemos pasar gratos momentos en nuestra vida, o pésimos, pero está en tus manos hacia qué lado reclinar tu vida, seguir la corriente del dolor sólo traerá más dolor a tu vida, no hay nada peor que quedarte sentado sobre un sofá viendo a las personas vivir su vida, y lamentarte por jamás tener una como la suya, pero recuerda, siempre puedes soñar la aventura pero jamás tocar la realidad, la aventura seguirá siendo la que vivas mientras te quedas ahí, llorando, la realidad será, que jamás serás parte de aquella vida, perseguir los sueños está en cada uno de nosotros, persigue tu aventura por muy lejana que veas su realidad, que cada sueño aventurero, te abrirá un mundo de nuevas posibilidades, a veces tangibles, a veces intangibles, pero siempre serán tus posibilidades las que marquen tu vida, no las de los demás, tocarás a muchas personas, amaras a otras y tal vez todas ellas te decepcionaran, pero mientras siguas ahí, en ese sofá preguntándote él porque tu vida jamás ha florecido como aquellas bellas florecitas del jardín, tu vida florecerá a tus espaldas y tú jamás verás tu propio jardín creciendo tras de ti, dejar de perseguir la vanidad y aprender a soñar con fortaleza, los sueños débiles sólo te ayudarán a fracasar, pero si crees lo suficiente, esos sueños fuertes te harán llegar tan alto, que el jardín de tras de ti, se volverá la cascada más grande del mundo, alimentará más sueños y ayudarás al mundo a florecer, los jardines de la vida siguen ahí, sólo depende de ti, y de nadie más, hacerlos florecer._

Me senté sobre el suelo y lloré durante un rato, tal vez Edward tenía un poco de razón y mi abuelo no sentía lastima de mí, tal vez fue el único que me amó y yo sintiendo que era un mentiroso, abracé el libro y lo guardé en mi mochila.

Bajé al comedor, Victoire, Scorpius y mi madre estaban sentados comiendo.

—Quiero que te vayas de mi casa –le dije a Victoire.

—No puedes correrla –expresó mi madre.

—Claro que puedo –le dije.

—Aun no posees nada –me explicó Victoire –así que no puedes.

—Puedo hablarle a Edward –le dije — ¿quieres que te corra él? –inquirí.

—Por Dios –dijo Victoire y untó mantequilla al pan –tú y Edward…

—Yo y Edward solucionamos nuestros problemas –le dije y el pan se le cayó hasta el piso, me observó molesta.

—No creo –me expresó.

—Para eso si –le sonreí –no está nada feliz de que me contaras sus cosas, por lo que le dijo a Krum.

— ¿Estuviste con Krum? –curioseó ella.

—Sí –le dije y me controle un poco.

—Ya veo –me sonrió — ¿decías?

—Aunque le dieras la grandiosa idea de violarme tendrás que largarte de mi casa –le informé.

—Momento –explicó Scorpius — ¿Qué él hizo qué? –inquirió.

—Será tu esposo de todos modos –me indicó Victoire.

—La violación es un delito aun dentro del matrimonio –le recordé –y aunque ya no soy menor, y aun no soy su esposa

—No creo que le ocurra algo –me sonrió.

—Victoire por Dios –explicó mi madre –es tu hermana ¿cómo demonios permitiste que Krum le hiciera algo?

Victoire observó a mi madre y suspiro, Scorpius se puso de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? –examinó.

—Tengo asuntos que arreglar –le dijo.

Scorpius salió de la casa y fui tras él, no por seguirlo, claro, pero Edward era mi albacea y tenía que preguntar qué persona era de digna de la confianza de mi abuelo, esperé a que me atendiera, ya que estaba ocupado.

—Lily –me sonrió — ¿cómo estás? –inquirió.

—No muy bien –admití –pero no es por lo que estoy aquí.

— ¿Entonces? –Inquirió –bueno, no estoy segura que esto sea legal –lo observé –tal vez tengo que estar con mis padres o mi albacea, pero no quiero involucrarlos –le dije –quiero hacer un testamento.

—Bueno… —titubeo.

—Por favor –le dije.

—De acuerdo.

Le dije todo lo que me pidió, me observó sorprendido y sonrió.

—Sin duda eres como tu abuelo te describió –me señaló –tan fuerte y decidida, justo igual que él cuando era joven y aun de viejo, eres su vivo retrato niña –me explicó –tu hermana será el de su mujer, pero nada que ver con su personalidad, tu abuela era adorablemente encantadora –me sonrió –te pareces tanto a tus abuelos.

—Gracias –le sonreí –por cierto –le dije –si quisiera cambiar al albacea sería…

—Es un amigo de tu abuelo, pero tengo entendido que hace muchos años que no se ven, le dije que estaba chiflado, pero insistió y bueno, era su voluntad, no la mía.

—Bien –sonreí –creo que Edward es perfecto para ese cargo –le sonreí.

Después de ir con el notario fue al departamento de Edward, Sheryl fue quien me abrió.

—Hola –me sonrió –sé que no te caigo bien desde aquella vez en la lectura de tu abuelo…

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? –examiné.

—27 –me dijo –bien, 23 –me explicó cuándo la observé.

—Siempre se enamorando a niñas –me burlé.

— ¿Lo dices por Jade o por ti? –me observó, giré hasta ella.

— ¿De qué hablas? –pregunté.

—Edward me dijo que quería iniciar nuestra relación sin mentiras –me observó –que si decidía quedarme con él después de todo lo que escuchara, sería mi decisión y que el aceptaría.

—Claro –me burlé.

—Me dijo que te enamoraste de él cuando tenías nueve –me observó –pero que salía con Victoire y además eras muy chica para él.

—Creo que no inició con toda la verdad –le sonreí –no te ofendas pero las cosas no fueron así, creo que no te ha sido honesto, ni iniciado bien las cosas, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de él…

—Me dijo razón por la que saliera con muchas chicas –me dijo –hasta que escuchó a Jade, no dudes cuando te diga que la ama y más que a ti y tal vez de lo que una vez pueda amarme a mí –me sonrió –tu amistad es lo que más aprecia en este mundo.

—Jamás hubiese actuado como lo hizo.

—Me lo contó –me indicó –Lily ¿alguna vez has bajado tu orgullo y escuchado más allá de lo que tú siempre has creído?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –investigué.

—Porque yo jamás lo hice y me llevó a cometer muchos errores en mi vida, tuve una relación con un hombre que me triplicaba la edad el cual casi me mata a golpes, Teddy me rescató de todo eso, y fue duro escuchar los errores que cometí.

— ¿Dónde está él? –pregunté enfadada, vaya que iban tan en serio que ya lo llamaba _Teddy_.

—Salió –me explicó –fue por comida, no tarda –sonrió –planeas reconciliarte con él –rio.

—No, pero es mi albacea, cuando vuelva dile que quiero que saque a mi familia y servidumbre de mi casa, no quiero a nadie a partir de mañana a parte de mi viviendo en esa casa.

—Es una casa enorme –expresó.

—Eso a ti no te importa –contesté.

—La soledad mal empleada te hace cometer locuras enormes Lily –me susurró –tu mente es brillante pero la estás empleando muy mal –me observó –la locura no es la mejor consejera.

—Pero si mi única compañía –informé y salí del apartamento de Edward.

Me imagino que Sheryl le dijo a Ted, porque cuando bajé la mañana siguiente, todo estaba vació, sonreí, por fin estaba sola sin nadie que me molestara, me dedique a leer el libro de mi abuelo, a cuidar de sus florecillas del jardín.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? –Inquirió Scorpius –Lily te estoy hablando –me indicó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –averigüé.

—Vine a ver cómo estás.

—Claro –sonreí y me voltee.

—Bájate de la mesa –me pidió y me jaló. 

Estaba acostada a mitad de la mesa del comedor, Scorpius acomodó mi cabello ya que estaba enmarañado, me sonrió cálidamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –lo observé.

—En verdad quería saber de ti –me explicó.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi abuelo que confió tanto en ti? –examiné.

—Le demostré que realmente amo a su nieta favorita –sonrió dulcemente.

—Claro –lo aventé pero no mucho, hacía casi dos semanas que no comía nada y estaba un poco débil.

—Lily –me dijo –jamás me has dejado decirte porque hice eso –me observó.

—Ya me lo dijiste –lo observé –aquella vez, me dijiste que te enamoraste de ella, que jamás quisiste formar nada conmigo, que sólo fueron palabras bonitas para… –me besó.

—Te amo –me dijo –Lily, me duele ver en lo que te has convertido –comentó.

—Scorpius, ya no más, ya no me mientas más…

—Me casé con Victoire porque me dijo que le diría a la policía como mi padre formó su fortuna –me dijo –mi padre huyó de Wiltshire porque robó dos millones de dólares –se encogió de hombros –después hizo tratos ilegales y logró acumular su fortuna –continúo –conocí así a Edward, cuando buscaba drogas cuando era más joven, él te adora y en eso jamás te mintió.

—Claro –me reí –por eso ambos hicieron lo que hicieron, que buena historia Scorpius –le dije –deberías escribir un libro –le sonreí.

— ¿Por qué siempre me sonríes? –examinó.

— _Sonríe aunque te duela_ –le dije –jamás les dejes ver que te lastimaron, por eso siempre sonríe aunque duela, sonríe aunque duela –le dije –eso me dije cuando te vi casarte con ella, eso me dije cuando me destrozaste aquella noche…

—Me dijiste que no creerías lo que te dijera –me recordó –por eso te dije eso.

—Te dije que fueras honesto –le sonreí –y me dijiste puedes soñar la aventura pero jamás tocar la realidad –recité de nuevo –tomaste una frase de mi abuelo –lo golpee –para herirme, usaste las palabras de mi abuelo para lastimarme –me hinqué sobre la mesa y lo golpee.

Scorpius me sujetó de la cintura y me bajo de la mesa, aunque terminamos en el suelo del comedor.

—Te amo más que el primer día –me indicó –jugué con Victoire para protegerte, pero olvidé que no puedo protegerte de ti misma.

—Vete de mi casa Scorpius Malfoy –le dije.

—Lily –me besó –es en serio, has dejado de ser tu misma, esa chica que todos amábamos.

—Esa chica con la que todos jugaron –le aclaré –ya no soy su Barbie favorita, eso es bueno, ¿a quién se buscaron ahora tu esposa y tus amigos? –Pregunté –Catherine me dijo que esa noche, la de nuestro aniversario no fue porque te equivocaras de restaurante –lo observé –que planeaste dejarme plantada desde un inició y ella se prestó para eso –lo observé. 

—Sé que te he hecho mucho daño –aceptó.

—Detente ahora –le dije y acaricie su mejilla –no me lastimes más –le pedí –vete Scorpius, deja todo así y márchate, que la ruina de mi vida ya no tiene arreglo –acerqué mi rostro al de él que seguía sobre mí.

—Lily –me dijo y vi que cerró los ojos esperando a que lo besara.

—Vete –le susurré –y es en serio.

—Por favor –me pidió –no me alejes de tu vida –suplicó –no me eches al olvidó, Lily…

—Qué clase de hipócrita sería si te dijera que no me dolió tu traición, podría sonreírte tanto como dolió, o simplemente, podría terminar con todo lo que una vez existió y todo lo que una vez conocí –le sonreí –pero es demasiado tarde para resanar las heridas de tu traición Scorpius, ahora vete –le pedí.

Scorpius salió de la casa, vi como su auto desaparecía de la entrada, me subí de nuevo sobre la mesa y observé el candelabro y sonreí ¿qué se sentiría morir aplastada por un candelabro?

Suspire y deje que el aire golpeara mi cara, se sentía fresco el día, observé hacia el suelo, no era tan alto, pero alguna de las cosas que estaban en el patio podrían funcionar.

— Lily! –Me gritó Edward y me jaló cuando giré a verlo — ¿qué demonios haces? –preguntó y me sujetó fuerte contra su pecho.

— ¡Suéltame! –le grité.

—No –se negó –no voy a soltarte –me observó –Lily por Dios ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

—Que quiero terminar con todo esto –le dije –estoy cansada de soportar toda esta traición –rompí en llanto –estoy harta del sufrimiento, siempre los que quiero me lastiman, ya no más Edward, mi vida ha sido una perfecta mentira, la vida no te sonríe por más que sonrías de vuelta, sólo duele y lastima, ya no quiero eso.

—Lily, hay personas que te adoran –me dijo –yo te adoro, sé que no hice bien en ocultarte todo lo que te oculte, pero que lo hiciera no significa que no te quiera, a veces mentimos para proteger a alguien.

—No mientes así –le dije –no así.

Me solté de Ted y bajé hasta mi cuarto, me vestí y bajé a la sala, Sheryl estaba observando el piano.

—Me asustaste –me dijo sorprendida.

—Lo siento –me disculpé.

—He pensado que…

—Necesito pedirte un favor –le dije y me observó –sé que no estás obligada a esto, porque no hay nada que nos una y…

—Nos une un amor incondicional a Edward –me sonrió –no te está matando lo que te hicieron –me dijo –te está matando el quererlo como lo haces y obligarte a mantenerlo lejos –me sonrió –Ted está ahí, señaló hacia la puerta –es tuyo y siempre lo será –me sonrió –callar sólo te hiere y no perdonar a alguien que a pesar del tiempo no puedes odiar, te está pudriendo –me sonrió –él te quiere de la misma forma que tú a él, y con la misma intensidad, Lily, no soy tu amiga porque no me lo permites, pero la chica que conocí hace meses, era una y la que ahora veo, es otra que parece que es guiada por susurros que sólo le lastiman el alma.

Sonreí, Sheryl me abrazó fuertemente, tenía razón, me había perdido a mí misma, y me odiaba porque a pesar de todo, necesitaba a Ted junto a mí, lo necesitaba, sus consejos, sus abrazos, extrañaba mi vida como solía ser, pero más me dolía amar a Scorpius y saber que jamás sería para mí, deseaba volver a aquel punto, donde comencé a perder el control de mi vida, de mi misma, cuando decidí seguir la corriente del dolor, cuando abandoné mis sueños de ser alguien y me volví en nada.

Sheryl me lo había advertido, la soledad mal empleada te hace cometer locuras enormes, alejé a todo aquel que me quería por una traición que sólo existió en mi mente, los condene al exilio de mi corazón por un error, pero como lo dijo Victoire, jamás me había detenido a ver los daños colaterales, los daños que yo hacía a las personas que yo quería y que jamás me habían dejado de lado por mis errores, simplemente, me aceptaban, porque no podemos cambiar la naturaleza del hombre sin cambiar al hombre mismo, no podemos ser perfectos, porque la perfección no existe.


	41. Epílogo.

_Es un mundo cruel, una cuna de pecadores donde los perdedores son ganadores._

—Victoire estuvo aquí –indicó el hombre.

—Creí que había dejado claro que no podría entrar a verla –dije y la ira me invadió un momento.

—Perdón, el guardia es nuevo, le mintió, eso se le da muy bien –explicó el otro hombre.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? –miramos a la misma dirección.

—Creo que va mejorando.

—Déjame un momento –pedí. 

—Claro –me indicó –Edward, por favor, que no se altere.

—Bien.

El hombre cerró la puerta, la observé y me hinqué frente a ella, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos sus labios formaron una curva diminuta que simulaba una sonrisa.

—Hola Lily –saludé –perdón que dejaran entrar a Victoire –me disculpé.

La observé un momento, pero no contestó, hacía tiempo que no me dirigía la palabra, y por su mirada quería suponer que por lo menos se alegraba de verme.

—Odio verte así –le dije y acaricie su rostro –ya no eres esa chica de la que tanto me sentía orgulloso, mírate ahora, donde terminaste –murmuré y observé el cuarto completamente acolchonado para su protección.

Me senté frente a ella esperando un nuevo contacto con sus ojos, pero no volvió a ocurrir, recordé aquellos momentos, hacia cinco años que la vida de mi mejor amiga había dado un giro tan grande que la trajo a lo que ahora era, había perdido toda ambición por la vida, y a pesar de todo, la obligaba a vivir dentro de ese sufrimiento que le carcomía de adentro hacia fuera, podía verlo, sus ojos sólo demostraban dolor, sufrimiento, era lo único que quedaba de Lily Potter.

—Fue mi culpa todo esto –admití finalmente –lamento tenerte en un lugar así –le dije y las lágrimas de culpabilidad comenzaron a brotar, pero después de todo, Lily era la única persona con la que podía llorar libremente, y no sólo porque no hablara con nadie, siempre había sido la única persona con la que me mostraba como era –perdón por aferrarme a mantenerte con vida en un mundo tan cruel Lily, pero sé que la chiquilla que una vez habitó ese cuerpo sigue ahí, escondida, y me aferro a eso, a esa idea de que mi mejor amiga siga ahí –acaricie sus brazos sobre su camisa de fuerza –soy yo el culpable de todo –le dije –y por eso creo que debería ser yo el que ocupara tu lugar, te lastimé hasta tal punto que no soportaste con todo el dolor.

Lily se levantó con dificultad y me observo de nuevo, se sentó al otro extremo para alejarse de mí.

—Si pudiese retroceder el tiempo y devolverte todo lo que te quite…

Ella observó hacia la pared comenzó a llorar, y mecerse, puedo jurar que se hubiese tapado los oídos para no escucharme más pero la camisa se lo impedía.

—Te extraño –le dije –y admito que me condené a una perdida más dolorosa que con la de Jade, porque sigues aquí, puedo sentirte, tocarte, pero jamás volveré a verte sonreír, jamás volverás a sonreírme como solías sonreírme, y eso es peor que perderte físicamente –me hinque de nuevo –Lily, perdóname, sé que piensas, esa felicidad de la que crees que gozo jamás será completa, porque le faltas tú para darle color a mi vida, eres la única persona real que tenía en mi vida, y te perdí –me puse de pie cuando ella comenzó a alterarse, sabía muy bien que mis visitas siempre la alteraban, la última la había traído a éste cuarto, después de que me fui, se había autolesionado, fui a la puerta y le pedí al guardia que me dejara salir –y aunque me supliques con la mirada, jamás dejaré de estar para ti ¿de acuerdo? 

— _Seguir la corriente del dolor sólo traerá más dolor a tu vida, no hay nada peor que quedarte sentado sobre un sofá viendo a las personas vivir su vida_ –me susurró, giré a verla, pero fueron las últimas palabras que me susurró en su vida Lily Potter.


End file.
